Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation
by kiriel
Summary: Tamahome and Miaka's daughter is the new Suzaku no Miko, but their son is a Seiryuu seishi. Yui's son's a Suzaku seishi. What's going on? The Universe of the Four Gods is crumbling. They need new mikos and new seishi. The last part is up. Go to foru
1. Prologue

Fushigi Yugi: The Next Generation – Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi.Then again, I don't own a lot of things. 

Author's Note: I am taking this from the end of the TV series, and excluding the OVAs (perhaps some ideas from them) because I haven't seen them.Here are the pairings: Miaka and Taka, Yui and Tetsuya, Keisuke…and no one.He's a bachelor.This takes place after the events in the book, so it's been a few years.At least, in this prologue. 

* * *

Yui was cradling her newborn son.He had his mother's blond hair and his father's hazel eyes.He had very little hair, but it would grow eventually.It was an uneventful birth.There were no complications, which was something to be grateful for.Her husband had come rushing from his job as a professor in Chinese Literature at the University.Tetsuya was very proud of how well his wife did during the birth, and at how healthy and beautiful his son was.He needed a name.But, Yui and Tetsuya were in such awe after his birth, that they couldn't think of a name.It was alright.It was only three days since Yui gave birth.

Miaka was at the hospital before Tetsuya.She was there just in case she had to coach Yui.She left Taka alone to do other things, just to get be with Yui.But, luckily Tetsuya got there in time.Keisuke was making fun of Tetsuya the whole drive there.Keisuke was currently an author who wrote stories of fiction set in ancient China.He was a best selling author, when asked about where he got his inspiration from, he would say from the Gods.Miaka and Yui always laughed about that.While, Tetsuya demanded that Keisuke pay him back for all the money he had borrowed over the years, Keisuke taunted him by ignoring his pleas.

Taka had to go pick up his son at the daycare.So, they came after the birth.Yui and Tetsuya's parents were there to admire their grandson.Yui enjoyed the attention that she received from everyone.Miaka and Tetsuya were doting over her.However, it was beginning to get rather stressful for Yui.Miaka was six months pregnant with her second child, unlike the first one; she refused to get an ultrasound to find out the sex of her second baby.She wanted it to be a surprise.Taka agreed with his wife that it should be a surprise.They were hoping for a girl this time to round out their family, but either way they would be happy about the new baby.Keisuke thought that it was a bad idea to have an older son and a younger daughter, but he was only joking.

Yui was rocking her son back in forth.They were now all safe back home from the hospital.Her son was sleeping contentdly in her arms.Yui looked at him and kissed his soft forehead.

'He is so beautiful.I never thought I could feel love like this,' thought Yui.

Yui continued to admire her baby boy.Tetsuya went out to get some things for the baby and her.He also went out to get some food; he didn't expect her to cook.That would be wrong, but Yui said that she didn't mind.But Tetsuya insisted.

Yui looked at her son.Then something strange happened. 

There was glowing red symbol on his forehead.

A Chinese character: Loyalty.

Yui blinked thinking that she was seeing things, but she wasn't.The symbol glowed brighter and then extinguished.

Yui started to shake, but it didn't bother her son.He still rested peacefully.

"No.No.Please no," whispered Yui as she pulled her son closer to her body.She held him so tightly, that he protested.

The baby's cries became shrieks, as Yui wouldn't loosen her grip.She thought that he would be taken from her at that moment.

Tetsuya was already home.He heard the baby's cries, and rushed up to the nursery.

"What wrong with him, Yui?" asked Tetsuya when he got up the stairs.

Yui had tears in her eyes.She realized that she was holding their son too tight.So, she loosened her arms.

"It's alright.I guess I didn't know I was holding him too tightly," answered Yui.The baby was calm again and had fallen back asleep.

"Are you sure you're alright?" insisted Tetsuya.He had read about women having some conflicting emotions after giving birth, but this was strange.Yui was fine when he left.

"Yes.I am fine," answered Yui.

"Alright then, I'll put away the things from the store.Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," said Tetsuya with some doubt in his voice.He left his family, and went back downstairs.

'It can't happen to him.It happened to me, but it can't happen to him. I won't let it happen to him' thought Yui as she looked down at her son.She blinked back her tears and swallowed them, and now she was filled with resolution and determination.

This was only a sign for things to come.

* * *

Author's Note: How that for a beginning?This is an action/adventure series, but a little slow on the start.It's going to be long and big.


	2. Introductions

Fushigi Yuugi - The Next Generation: Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. It belongs to Yuu Watase. She's cool.  
  
Author's Note: There is going to be a large cast. If you thought, that there was a large cast before, then you're going to be surprised. So, keep up. Maybe, I'll give a cast list later. Now there is a big time jump. Some of you may not be happy with some of it, but it's good for the story. I'll make it a point to put in some silly stuff, like Watase does in Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Seventeen Years Later  
  
Sukunami Mariko was in the hall of her high school. She had to get away from the student council president, Kinomoto Miwa. Mariko and Miwa were rivals over many things for many years. Mariko just didn't want to listen to the rants of the power hungry president. At least, it was Mariko who thought that Miwa was power hungry.   
  
Miwa thought that Mariko was a prime candidate to join Yukaza in the future. Miwa wasn't that far off from that assumption. Mariko was the school's head bookie. Mariko was smart enough not to really gamble, and also smart enough to allow for others to do it. Miwa thought that Mariko was aiding and abetting all of the gamblers of the school.  
  
What made matters worse was the fact that the student council treasurer was a compulsive gambler who was using school funds for his obsession. On top of that, to avoid scandal for the student council, Miwa had to deal with his problems. Miwa made it her mission to shut down Mariko's gambling ring. As far as Miwa was concerned, Mariko was a money grubbing freak who was pushing her luck. Mariko was downright smart, and had the good cover of being an honors student.   
  
The school principle didn't have much luck catching Mariko. Miwa knew about the ring, but there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't do anything without evidence. And there was evidence, but the red book that Mariko used was coded. So, it made no sense to anyone, save Mariko.   
  
"Sukunami! You can't run away from me!" shouted Miwa as she saw Mariko attempt to get away from her. Mariko wasn't really worried about Miwa, but she was annoyed by her constant nagging and questioning.  
  
"What?!" yelled back Mariko.  
  
"We need to talk," ordered Miwa.  
  
"About what?" asked Mariko who was looking really innocent.  
  
"You know what! Don't pretend you don't know!" shouted Miwa in frustration.  
  
Mariko tried to make an escape, but Miwa had her cornered behind the stairs that lead to the second floor of their school.   
  
"I'll shut down your gambling operation if it's the last thing I do!" cried Miwa.   
  
Mariko looked very calm. She knew how to deal with Miwa. The game was to act like she knew nothing, and she loved it when Miwa starts to rave and rant.  
  
"What gambling operation?" asked Mariko with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Give back the money that Asaiya Tei used from the class treasury to bet on the American baseball game last week!" ordered Miwa frantically. She was used to having people follow her without any trouble.  
  
"Oh. That money. Sorry no refunds, Ms. Student Council President " Mariko informed Miwa. Miwa was losing patience fast.   
  
"I'll have to pay out of my own pocket because of you and Tei," said Miwa.  
  
"Do you need a loan?" asked Mariko "I have low interests rates."  
  
"NO! I don't need a loan from you, you future King Pin!" shouted Miwa as she stalked off.  
  
"That's Queen Pin to you, Kinomoto!" called Mariko.  
  
When Miwa was angry, she didn't think clearly. The oddest thing was she got along with everyone else, but Mariko had a way of getting to her. So, as Miwa walked she ran into a petite girl with long black hair, and glasses. The girl fell on the ground.  
  
"Get out of my way!" ordered Miwa.  
  
Mariko shook her head, and went to go help the other girl up. She offered her hand, and the girl smiled at her. She allowed Mariko to help her up.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Mariko with concerned.  
  
"Yes. I am fine. I guess Miss Kinomoto didn't see me," said the girl.  
  
"She can be so inconsiderate. I am Sukunami Mariko. What's your name? I don't think I've seen you before," said Mariko as she introduced herself.  
  
"My name is Okano Amai, and I am in your Math class. I don't say much, so you probably didn't see me," said Amai in a small voice.  
  
"Oh. Of course, you're in my Math class. Sorry, about that," said Mariko.  
  
"That's alright," insisted Amai as she walked off to class.   
  
***  
  
Kajiwara Seijitsu was at the school's track. He was one of the school's fastest runners. He was a very popular student. When he was running, it seemed as if he was flying. He had speed and agility. He was done for the day and was exiting the locker room.  
  
Sei ran into someone. It was reigning class genius, Sasaki Yoshi.   
  
"I'm sorry, Yoshi," said Sei as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"That's alright. I should have known. I saw it coming," said Yoshi in mysterious voice.  
  
Sei just looked at him as Yoshi walked past him. Sei thought that Yoshi was sort of strange. He watched Yoshi do homework with ease. It was as if he could see the answer without looking at the homework problems.   
  
Sei shook it off and went to class.  
  
***  
  
Asaiya Tei and Soohoo Yoko were lab partners in biology. Tei was the student council treasurer. He was good at math. This was the reason why he was elected to be a treasurer. However, he had a gambling problem. One wouldn't believe it looking at him. He had light brown hair and blue-gray eyes. He was good-looking and average height.   
  
His lab partner was Yoko. She had already gone through more than a dozen lab partners this year. Every one of her lab partners quit the class rather than deal with her. She was tall, blond, and blue-eyed. Yoko was very pretty. Tei couldn't stand her. He was assigned her as his lab partner. Yoko constantly messed up on the experiments they did because she wasn't too smart. In fact, if it weren't for her looks, one would believe that she didn't have a future. But, Yoko was always cheerful.  
  
Their biology teacher was looking at the plant they grew with a perplexing look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Sensei?" asked Tei.  
  
"I don't know how this is possible. The seeds that we were given were from bad stock. None of the other students grew their plants this well," said the Sensei as he looked underneath some of the leaves to see the soil. He wanted to make sure that they didn't put anything in it, but found nothing wrong with the soil.   
  
"I just put it in the soil and covered it," said Tei he was wondering why their plant had grown so lush.  
  
"Gee. It is strange considering that I forgot to water the plant last week," said Yoko with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"What?!" shouted Tei, "Gods! You are stupid. How could you forget? How did you get this far?"  
  
"It's a good thing that it still grew. You are lucky. You both passed the experiment," the Sensei informed them as he moved on to another group.  
  
"Well, it grew didn't it," said Yoko in a small voice.   
  
Tei glared at her and moved on to do the next experiment. Tei decided to ignore her, so that he wouldn't have to listen to her talk. Yoko contented herself by drawing chibi pictures on her lab notebook. Tei did all the work in silence.   
  
***  
  
School was over for the day. Sei waved at Sukunami Hoshi who was waiting for his little sister. Sei didn't really know Sukunami Mariko very well. He knew her by association. All three met regularly during some events. Sei knew that his mother was Mariko's godmother. That their mothers were best friends.  
  
Sei admired Hoshi very much. He was like an older brother to him. Hoshi was three years older than Sei and Mariko. Sei had a younger brother, Soki. But, he liked Hoshi as role model. Hoshi was a national champion at one of the best dojos in all of Tokyo. Hoshi was tall and had dark hair. Sei once saw a picture of Hoshi's father, and Hoshi looked just like him.   
  
Sei saw Mariko come to her brother's car and they went home. Sei walked home to his house.  
***  
  
Mariko and Hoshi lived with their uncle, Keisuke. Their parents died a long time ago in a car accident that was the fault of another driver. When Mariko was only a baby, and Hoshi was only three. Hoshi had memories of both their parents, while Mariko had to rely on other people.  
  
Mariko wasn't really lonely. She was a happy girl. She didn't miss her parents very much. It's hard to miss something that one can't even remember having. Their Uncle Keisuke was a good parent. He adored both of them. He raised them without having any doubts, since he was the first one listed as their guardian. For a female influence, Mariko had her beautiful, elegant godmother, Yui. Yui had a job as magazine editor-in-chief for one of the most popular magazines in Japan. Before, Yui had her son, she traveled all over the world as an investigative reporter. Mariko was very interested in becoming a reporter just like that. Mariko didn't really want to be a fiction writer like her uncle. It seemed so hard to make up the stuff he wrote about.   
  
Hoshi was going to the same university as their Uncle Keisuke and Uncle Tetsuya went to. He was currently majoring in English, and was planning to eventually study in either the United States or Great Britain. Both children knew how to speak and read Chinese. Hoshi wasn't sure what career he wanted.  
  
All three of them lived together in a high-rise penthouse apartment in a nice neighborhood in Tokyo. Keisuke wasn't married because he was always too busy to pursue a relationship too long, and he had his nephew and niece to care of. He never felt the need to marry.   
  
Some might have assumed that Keisuke was an over indulgent and lenient parent. The children never acted spoiled. Keisuke allowed them to become whatever they wanted to be. He was easygoing, and the children didn't want to disappoint him. Keisuke loved them very much because they were Miaka's children. They were also Taka's children.  
  
Keisuke, Yui, and Tetsuya never mentioned the events that took place in the Universe of the Four Gods. They never saw a need to after Miaka and Taka died. So, Seijitsu, Mariko, and Hoshi never knew about their parents' strange past.   
  
But, all of that would change soon enough.  
  
Author's Note: Don't throw tomatoes at me. Yes. Miaka and Taka are dead. It makes the story easier to write. Plus, it allows someone to comment on the story as it goes. So, here's the special feature of the series. Something that Watase would do. For my purposes, Taka will be called Tamahome.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
The spirits who were dead at the end of the series are going to comment on things that take place: Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Chiriko. Also including the spirits of Tamahome and Miaka. With some guest appearances from the Seiryuu group.  
  
Tamahome: I think there's some thing wrong with the way Keisuke is raising the children.  
  
Miaka: What do you mean?  
  
Tamahome: Mariko has a gambling ring. She is really money grubbing. Where did she get that from? (Tamahome looks innocent and perplexed.)   
  
Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Miaka look at Tamahome with large eyes. They go superdeform and fall over.   
  
Tamahome: What? (Superdeformed and puzzled)   



	3. The Return of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi nor its characters. Yuu Watase does.  
  
Author's Note: You may have noticed that there were a lot of people introduced in the first part. Don't worry all will be revealed soon. Like I said I have some ideas from the OVAs, but it only deals with the TV series. There are a couple scene changes that occur. I hope it's not too confusing.  
  
Kajiwara Seijitsu was in the bathroom getting ready for school. Soki was banging on the door. Soki was twelve years old, and his favorite hobby was annoying his older brother.   
  
"Stop that you little gaki!" shouted Sei.  
  
"You are spending too much time in there. I was wondering if you were stuck!" Soki yelled back.  
  
"GO AWAY!" barked Sei. After that, Sei heard the running steps of retreat away from the bathroom door.  
  
Sei looked at himself one last time. There was something strange going on. Sei looked into the mirror more closely. Something red was glowing on his forehead. It was a character. It was the character that represented his name.  
  
"What is this?" Sei whispered. He touched the symbol with his right hand. Then, the glowing stopped. 'This is weird. Maybe, my eyes are playing tricks on me,' thought Sei.  
  
"Sei, it's time for you to go to school," called his mother from downstairs. Sei let out a sigh, and went to pick up his things.  
  
He went downstairs. Yui was watching her son. She smiled at him. Sei kissed her cheek. His father was already at the university. Soki had left with some of his friends already.  
  
"Bye, Mom. See you later," said Sei as he left.  
  
"Bye, Sei," said Yui as she waved him off to school.  
  
***  
  
Professor Kajiwara was in his offices in the languages department at the University. He was going over his mail. There was a plain package on his desk. It had on return address, and no postage. This was strange. How did it get to his office?  
  
Tetsuya opened the package. He ripped off the brown paper. As soon as he saw what it was he dropped it. There was a shock look on his face.   
  
"It can't be. It's impossible," said Tetsuya out loud.  
  
It was THE BOOK.   
  
SHI JIN TEN CHI SHO.  
  
Tetsuya picked it back up with shaking hands. There was something different. It wasn't the exact same book. That book was burned. Tetsuya, Yui, Miaka, Taka, and Keisuke saw it burn completely. It was suppose to be over. That's why the book was able to burn.  
  
There was a preface this version of the book. More like an author's note:  
  
"This is the second draft of this book. I have made it because I did not know the true power of this book. I pray that this will correct the fatal errors I have made. This is for the sake of two worlds that I have made this."  
  
Tetsuya carefully flipped the pages of the book. He notices that the words were smaller from the last draft. He also noticed that everything that happened to Yui and Miaka was still in the book. Nothing had changed in the story. It had remained the same. Tetsuya continued flipping he found out that there were extra pages in the book. There were far too many extra pages. Half the book wasn't filled. Tetsuya realized that all the extra room was for the story to continue.   
  
Suddenly, there words being written right in front of him.  
  
"A messenger will come from the barriers of the Universe of the Four Gods. There will be four Mikos. These new four will be joined by their first four seishi. The first four seishi for each of the Mikos will be of this world. Time is of the essence."  
  
The words had stopped writing. Tetsuya blinked. He had no doubt in his mind the power of the book. He had decided to leave his office and go to Keisuke's apartment. He had to tell his wife later.  
  
"Where are you going Dr. Kajiwara?" asked his secretary.  
  
"I have some business to take care of. I am canceling class today," answered Tetsuya as he made a quick exit before he was asked anymore questions.  
  
This was strange to his secretary. Dr. Kajiwara never missed or canceled a class.   
  
***  
  
Tetsuya arrived at Keisuke's apartment. Since Keisuke was an author, he worked out of his home office. Keisuke was always avoiding his editor. Because he was a procrastinator and he also wanted to torture the poor woman. However, she had to tolerate it because Yuki Keisuke was an international best selling author.   
  
Tetsuya knocked at Keisuke's door. He knew that Keisuke was there because Keisuke only got to work once Hoshi and Mariko were at their schools. Keisuke didn't open the door right away.  
  
"Who is it? If you're my editor, I don't have my draft done yet," said Keisuke in a teasing tone.  
  
"No. It's Tetsuya," answered Tetsuya.  
  
"Oh. No, I won't pay you. Let go. It's been more than fifteen years," said Keisuke with a grin on his face.  
  
"Just open the door, Keisuke," said Tetsuya with a sigh.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Keisuke opened the door. He realized that Tetsuya was supposed to be at work.  
  
"What are you doing here? Are you ditching class today?" asked Keisuke.  
  
"I had to cancel my lectures for today. I have some thing important to show you. I got it in the mail," said Tetsuya with a solemn tone.  
  
"What is it?" asked Keisuke. Just because Keisuke didn't have a doctorate in the subject that Tetsuya taught, didn't mean that he didn't sought out Keisuke's opinion.  
  
Tetsuya closed the door behind him, and handed him the book. Keisuke looked the cover with disbelief. Keisuke had it in his hands. He opened the front of the book. He read the preface, and immediately dropped the book. He was in complete shock. Tetsuya calmly picked up the book.  
  
"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Keisuke.  
  
"That's what I thought. Then, I saw the book write a passage out," said Tetsuya as he turned to the last part of the story written. He handed the book back to Keisuke to read. Keisuke read the book.  
  
"But…but we burned it! We saw it. All of us. You. Yui. Taka. My sister. We saw it burn!" exclaimed Keisuke.  
  
"I know. I know," said Tetsuya who started to pace around the living room.  
  
"I need to sit down," said Keisuke.   
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Tetsuya. He knew that Keisuke would know what do to.  
  
"What can we do? Wait for the book to write some more," said Keisuke in a quite voice from his favorite armchair.  
  
***  
  
Sei was at the school track. It was the middle of the day. The sun was high, but it wasn't too hot. Sei had to run the 100 meter in a few minutes. He was busy psyching himself up for his run.   
  
He was walking back and forth. Calming his breathing. Checking his pulse.   
  
Sei felt hot. He felt like he was flying. More like floating. Sei started to feel weak.   
  
The symbol started to glow on his forehead. Sei's breathing became deeper. He started to gulp. He needed some water.   
  
It was so hot.   
  
He was wet with sweat.   
  
He didn't even start running, and he was already out of breath.  
  
Sei's eyes felt heavy.   
  
Then, he collapsed to the ground.  
  
All was dark.   
  
***  
  
Mariko was waiting for Hoshi to pick her up from school. The day was over. Mariko felt strange. Hazy. She was in a daze. Mariko walked away from the spot where she usually waited for her brother. She just felt like taking a walk.   
  
Miwa spotted her, and decided to follow her. Maybe to catch her in the act. There was a gambler in every click of the school. Miwa was hoping she could shut down Mariko's operation.  
  
The principle had no luck. Mariko did the same thing she did with Miwa, which was pretending to know nothing. There was nothing he could do about Mariko.   
  
Miwa mentally kicked herself for not having a camera with her. However, Miwa could maybe see where the deal went down.  
  
***  
  
Yoko was coming out her favorite manga store in downtown Tokyo, and was on the way home. She was reading as walked. So, she pretty much didn't notice anything around her.   
  
Yoko almost got hit by cars as she read as walked across the streets. She ignored them. She was too engrossed in her latest purchase that she didn't care.   
  
She took a wrong turn, and ended up going the wrong way.  
  
***  
  
"Look, Keisuke! It's writing again," exclaimed Tetsuya.  
  
Keisuke got up from his seat to see what the book was writing.  
  
"Come to the Holiest Shrine. The Four are gathered there," read Tetsuya out loud.  
  
"Which shrine is that?" asked Keisuke.  
  
"I think it's the shrine for the temple that's near the market. It's one of the most sacred temples here," answered Tetsuya.  
  
"Well, let's go," said Keisuke. He was already up and running down to the garage to pick up the car.   
  
***  
  
Sei came to at the hospital. He had expected to be at the infirmary at school. He saw his mother looking at him with concerned eyes.  
  
"What am I doing here, Mom?" inquired Sei in raspy voice. He needed some water. His mouth was dry. Yui handed her son some water.  
  
"You're in the hospital. They brought you here because at the infirmary they couldn't figure out what was exactly wrong with you. Witnesses said one moment you were standing and the next you were on the ground. You were burning up. But, when you got the infirmary it had dropped back down immediately. They thought that it was heat exhaustion. But, other than the fact that you have a dry mouth, there's nothing wrong," said Yui.  
  
"There was something strange. I was standing at the track getting ready to run, Mom. Then, I felt warm. Too warm. I felt light headed. Like I was floating. I know that it sounds stupid, but I saw something strange when I looked at my face this morning," Sei said in a calm voice.  
  
"What?" asked Yui fearing the worst.  
  
"There was a red symbol on my head. It was glowing than it went away. It was the character of my name. Loyalty."  
  
Sei shook his head to get some of the cobwebs out. He noticed that his mother had gotten pale all of a sudden. She had a stricken look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Mom? Do you think I have gone crazy? Maybe, I was just seeing things," said Sei trying to reassure his mother.  
  
"I have to go call your father. The reception isn't so good in here. I'll be right back," Yui whispered in a hurry. As she left the room so suddenly, Sei gave his mother a puzzled look.  
  
***  
  
Yoko had finally lifted her eyes off her manga, and found out where she was.   
  
"This isn't my house," said Yoko simply.  
  
Yoko saw another girl. It was Amai.  
  
"Hey! I know you! You go to my school," exclaimed Yoko rather loudly.  
  
"Shh. Can't you see you're at the temple?" hushed Amai.  
  
Yoko looked around.  
  
"Oh. What are you doing here all by yourself?" asked Yoko in a whisper.  
  
"I am here to offer a prayer for my father. He's going on a business trip," answered Amai.  
  
"Gee. That's nice of you," said Yoko in a happy whisper.  
  
The doors on the other side opened. Mariko stood at the entrance. She was still in a trance-like state. Miwa finally caught up with her.  
  
"How dare you perform your illegal actives in a temple?!" Miwa said out loud. She snapped Mariko out of her daze.  
  
"Miwa?" asked Mariko. Miwa looked at her. She realized that Mariko was truly in a daze.   
  
"Hi Amai," greeted Mariko when she saw Amai.  
  
"Hello Mariko" said Amai with a smile on her face.   
  
"Aren't you Soohoo Yoko?" asked Miwa.  
  
"Yes. You're Kinomoto Miwa," said Yoko.  
  
"This is strange. Why are we all here? I know that I am here to pray, but all four of us," said Amai in a quiet observant voice.  
  
***  
  
Tetsuya was actually stupid enough to take Keisuke's car with Keisuke. Keisuke was driving recklessly to find the temple. Tetsuya understood that Keisuke was worried about the book's powers, and was rushing to find the new Mikos. The book gave directions as to where they had to go.  
  
"Slow down! The page hasn't gotten anything new written in it yet!" shouted Tetsuya as he tried to keep himself closer to his seat as he felt his body being hurled forward when Keisuke pressed hard on the accelerator at a stop.  
  
"We have to find them before the move out of the one location where they all are at, at the same time!" hollered Keisuke.  
  
When they got to the temple, Keisuke parked the car messy, and both of them got out of the car without locking it. They ran up the steps to the inside.   
  
Keisuke and Tetsuya frozen when he saw all the four girls together at the temple.   
  
One of them was Mariko.  
  
All the girls stopped having whatever conversation they were having and looked at the two men who had stumbled in.  
  
"Uncle Keisuke? What are you doing here?" asked Mariko in an amazed voice.  
  
"Mariko. I was coming here to look for someone," admitted Keisuke in so many words.   
  
"Are you that writer Yuki Keisuke?" asked Miwa. She couldn't believe. Did Mariko just call him "Uncle?"  
  
"Allow me to introduce my uncle, Yuki Keisuke, and my godfather, Dr. Kajiwara Tetsuya," said Mariko as she waved a gestured of viola at the two men.  
  
"Your uncle. Is Yuki Keisuke? He's my favorite author," said Miwa in soft voice of awe. Keisuke smiled at her compliment.   
  
"I love your stories, too. They always seem so realistic. Like the characters and the places you write about really exist," said Amai.  
  
"I heard of your books. My mother loves them, too. She keeps getting me to read them. But, they're just too long!" exclaimed Yoko.   
  
Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Wait. Are you her guardian?" asked Miwa. She could tell him about his niece's actives and the disband that gambling ring.   
  
"Yes. We don't have the same family name because she is my sister's daughter," explained Keisuke.  
  
"Well, do you know what she does in school? Have you a clue?" started Miwa.  
  
"Don't listen to her, Uncle Keisuke," said Mariko. She was hoping that would make Miwa mad. It worked.  
  
"Don't stop me, Mariko. You've stopped me for the last time. I'll tell him everything," said Miwa.  
  
"Who do you think my uncle is going to believe? His niece or some stranger?" asked Mariko with a smirk on her face.  
  
Keisuke looked at both the girls. This was very strange to him.  
  
Tetsuya noticed that the other two girls weren't getting into the argument. Yoko went back to reading her manga. Amai was just watching everyone.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Keisuke.  
  
"My name is Okano Amai," said Amai. She gave a slight bow.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Tetsuya.  
  
"Her name is Soohoo Yoko." Said Amai.  
  
Just then, Yoko burst out laughing. Apparently, there was something funny in her manga. A monk came when he heard all the noise.  
  
"What is going on in here?" demanded the monk.  
  
Yoko looked at him and left the temple as quickly as possible. Miwa was the only one talking, but stopped when she saw the monk.  
  
"We'll settle this later, Sukunami," said Miwa in a low tone as she left the temple.  
  
Amai managed to talk to the monk, and convince him that nothing was wrong. The monk was satisfied and went back to his chores.  
  
"I have to go home now. It was nice meeting all of you," said Amai with a smile, and she left.  
  
"How did you get here? Weren't you suppose to wait for your brother to come?" asked Keisuke.  
  
"I don't know. I was standing at the side entrance of the school, and then I just started to walk. That's how I got here. I don't know how I even got here. I can't remember any of it, Uncle Keisuke," said Mariko as she rubbed her forehead.  
  
Keisuke rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. Tetsuya had the book open and was reading of it.  
  
"The Four have now been located. The first seishi for Miko of the South is at this location…" the book said. The next location was at the hospital. That was strange thought Tetsuya. Then his cell phone went off. All three of them left the inside of the temple. They were now outside, and Mariko had to sit down in the backseat. She was tired. Keisuke was standing outside with Tetsuya.  
  
"Hello," said Tetsuya.  
  
"Hello Tetsuya. It's Yui. Look I have something to tell you," said Yui from her cell phone.  
  
"Yui. I have some thing to tell you. The book. It came to my office today," said Tetsuya fearing her reaction.  
  
Yui didn't say a word. She was completely shocked. Yui made the call out of her son's room because she didn't want to alarm him.   
  
"Yui? Are you there?" asked her husband.  
  
"Yes. What do you mean you have another copy of the book?" asked Yui in a soft whisper.  
  
"It's actually a second draft of the book. It's different. There are more pages. It's writing all by itself still. It guided us to the new Mikos. There are going to be all four present this time," Tetsuya said in a soft voice.   
  
"Four. I don't believe it. That means that there will have to be twenty-eight seishi in all," said Yui in an astounded voice.   
  
"Why did you call, honey?" asked Tetsuya when he realized that his wife was usually at her office.  
  
"I got a call from the office. Sei passed out at the track," said Yui. She didn't want to think about it. Sei was one of the seishi.  
  
"We saw all the girls at one place. One of the girls is…" started Tetsuya.  
  
"Who?" demanded Yui. She knew her husband well enough to know that whenever he had to deliver news that he knew would make her unhappy, he would skip around it before he'd say it.  
  
"Mariko. She's one of the new Mikos," said Tetsuya who was bracing himself. Keisuke was reading the book, and was now tapping Tetsuya's shoulder to show him something the book just wrote.  
  
"She can't be. This can't happen again. It's suppose to be over," said Yui in a shaky voice. While she was saying this, Tetsuya was reading the book. His eyes widened when the book was done with its current sentence.  
  
"By any chance, Yui, are you calling from the hospital?" asked Tetsuya  
  
"Yes. How did you know? I didn't tell you where I was," said Yui.  
  
"Because the book just wrote down where the first seishi for the Suzaku group is, 'The first seishi of the Crimson South will be located at Toyko General. He is the symbol of Loyalty. Seijitsu," said Tetsuya.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Hotohori: Looks like the first seishi for our god has been found.   
  
Miaka (smiling): It's Yui's son.  
  
Tamahome: Wait. There's something wrong about that. Shouldn't he be a Seiryuu seishi? His mother was the Seiryuu no Miko.  
  
Nuriko: That's right! Besides, what about the Mikos? Which god do each of them represent? Where are the other seishi? ClareBear, you're messing up the story!  
  
Me: I AM THE GREAT MOKONA! Wait, wrong series. Either way I am the CREATOR. Of this story anyway. After all, you guys still belong to Watase. But, this is my story. SO, QUIT YOUR WHINING ALL OF YOU!  
  
Tamahome and Nuriko: Sorry, oh might creator. (both bow down to ClareBear)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The First Seishi

Fushigi Yuugi - The Next Generation: Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Sad. Isn't it?  
  
Author's Note: There was a lot of scene changes in the last part. This time it won't be any different. Don't worry this is all preparation for the upcoming parts. Fair warning: there will be spoilers from the TV series, and maybe from the OVAs. Who knows I might see them?   
  
"I knew it. He had to be. I tried to deny it. But, it still happened," whispered Yui. Tetsuya was having some trouble hearing her.  
  
"What? Yui? Did something happen other than Sei passing out at the track?" asked Tetsuya. Keisuke's eyes perked up. He knew that Sei was the seishi for the Sazaku group.   
  
"Come to the hospital. I have to go back, and check on him," said Yui as she hung up the phone. Tetsuya heard the line was dead. Keisuke looked at him.   
  
"I'll drive us all back to our apartment. You can pick up your car, and go to the hospital," said Keisuke in a quiet voice as he got into the car. He knew that Tetsuya was worried about Yui more than Sei. Mariko was asleep in the back of the car. She was just so tired. Keisuke drove carefully back to his apartment. So, that Tetsuya would be calmer, and not to wake up Mariko.  
  
When they got to the Yuki residence, Tetsuya went to his car, and took off. Keisuke gently woke up Mariko. Mariko blinked and stretched her arms. They both went up the elevator to the family penthouse. There was Hoshi who was waiting for them. He was pacing, and muttering things under his breath.  
  
"There you are! Mariko, where were you? Why weren't you where you were supposed to be?" said Hoshi angrily. Mariko was too tired to fight back.   
  
"You know that I pick up you after school each day. I was worried. I thought something happened to you! What were you thinking?!" shouted Hoshi who was very annoyed.   
  
"Stop, Hoshi," said Keisuke in a quiet voice. He typically didn't stop the children when they argued, but he knew that Mariko was tired.   
  
"But, Uncle Keisuke, she wasn't there. What if someone hurt her or worse?" said Hoshi in a worried tone.  
  
"I picked her up. I am sorry I didn't call you. I forgot. Anyway, I have to go into my study for a little bit, then I'll be going to your Aunt Yui and Uncle Tetsuya's house. You're making dinner tonight," said Keisuke as he got ready to go to his study.  
  
"It's Mariko's turn. It's on the schedule," said Hoshi.   
  
"Do it. Can't you see she's exhausted? Go to bed until dinner, Mariko," ordered Keisuke gently. Mariko did as he asked. Hoshi had a puzzled look on his face. He wondered why his uncle was acting differently tonight.  
  
As Keisuke got into his office he thought, 'He is so much like his father. In looks and actions.'  
  
***  
  
Tetsuya finally made it to the hospital. There was so much traffic. Keisuke let him take the book with him, so that he could show Yui. Tetsuya asked the front desk where to find his son, and found the room. Yui was with him. Sei was sound asleep.   
  
Yui perked up the moment she saw her husband. They locked into a tight embrace. Tetsuya was whispering words of comfort into his wife's ear. She was close to tears. Sei heard all of this and woke up.  
  
"Dad? Hi. I'm fine," said Sei. He wasn't saying that to reassure his father, but rather for his mother to hear.  
  
"Just go back to sleep, son. The doctors say that you can come home tomorrow. You're just staying overnight for observation," said Tetsuya.  
  
Sei went back to sleep. Yui and Tetsuya went for a short walk. They had to call Yui's parents because Soki was staying with them tonight. They both knew that Sei was fine enough to go home, but that was something they couldn't explain to the doctors. Everything was quite unbelievable.  
  
Yui flipped through the pages of the book. The names of the four girls was listed, but no mention of which god each girl was to represent. Sei was the only seishi mentioned so far. Yui was breathing calmly. This was a surprise for Tetsuya. He knew about his wife's strong feelings towards the book. Her experience in the book was nothing like Miaka's experience. Unfortunately, for Yui, she was on the side that was led by Nakago. He warped her mind, and turned her against her own best friend. Nakago brought out a side of Yui that she never thought she had in her. It was a dark side. Yui hated that side of her. She spent many years burying it after Miaka's death. Earlier, Yui thought that she could forget, but she still had Nakago's earring. She said once that she wanted to remember what it was like to have that dark side of her, but Yui soon realized that it was Miaka's strength that helped her pull through. When Miaka died, Yui lost a part of herself. She was still strong. She had to be because her was suppose to act as a substitute mother to Hoshi and Mariko. However, Yui never thought that she was as good as Miaka could have been with her own children. Mariko looked very much like her mother, but her hair was darker and shorter. It was cut short and had waves in it. Her eyes were the color of her father's, but it was still her mother's eye shape. She was about her mother's height, maybe a little taller. Hoshi was the spitting image of his father, Taka. But, mentally, Yui always knew him as Tamahome. At one point, Yui was in love with Tamahome, but he and Miaka fell in love. Yui had eventually grew up, and found that Tetsuya was her soul mate. He still was. She loved him more than anyone. He gave her, her sons. Her boys. Her Seijitsu and Soki. She always knew that Sei was special. Soki was different from his older brother. Yui didn't worry that much about him, but Sei, she was afraid for him.   
  
"You said that you knew about Sei," said Tetsuya quietly as he caress his wife's shoulder.  
  
"Do you remember when we brought him home from the hospital?" asked Yui.  
  
"Of course. He was fantastic. He never really cried. Sei was a beautiful baby," said Tetsuya with remembrance. This was strange because they were in the hospital.   
  
"He was just a few days old. There was a mark on his forehead. I am sorry, Tetsuya. I should have told you sooner. I thought that if I ignored it, it would go away. I thought that if I named him "Seijitsu" because I thought that maybe if I mock the symbol, then it wouldn't happened," said Yui as she closed the book. She didn't need to see more.  
  
"I forgive you for not telling me, Yui. I wish you would have told me sooner. You should have told me when the mark first show up. I always thought that it was strange that you were so worried about Sei. You knew that Soki would be fine, but Sei was different. You are more overprotective of him than Soki. Now I know why," said Tetsuya. He wasn't angry or hurt. He knew that his wife was trying to protect their son.   
  
"What happens now, Tetsuya?" asked Yui.   
  
"We'll have to meet with Keisuke later tonight." Answered Tetsuya as he held on to his wife.  
  
***  
  
Hoshi was making dinner. He was concerned about his family. His sister was obviously tired. His uncle was acting strange. 'Uncle Keisuke is unusual. But, this is strange for him. It seems like his hiding something from us,' thought Hoshi. His thoughts were disrupted by his uncle.  
  
"I'll be going now. Have a nice dinner. Don't stay up too late," said Keisuke as he left.  
  
"Bye, Uncle Keisuke. See you later," said Hoshi. He checked on his little sister. Hoshi opened the door a little bit and peered inside. His sister looked so innocent and pretty sleeping there. He didn't want to wake her up, so he put the food to be kept warm in the oven.  
  
Hoshi quietly turned on the television. He watched a sports program. His sister, uncle, and he loved sports programs. Any kind of sports. Then again, Hoshi didn't know about his sister's gambling ring at school. Neither did their uncle. They both assumed she had a healthy interest in sports because she grew up with two males. They didn't know that she watched to keep track of the scores in her red book.   
  
***  
  
Keisuke arrived at the Kajiwara residence around eight o' clock. Yui let him in. She looked anxious. Keisuke noticed that Soki wasn't there. Yui had dinner prepared for all three of them at the dinning room. This is were the conversation would take place.  
  
"The book said that there will be a messenger from the Universe of the Four Gods. We should wait," said Keisuke who was being quite rational.  
  
"You should be upset. Mariko is one of the girls. One of the Mikos. We don't even know which god she's for. We don't even know why the book came back all of a sudden the way it did," said Yui.  
  
"She's my niece. I love her very much. She's the closest thing that I have to a daughter. No, I don't want her to get hurt, but if this is the path she must go, then I will have to accept it. You forget Yui. The book's powers have it's value too," said Keisuke.  
  
"What value?" exclaimed Yui.   
  
"Well, if you think about there were a lot of good things that came out of the book. Things that were meant to be. Miaka met Tamahome there. He came to this world as Taka. Hoshi and Mariko wouldn't exist without that book. And I would have never fallen in love with you, Yui. I wouldn't have two sons that make me so proud. The events of the book even brought me my career. It brought Keisuke's career. You wouldn't have become a journalist in the first place," said Tetsuya in a soft voice.  
  
Yui didn't realize that the power of the book had so much effect on her life. Her eyes were filled with awe, but the same underlying fear she had before remained.  
  
"They could get themselves killed. Or worse. I have never forgotten what Nakago did to me. What he almost did to everyone. Just because we know about the book, doesn't mean we don't know what's going to happen. There could be more dangers there, if that's possible. Not only do I have to protect Sei, I have make sure that Mariko stays safe. On behalf of Miaka and Taka," said Yui adamantly. She stood up to get some green tea ice cream from the kitchen for all of them.  
  
"Yui had it really bad in the book, Keisuke. But, she is right. Mariko is your niece. Do you really want to put her in that kind of danger? I know that when Miaka went there you were always so worried," said Tetsuya.  
  
"You keep forgetting yourself. Everything turned out all right. I think everything will be just fine. Like before. For now, we should just wait until the other seishi are located by the book, and written down," said Keisuke.  
  
Tetsuya knew that Keisuke was wiser than he was when they were in college. The events in the book had changed both of them. Keisuke was made a wiser and more mature person, but he still had his silly moments. Having Miaka and Taka's children to care of, made him a wiser still. Tetsuya valued Keisuke's counsel on these things. This was their children's future that they were talking about. They talked a little more before Yui came back.  
  
"Well, what did I miss when I was gone?" asked Yui.   
  
"We've come up with a plan," said Tetsuya.  
  
"Yes. Here it is: we wait until the book is done locating the other seishi. Then, we let the all of them decide what to do. It has to be their choice. We can't influence their decision to do this in anyway. We have to tell all of them about the book. Hoshi, Sei, Mariko, and Soki. Especially, Sei and Mariko, it could affect their futures," said Keisuke solemnly.  
  
Yui just nodded. They all made more plans. After that, Keisuke decided it was time go to home.   
  
***  
  
It was the day after the book was discovered that Hoshi was at the dojo that he represented all over Japan. He was like his father. Trained to fight. He had won several competitions. His uncle sent him to the dojo immediately when Hoshi expressed the desire to do the martial arts.   
  
Hoshi was concentrating on a candle. He was seeing if he could focus on the flame. It was the normal way to gain concentration. It was relaxation exercise.   
  
The flame of the candle got larger.  
  
Too larger for any normal concentration exercise.  
  
Hoshi opened his eyes, and the light went back to the way it was.  
  
'That was strange,' thought Hoshi disconcertedly.  
  
He was the only one in the room. There were no mirrors.  
  
No one, not even Hoshi, saw the blue symbol that appeared on his forehead.   
  
***  
Sasaki Yoshi had to go to his economics class. He walked along the hall, and noticed something unusual. There were phantoms. No, people who were ghost-like in the hall.   
  
Yoshi shook it off, and opened the door to his economics class when he did there was a frozen tundra with ice and snow. Yoshi closed the door there was something strange. He opened the door again the Sensei and the rest of the class was looking at him strangely.  
  
"Mr. Sasaki, are you coming in for class or not?" asked the Sensei.  
  
Yoshi blushed at this embarrassment, and quickly took his seat.  
  
***  
Tei was looking at the plant the he grew at the lab. The Sensei said that they could either put it for recycling or take them home. Tei was still wondering why it grew so well. The leaves were so green. Tei touched the leaves.   
  
The leaves and the stems started to move on their own. Tei let out a gasp. Everyone else in the room stopped to look at him.   
  
"There's nothing wrong. I am alright," said Tei.  
  
"Thank you telling us that, Mr. Asaiya," said the Sensei.  
  
'I am just losing my mind is all,' thought Tei as he put the plant down.   
  
***  
  
Keisuke was the one reading the book because Tetsuya had to attend a faculty meeting. Yui was at the magazine, and she said that she didn't want to read the book. As soon as Mariko and Hoshi went off to do whatever they wanted, Keisuke was in his study. Now it was a Saturday. The book was discovered on Thursday.   
  
He had tons of books on the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. He made it a point to acquire copies of the books he had used when Miaka was in the book. Keisuke didn't know why, but perhaps in the back of his mind something like this was bound to happen again. Unfortunately, Keisuke didn't have the scrolls, those belong to the Universe of the Four Gods. He wondered if any scholars over there had noticed any changes in the scrolls.  
  
The book had stopped writing since it announce Sei as one of the seishi. Keisuke had the book wide open on his desk as he read other books. He looked over the book again and again waiting for it to write. Gradually, the book started to write again:  
  
"You will find the first Seiryuu Seishi at his training place. He is the true dragon. Ryu. He is will be know as Dragon Star. Hoshi Ryu. Just as his father was know as Tamahome. The ogre."  
  
Keisuke's eyes widened. But, the book wasn't done yet:  
  
"The first Genbu seishi can be found at his rightful place. Sasaki Yoshi is a scholar. He is also a seer. A guide that will see and guide his Miko. He will be known as Yogensha. Lastly, the first seishi of Byakko can be found at the same place as the Genbu seishi. He is the controller of plants. He will be known as Inochi. His name in this world is Asaiya Tei."  
  
Keisuke had to bring out more books. He knew where Hoshi was, but he didn't know where to find the other two. Keisuke didn't think that both his niece and nephew would both involve in this. 'What's Yui going to say about this?' thought Keisuke.  
  
***  
  
Yui and Soki were at the competition at the dojo. Yui also made it a point to attend most of Hoshi's competitions. Tetsuya and Keisuke were doing things about the book. Yui needed to have some kind of distraction. Besides, she loved to see Hoshi compete. 'He's so good. Just like his father,' thought Yui.  
  
"Is Hoshi going to fight soon, Mom?" asked Soki excitedly.   
  
"Soon. According to the program, he's next," said Yui as she looked at it.  
  
"Yeah! I hope he wins. What am I saying he always wins!" exclaimed Soki happily.  
  
The fight was announced. Hoshi and his opponent came out to the ring. They both wore karate gi and had their black belts. Hoshi and his opponent were equally matched at five degrees in their black belts.  
  
"The rules are: the first one that is thrown out of the circle wins, a knock out is a win, or if the fighter has the most points as determined by the Master at the end of match wins this competition."  
  
Hoshi and his opponent bowed, and began the match. The opponent was slightly shorter than Hoshi. He was the first one to strike with a kick to knock Hoshi down. Hoshi jumped and pulled back. He kept his arms up and gave his opponent a karate chop on one side of his ribs. The opponent pulled back, and did a roundhouse. Hoshi felt the impact of the roundhouse on his back. He blocked the pain and advanced again.  
  
"GO! GO HOSHI! YOU CAN BEAT HIM!" shouted Soki. He had his father's dark hair and his mother's eyes. Which were positively on fire as he watched the fight.  
  
Hoshi was able to get the upper hand. He pulled his hands back and came full force back at his opponent with his palms.   
  
"AHYA!" shouted Hoshi as he did his finally blow.  
  
His opponent was thrown out of the ring. He was barely touched by Hoshi's last attack. There were cheers for Hoshi's victory. Hoshi's face was at an angle that a lot of people couldn't see.   
  
Yui saw something thing glowing on the center of Hoshi's forehead. It was blue. It was the character for dragon. She had gotten pale. No one noticed. Except her.  
  
***  
  
Hoshi, Sei, Mariko, and Soki were told to wait in the living room at the Kajiwara residence. Hoshi and Sei were pacing impatiently. Mariko was sitting in an armchair. Soki was sitting in the large sofa. Finally, Keisuke, Tetsuya, and Yui came into the room. Keisuke was carrying the book.  
  
The older boys stopped pacing as soon as the three of them entered the room. There was something serious going on. Keisuke placed the book on the center of the coffee table. Tetsuya went to close the curtains. Yui had a solemn look on her face. She looked at Hoshi first, then at Sei, and finally at Mariko. The three of them were disturbed by the looks she gave them. It seemed like she was sad.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Sei with concern in his hazel eyes.  
  
"What's going on, Uncle Keisuke?" asked Hoshi.  
  
Mariko stared at the book on the coffee table from where she was sitting. She reached over to pick it up.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH THAT BOOK!" ordered Yui with a touch of hysteria on her voice.  
  
Mariko pulled back with a hurt look on her face. Her godmother never yelled at her. Yui's sons both looked surprised. Their mother never really yelled.  
  
"Why not?" asked Hoshi.  
  
"We have something to tell all of you. Some things that are unbelievable," started Keisuke.  
  
"You all have to listen. It effects Hoshi, Seijjtsu, and Mariko. You are here, Soki, because you have a right to know," said Tetsuya.  
  
"The book on the table is called the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. It is the Universe of the Four Gods. We'll leave it here for you, Hoshi, to read out loud. The part where we marked it is where you should start. Mariko do not touch the book," instructed Keisuke as he, Tetsuya, and Yui exited the room.  
  
Hoshi picked up the book. He turned the pages until it was the bookmark. The book was marked at the place where Yui and Miaka first meet Tamahome. There is a picture of Tamahome. Hoshi looks at the picture closely. 'He looks just like me. But, that's not me. Who is this?' thought Hoshi. He looked up and noticed that Sei, Mariko, and Soki were looking at him expectantly.  
  
Hoshi cleared his throat and began to read the book. As he read, everyone in the room was amazed. This was the story of their mothers. Hoshi continued to read for several hours. They took breaks and got water and something to eat every once in awhile. Hoshi and Mariko soon realized that the one named, Tamahome, was their father, Taka. Sei and Soki were surprised about their mother's past. Sei inwardly winced when he heard about Nakago's manipulation. Soki was actually not his hyperactive self.  
  
"This is stupid! What the hell is this?" said Mariko.  
  
"Don't talk like that, Mariko," said her older brother.  
  
"I don't care. This whole thing is a joke by them. Can't you see that? It sounds like thing Uncle Keisuke would write!" exclaimed Mariko impatiently.   
  
"I don't think so, Mariko. You saw the look on my mom's face," said Sei. He had gotten pale during some of the reading.   
  
Hoshi got mad during the reading when Nakago tried to rape their mother. They read the end of the book. Hoshi knew that he was the seishi for the Seiryuu group. Sei was the seishi for Suzaku group. Hoshi realized that there was something strange about the match he was in. He thought it was strange, but he felt his chi built up during the match. He focused his energy and was able to throw his opponent out of the ring without touching him. It looked like Hoshi did, but he knew he didn't. Hoshi realized that he was more connected to his father, then he ever thought possible. He was a seishi. But, he was a seishi for the Seiryuu. He was the DRAGON. He smiled when he thought of his symbol. He liked the idea of being known as the DRAGON. Hoshi sort of laughed at the idea that his father was known as the "ogre."  
  
Sei was sitting down. He was rubbing his forehead. His brother was looking at him. Soki didn't know what to think. He took it seriously because his older brother and Hoshi believed. Soki looked at Mariko who was looking away from all of them. Soki looked at Sei again. There was something glowing on his forehead. It got brighter. It was Sei's character.   
  
"MOOOMMMM!" shrieked Soki.   
  
All three of the parents came running into the room. Soki was on the floor.   
  
"Stop kidding around, Soki. Get off the floor. It's dirty. People walk on it," said Mariko in a firm tone that she used when she babysat Soki.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Tetsuya frantically. All three of them saw the symbol on Sei's forehead. Everyone is now staring at him.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything to him. Soki stop acting like a gaki," said Sei.  
  
"Um. Your forehead is glowing," said Hoshi as he pointed.  
  
"Oh!" said Sei. He is now in a cute superdeform mode. "I didn't know! At least, I know what it is now,"   
  
Sei was rubbing the back of his head, and was still in superdeformed mode.   
  
Soki ran up to his mother. Yui rubbed his back reassuringly. Keisuke and Tetsuya were staring at both Hoshi and Sei. Hoshi's symbol was glowing as well. Then, both symbols diminish. Mariko was staring at all this.  
  
'I don't believe it. It is real. My mother. My father. Now Hoshi and me,' thought Mariko.  
  
Yui was looking at her. Yui knew that Mariko was thinking about her mother. Soki was fine now. He walked up to both Hoshi and Sei.   
  
"Could you show me again?" asked Soki. Both Hoshi and Sei got down lower so they were both eye level to Soki. They willed their symbols to glow. Soki touched their foreheads.  
  
"Cool! I wish I were a seishi," said Soki sort of disappointed.  
  
Yui looked shock. Tetsuya saw his wife's reaction and immediately stepped in.  
  
"Soki, this is a very serious matter. It's very important. Your brother and Hoshi have big responsibilities. So, does Mariko," Tetsuya said in a very stern voice. Soki shut up right away. Sei and Hoshi stopped messing around. They were already comfortable in their new roles. Mariko looked sort of like in a daze.   
  
"Which god does Mariko represent?" asked Hoshi.  
  
"Yeah. We didn't see that. Wait. I think that's what it means that we have to wait for the messenger to come and tell us. Uncle Keisuke and Dad already found the mikos. As for the other two, they are our classmates. Aren't they, Mariko?" Sei asked Mariko.  
  
"I don't want any part of this," said Mariko in a quiet serious voice.   
  
Everyone looked at her. Yui went over to her and started to pat her shoulder.   
  
"Why?" asked Yui.  
  
"How could you ask, Aunt Yui? All those awful things that happened there. I don't want to be involved," answered Mariko.  
  
All the males in the room looked at the two most important females in their lives. Both were closer than anyone would have ever expected.   
  
"We've discussed it. All of you have your free will on this. You will all have to make the decision on your own. However, don't make your decision until we've talk to all of you," said Yui in a firm voice.  
  
Keisuke, Hoshi, and Mariko went home after dinner.   
  
'What will happen to me if I go?' thought Mariko as they drove home.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Nuriko: That was heavy stuff. Hoshi is just like Tamahome.  
  
Mitsukake: He's the first seishi for the Seiryuu group. This is fascinating.   
  
Tamahome: I still think something is wrong with this casting.   
  
Nuriko: Is it because he gets a cool name, and you didn't? Ghost.  
  
Tamahome (gets red aura around him): No one calls me that. (Nuriko isn't the slightest bit bothered by his reaction)  
  
Hotohori: Actually, that symbol on his forehead makes him Ghost Jr.  
  
Tamahome: Now all of you have gone too far. NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY SON! (Bigger aura)  
  
Nuriko: At least his temper isn't like yours. He's taking things pretty calmly. He must get that from his mother.  
  
Tamahome (gets ready to throw a spirit ball): Take that!  
  
The spirit ball doesn't work. Tamahome is superdeformed.  
  
Tamahome: I guess it didn't work.  
  
Everyone falls over.   
  
  



	5. A Party...and a Surprise Guest

Fushigi Yuugi - The Next Generation: Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Correction, I don't own the original characters and the objects, but I do own the new characters.   
  
Author's Note: Pretty slow going, isn't it? I thought that it would be fun to make the seishi not represent the group they are suppose to, i.e., Hoshi is a Seiryuu and Seijitsu is a Suzaku. It makes for more interesting reading and writing. I get to have fun with the casting. There are still spoilers from TV series.  
  
Mariko was filled with a lot of doubt. She was in her room on her bed. Mariko was wearing a tank top and some boxer shorts. She heard a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in," said Mariko softly. Hoshi walked in and closed the door behind him. He sat on her bed. He was dressed in his pajama bottoms and a cotton tee shirt. Hoshi looked at her.  
  
"What are you staring at Hoshi?" Mariko asked annoyed.  
  
"At you. You didn't seem to be very happy to be a Miko," said her older brother. Everyone always said that he looked like their father. Mariko wasn't too sure, but she had seen the pictures. Keisuke kept lots of picture of their parents in the house. Mariko didn't have a picture of their parents in her room, unlike Hoshi.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it. If you are here to talk me into it, then leave right now," said Mariko turning away from him.  
  
"My. I thought I was the older sibling here. Because it sounds like you're giving orders," teased Hoshi. Mariko pulled a blanket over her head. Hoshi pulled it off her. "I think it's wonderful that you qualify to be a Miko." He was eyeing her funny.  
  
"What's so wonderful about it? I could be devoured by a god," exclaimed Mariko.  
  
"Yes. But, it didn't happen to three of the mikos. I think it's wonderful that you're still a virgin. Not that I was worried," said Hoshi.  
  
Mariko blushes and throws a pillow at Hoshi. He catches it. He has a smirk on his face.  
  
"You are a very pretty girl. It was sort of a surprise. But, all things considered, it can't be such a bad job. Our father is from that world. If the book didn't exist, then we wouldn't. I feel like I have a sense of duty to that world, even though only half of me is from it. So, should you," said Hoshi seriously.   
  
"I don't know about this Hoshi. It all seem so foreign to me. I keep thinking that if I wake up, then none of this has happened," said Mariko.  
  
"You don't remember Mother and Father. I do. I remember a little bit, but those are the memories that have the most value to me. I remember riding on Father's shoulders. I remember asking Mother if I could hold you when you were just born. I want to do this, Mariko. I want to do the same things that our parents did. I want to do it, so that I feel closer to them. That's why I want to do this," said Hoshi in a reverent voice.  
  
Mariko looked at Hoshi. He was always an articulate speaker. He was a protective older brother. Mariko loved her life. The only memories she always had just Aunt Yui, Uncle Tetsuya, and Uncle Keisuke. She didn't know anything else. She didn't want to. She had other things. Her grades. She didn't have many friends, but she had her gambling ring. The problems she thought were the biggest problems were now the smallest. For example, she wanted to expand her business into scalping tickets to concerts and sporting events.   
  
Hoshi got up to leave. He looked at his baby sister. He smiled.   
  
"Just keep an open mind, Mariko. Don't rush into judgment," said Hoshi.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't do the same, Hoshi," answered back Mariko.  
  
As he closed the door, "If you decide to do this, I promise to protect you. Like I always have." She smiled and finally was able to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Keisuke gave invitations to Sei to give to the other seishi and mikos to come to the Kajiwara house. Every one of them were so happy to get a private invitation from Yuki Keisuke the author.   
  
'I get to tell everyone that I know Yuki Keisuke. He's Mariko's uncle. I'll tell him about her. He's probably the only one who can stop her gambling ring,' thought Miwa as she rang the doorbell. Hoshi opened the door. Miwa's brown eyes opened wide.   
  
"Hi," greeted Miwa. She was at a loss of words. The man standing in front of her was the finest guy she had ever seen.   
  
"Hi. What do you want?" asked Hoshi as he leaned against the doorway. She held up the invitation. She was still speechless. This guy looked like a god. He looked at the invitation and allowed her to go inside.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Hoshi.  
  
"Kinomoto Miwa. What's your name?" asked Miwa.  
  
"Sukunami Hoshi."  
  
'God, she doesn't seem that bright. Whomever her seishi is, I pity him,' thought Hoshi.  
  
Hoshi lead Miwa to the living room. The room was semi dark. Miwa thought it was rather strange. She suddenly realized that Hoshi had the same name as Mariko.  
  
"Are you Mariko's older brother?" asked Miwa looking at Hoshi amazed. Hoshi nodded and smiled.  
  
"Do you know my sister? Are you a friend of hers?" asked Hoshi. He knew that his sister didn't have many friends. Actually, he never meet any of her friends.  
  
"You could say that," said Miwa in a soft voice. 'God, he is so fine,' thought Miwa.  
  
The doorbell rang again. Tei and Yoshi came in together. They noticed that Sei and Hoshi were looking at them.   
  
"Hello, my name is Sasaki Yoshi, and this is Asaiya Tei," Yoshi introduced them both.  
  
"Hi, my name is Sukunami Hoshi. And you probably already know Sei," greeted Hoshi in a friendly manner.  
  
"I never thought that I would meet Yuki Keisuke. I know that it's so hard for the press to get an interview with him," said Yoshi excitedly.  
  
"Let's all wait in the living room," instructed Sei. He and Hoshi had doubts as to whether or not any of these people would agree to this. Hoshi had the most doubts because his own sister was unsure about all this.   
  
Yoko arrived second to last. She was amazed at all the cute guys at one location, and since the only guy she will enough was Tei, she latched on to him. Tei had a worried look on his face. As did Hoshi and Sei. There was the finally ring at the doorbell. Sei answered the door.  
  
"Hi, I'm Okano Amai," said Amai in her sweet voice as she did a slight bow to Sei.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sei. Come right in," greeted Sei as he led her to the living room.  
  
Everyone was now gathered at one place. Keisuke, Tetsuya, and Yui entered the room. All the guests had a look of amazement. This time Yui was carrying the book, and she placed on the center of the coffee table. All the guests had perplexed looks on their faces.   
  
"The book on the table is called the Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho, the Universe of the Four Gods," said Keisuke.  
  
"Is that why we're here?" asked Yoshi as he looked at the book on the table.  
  
"Only the males in this room can touch that book, the girls will be able to when the time is right," said Yui.   
  
"We are waiting for the messenger to come. The book told us that you all are needed for an important task," intoned Tetsuya cautiously. Hoshi, Sei, Mariko, and Soki were told to say nothing to the guests until the messenger came. If they did there would be a real possibility that all the guests would leave without hearing them out.  
  
The book on the table started glow red. Everyone in the room looked startled. Yoko and Tei were sitting on the sofa close to the coffee table, and they practically leaped of the sofa when the glowing started.   
  
Miwa and Amai tried to make it to the door.   
  
Taiitsukun was now in the room.  
  
"HALT! GET BACK HERE! NOW!" ordered the bull dog-faced lady.  
  
Miwa and Amai froze at the door. Yoshi was now touching the book. Tei and Yoko are on the floor. They are superdeformed and have swirls in their eyes.  
  
"All of girls have been chosen as the new Mikos for the four gods. Virgin priestesses who will summon the gods," said Taiitsukun.  
  
"What?!" said Amai, Miwa, and Yoko in unison.  
  
"This is insane. What are we doing here? Who is the is Woman?" exclaimed Tei.  
  
"I AM TAIITSUKUN! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! ALL OF YOU!" shouted Taiitsukun.  
  
Everyone in the room is now superdeformed even Keisuke, Tetsuya, and Yui.  
  
"You will go into the world inside the book. Each of you girls will represent a god, but you must agree to come. You four young men are the first seishi to the mikos. You have been endowed with special powers as gifts from the gods you represent," said Taiitsukun.  
  
Yui knew about Taiitsukun's other identity, and she was about to speak up, but Taiitsukun gave her a look. Yui thought it was probably a better idea that she remain quiet.  
  
"Is the priestess a very important person? I do think that these are great special effects" asked Miwa. She liked the idea of doing something important.  
  
"Imagine going into another world? It's something out of Rayearth! I could be an anime or manga heroine like Sailor Moon or Pretty Girl Sammy," exclaimed Yoko happily. She was rubbing her hands together.  
  
Everyone in the room was sweatdropped.  
  
"I guess I could agree to do it, if you both are going to," said Amai in sweet indecisive voice.  
  
"I always thought that I was destined to be a seishi. This is my path," said Yoshi solemnly. Hoshi and Sei smiled because they realized that most of the group already agreed to go to the Universe of the Four Gods.  
  
"This whole is utter ridiculous. I don't believe it," said Tei as he stood next to one of Yui's houseplants. Suddenly, the plant burst out its pot. "AAAAAAAHHHH! I didn't do it!" shouted Tei.  
  
Tei's symbol was glowing on his forehead. It was Inochi. Life.  
  
"Yes. You did," said Sei. He was holding up a mirror that he kept with him just for these purposes. Tei looked into the mirror and saw his symbol. He started to rub his forehead. At this point, all the boys had their symbols glowing.   
  
"Now, I shall tell you which of the gods you, young girls, represent. Soohoo Yoko, you are the Genbu no Miko of the Kingdom known as Hokkan. Your direction is the North. Okano Amai, you are the Byakko no Miko of the Kingdom known as Sairo. Your direction is the West. Sukunami Mariko, you are the Suzaku no Miko of the Kingdom known as Konan. Your direction is the South. And finally, Kinomoto Miwa, you are the Seiryuu no Miko of the Kingdom known as Kuto. Your direction is the East," announced Taiitsukun.  
  
"Wait, that means…I'm not the my sister's seishi," said Hoshi in disbelief.  
  
"DON'T NOT SPEAK FOOLISHLY, YOUNG MAN! YOU ARE TRULY YOUR FATHER'S SON! YOU DON'T THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!" shouted Taiitsukun.   
  
Hoshi falls over superdeformed.  
  
Mariko just stood there. She didn't say if she was going to be a Miko. She looked at Tei who was having a conversation with Amai.   
  
"I guess that makes me your seishi. I look forward to working with you," said Tei in a friendly tone.  
  
"I do as well," answered Amai.  
  
"Just be careful, Amai. This guy's got a gambling problem. Which I guarantee will become your problem," warned Miwa.  
  
Tei gave her a sharp look. Miwa suddenly realized that Hoshi was her seishi. 'How lucky could I be?' thought Miwa as she looked at Hoshi. Hoshi had an exasperated look on his face.  
  
"I don't believe it. Sei, I have to talk to you about Mariko," said Hoshi. He was ignoring Miwa for the most part.   
  
"I know. I know. I promise to look after your sister," promised Sei.  
  
"You'd better!" said Hoshi in cold threat.   
  
Sei sweatdropped.   
  
"Why are we doing this?" asked Mariko. Every person in the room swirled to look. Why were they doing this?  
  
"You are very wise to ask, Suzaku no Miko. Because our world is crumbling. There are barriers opening between our two worlds. Soon, the book will not be the only portal between our worlds. Time has slowed down as well. The time axis is now almost identical to your world. However, when the world crumbles our people will perish. The only way to prevent this is summon all the four beast gods at once. Genbu is the mighty Tortoise hybrid with the Serpent. Byakko is the honorable Tiger. Suzaku is the celestial Phoenix. Seiryuu is the powerful Dragon. With their powers called the world will stop crumbling. Each god has a Shinzahou, a magical talisman that the previous Mikos left behind. These are needed to retrieve a new set of scrolls to summon the gods. They're more. You four men are only the first of seven for each of your groups. You will need six more for each group. These warriors can be identified by having symbols that glow the color of their god. These warriors should be in the countries that they represent. Genbu is a dark wood brown color. Byakko is bright white. Suzaku is red. Seiryuu is blue. You will be given one day in your time to make your finally decision to come to my world. The only way for the seishi to come to the world is to hold a part of their Miko as they open the book," said Taiitsukun.   
  
Taiitsukun departed after that. Leaving Mariko with more questions than anyone.   
  
"Wait! Don't go!" said Mariko. She had a feeling that the old woman knew her mother. She want to ask about Miaka.   
  
"I think it's time that everyone goes home, and gets some rest. Come back here at this same time tomorrow," said Yui in comforting voice.   
  
Tei said that he would walk Amai home so that he could talk to her more. Keisuke agreed to drive Miwa home. Yoko and Yoshi got a ride home from Tetsuya. Sei decided that he should talk to his mother. Soki was excitedly making plans of what to pack for Sei on his trip.  
  
***  
  
'I have to do this. Everyone agreed to do it. I really don't want to do this. I have no choice. I don't want to be the hold out. This is all so strange to me," thought Mariko as she sat down at the dinner table with her uncle and her brother.  
  
"I didn't think that Taiitsukun would pair off you guys like that. But, it's something we have to accept. It is by the wisdom of the gods," said Keisuke.  
  
"I still think that there's something wrong with that, Uncle Keisuke. But, I guess it's all right because Sei is her seishi. I would be much happier if I were your seishi, Mariko," said Hoshi.  
  
"It's all right, Ryu," said Mariko with a smile. Hoshi smiled at her use of his seishi name.  
  
"Come to my study after dinner, Mariko," said Keisuke.  
  
They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Hoshi cleaned up afterwards, and Mariko and Keisuke were at his study.  
  
Keisuke went to the safe behind a picture inside a wall. He turned the combination lock and opened the lock. He took out a black lacquered box with a Chinese design on it. He showed the box to Mariko.  
  
"I've never seen that before, Uncle Keisuke," said Mariko. She admired the beautiful ebony box with cranes on it. Keisuke slide the top lid off the box.  
  
There were a pair of beautiful bracelets. They were silver with one large ruby in each of them.   
  
"These belonged to one of your mother's seishi. His name was Nuriko. I think it's appropriate that they are yours, now," said Keisuke.   
  
Mariko touched them with her finger. She looked at her Uncle.  
  
"Just put them on, " said Keisuke gently.   
  
Mariko picked up the bracelets one at a time. She placed the first one on her left wrist, then the other on her right. Bracelets had a red aura for a moment, then it extinguished.   
  
"They're beautiful. But, I know that the Universe of the Four Gods has a lot of magic involved in it. What do these bracelets do?" asked Mariko with her curiosity peaked.   
  
"You will see when you get there," said Keisuke simply. He kissed the top of her forehead, and left the study.   
  
  
***  
  
Later that evening, Mariko was in her room. She held up her wrist and looked at the bracelets. The strange thing was she couldn't remove them after Uncle Keisuke left. She tried, but they remained locked in place. Mariko brought back down her wrists and let out a sigh.  
  
"How did I get myself into this? Can I really do this? I don't want to do this. How will this effect my future? Mother and Father's lives changed after they met each other in the book. Hoshi is right. We wouldn't exist without that book. But, I didn't ask to be born,' mused Mariko.  
  
Finally, sleep claimed her. It was a dreamless sleep.   
  
***  
Sei knew that his mother had the most misgivings about this whole thing. After, everyone left, he decided he wanted to talk to her. He found his mother in the living room after dinner. He walked up from behind her. It startled her.  
  
"Oh. Sei," whispered Yui.  
  
"I know that you have a problem with all this, " said Sei quietly.   
  
"I knew that were always destined to be one of the Suzaku seishi. When you were a little baby, you already had the symbol. Every year after you were born, I got more and more worried that you would have to one day fulfill your destiny. It's finally happened," said Yui.  
  
Sei kneeled down in front of his mother. She was sitting in an armchair. Sei looked into her blue eyes with his hazel eyes.  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen, Mother. But, I would like to thank you for letting me make the decision on my own. I love you, Mom," said Sei without the shame most teenage boys had.   
  
"You were named well, by Suzaku. He picked the character you represent. Loyalty," whispered Yui.  
  
"I don't know what my powers are yet. Hoshi is some form of a really strong fighting skill, but he thinks there's more than that. Yoshi thinks his powers are to be able to see things, visions. Tei, well, you saw what he did to that plant of yours. What are my powers?" asked Sei.  
  
"You will find out when you get there, son," said Yui.  
  
Sei's forehead glowed with his red character. Yui touched his character as it glowed. Sei closed his eyes. His mother kissed him on his forehead.  
  
"Guard your Miko well," instructed Yui sternly.  
  
"Of course, I will. If Hoshi doesn't get me, you will," said Sei with a smile.  
  
***  
  
The next day every one came back to the Kajiwara House. It was the summer so that arrangements were made with their parents. Yui said that the girls would be working as interns at the magazine offices in Kyoto. Yoko's parents were ecstatic because they were kind of worried about Yoko's future. Actually, very worried. Miwa's parents didn't mind because she would be interning at one of the most popular magazines in Japan. Amai's father went on a business trip, so he allowed his daughter to go. Amai's mother didn't care, her parents were divorced. As far as her mother was concerned, Amai was her father's responsibility.  
  
Tei and Yoshi's parents were informed that they would spend many weeks during the summer training with Hoshi. Since, Hoshi was a national champion, their parents didn't object. Everyone was dressed a certain way. The young men were dressed as instructed by Keisuke and Tetsuya. Yoshi was told to dress in something warm. Sei was told to dress in something light. Tei was told to dress in even lighter clothes with some sort of heavy jacket. Hoshi dressed semi warm and semi light.  
  
Yui told the girls to dress the same way to match their seishi. They were also instructed to pack lightly. Sei told Soki to unpack most of the stuff he packed. Soki was sort of disappointed, but did as his older brother told him to. They were always told that all the boys were to be called by their seishi names when they arrived at their countries.  
  
"I was once in the same place as you girls," said Yui as she picked up the book.  
  
"Which god did you represent, Mrs. Kajiwara?" asked Miwa.  
  
"Yours," answered Yui, "Mariko's mother, Miaka, was the Suzaku no Miko."  
  
Mariko had no expression on her face. Yui handed the book to Yoko first.  
  
"Well, here goes!" said Yoko. Yoshi placed his hand on Yoko's shoulder.   
  
Yoko opened the book. There was a flash of light, and they were gone.  
  
Yui picked up the book and handed to Amai. Amai looked at Tei, and he nodded.   
  
Amai opened the book, and Tei took her hand. The same flash of light, and they too were gone.  
  
Keisuke picked up the book and handed it to his niece. He kissed her cheek. Hoshi went over and did the same. Mariko looked at Sei with some uncertainty. She turned and looked at her Aunt Yui. Yui tried to give an encouraging smile, but failed.   
  
Mariko took a deep breath, and Sei held on to her elbow. He took one last look at his father, mother, and brother.   
  
"Bye, Sei! Bye, Mariko! Come back soon!" shouted Soki. His mother pulled him close, and then he was quiet.  
  
Mariko opened the book, and the flash came. She and Sei were gone.  
  
Tetsuya retrieved the book, and handed it to Miwa.   
  
"Good luck to you, Miwa," said Yui softly.   
  
Hoshi took Miwa's hand. She slightly blushed, but no one could see. Miwa took a deep breath, and opened the book. The finally flash of light came. The room now felt empty.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Chiriko: They finally got started. Thank Suzaku!  
  
Tamahome: My daughter's a Miko!  
  
Hotohori: Why are you so excited by that? Miaka was a Miko.  
  
Tamahome (with large eyes and a bubbly dream background behind him): Don't you see! That means she's still a VIRGIN! I am so HAPPY!  
  
Nuriko: She also has my bracelets. Well, every girl should be properly accessorized for any kind of adventure.  
  
Tamahome is still in a happy daze.   
  
Miaka: I can't believe Taiitsukun is tricking them again. I can't believe Hoshi is one of the Seiryuu Seven.  
  
Tamahome: That's right. (background changes from happy to black lines of despair) My son. A Seiryuu.  
  
Everyone groans.  
  
Miaka (happily): Think of it this way, at least one of the children is on the right side.  
  
Tamahome: But, not our son….  
  
Miaka: But, Sei is Yui's son, and he's on our side.  
  
Tamahome (turned around, with black lines of despair around him): I still don't like this.   
  
  
  
  



	6. Emperor Boushin the Mage and Healer

Fushigi Yuugi - The Next Generation: Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. I do own the new characters.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, that was a long start. Wasn't it? Now we are finally in the Universe of the Four Gods. I am still drawing from the TV series, and maybe a little from the OVAs. Like Watase, I'll be over looking the whole how can they speak Japanese in ancient China thing.  
  
Emperor Boushin of Konan was getting ready for yet another council. His servants were dressing him. He couldn't stand it. One of the servants attempted to put on the headdress that his father had always worn for the council meetings.   
  
"I won't wear that. I'll just tie my hair back," said Boushin with an exasperated voice.   
  
"But, your Majesty, the council says that you must wear it," said the servant girl timidly.  
  
"No. It looks ridiculous. Go away all of you. I can dress myself," ordered Boushin. All the servants scrambled to get out of the Emperor's chambers. Boushin sighed. He finished dressing himself, and tied his hair back. He didn't even bother to look at the mirror before he went off to the council meeting.  
  
Things in Konan were actually quite peaceful since the summoning of Suzaku and Seiryuu. Boushin's father, Saihitei, died before he was born. Boushin had been emperor since he was less than ten years old. The council was used to running things. At the age of nineteen, Boushin couldn't stand it. They never listened to him during the council meetings. They ignored him. The fourteen old men were obviously unaware that the Emperor was perfectly capable of making decisions on his own, and for his own kingdom. The council had been running things all his life. They weren't about to let him tell them what to do.   
  
Boushin found some way to pass time at the incredible boring council meetings. He was a student of Chichiri. Boushin was well trained in the magical arts. He was an illusionist. His skill was almost as high as Chichiri's. But, not as high. After all, he is still the student, and Chichiri is the master. Chichiri got even better after the summoning of Suzaku, and had Mitsukake's scrolls for healing. Chichiri trained Boushin in that as well. Boushin was an eager student. He consumed knowledge like food and drink. During the meetings, Boushin wrote out more incantations. He would later test them, and perfect them. The council didn't seem to notice or care that the Emperor never really paid attention during the meetings.   
  
When the Emperor entered the throne room, the council stood up out of respect for him. Boushin sat down at his throne. He got up again abruptly to see if they would do the same, and they did. Boushin sat back down. He was satisfied with that. When one is bored, then one should get away with what they can.   
  
"What is on the agenda today, Vice Minister?" asked the Prime Minister.  
  
"We must discuss the latest marriage arrangements for the Emperor. Then, we must attend to the complaints of the natural disasters that have besiege the land, " said the Vice Minister.  
  
"Can't we talk about the natural disasters, first?" asked Boushin.  
  
They ignored his request, and started to talk about the last marriage meeting. Apparently, it was a complete and utter disaster. The daughter of one of the outer nobles ran out of the dining room after she saw a mouse in her soup. When it was investigated, there was nothing in her soup. The council knew very well that the young emperor was the one who was sabotaging all the marriage meetings. He was adamant about not getting married.   
  
"It is your duty to marry and produce an heir, your Highness," beseeched the Prime Minister.  
  
"Great. The one thing you actually let me do, and I don't want to do it," answered Boushin smugly. He hated these meetings. They thought they could choose the person he had to marry. Well, they were wrong. They had been trying to marry him off since he was fifteen with no success. He had in one month scared off five potential empresses. Boushin was very proud of his track record. He did everything from impersonating a woman to pretend that there was already a fiancée for the Emperor (a skill that he thanked Chichi for) to that latest incident with the illusionary mouse in the soup.   
  
Boushin was really against getting married. He was already being tied down. He didn't want something else to tie him down. The council thought that he lacked discipline, but when it came to magic Boushin could focus on nothing else.   
  
Boushin's mother was an empty shell who never recovered from the death of his father. She never really talked to him. It would have been bad, but his father had two very special friends who practically helped raise him. The Suzaku seishi known as Tasuki and Chichiri. Chichiri taught him many things other than magic. Tasuki gave him the discipline that he needed. Tasuki was the one who made him go to the council meetings.   
  
"It is your responsibility to know how they run things. You serve your people by going to the meetings. They serve you out of respect. Therefore, you should respect them as well," Tasuki would always say.  
  
Tasuki was married to a beautiful woman named Ling. He had triplet identical sons who were just a little younger than Boushin. About two years younger. The apple of Tasuki's eye was his youngest child, a daughter. Boushin and Tasuki's sons would practice sword together. It was one of the few activities the council approved of. They had problems with the magic lessons.   
  
~*~Flashback~ *~  
  
Tasuki trying to get fourteen year old, Boushin to go to the meeting. Tasuki has been running all over the palace looking for him. He sees Chichiri sitting on the floor in one of the many rooms.  
  
"Have you seen the Emperor? He has to go the council meetings?" asked Tasuki frantically.  
  
"I think he went that way-da!" answered Chichiri as he pointed to a certain direction.  
  
"Thanks, Chichiri!" shouted Tasuki as he ran off to find the Emperor.  
  
Chichiri goes superdeform and runs off. He takes off his mask.  
  
It's Boushin.   
  
"I guess I can go riding!" exclaimed Boushin as he ran for the stables.  
  
Chichiri is watching all this and is shaking his head. "Maybe, I taught him that trick too soon, da."  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Of course, the Emperor could no longer do that. Tasuki caught on after awhile. Now, he was stuck at these horrible meetings.  
  
'Maybe, if I take this quill and stab my eye with it, then maybe this meeting will be cut short,' thought Boushin. He was now writing more incantations. He was left handed, and his right wrist was laid out on the table. He was so very bored.   
  
Then something strange happened. There was something glowing on the pulse point of his wrist. Boushin looked closer. It was a red kanji. The kanji for serene. "Odayaka."  
  
The Prime Minister must have actually notice the Emperor wasn't listening to them. He cleared his throat. Boushin looked up and found the entire council was staring at him.  
  
"My apologies. I didn't get the last thing you said, Prime Minister. Please repeat," said Boushin. He winced inwardly. 'I can't believe I am making them repeat themselves,' thought Boushin as he rubbed his forehead.   
  
There was something strange going on. Perhaps, his eyes were deceiving him.  
  
***  
  
Mariko and Sei had arrived at Konan. They landed in a discrete spot. Actually, when they landed, Mariko landed on top of Sei. Mariko blushed furiously, while Sei was laughing hysterically.  
  
"I can't believe you are laughing this," said Mariko angrily. Mariko got off Sei.  
  
"Hahahaha. Okay. I'm fine, " said Sei with a more serious look on his face.   
  
"What do we do now that we're here, Sei?" asked Mariko.  
  
"I don't know. You're the Miko," answered Sei.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. But, I don't believe I was given any instructions. You are the one you can't figure out the power that he's supposed to have," said Mariko with her hands on her hips.  
  
"You have bracelets that you don't know how to use," Sei fired back.  
  
They are superdeformed and locked into a staring contest.  
  
"Okay. Okay. This won't get us anywhere. I want to go back home as soon as possible. So, here's what we're going to do: we'll split up and look around, " said Mariko with a sigh.  
  
"Your enthusiasm is absolutely encouraging, " said Sei sarcastically.  
  
"Do you have a better idea, Sei?" demanded Mariko.  
  
"No. But, it's not a good idea for us to split up, Mariko. I can't protect you if I'm not with you," stated Sei.  
  
"Oh. Everything will be fine. Besides, we're in Konan. My mother was the original Miko. Konan is a friendly place. So, nothing could possible go wrong," said Mariko with the utmost confidence.  
  
"All right. We'll meet back here in one hour. I think I'll check out the temple," said Sei as he looked at his watch. Mariko did the same, she had a timer, and so she set that.  
  
"I'll check the palace. Remember, the book said that the failed ceremony took place there. It's a good a place as any to start," said Mariko.  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea, Mariko?" asked Sei questioningly.  
  
"Well, I think I have a better chance of getting into the palace than you do, Sei. I mean I could just look like one of the servants. They would probably stop and question you," said Mariko logically.  
  
Sei nodded, and they went their separate ways. Sei stole a cloak off a clothesline, and put it on. So, that he could blend in better.  
  
Mariko was wearing a light, long, and silky skirt. She was wearing a light short sleeve blouse. There were lots of people in the market. Mariko tried to blend in, but did it unsuccessfully. There were some men leering at her. Mariko moved away from them quickly. Mariko so stole a cloak off a clothesline herself. She asked around and found out were the palace was.   
  
Mariko saw the large and imposing building. It was enormous. The palace was so beautiful on the outside. Mariko wondered how it looked on the inside. Was it as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside?  
  
Mariko took a deep breath, and tried to find an entrance that wasn't too obvious. She didn't want to use something as obvious as the front doors of the Imperial Palace. She found an entrance through the side that lead to a very busy kitchen. The staff was so busy that she was able to slip out without being noticed.   
  
There was the large statue of Suzaku that her father had described to her mother many years prior. Mariko reached out to touch the statue. It was cold to her touch. Mariko moved on to find her way through the palace.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Boushin was still at the council meeting. He was now listening to the reports from the all over the Empire about some natural disasters.  
  
"This is not right. There must be something that can be done," said the Minister of Defense.  
  
"At this rate, the borders between the Empires will dissolve," said the Minister of Planning.  
  
"The crops on the outer providences are dying. People there will not have enough to eat," intoned the Minister of Agriculture.  
  
Boushin was listening to this with great concerned. He didn't care about trifle things like the need for him to marry. He cared about his people. He didn't like to hear about their suffering. Boushin had a burning pain in his chest. He had to do something.   
  
"Perhaps, we can make an appeal to our god, Suzaku," said the young Emperor quietly.  
  
"Your Majesty, the Suzaku was already summoned. He was when your father was emperor. There is no way to contact the god," said the Vice Minister.  
  
"With magic almost anything is possible, Vice Minister. We must have faith," said Boushin, "Suzaku is the most benevolent of the Four Beast Gods. Surely, he will not stand idly by while his people need him. I won't do that either."  
  
The ministers looked at their young Emperor. There were times when they questioned his ability to rule. He wasn't very much like his father. His father was a great Emperor. What they didn't know was that Boushin was never given the chance to prove his worth. At that moment, the council was reminded that Boushin was Saihitei's son. The son of a seishi of Suzaku. Perhaps, the god would show favor to Hotohori's son as well.  
  
***  
  
There was an angry man who was near the throne room. His family was killed during one of the floods. He was going to kill the one person who wasn't doing anything about any of the disasters. The Emperor.  
  
The man had a cross bow and he was getting ready to shoot it through one of the slits designed in an upper area above the throne room. 'Yes. This will solve all our problems. The weak Emperor deserves this kind of death,' the man thought. He licked his lips and placed his finger on the trigger. He waited until the right moment.  
  
***  
  
Mariko was at another part of the palace. She could hear a very articulate speaker talk. She heard other voices. Mariko's eyes widened when she realized that the speaker was the Emperor himself.   
  
She walked over to one the doors. She had to take a peek at the son of the seishi that loved her mother even before he had met her. Mariko opened up the door a crack to take a look. The council was very busy, so they didn't noticed her.   
  
There was a young man sitting in the throne. He had some beautiful features that were almost feminine. The features gave him a gentle bearing. He wore his long purplish colored hair tied at the back on the nape of his neck. He wore some very beautiful silk robes. His voice was firm and gentle. He had the aura of power around. One could immediately tell that he was the Emperor.   
  
Mariko watched his movements. Mariko also watched the council as the went back and forth. They were discussing the troubles all over Konan. She listened intently. Her eyes then spotted something.   
  
There was a man on one of the upper balconies. He had a crossbow. He was targeting the Emperor of Konan. Mariko's eyes widened. She burst into the room. The council was thrown in to a upheaval.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here, young lady?" shouted the Prime Minister.   
  
"Get out at once!" ordered the Vice Minister.  
  
Mariko ran as quickly as possible. She got in front of the Emperor just in time for the arrow to be fired by the assassin.   
  
"Ah," gasped Mariko as the arrow entered the her back.  
  
The arrow ripped through her flesh. The pain spread across her body. Her eyes widened.  
  
A pair of strong arms caught her.  
  
Mariko closed her eyes.   
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Nuriko: Well, Hotohori, you son isn't any better off than you!  
  
Hotohori: That's what I get for leaving the council in charge. At least, I can trust Tasuki and Chichiri. Wait…Chichiri taught him how to avoid the meetings.  
  
Tamahome: Stop talking about your son. My daughter just got shot! She was defending your son.  
  
Nuriko: She's just like you. Stupidly saving people without thinking.   
  
Miaka: I hope that she's alright. Would ClareBear kill off my daughter?  
  
Hotohori: I don't think so.   
  
Nuriko: It could happen.  
  
Tamahome: Stop that!  
  
Mitsukake: If I were there I could heal her.   
  
Tamahome (hysterical): But you're not!  
  
Mitsukake: Hey! I was trying to make you feel better.   
  
  



	7. The Second Seishi and Suzaku's Wings

Fushigi Yuugi - The Next Generation: Part 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase does. I do own a lot of the characters.  
  
Author's Note: Continuing forward. Pretty soon I'll be changing to the different mikos. This is their story too. It's only fair. Once again, I am taking from the TV series, and a little from the OVAs. Some of the names came out of a Japanese dictionary, so no flames for mistakes. I spent a lot of time thinking up names for these people. You try casting over twenty people, and we'll talk.   
  
Mariko's body was limp in Boushin's arms. She was pale, and her breathing was swallow. The council was at an uproar.  
  
"Your Majesty! You were almost killed," said the Vice Minister.  
  
"Are you all right, your Highness?" asked the Prime Minister.  
  
Boushin couldn't believe it. He was fine, but the girl in his arms was dying.  
  
"GUARDS! GET THE GUARDS IN HERE NOW! FIND THE ASSASSIN!" ordered Boushin. He turned and looked at his council. He was disgusted at the lack of care they had for others.  
  
"All of you. Get out. Leave. Get the royal physicians in here, right now," Boushin said in a dangerously cold voice.  
  
The council filed out to the room. Boushin realized that she would stop breathing if he didn't do something. He didn't lay her down the floor. He knew that the arrow wasn't all the way through. To pull it out the way it came would only cause more damage.   
  
'The only thing I can do is to push it forward. Break off the tip. Then, slide the rest of the arrow out the way it came,' thought Boushin. He didn't want to cause her more pain, but he had no choice otherwise she was a goner.  
  
Boushin placed her legs on the floor. He used his right hand to support her upper back. Boushin braced himself. Then, he used his left hand, and pushed the arrow through.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Mariko in pain. Her eyes were wide open. There was a trickled of blood came out of the right side of her mouth. Her breathing was even swallow. Boushin looked into her hazel almost golden colored eyes. He hated the pain he saw in them. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he broke off the tip. His hands were bloody. He pulled the rest of the arrow out of her back. He cut himself on the arrow's sharp tip, but he was able to withstand the pain.   
  
Mariko started to shake from the loss of blood. Her breathing was slowing. Her eyes were wide open she was looking into a pair of dark hazel almost green ones. He laid her down on the floor of the throne room. Mariko kept her eyes focused on him.   
  
Boushin chanted a spell. With his palm, he used the same magic that Mitsukake had to heal the wound on her body. Boushin waved his hand over her eyes, and she slowly shut them. She was now sedated under his spell. Boushin noticed that his wrist was glowing with a kanji. He also notice that the girl was wearing strange clothes underneath the wrap she had around her. Boushin stripped off his top robe, and wrapped it around her. The doctors finally made it into the throne room.  
  
"Let me check her, your Highness," asked the first doctor gently.  
  
He looked at her wound. It was gone, but tender. He prodded it gently, but notice that she flinched when he did. He stopped when he received a sharp look from the Emperor.   
  
Boushin looked at the doctors. They were surprised. They knew about the Emperor's powerful magic, but they didn't expect this. Boushin carried the girl off to the one of the chambers.  
  
When Boushin got there, he called for female servants to take off her clothes, and find some suitable ones for her to wear. He watched as they laid her on the bed without any clothes except for her underwear. They even took off a strange looking contraption that was wrapped around her breast. He noticed a strange device on her left wrist that had blinking symbols on it. He took note of the bracelets she wore on her either wrist. The servant tucked her into bed, and bowed towards the Emperor. They left the room in silence.  
  
Boushin got up from the chair he was sitting at, and walked over to her bedside. He touched the dark brown, rich chestnut hair that was over her face. He cleared her hair away from her face to look at her. Her face was peaceful. Her breathing was leveled.   
  
"Who are you? Why did you save me? You obviously aren't from here. You are some kind of foreigner. Where are you from? I guess I have to wait until you wake up to ask you," said Boushin. He got up and left the room. He placed guards outside the room for her safety.   
  
'I wanted the meeting to be cut short. But, not like this,' thought Boushin. Walked back to the throne room. He saw that the blood on the marble floor was being cleaned up. What was he going to do for the person who saved him? Boushin went back to his chambers. He was happy that none of his servants were there to help him change clothes.   
  
Boushin took off all of his outer robes. All he had on was the bottom shirt and pants. He had removed his shoes. He took the tie out of his hair. He ran his fingers through part of his hair. Boushin looked exactly like his father. The only thing that was really his mother's was his hair. He kept it long like his father did. It was only the middle of the day, and Boushin was already tired. He decided to relax himself by writing out the new incantation he had come up with during the last few meeting into his spell book. Before that he washed his hands because his hands were still bloody, and healed the cut on his hand. He was actually ambidextrous. Since, his left hand was sore from the cut, he was comfortably using his right hand.  
  
***  
  
Sei was back to the spot where he was supposed to meet Mariko. She wasn't there. He wondered where she was. He had a bad feeling.  
  
'I have to find her. Some thing could have happened. She said that she was at the Imperial palace,' thought Sei as he moved away from the spot he had to wait at.  
  
This was a strange world to Sei. Every thing was old fashioned. This was sort of like ancient China, but not. He asked someone where to find the Imperial palace. He took off running there.   
  
'Mariko, I hope you're all right,' thought Sei as he ran.  
  
***  
  
Tasuki was called in after the attempt on Boushin's life. He was very concerned. After he went to Miaka's world for the final fight against Nakago, he made a promise to the spirit of Hotohori that he would watch over Boushin. He was very proud of Boushin. Boushin had grown up to be a good man. Tasuki and Chichiri felt as if they had raised him.   
  
Tasuki was very worried about Boushin. He and Chichiri waited for Boushin to come out of his chambers and meet with them in one of the many dens in the palace.  
  
Boushin came rushing in. It was obvious that he wasn't dress properly. He was wearing only one outer robe, and his long hair was loose without a tie.  
  
"Sensei Chichiri. Lord Tasuki. What are you doing here?" asked Boushin respectfully as he bowed to them. These men's opinions mattered the most. He hated disappointing them more than anyone.  
  
"What do you friggin' think? You were almost killed," said Tasuki. He was about to say more, but Chichiri stepped in.  
  
"Calm down- no da. He looks fine- no da. I don't think anything happened to him. What happened? According to the reports, someone saved you- no da," said Chichiri evenly.  
  
"Who saved you? Where are they now?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"She's in one of the chambers," answered Boushin.  
  
"Wait. She- no da?" questioned Chichiri.  
  
"Yes. I am pretty sure she's a girl," said Boushin.   
  
"You haven't said what happened yet, your Majesty," said Tasuki. He always called Boushin by his titles. Boushin preferred to be called by his first name by these men, but only Chichiri did as he asked.   
  
"I was at the council meeting. Then, the girl came into the throne room all of a sudden. Before I knew what happened, she pushed me out of the way, and an arrow went into her body. I was able to heal her using Mitsukake's techniques. She should be all right, but there something strange about her," said Boushin.  
  
"What?!" asked Tasuki.  
  
"She was wearing some very strange clothes. Well, they had to be removed because of the blood, but I'll have someone bring them in for you to look at. She was wearing some things on her wrists," reported Boushin evenly.  
  
"That is strange- no da," said Chichiri. He and Tasuki were looking at each other. They had a very weird feeling about all this. This all seem familiar somehow. Boushin thought about telling them about the kanji on his right wrist, but kept silent.   
  
'I can't possible be a seishi. My father was one. I am not my father,' thought Boushin.  
  
"I'll go look at the clothes- no da," said Chichiri.  
  
"Show me where she is, your Majesty," requested Tasuki.  
  
Boushin lead the way to the chamber. He ordered the guards to go away.  
  
"Let me see her alone," said Tasuki.   
  
"All right, Lord Tasuki," said Boushin as he went to go see what Chichiri was up to.   
  
Tasuki went into the room quietly. She looked about his daughter's age. There was something strangely familiar about this girl, but he couldn't place her. The blankets were up to her neck. He saw one of her wrist peeking out of the blankets. Tasuki gently picked up her delicate wrist. He closely examined the bracelet. His mouth opened wide in surprise.  
  
'This is Nuriko's bracelet. At least one of them,' thought Tasuki. He picked up the other wrist carefully to confirm his suspicions. His eyes widened and his mouth was agape. 'This is a 'watch' a time keeping piece,' thought Tasuki remembering Miaka explaining what a watch was.  
  
'This is a girl from another world,' thought Tasuki. He couldn't be sure, but it was a good bet. He looked at her. She started to move a little bit. Tasuki decided to leave the room. He had to talk to Chichiri about this.   
  
***  
  
Sei couldn't get inside the palace. There were guards everywhere. He heard that there was an attempt on the Emperor's life. They had caught the man, but they were still on alert. Sei knew that the Emperor's father was also a seishi.   
  
'I could talk to him. Maybe, it was a better idea if we came straight to the palace in the first place. We could have gotten some help. He is the son of a seishi. He could help us. What am I saying? We don't even know him. Just because his father was a seishi doesn't mean he'll want to help us,' thought Sei.  
  
He tried to look for a way to get inside. But, he couldn't find a way.   
  
'How am I supposed to get inside? I don't even have my powers. Or rather, I don't know how to use them. How could I come to this world, so unprepared? I don't even have any sort of weapons on me' thought Sei as he tried to keep from cursing out loud. He decided that there had to be another way than going through the front doors. So, he went around.  
  
***  
  
Tasuki rushed back to where Chichiri and Boushin were. Chichiri saw that Tasuki wanted to talk to him privately. Chichiri looked at the clothes. 'This is strange-no da. They don't look normal- no da. They look foreign-no da,' thought Chichiri.  
  
He felt the fabric of the skirt. It was obviously made out of silk. The shirt was caked with blood, but it was made out of cotton. Tasuki and he recognized the bra. They looked at each other. Just then, a messenger dressed in the uniform of a Kutou messenger came in. He needed to speak with the Emperor. So, Boushin left the room.  
  
"I saw the girl," said Tasuki quietly. He didn't want anyone to overhear them.   
  
"Miaka had some clothes like theses. Not the same kind, but almost the same," said Chichiri in a normal voice.  
  
"She has Nuriko's bracelets and a watch," said Tasuki.  
  
"But, Miaka took the bracelets into her world. She keep them, no da," said Chichiri.  
  
"I think she's a girl from another world. Just like Miaka was," said Tasuki.  
  
Boushin walked back into the room. He was now holding a scroll. The messenger from Kutou bowed low to Emperor, and Boushin dismissed him.   
  
"This is a scroll from Emperor Feng Entai of Kutou. He has some very interesting news. There is a new Seiryuu no Miko," announced Boushin waiting for a reaction.  
  
"What the friggin' HELL?!" shouted Tasuki.  
  
"No-da. It can't be. All the gods were already summoned. Suzaku was the last one to be summoned. Besides, Seiryuu was sealed by our Miko-da" said Chichiri. He knew that Boushin knew the history as well as they did. When he was younger, he would constantly ask about it. He knew Tasuki and Chichiri's versions of events by heart.  
  
"The scroll from the Emperor of Kutou says that the world as we know it is crumbling. The seal on Seiryuu was broken as a result. The Seiryuu no Miko and her first seishi showed up right away in their castle. They proved their powers. Here is the list of everyone who has come here: Soohoo Yoko and Yogensha, Genbu; Okano Amai and Inochi, Byakko; Kinomoto Miwa and Ryu, Seiryuu; and for our kingdom: Sukunami Mariko and Seijitsu," Boushin read the list out loud.  
  
"Wait. If they just arrived at their respective kingdom, then how is it possible for them to already have seishi?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"The scroll says that they were brought here with the first seishi, so that time wouldn't be wasted. And so that the Mikos would already have protection upon arrival. I also realized that the reason for all the natural disasters is the result of our world crumbling. The Mikos must assemble all twenty-eight seishi. They must summon all the gods at once to save all of us," said Boushin. This was worse than he thought. He rolled up the scroll.   
  
"That girl in the chamber must be the new Suzaku no Miko," said Tasuki.   
  
***  
  
Mariko woke up finally. She felt the fine linen under her fingertips. Her eyes were blurry. Then, she could see clearly. Mariko sat up. She realized that she wasn't wearing anything on top when she felt a drift on her breast. Mariko gasped and pulled some blankets over her breast.   
  
'What happened? What am I doing here? How did I get here?' thought Mariko as she tried to shake off the cobwebs. She felt a slight pain on her side. Suddenly, it all came back. The arrow entering her back below her ribs on her right side. She didn't remember much else. Mariko remember staring into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. She felt a palm almost touching her, but not quite. She felt a strange tingle on her wound, then the pain was gone. She remember a hand swiping over her eyes, and her succumbing to slumber.   
  
'Why am I only in my underwear in this bed? Oh my God! What if something happened that I don't remember? The same thing happened to Aunt Yui. I have to get out of here!' thought Mariko as she panicked. There was a silk robe laid out for her on one of the tables in the room. She put it on and quickly got out of the room. She slammed the door behind her and took off running. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she had to get away.  
  
***  
  
"So, you think that girl is the new Suzaku no Miko-da?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"That's what I am sayin'" answered Tasuki.   
  
Boushin was listening to them go back and forth. 'There are new seishi. I am one of them,' thought Boushin. He was letting the idea sink into his head. Then, he spotted a figure running down one of the corridors that was visible.  
  
"There she goes!" shouted Boushin. Chichiri and Tasuki stopped.  
  
"She must have woken up- no da!" exclaimed Chichiri.  
  
"Go after her!" shouted Tasuki. But, Boushin was way ahead of them. He was already running after Mariko. They followed behind him.  
  
Mariko saw that three men were chasing her. She looked behind and ran even faster. She didn't like this one bit. She soon realized that she was on a high second floor. She ran up to a window. Mariko was pretty fast and since she had a sort of a head start they would have to catch up with her.   
  
Sei spotted her from the window. There was still enough light because it was only up to sundown.   
  
"Mariko!" shouted Sei.  
  
"Sei!" shouted Mariko.  
  
They were catching up to her. She had to jump and hope that Sei could catch her from where he was.   
  
'I trust him,' thought Mariko as she shut her eyes and took a flying leap out of the window.  
  
Sei didn't expect her to do that. He ran forward as quickly as possible and jumped.  
  
'Suzaku, if you can hear me, please activate my powers now,' prayed Sei to himself.  
  
Suzaku must have heard his prayer or Sei was able to access it from his sheer will because he powers finally activated.  
  
Sei felt some things come out of his back. They were a pair of red-burgundy wings coming out of his back in a glorious explosion of feathers. Sei was able to use them instinctively.   
  
In a moment, he was able to catch Mariko in his arms.   
  
Tasuki's mouth was wide open. Chichiri looked at him. Boushin gestured for them to get to the stairs and get down to that courtyard by using a teleportation spell.   
  
When they got there, they saw Sei still carrying Mariko in his arms. His wings were still present. They had a very impressive wingspan. The kanji on his head was glowing bright red. He had fierce, protective look on his face. Mariko looked somewhat frightened. Sei put her down on the ground. She was able to stand.   
  
"No one touches my Miko," said Sei in cold threatening tone. Mariko was behind him. He held up his right arm to his side, and his wings covered her from their view.   
  
"There's no reason to be like that. We didn't hurt her. Why would I do that? She saved my life," said Boushin as he carefully stepped forward. Sei widened his wings even more. Mariko was holding on to one of them to feel the feathers.   
  
"You are the Emperor of Konan?" asked Sei.  
  
"Yes. I am also one of you," said Boushin. He slide the right sleeve of his outer robe and shirt to reveal his kanji. Boushin willed his to glow. Sei looked at his kanji. He lowered his wings, and they disappeared back into his back. He still stood in front of Mariko.   
  
"Odayaka" said Sei out loud as he read Boushin's kanji.  
  
"Yes," said Boushin, "Seijitsu."  
  
"Well, now that we know were dealing with some friends, perhaps we should invite them in- no da?" suggest Chichiri.  
  
Sei nodded, and took Mariko's hand. Her hair obscured her face. They went into one of the dens of the palace.   
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Seijitsu. I am the first seishi of the new set of Suzaku seishi. This is the new Suzaku no Miko, Sukunami Mariko," said Sei with a smile on his face.  
  
"My name is Tasuki. Actually, that's my kanji," said Tasuki as he held up his right arm to show his forearm with the glowing red symbol on it.  
  
"I am Chichiri- no da," said Chichiri as he showed his right knee. His kanji was also glowing brightly.   
  
"You were part of the original Suzaku Seven," said Sei with awe in his voice. Mariko's eyes slightly widened. 'That means my mom was their miko,' thought Mariko. But, she kept silent. She felt cold. Boushin noticed. Since, this was his miko, he decided to remedy the problem.  
  
"Get another outer robe for the Suzaku no Miko," ordered Boushin. "Also, get another shirt for Seijitsu from my chambers." Boushin thought that they were about the same size.  
  
She looked up at him. He smiled at her. Sei suddenly realized that his shirt was completely ripped up. His wing burst out of it, and his chest along with his abs were bare. Sei didn't typically like to go bare-chested. He had a tinge of pink on his face. His modesty had caught up with him.   
  
"At least you are wearing pants, Sei. I have almost nothing under this robe," said Mariko out loud as if she was reading his mind. She pulled the robe closer together.   
  
Tasuki started to laugh at this exchanged. Yet, there was something familiar about the two of them. He looked at the boy, but still couldn't place him. The girl was too familiar, but not enough.  
  
"Why did you ran- no da? Didn't you know you were safe here- no da?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"If you woke up in a strange place in nothing but your underwear. Then, three men are chasing after you, wouldn't you take off?" answered Mariko somewhat defensively.  
  
"Oh-da!" exclaimed Chichiri. Now, he understood why she ran.  
  
"And you. You knew that you had the kanji on your wrist and you said nothing," said Tasuki scolding the Emperor.  
  
Boushin was now in superdeformed form. This annoyed Tasuki even more.  
  
"I was going to tell you both eventually. And I did," said Boushin with a smile on his face. He was looking rather coy.  
  
"Will you friggin' stop that?! You are acting like him!" shouted Tasuki as he pointed at Chichiri.  
  
"Oh. Sorry," said Boushin who went back to normal.  
  
"That's better!" shouted Tasuki as he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life," said Boushin solemnly as he looked Mariko in the eye.  
  
"Thanks for saving me afterwards. Now we're even," answered Mariko with a slight blush of modesty on her cheeks.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Hotohori: You thought you had a problem with Keisuke? Look who I entrusted my son's well  
being to.  
  
Tamahome: At least, Tasuki would have figured it out if he had a gambling ring. Chichiri taught him well. You must be very proud.  
  
Hotohori: Your daughter saved my son's life. All in all our children were raised by good people. Questionable people, but good people none the less. Besides, Boushin refuses to get married. I don't know what's wrong with him.  
  
Nuriko: He may look like you, but he doesn't act or think like you, Hotohori.   
  
Miaka: That's right! He never looks at a mirror!  
  
Hotohori (with question marks around him): What is wrong with Boushin? My child should know how beautiful he is. He takes after me! What are Tasuki and Chichiri doing to him?   



	8. The Healer and The Truth Teller

Fushigi Yuugi - The Next Generation: Part 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. According the manga volume in from of me it belongs to Yuu Watase. (It's the second volume!)  
  
Author's Note: All the events that take place in this series is concurrent. So, we go back to the beginning of the day. For the time being, we will be in Kutou to catch up with the Seiryuu group. As always, this is drawn from the TV series, and not necessarily from the OVAs. It just makes my job easier. It's hard enough as it is. Hoshi will be called by his seishi name, Ryu. Enjoy!   
  
Miwa had the sensation that she was falling from the sky. When she finally opened her eyes. Hoshi, or at this point Ryu, was on top of her. He was sort of on her breast. He lifted his head up. Miwa looked straight into his eyes. She suddenly realized that he was on top of her. Miwa's eyes widened and she lost the ability to speak.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Ryu as he leaned even closer to her to look at her.  
  
She turned bright red.  
  
"Well, why aren't you saying anything?" asked Ryu. Then, he finally realized the position they were at. 'What it must look like to people?' thought Ryu as he got off her.  
  
Miwa couldn't stand up for some reason, so Ryu sighed and picked her up. He carried her to another part that wasn't so obvious.   
  
"I feel much better now, thank you," said Miwa.  
  
"This is all so strange. It's like I just fell into one of my uncle's books," said Ryu as he looked around.  
  
"I've been thinking. Since, this is a kingdom or an empire, there must been some sort of leader. An emperor. Maybe, we should go see him, and tell him about us," suggested Miwa.  
  
Ryu looked at her. 'Maybe, she has some brains after all,' he thought.  
  
"That's a good idea. I don't have any. Actually, the last emperor of Kutou was very helpful to the Seiryuu Seven," said Ryu. He left out the part about the very corrupted emperor who made Nakago into the evil man that he was.  
  
"We'd better get moving then," said Miwa as she got up. She pulled some of her dark red hair out of her face, and pulled it back into a messy bun. At least, it was out of her face. Her eyes were an amber color. They looked determined. 'That's a good sign,' thought Ryu.   
  
They walked along for hours. They had landed outside the capital city. So, it took them awhile to get to the marketplace. The marketplace seemed like a good place to get information. They asked for directions to the palace.   
  
Ryu was having second doubts about going to the palace. But, he shook it off. The Kutou he was in was a different one than the one described in the book. He looked around and saw very dire conditions. There were people in rags, and the marketplace was still function. Kutou wasn't the same warlike and powerful nation it was once. Ryu realized that it was probably the worse off of the Four Empires.   
  
Miwa and Ryu walked along the streets. Miwa realized that no one noticed that they were wearing what might have been considered strange garments. She grasped that they had bigger problems than obvious foreigners walking among them. Miwa's heart ached when she saw a little girl who was in rags. Her heart began to burn with a passion to help these people.   
  
Ryu noticed the look Miwa had on her face. He was filled with the resolve to get to the palace sooner.  
  
They came to a pair of large open doors. There is a guard nearby.  
  
"We are here to see the Emperor of Kutou," said Miwa. She gave a humble bow, and Ryu followed suit.  
  
"The Emperor is busy. But, he will see you when he has a chance. Please take refuge within the palace," said the guard. Ryu and Miwa looked at the courtyard. There were several tents setup. People were living in this large camp.  
  
They walked quietly along the palace. There were many people. Not just in the courtyard. The entire Imperial Palace was opened up to refugees. Different people of different classes were now living at the palace. Miwa and Ryu wondered what could have happened to cause so many people to lose their homes.   
  
There was an earthquake. This was a strong one. People grabbed on to pillars. Miwa grabbed on to one of the pillars. Ryu shield her body from any debris that came off the ceiling.  
  
"We have to find the Emperor right now!" exclaimed Miwa when the earthquake was over.  
  
Ryu nodded and asked someone where the throne room was. They pointed to a corridor, and Miwa quickly walked ahead of Ryu. He ran a little bit to catch up with her. They came to the throne room and found that empty.  
  
"Where else could the Emperor be?" said Miwa in frustration as she stomped her foot. This was wasting precious time. People were suffering and in pain while they stood here doing nothing. She hated it.   
  
Ryu saw a large shrine in a room adjacent to the throne room. There was a man dressed in fine robes kneeling in front of the large dragon statue.  
  
"O mighty Seiryuu! Please hear my pleas. Come and help our people. I beseech you," prayed the man out loud.   
  
Miwa saw that Ryu was staring at the man. She knew he had to be the Emperor of Kutou.  
  
"Are you the Emperor of Kutou?" asked Miwa respectfully.   
  
The man stood up. He was tall. He had dark brown hair that only came to the nape of his neck. He had elegant blue eyes. His outer robe was a sapphire blue that matched his eyes perfectly.   
  
"I am Emperor Feng Entai of Kutou. What is it you want, young lady?" asked the Emperor. He looked very young. Actually, he was a little older than the Emperor of Konan. He bowed at his guest. He didn't know why he did it, but there was something special about these strangers.   
  
"I am Kinomoto Miwa. I am the new Seiryuu no Miko," announced Miwa. Her eyes were sincere.   
  
The Emperor just looked at her. His blue eyes were challenging her silently. She held her ground. Ryu realized he had to prove that they weren't frauds. He willed his kanji on his forehead to show.   
  
Emperor Feng felt something strange in the air. He looked at Miwa's companion. There was a glowing blue kanji on his head. Dragon.  
  
"You are the Seiryuu no Miko," he said in a whisper. The salvation he had prayed for had arrived. Kutou was falling apart at the seams.   
  
"Yes. We are here to help. We saw everything. Your palace is obviously opened to refugees," said Miwa in a soft sad voice.  
  
"We had to. There are earthquakes. There are trenches that open up in the ground that swallow up innocent people. The volcanoes are active. There are places covered with ash," said Emperor Feng.  
  
Ryu felt something strange inside him. He didn't know the extent of his powers. He was a trained fighter, but there was something more. Ryu built up his chi. He focused on the statue of Seiryuu. There was blue aura that surrounded him, and his kanji was glowing brightly.   
  
The Emperor and Miwa turned when they heard the Seiryuu statue being lifted off its foundation. The Seiryuu statue was made out of alabaster blue marble and weighed around three hundred pounds. Ryu lifted it off its foundation using his mind without moving any of his appendages.   
  
BAM! The statue landed on the other side of the room.   
  
"What?!" said Miwa in shock. Ryu just smiled a very smug looking smile on his face.   
  
The Emperor was impressed by Ryu's power. He didn't break a sweat, and he did it with very little concentration. "Could you move it back to where it was?" asked Emperor Feng.  
  
"Sure," answered Ryu. He moved the statue back to its foundation.  
  
"What can I do to assist you, Seiryuu no Miko?" asked Emperor Feng earnestly.   
  
"We need to assemble all our seishi together. We must summon all the gods together at once in one location. There is something called a Shinzahou from the last Miko, and scrolls for the ceremony. The other Mikos should be at their respective Empires right now," said Miwa.  
  
"You haven't told me why you are here. Yes, you are here to summon Seiryuu, but you left out the reason why. I know it's because our world is crumbling. The same things are happening in the other Empires. Our Empire is crumbling because of the fact that Seiryuu has been sealed. How is it possible that you can summon or have any power at all?" asked Emperor Feng.  
  
"The seal broke on Seiryuu because the world is crumbling," said Ryu.  
  
"You are known as the dragon himself. Perhaps, Seiryuu is showing favor to us this time because he has named one of his own seishi with his name," said Emperor Feng thoughtfully.  
  
"What happened after the Emperor during the last summoning died?" asked Ryu. He was interested to know.  
  
  
"When the Emperor was killed by General Nakago, my family stepped in, and took over. This is a new dynasty. The Feng dynasty is now the family that rules. The last dynasty ruled for over three hundred years. They had my family exiled for that time in the mountains deep into the country. Far away from the neighboring Empires. My family was against going after the other Empires to expand. The previous dynasty knew that if they tried to kill my family right out there would have been a civil war in Kutou. There was one anyway, but at least we weren't responsible for it. In fact, being in exile protected us. To avoid influencing others we were put far away from the outside world with hopes that we would die out. As you can see it never happened. Perhaps, we have earned our fate because of the last dynasty. But, I don't think my people should pay for it. Many are innocent," said Emperor Feng in a clear articulate voice.  
  
'That's why things aren't the way they were in the book. This is a new dynasty,' thought Ryu.  
  
"I don't think anyone should get hurt," said Miwa.  
  
"I'll will send decrees to all the Empires to look out for all of you. I'll will also send a decree in this Empire that anyone who has a kanji must serve you, Seiryuu no Miko," promised Emperor Feng. This was the only chance that Kutou had. Emperor Feng had faith because in desperate times, such as these, faith can be a power weapon. Even more so than magic.  
  
"Please show us around, your Highness," requested Miwa. She wanted to see more of the palace.  
  
"Very well. Come with me, Seiryuu no Miko. Come, Seiryuu seishi," said the Emperor as he gestured.  
  
They followed the Emperor who gave them a personal tour. They found out that the Emperor was the second one for his dynasty. His father had ruled right before him. The current Emperor Feng began his rule after his father died when he was seventeen. Miwa and Ryu learned that the Emperor of Genbu had been ruling for twenty years. The Emperor of Sairo had been ruling for about eight years.   
  
"How long has the Emperor of the other Empire been ruling?" asked Miwa. Ryu perked up. His sister was the Miko for that Empire.  
  
"He's been ruling from birth practically. His father was a seishi for the pervious Miko. The Empire is guarded by Suzaku. The Empire is called Konan. He is the youngest of all the Emperors. Emperor Boushin is only nineteen years old," informed Emperor Feng.  
  
"He's younger than me!" exclaimed Ryu. He knew that the Emperor Seishuku Saihitei, Hotohori, died before the present Emperor was born, but he was nineteen! 'I forgot about the time axis business being off. Time had slowed down,' thought Ryu mentally kicking himself.   
  
He noticed that Miwa and the Emperor had walked ahead of him, while he was busy being shocked. He ran to catch up with them.   
  
There was a young teenage girl. She was dressed in fine robes. There was child, a little boy, who had cut his arm on pieces of a broken pot. The cut was quite deep, and the boy was in tears. The girl touched his arm. There was bright blue aura that glowed around her, and when she lifted her hand the cut was gone. The boy smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you, Princess Shunrong," said the little boy. He gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"No. Thank you," said Princess Shunrong as she laughed when he blushed and ran away.  
  
"Princess?" asked Ryu.  
  
She turned to see Ryu standing behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw him.   
  
"Yes. Do you have something that needs to be healed?" she asked with some uncertainty at the stranger standing before her.  
  
"No, I am fine. Thank you for asking, your Highness. How did you heal that boy, Princess?" asked Ryu.  
  
"It's just something I do. I've been doing it since I was younger. No one has ever asked me how I do it. I just do," Princess Shunrong answered.   
  
"By any chance do you have a glowing symbol like this?" asked Ryu as he activated his kanji.  
  
She looked at him surprised. Princess Shunrong lifted up part of her shirt. There was a kanji on it. The kanji for jewel. Hoseki.  
  
The Emperor of Kutou and Miwa came back when they realized that they had lost Ryu.   
  
"What's going on here, Shunrong?" asked Emperor Feng.  
  
"Your sister has a kanji. She has the healing ability," answered Ryu.  
  
"What's her kanji?" asked Miwa.  
  
"Hoseki," answered Princess Shunrong.  
  
"Shunrong why didn't you say anything?" asked her elder brother. He was about ten years older than her.  
  
"I didn't think it mattered, Big Brother. I thought that since Seiryuu was already summoned and sealed that it didn't matter. Wait…why does he have a kanji?" asked the Princess.  
  
Her brother smiled and gave her the news, "This is Lady Kinomoto Miwa. She is from the other world. This is Ryu, and he is the first seishi for Seiryuu. You, my dear little sister, are the second seishi."  
  
"How is it possible?" asked Shunrong with disbelief.  
  
"Our world is crumbling all of it. The only way to save it is to summon all the four Gods at once. Since our world is crumbling the seal on Seiryuu has broken. He has given powers to his new seishi to defend their new miko," said Emperor Feng.  
  
"I guess my name is now Hoseki. I like that, " said Shunrong happily.  
  
"I am glad you approve," said Emperor Feng with a look of pride at his girl.  
  
  
***  
  
Emperor Feng did as he promised. He sent messengers to the other three empires. He said that the message to would probably reach Konan first. He also explained that since the old dynasty was killed off by Nakago that Konan was helping Kutou rebuild. However, considering the bad conditions that Kutou was at, Emperor Feng in recent months rejected any more help from Konan. Emperor Feng said it was futile because Kutou would just be swallowed up before they could do any more repairs.   
  
Emperor Feng held a small private dinner with his sister, Ryu, and Miwa. The dining room was being used as another place for refugees. They discussed plans to locate the other seishi. There was no other plan, but to announce it throughout the empire, and hope that the other seishi would do their duties to their homelands.  
  
Afterwards, Emperor Feng assigned rooms for Ryu and Miwa to stay in for the evening. Ryu was given a room of his own. Hoseki requested that Miwa stay with her, so that there would be more room for the refugees. Miwa agreed because she thought that the Princess was a very sweet girl. They had long conversations in the room while braiding each other's hair.  
  
"You have since an unusually hair color. Are there a lot of people who have hair like yours?" asked Hoseki as she braided her dark red hair.  
  
"Well, my mother is American. A foreigner to my father's home country. I take after her, Princess," said Miwa.  
  
"You don't have to call me that. I am your seishi. You should call me, Hoseki, Lady Miwa," said Hoseki.  
  
"I'll make you a deal. You call me just Miwa, and I'll call you Hoseki," spoke Miwa.  
  
"All right," agreed Hoseki with a little giggle.  
  
"You look a lot like your brother. He's much older than you," said Miwa thoughtfully.  
  
"He's ten years older than me. Our parents had just him for so long. They said that they prayed for a second child, and when I finally came they were so happy. As for looking like my brother, I take that as a compliment. My brother is handsome," said Hoseki with a smile.  
  
"I'll say he's handsome," said Miwa with a slight giggle.  
  
"I am sorry to make you unhappy, Miwa, but he's married. He has a daughter and is expecting another child in a little bit," said Hoseki.  
  
"Oh. Darn. Oh, well you can't have everything," giggled Miwa as she stretched her arms.  
  
"I think that Ryu is pretty handsome. He looks so brave and gallant. Some thing out of one of those old myths," said Hoseki dreamily.  
  
"Yes. He really is something. I am so glad that he's my seishi. Actually, all the other first seishi are pretty handsome. But, Ryu's something else," said Miwa with a whistle.  
  
"Are all the men in your world as beautiful as Ryu and the other seishi that you are talking about?" asked Hoseki with a deep blush on her face.  
  
"There are quite a few beautiful men out in my world. But, your world has a lot of handsome men. Maybe, you just haven't seen them," answered Miwa.  
  
"I wish I could go to your world. I would love to see it. As a seishi, I will be able to do what I've always wanted: see the empire. Maybe, even the others," said Hoseki with sigh.  
  
"Are you telling me that you've never been outside this palace?" asked Miwa with disbelief.  
  
"No. Last month, I went to a marriage meeting to meet with the Emperor of Konan. Come to think of it, he is handsome himself," said Hoseki thoughtfully.  
  
"How does he look like?" asked Miwa out of curiosity.  
  
"He has long hair. Longer than my brother's. It's sort of purplish. His eyes are like gold. He looks so beautiful. He's tall. He has a wonderful voice," said Hoseki with a sigh.  
  
"What happened? You said that you meet him for a marriage meeting. Are you two engaged?" asked Miwa.  
  
"No. I wouldn't marry him if he were the last Emperor in the world! Do you know what he did to me? Well, let me tell you. He is a mage. He was trained by one of the past Suzaku Seven. He does all sorts of illusions. The trick he pulled on me was horrible!" exclaimed Hoseki angrily.  
  
"What did he do exactly?" asked Miwa surprised at the reaction that Hoseki gave.  
  
"He did something. I just know it. I was about to go out to the dinner the night of the marriage meeting. When I opened the door to my guest chambers to go out, it led to another room. I tried again to open the door after I closed it, then it was different room! It was some sort of illusionary spell. I just know it. I never made it to the dinner, and everyone assumed that I wasn't interested. That I was too immature for marriage. Boushin just sat on his throne, but I could tell he did something!" exclaimed Hoseki.  
  
Miwa thought about it. He sounded like a trickster. Suddenly, for some strange reason, Boushin reminded her of Mariko. She sort of shuddered. She didn't think there would be another person like Mariko. Not in this world, or any other for that matter.  
  
***  
  
Ryu was restless. He didn't like to waste any time. He was worried about his sister and Sei. Ryu was also concerned about where to find the other seishi. 'It can't be that easy. Nakago spent time looking for his seishi. All he needed what Aunt Yui. Mother had a harder time. Come to think of it, this is probably what it was like for her. Well, I should look at the bright side. At least, we found one of our seishi right here in the palace. I wonder where all the others are?' thought Ryu.   
  
He decided to take a walk around the palace. He needed to clear his head and think. Ryu looked at the dismal conditions around the palace. He could only imagine how the rest of the empire looked like.   
  
"Look. I am only going to ask you once. Who was it that stole that trunk of treasure out of the Emperor's vault?" asked a guard. He was wearing a high ranking uniform. He paced around the room. There were three men who stood there. Ryu thought that one of them would say something, but they didn't.  
  
"One of you stole out the Emperor's vault. It's disgraceful. Where is your sense of honor and dignity? The Emperor opened his personal home to all of you, and one of you has the gall to steal from him," said the guard.  
  
The guard walked up to all of them and waved his arm over them. He focused on the man in the middle.  
  
"Tell me where you put the chest and I won't bring you to the Emperor himself," said the guard. He waved his arm over the man.  
  
"The chest is in my tent in the courtyard in the front. It is underneath one of the blankets in the bed," said the man in a trance like state.  
  
"Thank you for telling me," said the guard. He gestured to have the man taken away. But, there was still a look of kindness on the guard's face.  
  
Ryu felt something coming from the guard. Ryu cleared his throat to make his presence known. The guard turned around and realized that Ryu was a seishi, so he kneeled in front of Ryu.  
  
"That's all right. I was wondering how you got the man to tell the truth about the chest?" asked Ryu. He was little embarrassed by all the attention that he was receiving. He didn't like this whole bowing and kneeling business.  
  
"It is an ability that I have had since I was a child, Seiryuu seishi," said the guard as he stood up.  
  
"What is your name? I am known as Ryu," introduced Ryu.  
  
"My name is Fang Jiexian. I am also known as Iwa," said Jiexian as he opened his shirt to show where his kanji was. It was the character for stone. It was glowing brightly.  
  
"I knew it. I guess we have some luck on our side. It's nice to meet you, Iwa," said Ryu with a bow.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Tamahome (with large eyes and tears): My son. My son. My son a Seiryuu. How can things get any worse?!  
  
Nuriko: ClareBear said for you to stop whining about it. At least, he's doing a great job so far.   
  
Hotohori: Did you hear all the awful things that the Princess said about my son?  
  
Chiriko: But, it's all true, Lord Hotohori! He did all those things.   
  
Miaka: Miwa is comparing him to my daughter.   
  
Tamahome: My daughter a Miko! (happy, bubble background)  
  
Nuriko: She's also the head bookie at her school.  
  
Tamahome groans.   
  



	9. Gamblers Unite!

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase does. I am just borrowing. I do own the original characters. For that list see the cast.  
  
Author's Note: The last part was in Kuto. We now bring you to the Sairo, the western kingdom. The miko for that kingdom is Okano Amai and the seishi is Asaiya Tei. Otherwise known as Inochi. I'll be doing a round robin until I get back to the Konan. As always, it is taken from the TV series and not from the OVAs. Enjoy.   
  
Okano Amai landed face down on the hard ground. Inochi landed near her face up. He got up slowly, and crawled over to his miko to check on her. He was glad that she was fine. Her glasses were on the ground. Inochi was careful to make sure that they weren't broken.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Inochi.  
  
"I'm fine. Where are my glasses?" inquired Amai.  
  
"Here they are," answered Inochi as he handed them to her.  
  
"Thank you," said Amai with a sweet smile. Inochi helped her up. They shook the dust off and looked around.  
  
"I think I see a town over there, Inochi," said Amai. She pointed in the direction of the town.  
  
"We should start there. Let's go. It's hot out here," said Inochi.  
  
They walked into the town. It was dry. They were glad that they were told to dress lightly. The town was pretty empty. Inochi noticed that there were a lot of dried out crops. 'There's definitely a drought here. I'd wager that at one point this was a prosperous town that thrived on their crops,' thought Inochi. He kept a close eye on Amai. He wanted to make sure that nothing happened to her.   
  
Inochi watched as a light dry breeze played with her long black hair. He thought that she didn't look very strong, but if she was chosen by the gods, then she must have some sort of power. He swore that he'd keep her safe.  
  
"We look very strange here with these clothes, Inochi," said Amai interrupting his thoughts.   
  
They were dressed for the climate, but not the culture. They were getting some pretty strange stares.   
  
"We don't have any money to buy new ones. We don't even know what the currency is," said Inochi thoughtfully. He looked around. Where could they get money quickly in a town like this? Inochi spotted a tavern. 'It's perfect. They play games in places like those. I could win us some money,' thought Inochi as he rubbed his chin.   
  
"Let's go over there," said Inochi as he pointed to the tavern. Amai gave him a strange look, but followed him to the tavern.   
  
The tavern was very hot and humid inside. Amai could feel her throat go dry just being inside. She looked at Inochi, and thought that he looked somewhat confident. He marched up to the bar, and she followed him. She stayed close behind him.  
  
"I was wondering if anyone around here would like to place a bet with me," said Inochi.  
  
"I don't think it's a very good idea, Inochi," said Amai feebly. Inochi gave her a "trust me" look.   
  
"I'll take a wager with you," said a voice from behind them. There was another boy about their age. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. His hair was kind of long, but neat. He had the same sneaky look on his face that Inochi did.  
  
"Okay. I'll place a bet with you," agreed Inochi.  
  
"What do you want?" asked the dark haired boy.  
  
"All the money you have," answered Inochi. Amai's eyes widened, but she said nothing.  
  
"That's a lot to ask for. Very well for the all my money, I want the girl," said the dark haired boy.   
  
"Very well. I accept. What game should we play?" asked Inochi.   
  
"Wait. You can't bet me in a game!" shouted Amai.   
  
"Trust me," said Inochi.  
  
"Why me?" asked Amai.   
  
"Because you are a very unusually girl. Pretty, too. I like girls who are pretty and unique," answered the dark haired boy.  
  
Amai's mouth was wide open and she was blushing furiously.  
  
"You choose the game," said the stranger with a smug look on his face.  
  
Inochi dug through his pockets. He brought out a pair of dice. The stranger thought that they were strange. Amai was close to smacking her head with her hand, but the stranger stopped her.  
  
"I don't want you to damage yourself. You are the prize after all," said the stranger while holding her wrist. She wretched her arm away from him, and gave him a dirty look. He had a smirk on his face. She stepped behind Inochi for protection. He didn't look the slightest bit fazed by the stranger's advances towards his miko. 'I know the laws of probability. I can take this guy using my dice,' thought Inochi.  
  
"These are used for wagering games all the time from where I'm from. It has six sides, and each side has marks. One, two, three, four, five, and six. With two of these I can play a game with you," said Inochi. He didn't bet well for sporting games, but games out of casinos, he knew how to play.  
  
"What do you do with those to play a game?" asked the stranger with a curious look.  
  
"If I can get more marks that add to seven than any other number ten times when I throw it, then I win the game," said Inochi.  
  
"That's impossible. There are too many other numbers you can get. But, if you want to lose your girl, then start," said the dark haired boy.  
  
Inochi rolled the dice and got a six. He rolled again and got a seven. He rolled and got a snake eyes. He rolled and got a seven. He rolled and got a five. He rolled and got a four. He rolled and got another seven. He rolled and got a ten. He rolled and got a twelve. He rolled and got another seven.   
  
"Four sevens. That's more than any number," said Inochi quietly. Amai was surprised that he won the game.  
  
"That was impossible!" shouted the boy. When he did people scrambled to get out of the tavern.  
  
"No. It's probability. Mathematics," said Inochi calmly.  
  
"You cheated. I should have not let you use those things. Since, you cheated, I'm taking your girl anyway," said the stranger as he quickly picked up Amai. She screamed.   
  
"Put her down. You lost!" exclaimed Inochi.  
  
"No one cheats Ao Zhisu!" shouted the boy as he ran out of the tavern carrying Amai in his arms. She was kicking and screaming.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!" shouted Amai in a panicked scream.  
  
"Be quiet. I won't hurt you," said Zhisu as he ran away from Inochi.   
  
Inochi ran after them outside. There were a lot of people out there, but they said nothing about the ruckus that they were causing.  
  
"PUT HER DOWN. I WON'T HURT YOU IF YOU PUT HER DOWN!" ordered Inochi in firm voice.   
  
Zhisu ran into one of the dried crop fields. There was a glowing kanji on the top of his left hand. Inochi noticed it was glowing white.  
  
"You have a glowing kanji," said Inochi in a quiet voice.   
  
"You bet I do! Here is my power!" shouted Zhisu. With a glowing white aura surrounding him, he created doubles of himself holding Amai surrounding Inochi in a circle.  
  
"You better know who you're betting with. I am the first Byakko seishi!" said Inochi. He activated his kanji and a white aura began to build around him.   
  
The dead crops underneath the ground came to life. They came up as vines that wrapped around all the doubles and Zhisu. The vines destroyed the doubles. The vines trapped Zhisu. All the farmers came running out to see what the sound was that came out of the ground. They all gasped at the crops that had come to life.  
  
"Let me go!" shouted Zhisu underneath a forest of vines. Inochi concentrated his chi and got some vine to bring Amai into his arms. He put her down. Inochi gave a stern look to Zhisu.  
  
"Not until you can play nice," said Inochi with a smirk on his face. "You tried to hurt my miko."  
  
"But, Inochi he's one of us," said Amai quietly.  
  
"Yes. I am one of you! Put me down and let me go!" shouted Zhisu.  
  
"Do you give your word that you will serve the new Byakko no Miko, and save your home from crumbling?" asked Inochi as he tightened the vines.  
  
"What choice do I have? I agree!" shouted Zhisu.  
  
"All right," said Inochi as he used his chi, and let Zhisu go.  
  
"You are the new seishi for the Byakko no Miko," asked an elderly man behind them.  
  
"Yes. We are here to help. We have to summon Byakko. It's the only way to save you all," spoke up Amai.  
  
The group that had congregated outside kneeled before her. She blushed and looked at Inochi.   
  
"You have come to help us. Our crops are dead. Your seishi has the power to revive them. Please help us, Byakko no Miko," said the elderly man.  
  
"I'll try to help. But, I need to assemble my five other seishi first," said Amai in a clear voice as she looked at Zhisu, he turned his head away from her.  
  
"I'll help by helping your crops," promised Inochi. The crowd bowed and let Inochi do his work.  
  
It took almost all his chi to help these people. Afterwards, he was very tired. The innkeeper offered a room for them, free of charge. The people of the town rejoiced and celebrated that evening.  
  
In the middle of all the festivies, Amai was talking to Zhisu. He was very easygoing once she got to know him.  
  
"I guess I can't have you if you're my miko," mused Zhisu out loud.   
  
"I guess not," said Amai with a blush. Being a miko immediately told people that the girls were virgins.   
  
"Too bad. You're so much more pretty when you blush," said Zhisu smiling at her.   
  
They talked some more. Amai found out that Ao Zhisu was the town rebel who liked to gamble and drink. He was a year older than Amai.   
  
"The kanji on the top of my left hand says that I am Sakana," said Zhisu, "I suppose I'll be called that from now on, Byakko no Miko."  
  
"The Fish. What an interesting kanji," said Amai smiling. That's what Sakana meant. Fish.  
  
"Yes. And I was trapped in a net of vines today," joked Sakana. Amai laughed at his comment.   
  
"You can just call me Amai," said Amai shyly.  
  
"As you wish. Amai," answered Sakana.   
  
***  
  
The three of them got ready to leave early in the next morning. They were surprised to find all the townspeople waiting for them to leave. The townspeople gave them all new clothes and money for their journey. They found out the reason why Inochi and Sakana had a fight. So, they gave alms to them.  
  
"Good bye, Byakko no Miko. We wish you the best on your journey. As well, to you Seishi. We know that the blessings of Byakko is upon you," said the head chief of the town as he bowed. Everyone else followed suit. They were given the fastest horses to ride.  
  
"Which way do we go?" asked Amai. Inochi looked at Sakana.  
  
"The capital city of Sairo," answered Sakana.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Mitsukake: I think that the new Byakko seishi are very powerful.   
  
Miaka: I wonder if the miko is strong enough. I wonder if all the girls are strong enough.  
  
Tamahome: I like Inochi. He likes money.  
  
Nuriko (rolling his eyes): He betted his miko on a game.   
  
Hotohori: It's disgraceful. He should be ashamed of himself. I have no idea how he made it as a seishi.   
  
Chiriko: I think he's like Tasuki.   
  
Miaka: But, Tasuki wouldn't bet me in a game!   
  
Nuriko: None of us would.  
  
Tamahome: But, I would charge you for my services.  
  
Miaka: I am your wife! Have you no shame? No wonder Mariko is acting like you!  
  
Tamahome: It's Keisuke's fault.  
  
Everyone else has a "yeah right!" expression on their faces.  



	10. The Unemployed Assassin and The Wander

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 9  
  
Author's Note: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase does. I am only borrowing. Come to think of it, I have a larger world than the original.  
  
Author's Note: I am continuing my round robin system. This time I am going to the Northern Empire. By the next time, I'll be back in Konan. As always, I take from the TV series, and not necessarily the OVAs. Sasaki Yoshi is now called Yogensha. Before I am through all the seishi should be known by their kanjis and not their civilian names. There are spoilers.  
  
Soohoo Yoko landed right on her bottom. Yogensha landed on his face, but got up quickly to look around. He had wondered why they had to dress warm, and he got their answer when he looked around. There was ice and snow everywhere. There was a chill factor in the air.   
  
"Great," said Yogensha.  
  
"At least there was freshly fallen snow to land on," said Yoko cheerful as she got up from the ground. She fell back down when she slipped. Yogensha sighed and helped his miko up from the snow.  
  
"But, it really slippery," said Yogensha.  
  
"You're right it's freezing. It's a good thing that those people told us how to dress," said Yoko.  
  
"You mean the Kajiwaras and Mr. Yuki. Yes, it was very thoughtful of them. I should have realized that it was going to be cold by the way we were told to dress," mused Yogensha as he rubbed his chin.   
  
"I see a fire over there!" shouted Yoko as she ran off.  
  
"Wait!" called Yogensha. It was too late. Yoko was too far ahead of him to hear him. Yogensha had to take off after her. The camp at the bottom was empty. Yogensha had a bad feeling about this. Yoko didn't care she was warmer herself by the fire.   
  
"Will you calm down, Yogensha? It's not that bad. Just because there's no one here doesn't mean that there's any thing wrong," said Yoko.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little suspicious that there's no one here, but the camp was obviously set up earlier?" asked Yogensha as he looked around. Yoko had a clueless look on her face. Yogensha sighed. 'Of course, you don't! I should remember who I'm dealing with,' thought Yogensha.  
  
He looked around the deserted camp. The tent was very fine, but a light tent. It had some sort of crest on it. It was some kind of vulture. Yoko had found a stash of food. She was happily eating the food. Yogensha sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot around her. Yogensha heard something coming from the woods. He left a sudden feeling of deju vu, but that was a typically feeling for Yogensha. There was a tall man with light brown with a band tied around his forehead. His eyes were a icy blue.   
  
"What are you doing in my camp?!" asked the man in a fierce voice.  
  
"What?" asked Yoko. Her mouth was full with the food that she had found.   
  
"YOU'RE EATING MY FOOD!" shouted the man frantically.  
  
"Sorry," said Yoko as she tried to swallow what was in her mouth. "It was good," she said with a smile.  
  
"You don't know who you're dealing with! No one messes with Gan Zheran! No one!" shouted the man as he drew his sword. He lunged to attack. Yoko jumped up surprised.  
  
Yogensha knew that he was going to do it. Traveling to the Universe of the Four Gods amplified his power. Yogensha could see three moves ahead of Gan Zheran. "I can't let you hurt her. We're sorry for invading your camp. We'll be on our way," said Yogensha calmly.   
  
Gan Zheran turned around. How dare that boy interfere with his fight with this girl? He lunged at Yogensha. Yogensha jumped out of his way. Zheran attacked him again, but Yogensha blocked his hit. Yogensha punched him in the stomach. Zheran jumped back in pain, and swore under his breath.  
  
'How is it possible for this kid to know all my moves before I do them?' thought Zheran.  
  
He was pretty fast, but the boy had countered all his attacks. Zheran tried to take another swipe at him. He raised his sword up.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!" shouted Zheran as he came down with the sword. Yogensha had moved before the blade came down upon him.   
  
"Shit!" said Zheran. He couldn't believe he had missed the boy. He raised his blade again.   
  
"STOP!" shouted Yoko.   
  
"What?!" said Yogensha and Zheran in unison.  
  
"Look at the top of his hand," said Yoko as she pointed at Zheran.   
  
There was a glowing kanji on the top of his right hand. Kokoro. Heart.  
  
"Oh, this? It doesn't mean a thing. I'm still going to kill you both," said Zheran in a cold voice.  
  
"Why are you going to kill us for such a small offense?" asked Yogensha.  
  
"Because, boy, I am a professional killer. Since, the world is obviously going to end, my services haven't been needed. Why hire an assassin, if the world is going to end anyway? I had to quit my profession. That doesn't mean I don't need the practice. That means I'll have to kill you both," said Zheran coldly.  
  
"You can't! I said that I was sorry about the food. Beside, I am the new Genbu no Miko!" exclaimed Yoko covering her face with her hands.   
  
Zheran had a funny look on his face, and he turned to Yogensha. Yogensha nodded and glowed his kanji on his forehead. Zheran let out a sigh. He knew what it all meant. That he too was a seishi. He looked at Yoko and looked back at Yogensha. All Zheran could was shrug his shoulders.   
  
"I am your second seishi, Genbu no Miko," admitted Zheran.  
  
"That's great," said Yoko with a happy smile on her face.   
  
"I am sorry about the misunderstanding," said Yogensha.  
  
"Tell me your names. My name is Gan Zheran. But, from now on I'll be known as Kokoro," said Zheran.  
  
"I am Soohoo Yoko. This is Yogensha, Kokoro," said Yoko.  
  
"What are your powers, Yogensha?" asked Kokoro.   
  
"I am a seer. I can see things before they happened. I knew all your moves before you made them," said Yogensha with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh by Genbu! I was wondering why you were able to figure out what my moves were. My seishi power is speed," said Kokoro.  
  
"You know that your world is crumbling?" asked Yogensha.  
  
"How could I not know? Look around you. This woods used to be a green lush forest untouched by ice and snow. Now there are blizzards regularly around here. If you go into any town, there are rumors about it. They don't want to believe that the worse has happened, but it has. The people are starting lose faith. They think that Genbu has abandoned them. But, I never thought he did. After all, I am a seishi. I never told people openly that I was a seishi," said Kokoro.  
  
"Why not?" asked Yoko.  
  
"Because I would be expected to do my duty, how could I do it without a miko? My problem is now solved. Since you are here, Genbu no Miko," answered Kokoro.  
  
Yoko smiled and the rest of them talked some more. When Yoko mentioned the shinzaho, Kokoro talked about it at great length. He also discussed the last Genbu no Miko.  
  
"The shinzaho is located at the temple in Mt. Black. Of course, I could be wrong. The Suzaku Seven got the shinzaho from there, but it was later taken by the Seiryuu Seven. The shinzaho are magical talismans. I don't know if they were return to their original locations," said Kokoro. He was thinking hard.  
  
Yogensha was also in deep concentration. 'If I can focus my chi, then maybe I can find the shinzaho.,' pondered Yogensha. He was in a very deep trance. He could see a mountain covered in snow. From what he could see, there was town, but there were woods all around. There was a large stone that was placed near the entrance of the mountain, but it looked like someone had moved it. There are great big iron doors. Yogensha could almost feel the chill in the cave that he wasn't even.  
  
"Yogensha?" said Yoko. He was gone from where he was physically. Yoko gently shook him. Yogensha snapped out of his trance. Kokoro was looking at him strangely.  
  
"I can see where it is. It's in a mountain with large iron doors in front of it," said Yogensha softly.  
  
"Let me think. Where would you find a pair of large iron doors in a mountain," thought Yoko out loud.   
  
"Geez. You don't know anything about this world remember. Don't think too hard about it. I maybe able to see it, but I can't pinpoint locations. I don't know this world myself," said Yogensha with a smirk on his face.  
  
"That is Mt. Black. That's the only place in all of Hokkan that looks like that," said Kokoro thoughtfully.  
  
"That's great!" said Yoko, "All we have to do is go and get it. YEAH!"   
  
"It can't be that easy. You don't need to be a seer to see that," said Yogensha.  
  
Yoko is in her dreamy fantasy world. Her eyes are large and there is a bubble dream background.  
  
Yogensha and Kokoro both sweatdrop.  
  
***  
  
The three of them continued their trek in the ice and snow. The winds were high, and there was no place they could set up a camp. Yoko constantly complained about the cold and other things. Yogensha just sighed and kept quiet. Kokoro wasn't as quiet. In fact he was very annoyed by Yoko.  
  
"IF YOU WERE NOT THE GENBU NO MIKO I WOULD SLIT YOUR THROAT RIGHT NOW, WOMAN!!!" shouted Kokoro.  
  
Yoko is busy humming to herself. Kokoro is now superdeformed and has his head extra large. His mouth is now really large.  
  
"STUPID WOMAN! YOU DARE IGNORE ME!!!!" shouted Kokoro. Yoko is absentmindedly looking at the scenery around her. Yogensha sighed and said nothing. He didn't want to get involve with their petty arguments. Yoko got up off the ground all of a sudden and took off running again.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going, Yoko?!" called Yogensha after her.  
  
"THAT WOMAN IS GOING TO GET US KILLED!" bellowed Kokoro as he took off running. Yogensha followed behind him. He wasn't as fast as Kokoro. Yoko was running towards a cave.  
  
"Don't go in there. You don't know if it's safe, Genbu no Miko," warned Kokoro.   
  
She ignored him and went inside anyway. There was a man dressed in dark clothes with his dark brown hair over his face. He looked up at her with sharp gray eyes.  
  
"Get out of my shelter for the evening," said the man in a cold voice.  
  
Yoko backed away from the man involuntarily. She placed her arms over her chest. Her teeth clattered against the cold wind. Her blue eyes looked at the man. There was something about the man that made her sad for some strange reason.   
  
"I said get out before I have to hurt you, little girl," said the man.  
  
Yoko turned around and ran right into Kokoro's chest. Kokoro looked at the man.   
  
"I see you've found shelter, Lady Yoko," said Kokoro, "If you would be so kind sir as to allow us to stay until the blizzard is over, then we'd be grateful."  
  
"No."  
  
"This is the Genbu no Miko. She requires a place away from the cold. My fellow seishi and I will stay outside the cave, but she must stay here," said Kokoro cautiously. He didn't want to kill the man over the cave. There was something deep and profound about this man.   
  
"Get out of my cave. Leave me in peace," ordered the man.   
  
"I can't let you do that. I told you who we are. I am going to have to prove that I am a Genbu seishi," said Kokoro as he drew his sword. Yoko's eyes widened. She didn't want him to kill the man.   
  
Kokoro drew his sword out and Yoko moved closer to the cave's walls. She hated the sight of blood.   
  
"Please Kokoro, don't hurt him. We'll just find somewhere else to stay," said Yoko in a soft uncharacteristic whisper. Her eyes were filled with fear. Kokoro looked at her for a brief moment. He looked at the man in front of him. He knew why she didn't want him to attack. The man was just sitting there. He didn't do anything to them. All the man wanted was to get them out of his shelter.  
  
"I can't allow this man to disrespect you, Lady Yoko. I must defend you and your honor," said Kokoro. Kokoro raised his sword. He lifted it over the man's head. The man didn't even bother to resist.  
  
"STOP KOKORO! The man is a Genbu seishi also!" shouted Yogensha. He had finally caught up with them. Yogensha had used his powers, and he saw that the man was a seishi.   
  
Both Yoko and Kokoro frozen, and looked at the man. He let out an unhappy sigh.   
  
"The kanji is located on the right side of my chest," said the man softly.  
  
Yoko walked up to him, and he stood up before her. He was only a little taller than Kokoro. Yoko untied the sash around his chest to look for the kanji. She ignored the sounds of warning from Kokoro and Yogensha.   
  
His upper torso was well defined. His stomach was tight, and his chest was muscular. Yoko waited, and the man willed his kanji to show. It was the kanji for Seizonsha. Survivor. It was located near his right nipple. Yoko gently prodded him with her fingers. The kanji was bright. She pressed her palms against his chest. The man let out a sigh.  
  
"Can't you look at my kanji without fondling me?" asked man in a sort of exasperated tone. Yoko looked up at his face in surprise. He had a very handsome face with a noble bearing. 'Too bad his face is hidden by his hair,' thought Yoko. She dropped her arms from his chest.   
  
"What's your name?" asked Yogensha.  
  
"I have no name or title. My name is my kanji: Seizonsha," said the man in a firm voice.  
  
Yogensha gave him a slight bow. Seizonsha looked surprised, and he returned a bow. He retied the sash around his waist and covered his abs and chest. Yoko silently regretted that, but she didn't say it out loud.  
  
"My name is Yogensha," said Yogensha, "My real is name is Sasaki Yoshi."  
  
"I am known as Kokoro, but my real is Gan Zheran," said Kokoro.  
  
The man looked at the people in front of them. The girl was his miko. She was very beautiful. Her eyes were blue like the sea, and her hair was like gold. She was cold. Her skin was a beautiful bronze that was unnatural for the area.   
  
"Come and warm yourselves by the fire," invited Seizonsha. He had been alone for such a long time. Seizonsha looked forward to having some company. These people were like him. People who were on a journey. Before he didn't have a destination, now he had a purpose. Perhaps, there could be more meaning in his life.  
  
"What are your powers?" asked Kokoro. "I have the power of speed. I move quickly enough, so that I don't make a sound."  
  
"I am a seer. That's why I was able to tell that you were one of us. I can see events into the recent future. I can see different locations as well," said Yogensha.  
  
"My power is time. I can control time," said Seizonsha. He waved his hand over the fire, and froze time over it. The flames didn't flicker or move. He waved his hand again and the flames started to move again.   
  
"Wow!" said Yoko.   
  
She smiled. This time everyone in the cave smiled with her.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Nuriko: Who does she remind me of?  
  
Hotohori: Yoko is so cheerful. She so optimistic.   
  
Miaka: I have no idea what you are talking about Nuriko. I hope we go back to Konan soon. I wonder how Mariko is holding up.  
  
Hotohori: I am worried about Boushin.   
  
Tamahome: ClareBear said that she'd go back to Konan in the next part.   
  
Nuriko: Ooooh. Did you see that guy's chest? Wow!  
  
Miaka: I wonder what's up with that guy. He just seems so mysterious and sad.   
  
Tamahome: Perhaps, a tragic past?  
  
Chiriko: I hope not, but that wouldn't be too unusually for a seishi.  
  
Mitsukake: Maybe it's a lost love.   
  
Nuriko: I think he has a great set of abs!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Tasuki's Family and the Third Seishi

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 10  
  
Disclaimer: Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi. I am just the lowly fanfic author who is borrowing.  
  
Author's Note: We are back in Konan. Yeah! The next few parts are about the Suzaku Group. There is something very special about this group that none of the other groups have. You could call it an advantage. There's also the history of Tasuki's family. Do you really expect them to be normal? I thought it would be very interesting to see how Tasuki gets married and how he reacts to the births of his children.  
  
:::Eighteen years Before The New Mikos Arrive in the Book:::  
  
Tasuki was about twenty years old when he decided to get married. Actually, it was more of a fluke than anything else. He was living in the capital city of Konan, Eiyou. Tasuki was staying there for the time being because of the request that Hotohori's spirit had made of him. He was there to watch over the Boushin. Chichiri was with him.   
  
There was a very wealthy merchant living in Eiyou. His name was Rong Roi. He looked to marry off his middle daughter, Ling. Tasuki was given the title of a lord along with Chichiri. Chichiri rejected the title because he was a monk. Tasuki accepted the title after much argument. Rong heard of Tasuki, and he had his sights set on marrying his daughter off to him.   
  
Tasuki had no intentions of marrying anyone. He always claimed that he disliked women, but he had outgrown it. He just didn't want to be tied down, and he liked coming and going as he pleased. Tasuki wanted to go back to the mountains whenever he wanted. But, he also enjoyed his responsibility of watching over Boushin. He was very loyal to the young crown prince of Konan.   
  
Rong Ling didn't want to get married. She had longed to join a convent devoted to the Suzaku in a far away temple. She disliked any of the men her father chose for her. Ling was very well educated for a woman. Had she been a boy she would have inherited her father's business. Ling was very beautiful. She carried herself with a cool confidence that would make most women look conceited. She looked very ethereal. Her hair was long and dark brown. She styled it in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green, and her skin was ivory pale. She was about 5'6". Her body was very slim, and when she moved it was as if she was floating. She was about eighteen years old at the time.   
  
Outward appearances were very deceiving. Ling was stubborn and didn't take well to people telling what to do. Even her own father. Her father was getting frantic about marrying her off. Her younger sisters were already married off, and he was thinking that she would die an old maid. Ling didn't care. The last thing she wanted was a man telling her what to do. Especially, a husband.   
  
Rong got even more excited when he found out that Tasuki was a former seishi for the Suzaku no Miko. That he had witnessed the summoning of their god, Suzaku. Now, Rong was a merchant in many fine goods. He sent a message to Tasuki offering a discount on what every goods he wanted. Tasuki decided that he would take the old man up on his offer. Rong made it a point to have his daughter present, or at least be seen during his meeting with Tasuki.   
  
Tasuki didn't see it coming. He didn't know that he would fall in love with Ling the moment he saw her. His jaw had dropped when she entered the room when her father requested that she bring in his books, and write down things in them for him. Ling ignored him, and she had no idea what her father had planned. When she left the room, Rong smiled at Tasuki.   
  
"What do you think of my Ling?" asked Rong.  
  
"She's really something," said Tasuki in awe.  
  
"She's not married. I was hoping to marry her off to someone worthy of her. My other daughters are married. Even her younger sister. However, Ling is my prize," said Rong with paternal pride.  
  
Tasuki looked a little surprise. It seemed odd that Ling wasn't married. 'A beautiful girl like that should be married,' thought Tasuki, 'Maybe, even to me. Wait…what am I thinking? Me? Get married?'  
  
"Well…she isn't bad looking," said Tasuki with a smile on his lips.  
  
"Neither are you, Lord Tasuki," remarked Rong with a smirk on his face. "Do you want to marry my Ling?"  
  
Tasuki looked absolutely shocked by Rong's statement. "Are you insane? I ain't getting married to no one!" shouted Tasuki.   
  
"Now, don't tell me, a young man like you, doesn't want to have a family? My daughter is very beautiful just like her late mother. And if her mother is any indication, she will give you a large family. I have seven children," said Rong happily.  
  
Tasuki is actually speechless. He is absolutely red. Tasuki suddenly realized that the old man had set a trap for him. 'That old geezer tricked me. Not that I should have such a big problem with this. She is something. Any man with a wife like her would be respected. I don't know about that whole family business. But, having a woman in regularly my bed at night would be nice. I think we'd enjoy each other. Wait…what the freaking Hell am I think? I am NOT getting married!' thought Tasuki frantically. He had a panicked look on his face.  
  
"I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED TO YOUR DAUGHTER OR TO ANYONE ELSE!" bellowed Tasuki. And he left. Rong didn't look the slightest bit bothered by Tasuki's reaction. Rong knew that he had Tasuki where he wanted him. He knew that Tasuki wanted Ling because of his reaction when she was in the room. The looks that Tasuki gave her weren't leers, but rather looks of adoration.  
  
Later on that evening. Ling's reaction to the news that her father wanted her to marry Tasuki was much worse than Tasuki's reaction.  
  
"I AM NOT MARRYING THAT FANGED MAN!" shouted Ling at the top of her lungs. She was positively angry with her father.  
  
"Next week you will turn eighteen years old. It's time you marry, Ling. I am not going to live forever. Your brothers can't be expected to take care of you when I am dead," said Rong.  
  
Ling looked at her father. She could tell he was serious. "I would rather spend the rest of my life as a virgin rather than get married to anyone!" said Ling in loud voice.   
  
"Lord Tasuki is a new nobleman. He has worked his way up from humble roots, Ling. He is man a lot like myself. He was a seishi for the Suzaku no Miko. A very powerful man. He is the protector to the Crown Prince of our country. He is more than worthy of you, Ling. I am glad that we waited this long for someone worthy of you to come along, Ling," said Rong in profound voice.  
  
"I will not marry that man," said Ling stubbornly folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"You will accept when he asks for your hand," ordered Rong in firm voice. And that was that. Ling couldn't disobey her father, so she had to agree to marry Tasuki if he asked her to marry him.  
  
Tasuki spent the next few weeks thinking about Ling. He had heard things about her. That other than her beauty, she was very intelligent. He also found out that many men approached her father to see if they could marry her. But, when her father allowed them to propose to her, she turned them all down flat. Tasuki even sought Chichiri's advice in the matter.  
  
"She rejects whomever asks her to marry her," said Tasuki.  
  
"Then, why don't you just try? If she says yes, then you are meant to get married. If she says no, then you aren't. She sounds like a worthy wife," said Chichiri  
  
"Or adversary," added Chichiri.  
  
"Don't say that. The last thing I need is a woman who keeps fighting me," said Tasuki.  
  
A week later, Tasuki called upon the Rong House formally, and proposed to Ling. Much to his surprise, she said yes. Rong was very happy with his daughter's engagement. They were married a fortnight after Tasuki proposed. Rong went all out for his daughter's wedding. Tasuki said it was his responsibility to pay for the wedding, but Rong insisted. Since, Ling was the last of his children to marry, the wedding was something that upper elites of Eiyou never forgot.  
  
Tasuki bought a house in Eiyou. It was walking distance to the Imperial Palace, so that he could still do his duties to Boushin. Ling despite herself, fell deeply in love with Tasuki over time. It didn't take long before Ling was expecting their first child. However, about a two months into her pregnancy, she found out about Tasuki's illegal past.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE! I AM MARRIED TO A BANDIT!" shouted Ling.   
  
"I said I am reformed bandit. I don't rob people anymore," corrected Tasuki with a smile on his face.  
  
"You should have told me at the beginning. You didn't have to tell Father, but you should have told me!" Ling shouted lower. She just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. She growled at him slightly.   
  
'This child is really making her act strange,' thought Tasuki. He was used to having his calm and understanding wife. Ling and Tasuki's personalities complemented each others perfectly. She made him calmer, while he made her for impulsive. She wasn't acting like herself. Ling smacked him upside the head as she exited the room to go lay down. Tasuki was superdeformed, and still wondering what was wrong with her.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I'll get even with you for lying to me," said Ling with an evil grin on her face when she ducked her head back in.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! What are you going to do?!" laughed Tasuki.  
  
Seven months later, Ling got even with Tasuki:  
  
One of Tasuki's older sisters, Aidou, was there to help with the birth. Ling made it a point to bear the pain, and not scream out. She didn't want to alarm Tasuki. Tasuki looked very worried about Ling. Chichiri tried his best to keep Tasuki calm, and to keep him out of the room. The labor went on for hours upon hours.  
  
"How long is it suppose to take to give birth, Chichiri?" asked Tasuki worriedly.  
  
"However long it takes, Tasuki. Sit down-da," said Chichiri calmly. Aidou came out of the room for a moment. She asked Chichiri to go inside to help her and the doctor. Aidou gave Tasuki a sharp look when he tried to see what was happening. Tasuki continued to pace.   
  
'Suzaku let Ling be all right. Let the baby be all right,' Tasuki prayed to himself. He was sitting down with his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands. There was a sudden cry. Tasuki was so happy that he jump up. He didn't notice that there was more than one crying baby. This worked to Ling's advantage. She would be able to exact her revenge on Tasuki for lying to her perfectly.  
  
Aidou told Tasuki to come into the room. He was too happy to notice a lot of things. He did see that Ling was smiling at him. Aidou told him how to hold his son.  
  
"I know how to hold a baby, Aidou. See?" said Tasuki as he beamed holding his son.  
  
"That's good. Now, shift him over to the one of your arms. Here's your other son," said Aidou as she placed him into his father's other arm. Tasuki's mouth was agape in surprised.  
  
"Twins?! That's great! I can handle this!" said Tasuki happily. He was proudly holding his boys.  
  
"Twins, you say? Actually…that blue haired man is holding the your other son," said Aidou pointing at Chichiri who had finally turned around.   
  
"There's three of them?" squeaked Tasuki as he passed out from shock.  
  
"I guess, I shouldn't have handed him the babies," said Aidou as she picked up her newborn nephews. They were just fine because Tasuki was holding them firmly before he passed out on the floor flat on his back. Ling burst out laughing. She didn't know how she was able to hold it in for so long. Chichiri handed her the baby that he was holding, and he too was laughing. Aidou just shook her head at her baby brother. They just left him on the floor while they were laughing.   
  
The boys were all identical. It was hard at the start to tell them apart. They were named in this order starting from the oldest: Wangshi, Lingsu, and Tiaowo. All of the boys had their own personalities. So, it didn't take long to be able to distinguish them. When they were about two years old, Lei was born.  
  
Tasuki made it a point to keep his wife happy throughout her pregnancy with Lei. Lei's birth only took about four hours in comparison to her brothers' seventeen hours. Tasuki was bracing himself for another surprise from Ling.   
  
Tasuki came into the sunlit room. He walked over to his wife. This time it was just the two of them. Aidou and their other sister, Pa'liu, were trying to keep a handle on the hyperactive two year olds. Tasuki looked at his wife. Ling was exhausted, but Tasuki thought that she looked very beautiful.  
  
"Do you want to hold your new daughter, Papa?" asked Ling softly.  
  
"Yes," said Tasuki. He took his tiny daughter into his arms. He supported her head. Tasuki noticed that she had his hair color. What little hair she had. She squirmed a little bit, and Tasuki kissed her on her little semi baldhead.   
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Ling in a tired voice, but she didn't want to go to sleep.  
  
"Are you sure this is it?" asked Tasuki suspiciously lifting an eyebrow. He thought that Ling was trying trick in him into a false sense of security.  
  
He lifted the blankets near her legs. She hit upside his head for lifting the blankets.  
  
"JUST CHECKING!" said Tasuki with a smile on his face. He refocused on his attention to his daughter.  
  
"Aw. She is so very beautiful," said Tasuki proudly.  
  
:::Present Time:::  
  
Kou Lei was fifteen years old. She had long red hair that was like her father's color. She had also inherited his eyes. Lei also had a lot of her mother in her. She was 5'7". She was very elegant in her movements, and was slim like her mother.  
  
The trait that ran through the Kuo family was stubbornness. Lei was just as stubborn as any other member of her family. Unlike, her father and her brothers, she didn't curse a blue streak. She only did if she was angry.   
  
Her brothers looked very much like their mother in the way of looks. They all had dark brown hair and green eyes. They were as tall as their father. They did inherit Tasuki's fangs, but Lei didn't.   
  
Wangshi, the oldest of the triplets, studied constantly. He had dreams of getting a position in the government of Konan. With Tasuki's influence it was very possible. He reminded Tasuki of Chiriko.   
  
Lingsu, the middle triplet, was very athletic. He loved to run and fence. Therefore, he was Emperor Boushin's regular fencing partner.   
  
Tiaowo, the youngest triplet, was…very much like his father. He got himself in constant trouble. Tasuki and Ling had their hands full with him more than any of the other children. Tiaowo was brash and lacked focused. His parents were very worried about him.  
  
Lei was the baby of the family. Tasuki adored his daughter. Ling knew that Tasuki was wrapped around their daughter's little finger. He remembered what it was like to be outnumbered by members of the opposite sex. Tasuki made it a point that the boys should never pick on their little sister. But, when Tasuki wasn't around they acted like jerks to their little sister.  
  
Lei would take daily walks away from the house as soon as she was done with her daily lessons to get away from her older brothers. She walked towards one of the less populated areas of the city. There was a field that Lei loved to just sit in. When she was about ten years old, Lei had meet an elderly lady who trained in Wei Li Do. A form of women's self defense. Of course, while she was training she would get bumps and bruises on her body, but she never complained about them, and kept them hidden. No one in her family, even her father, suspected that she knew how to defend herself in a fight. She never used her skills in front of her family. Not even when her brothers were picking on her.   
  
It was late in the afternoon when Lei came home from her walk. She was dressed very nicely like she always was. Her hair was clipped in the back with a hair ornament. Wangshi looked up at her when she came in.  
  
"Where have you been, Lei?" asked Wangshi barely looking up from the scrolls he was   
reading.  
  
"Out for my daily walk," answered Lei. She hated answering to her brothers. As much as they made fun of her, they were a bunch of overprotective freaks, like their father.   
  
"You always go off for hours, Lei. Are you meeting a secret lover we should pulverize?" asked Tiaowo teasingly.  
  
"NO!" shouted Lei. 'Damn them!' thought Lei.  
  
"Why don't you tell us what you do?" asked Lingsu who was sharpening his sword in the corner of the room.   
  
"You know if you are, we'll have to tell Father about it," said Wangshi who was now looking up from his scrolls.  
  
"I am not. I just go out for a walk to the field," said Lei defensively.   
  
Tiaowo walked up to her to look at her more closely. He was walking around his sister to look at her at all angles. Lei was careful not to pull up any of her clothing, otherwise they would figure something out. She reached out to smack him, but Tiaowo grabbed the hair ornament out of her hair. He tossed it to Lingsu who threw it into an open closet.  
  
"You guys are awful!" said Lei in an angry voice as she went inside the closet to retrieve her hair ornament. Lingsu pushed her inside the closet. He closed the door and stood in front of it. Lei couldn't get the door open because of Lingsu's weight. Wangshi got up and took a chair. Lingsu was careful to move out of the way, and still keep the door closed. He and Tiaowo stood there holding the door closed while Lei pounded on it. Wangshi put the chair in front of the closet's knob.  
  
All three of them sat back down casually. They ignored all the pounding that Lei was doing.   
  
"So, how are your studies going, Wangshi?" asked Lingsu as he went back to sharpening his sword.  
  
"Great. How's the Emperor, Lingsu?" asked Wangshi.  
  
"He's great. What have you been up to, Tiaowo?" asked Lingsu looking at Tiaowo.  
  
"Nothing worth talking about, Lingsu," said Tiaowo. Lei's pounding got louder.  
  
"Do you guys hear anything?" asked Wangshi as he ignored the pounding.  
  
"Nothing," answered Tiaowo.  
  
"Nope!" answered Lingsu.  
  
They kept on talking. Lei just gave up, and sat down at the corner of the closet. There was no point they weren't going to let her out of the closet. She just had to wait for their father to come home or hope that their mother would come. Their mother was busy with running the household, and Ling had assumed that the children had outgrown such behavior.  
  
Lei didn't realize how long she was inside the closet. Tasuki had come home and greeted everyone. She heard the sound of rushing footsteps out of the room. Tasuki had walked in to find a very empty room.  
  
"Is anyone in here?" asked Tasuki who was slightly bewildered. He could have sworn that he heard people in there.  
  
Lei started to pound on the door again. Tasuki heard it and walked over to the door. He observed that there was a chair in front of the closet. When he opened it, Lei fell into his arms. Tasuki caught his daughter, and careful set her back on her feet.  
  
"What happened, Lei?" asked Tasuki with concerned eyes.  
  
"Nothing," answered Lei. She knew that her father knew that it was her brothers who locked her in the closet.  
  
"BOYS GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" shouted Tasuki in a very angry voice.  
  
"It's all right, Papa. I wasn't in there for very long," said Lei.  
  
"How long were you in there?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"Well, the sun was still out," answered Lei as she realized that the sun had already set. She had been in the closet for over two hours. Lei could also see that her father was close to exploding. Ling walked into the room.  
  
"What are you yelling about, my love?" asked Ling calmly. She kissed her husband on the cheek. Tasuki was still mad, but it was always nice to receive a kiss from his wife.  
  
"The boys locked Lei in the close for over an hour. I have to find them. Do you know where they went?!" asked Tasuki.  
  
"I see. Whenever they do something wrong, they are smart enough not to stick around. Don't worry. They'll come back when they're hungry. You can get them when they come back. Lei get cleaned up for dinner," said Ling calmly.   
  
"Yes, Mother," said Lei as she went upstairs. Her parents continued talking. She went up to her room to change clothes for dinner.  
  
Her room was large. Actually, all the children had rooms of their own. The Kou House was very large. She stripped out her outer robes and looked at the some of the injuries on her torso. Lei wasn't really delicate. It was her skin that was. The bruises from her training never hurt. It just looked that way. Lei rubbed some ointment over them.  
  
Lei felt some odd sensation on her neck. It felt like iron was branding her skin. The spot was close to her right ear. Lei grabbed that spot. She waited until the pain passed. Lei made it a point not to yell out in pain. Her father would have come rushing in.  
  
The burning sensation that Lei felt was a kanji on her neck glowing.   
  
It was bright red.  
  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Tamahome (black lines of despair around him): I don't believe this! Even Tasuki's daughter is on the right side! Hotohori's son is a Suzaku seishi, too! It's not fair! My son's a Seiryuu!!!  
  
Miaka: I wonder what her powers are.  
  
Hotohori: She is trained on how to defend herself.  
  
Nuriko: The training she received is hardly what a seishi would use. There has to be more than that.   
  
Tamahome: I just had a very scary thought.  
  
Miaka: What?  
  
Tamahome: She is a lot like her father. What if her powers have something do with fire?  
  
Nuriko: Suzaku helps us all.  
  
They are all superdeformed in a praying circle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. The Third Seishi

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 11  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi. And I never will, Yuu Watase does. I do own a bunch of the new original characters. Please don't steal them because it was really hard to come up with them. How would you feel?  
  
Author's Note: I am still in Konan. Yes, Kou Lei is a seishi for the Suzaku Seven. Further explanation on this fic, read the post on the Forum. I also have some spoilers from the OVAs. No, I haven't seen them, but I have read about them. For those of you who were wondering about the constellations, the new seishi still have the same constellations as the previous. It makes sense, and it's easier on me.   
  
Sukunami Mariko, the new Suzaku no Miko, was still at the Imperial Palace in the capital city of Konan, Eiyou. Emperor Boushin was the second seishi located. He was now going by his seishi name, Odayaka. Seijitsu and Odayaka were getting along very well. They were becoming the best of friends quickly.   
  
Mariko still said nothing about her parents. She didn't want to. Mariko wanted to keep the details about her parents a secret. She especially didn't want Chichiri and Tasuki to know about her mother and father. Mariko was worried about how they would react to the news about their deaths. For Mariko, this was new experience. She never had any doubts as to who she was, and now was racked with them. Mariko was always comfortable with her life. Now, it was as if her world had been turned upside down. Before it didn't bother her that her parents were dead. 'It's hard to miss something that you don't remember having,' Mariko would always tell herself.   
  
Sei and Odayaka were talking about their powers, and their duty to Mariko. Odayaka asked questions about Sei and his life in his world. Odayaka found it all very fascinating. Sei was very impressed with Odayaka's powers and asked him how Odayaka got trained. Odayaka told him the story.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Boushin was about three years old when he began his training with Chichiri. He was a very lively and active boy, but he wouldn't talk to anyone. It wasn't that he didn't know how to talk, but his mother's mourning had effected him. Boushin would wander around the palace carrying a teddy bear. The teddy bear belonged to Miaka, and was given to his father. Boushin was given it, and it was his childhood toy.   
  
Empress Houki knew that she had done something wrong. Her little boy was not talking to anyone, even to her. Houki asked Chichiri and Tasuki to help. Both agreed. When Boushin was introduced to the two seishi, he said nothing. All he did was clutch his teddy bear tighter, and looked at them with eyes that were identical to his father's.  
  
Tasuki tried his hardest to get Boushin to at least talk to him. He did every thing short of shaking him.  
  
"AT LEAST TELL ME YOU DON'T LIKE THIS! I THINK YOU KNOW HOW TO TALK! SAY SOMETHING!" yelled Tasuki in frustration as he bared his fangs.  
  
Little Boushin just stood there looking at Tasuki. He held on to his teddy bear. He thought that the man was very strange, but maintained his silence.  
  
"AAARGH!" bellowed Tasuki in sheer frustration.   
  
"Tasuki, stop yelling at him- da. He'll talk when he wants to-no da. Don't force him-no da," said Chichiri calmly. He spent a lot of time with Boushin. He observed the child's behavior. Chichiri noticed that Boushin had a lot of focus for a small child. Chichiri saw a lot of potential in Boushin.  
  
One day, Boushin was in one of the dens with his teddy bear. He rarely put down his bear. The bear went with him everywhere. Chichiri found him. Boushin looked up at him with a smile on his face. Boushin really liked Chichiri and Tasuki.   
  
"Let me show you something, da," said Chichiri. He held out his index and middle fingers of his right hand in front of him, and focused his chi. The air was filled with energy. Boushin looked down at his teddy bear which was sitting next to him on a large cushioned chair. The teddy bear stood up on its own and began to dance around the room. Boushin started to laugh in great amusement. Soon Chichiri stopped the bear from dancing around the room. Boushin looked very disappointed to see that the bear had stopped moving.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Boushin in a voice of awe as he looked at Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri smiled at Boushin. These were the first words that Boushin had ever spoken to anyone. On top of that it was a whole sentence.  
  
"Perhaps, if you want to learn, I'll teach you. All you have to do is keeping talking and asking questions-da," promised Chichiri. Boushin looked at Chichiri solemnly.  
  
"Yes. Sensei," answered Boushin.   
  
Thus, began the training of Boushin in the magical arts and healing arts as well. Eventually, Boushin talked to Tasuki. At first, the only two people he would speak to were Chichiri and Tasuki. But soon, Boushin would talk to everyone else. He even tried to talk to his mother.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Mariko had to be fitted for some new clothes. Sei decided to wait for his. There were fitters and seamstresses in the chambers assigned to her. Sei and Odayaka had chosen a bad time to see her. When they burst into the room without making sure that she was properly dressed, they were promptly thrown out.  
  
"GET OUT NOW YOU, HENTAI!!!" shouted Mariko in a loud voice. She was covering up her breasts. Her face flushed with embarrassment.   
  
"Sorry!" both Sei and Odayaka said in unison as they ran out of the chambers.  
  
They ran outside and sat on the floor across the from the door. Tasuki and Chichiri came in rushing down the hall when they heard Mariko's scream.   
  
"What happened?" asked Tasuki when he noticed the two young seishi on the floor.   
  
"We went in there without making sure she was properly dress, Lord Tasuki," said Sei.  
  
"She called us perverts and threw us out. I can't believe I was just thrown out a room in my own palace!" exclaimed Odayaka.   
  
Tasuki looked at Chichiri. They burst out laughing. Odayaka and Sei were superdeformed looking at them with question marks around them.   
  
"Hahahaha. Doesn't that bring back some memories, Chichiri?" asked Tasuki who was still laughing.  
  
"It does, da," answered Chichiri laughing.   
  
"Was the last Miko like her?" asked Odayaka.  
  
"Hai! She was embarrassed easily to be seen without clothes for the most part. Another on of our fellow seishi kept getting into trouble for it-no da," said Chichiri.  
  
"Yeah. Little Ghost. Better known as Tamahome," confirmed Tasuki who had finally gotten over his fit of laughter.  
  
"All right. I am now dressed," called Mariko from the inside of the room. "You can come in now."  
  
All four men entered the room. Odayaka and Sei stood behind Tasuki and Chichiri. Mariko was dressed in a fine red robe. Her feet were bare, but she was fully dressed. Sei gave back a headband that belonged to her. It was a plastic band that had teeth all around it. The plastic was high elastic and there were teeth that slide in place to keep the headband in place. Her hair was now pulled back away from her eyes. Her short hair was shiny. Her eyes were hazel like her father's and her hair was a few shades darker than her mother. Tasuki and Chichiri looked at her. They knew that there was something very familiar about this girl. They just couldn't put their fingers on it.  
  
"You look great," complimented Sei.   
  
Mariko smiled at him.   
  
"Do you know anything about the other miko, Seiryuu no Miko?" asked Sei quietly. Even though he knew about the events in the book, he still wanted to know more. Tasuki had a thoughtful look on his face.   
  
"She was the best friend of our miko-da. However, they became enemies while they were in our world. Her seishi, Nakago, was an evil man. He manipulative man. But, I couldn't help, but feel a little pity for him in the end," said Chichiri in a normal voice.  
  
"Yeah. But, Chichiri, when Yui was Miaka's enemy, she was a real bitch!" exclaimed Tasuki.  
  
"I think she just forgot that she was friends with Miaka, da," said Chichiri.  
  
"She tried to do all sorts of things. She was stupid enough to be fooled by Nakago. Yui took the shinzaho from Miaka. Yui even tried to take Tamahome from Miaka. All that because Yui believed Nakago over Miaka. She was very petty about it. I can't believe Miaka held out for her," said Tasuki.  
  
"Without Yui, Miaka couldn't have summoned Suzaku, Tasuki," said Chichiri.  
  
"Yui wouldn't have to use her last wish to break the seal on Suzaku, if she didn't seal him in the first place. Yui was lucky that Miaka saved her. I still say she was a bitch," insisted Tasuki forcefully.  
  
"THAT'S MY MOTHER THAT YOU'RE CALLING A BITCH!!!" exploded Sei. He just couldn't take it anymore. No one insults his mother. No one.   
  
"I was wondering who you looked like," said Tasuki thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin. He was superdeformed.   
  
Everyone else in the room was sweatdropped.  
  
"Your mother was the Seiryuu no Miko?" asked Chichiri with some disbelief in his voice. He was also superdeformed.  
  
"Yes. She's my mother," said Sei through his teeth. He was absolutely fuming in anger.   
  
"I am sure they are sorry, Sei. They didn't know that Aunt Yui is your mother," said Mariko calmly trying to soothe Sei.  
  
"Aunt Yui?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"She's my godmother," answered Mariko. Then, she suddenly realized how much information she just let escape, and quickly clamped her mouth shut. Tasuki and Chichiri scrutinized her even more. Odayaka noticed and looked at Tasuki and Chichiri.   
  
"That because Mariko's mo…" started Sei. He was stopped by the sensation of pain he felt on his foot. Despite the fact that Mariko still didn't have her shoes on she was still able to create lots of pain, by stepping on Sei's foot, and then twisting her heel. "OWWWW!" exclaimed Sei. Sei grabbed his injured foot and crumpled onto the floor.   
  
"Oops. Clumsy me. I am so sorry, Sei. Did I hurt you?" asked Mariko sweetly. Sei looked up at her in a glare. Everyone else had question marks and sweatdrops.   
  
"Now. Now. Let's all stopped this," said Odayaka calmly.   
  
"Yes. We have plans to make, no da," agreed Chichiri.  
  
***  
  
Lei was feeling very strange. She had the oddest feeling in her body. Like the forces in her body were building up. The sensation on her neck came and went regularly. Lei didn't think of looking at a mirror. She didn't think it was a kanji. Lei needed to go to see her trainer, Miss Zhang. She felt like she had to talk to her about the strange feelings in her body.  
  
Miss Zhang looked at Lei very carefully when Lei had finished telling her story.   
  
"Take off your outer robes. And leave your inner robes on," ordered Miss Zhang. She had a feeling that Lei was something special from the moment she had began training her. Not because of who her father was, but there was always something more about Lei.  
  
Lei took off her outer robes. She left her hair ornament on. Miss Zhang was an elderly lady. Miss Zhang went into her hut. She lived a little outside Eiyou. Her hut was something most people avoid. Miss Zhang came back with a torch of fire, and a bottle of sake. Lei looked at her strangely. The wind rustled the inner robe on her body.  
  
"Trust me, Lei. Stand still. Let the fire touch you," ordered Miss Zhang in a firm voice. She down a big gulp of sake, and blew into the torch. There was a swirl of fire that came from the torch.  
  
"NO!" shouted Lei in a panic. The fire swept around her. The flames touched her skin. She could feel the heat. The oddest thing was that the fire never hurt her body. It burned off all her inner robes leaving her naked on the ground kneeling. The wooden hair ornament was burned to a crisp and crumbled onto the ground. Her red hair was down. She looked at her body there were no burn marks anywhere. The fire never touched her body. The kanji on her neck behind her right ear was glowing brightly.   
  
Lei was kneeling on the ground naked. She was covering her breast with one arm and her lower part with the other. There were scorch marks around her. Fortunately, no one saw this.  
  
"Just as I thought. You are a Suzaku seishi," confirmed Miss Zhang.  
  
"IT'S OFFICIAL YOU HAVE GONE GODDAM CRAZY!!! I AM NOT A SEISHI!!! MY FATHER IS A SEISHI, YOU CRAZY OLD HAG!!!" shouted Lei. She was frantically trying to cover herself. She was very humiliated.   
  
"Here are you robes, Suzaku seishi," said Miss Zhang with a smile. Lei put on her robes quickly. Her hair ornament was gone, so she raked her fingers through her long red hair. "Your training has now been completed, Kou Lei. Hono'o," said Miss Zhang adding her kanji name to the end. Blaze.  
  
Miss Zhang went back into her hut, and shut the door quietly behind her.   
  
Lei stood there staring after her. Lei shook her head. 'I can't possibly be a seishi. My father is a seishi. Lighting doesn't strike twice in the same spot,' thought Lei as she walked home.  
  
"Please, don't hurt us! Take our money," said woman who was with a three small children. There was about a dozen bandits that surrounded them. The woman was trying to protect her children with her body.   
  
"Leave those people alone," said Lei quietly from behind them. She hated it when stronger people picked on weaker people.  
  
The men turned around to see her. They started to leer at her suggestively. Lei shook her head in disgust. She stepped back away from them on purpose.   
  
"What are you going to do about it, little girl? Or would you like to find out what we'd like to do to you?" said the head bandit.   
  
"I've seen better bandits than you pathetic losers," sneered Lei. Lei felt her chi build up in her body. She placed her right palm over her left palm, and discharged a fire ball. It hit the bandits on one side.  
  
"Run! Get out of here!" ordered Lei. The woman and her children took off running.   
  
"How did you do that? Are you some kind of mage?" asked one of the bandits with a look of fear in his eyes.  
  
"GET HER!" ordered the head bandit.   
  
Lei jumped back away from them. As the came closer, she created a fire shield in front of her. Some of the men stumbled back. Others ran away. Most of them continued advancing towards her. Lei jumped forward, and place her arms in front of her. Her right wrist was over her left. Her index and middle fingers on both hands were pointing up. An incantation came from her lips.  
  
"SUZAKU'S FIRES BURN!" shouted Lei as she released a destructive arrow of fire.   
  
The arrow cut through most of the other men, but they got up to come towards her again. Lei felt a big surge chi in her body.  
  
Lei threw her right arm into the air. A fire swirl gathered around her. The flames encircled her body. The energy built up.   
  
Lei said nothing she just discharged that fire swirl. That sent the bandits running away. The fire swirl traveled and burned things around Lei. The earth was scorched black from Lei's final attack.  
  
Lei made a mistake. The fire swirl caused too much of a drain on her chi. Lei crumpled onto the ground. She closed her eyes.   
  
It just so happened that Tiaowo was walking by. He saw that the ground was burnt, but then he noticed that there was figure lying on the ground. He ran to it. It was his sister.  
  
"Lei? Lei? Wake up, Lei," said Tiaowo in soft voice as he tried to shake her a little bit to wake up. Lei laid there perfectly still. Tiaowo noticed that she was paler than usually, and that her skin was cold to the touch. He picked her up from the ground, and took off running to the house. When he got there, he couldn't open the door because it would mean that he would have to put her down.  
  
"WANGSHI! LINGSU! OPEN THE DOOR!" shouted Tiaowo.  
  
Lingsu opened the door.  
  
"What's going on, Tiaowo? You can't be ordering me around…" started Lingsu. He stopped the moment he saw their sister laying limp in Tiaowo's arms.   
  
"Hey! Lei! What's wrong with her, Tiaowo?" said Wangshi from behind Lingsu.   
  
"I don't know I found her on the ground on the way home. She was just laying there," said Tiaowo.  
  
"MOTHER!" shouted Wangshi.  
  
Ling came running in. She came to a stopped when she saw Lei.   
  
"Lei? Oh my God! Wangshi go and get the doctor. Lingsu go to the palace and bring your father home. Tiaowo bring Lei upstairs," ordered Ling in a calm authoritative voice.   
  
When Tiaowo placed Lei on her bed, Ling ordered him to bring some water and some cloths. Wangshi came back with the doctor. He told them to bring some blankets. The doctor didn't understand why Lei's skin was so cold. It was spring. Almost summer. Eiyou was never cold enough to do something like this.   
  
Meanwhile, Lingsu sprinted to the palace. The Imperial guards told him where to find Tasuki. Lingsu came into the room. He didn't notice Mariko and Sei. He did see Emperor Boushin and bowed to him. Lingsu turned his attention to his father.  
  
"What's wrong, Lingsu? What are you doing here?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"There's something wrong with Lei. She's passed out. They don't know what's wrong with her," said Lingsu as he was trying to catch his breath.   
  
Tasuki had a stricken look on his face. Not his daughter. "I'll return later," said Tasuki  
  
"I'll go with you. I'll check on Lei, no-da," said Chichiri. Tasuki nodded. Chichiri focused his chi and teleported the three of them back to Kou house.   
  
They were teleported downstairs, so they had to go upstairs. Tasuki ripped the door opened. His two other sons were in the room, and Ling looked worried. The doctor stood there. Tasuki gave him a dirty look. He never liked doctors. Chichiri walked over to her. He checked her over.  
  
"It seems that all the chi has been drained out of her body," stated Chichiri, "All we can do is wait. Her body should recover."  
  
Tasuki walked over to Lei's side. He moved the hair away from her face. Lei's eyes opened. Tasuki hushed her quietly.  
  
"Papa?" said Lei in a soft voice.  
  
"It's alright. You're home. Just go back to sleep after you get some water. Wangshi bring some water for your sister," ordered Tasuki softly. He didn't want to excite his daughter.  
  
Suddenly, Lei seized up in pain. Tasuki held her down a little bit. Her breathing increased.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Tasuki he ignored the doctor.  
  
"There's something burning my neck. Behind my ear," gasped Lei in pain. She turned her neck to the right side. Tasuki leaned forward to see her neck. He turned her head slowly. Tasuki's eyes widened when he saw the glowing red kanji on Lei's neck.   
  
"Chichiri, she has a kanji on her neck. She's a seishi. A Suzaku seishi," said Tasuki.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Hotohori: Mariko just called my son a pervert!  
  
Tamahome: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was funny. She threw them out!  
  
Miaka: Didn't Tasuki call you "Little Ghost?"  
  
Tamahome (building a red aura around him): TASUKI!!!  
  
Nuriko (arms folded over chest): Remember, Tamahome, you're dead. Your powers don't work.   
  
Tamahome: DAMMIT!  
  
Chiriko: Tasuki's daughter is very powerful.  
  
Nuriko: YEP! She's pyro like her father.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Tragedy is Never Far...

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 12  
  
Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase. I own the new characters. Please don't steal. ClareBear's brain almost got fried coming up with people.   
  
Author's Note: Do you really think I would go back to Kutou with a cliff hanger dangling in Konan? Nope. I am still in Konan. As I have said before, there is definitely something special about this Suzaku group. I am taking from the TV series for the most part, and some from the OVAs. Some spoilers ahead.  
  
Chichiri came up from behind Tasuki. Lei's kanji was glowing a very bright red. The rest of the family came closer. Even the doctor looked more closely. The kanji had finally stopped glowing. Lei was asleep again. Tasuki ordered everyone out of the room. They all met downstairs, and the doctor left after Ling paid him.   
  
"I always thought that there was something strange about Lei," said Wangshi in a soft voice.   
  
"Is she really a Suzaku seishi, Father?" asked Lingsu.  
  
"I thought that was over before we were even born," remarked Tiaowo.  
  
Tasuki sighed. He looked at his wife and Chichiri. Tasuki had told Ling about the world falling apart, but they didn't tell the children about it. They were going to. So, now was as good a time as any.   
  
"The whole world is falling apart. That's why there have been natural disasters all over Konan. Not just in Konan, but in the other three Empires as well. Emperor Boushin received a message from Kutou two days ago that listed all the new mikos and the first seishi for each miko. Yes. Lei is a seishi for Suzaku. She is the third seishi to be located," said Tasuki.  
  
"WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HELL?! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL US SOONER?!!!" shouted Tiaowo.  
  
"Who are the other two seishi, Father? Who is the new miko?" asked Wangshi.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN NOW? WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO LEI?!!" bellowed Lingsu.  
  
"WE'LL ALL OF YOU STOP YELLING!!!! WE'LL EXPLAIN!!!!" exploded Tasuki louder than anyone. All the boys calmed down quickly.  
  
"But, I wasn't yelling, Father," said Wangshi in a soft voice. Tasuki glared at his son to be quiet. Wangshi closed his mouth.   
  
"The first seishi is from the other world, no da. His kanji is Seijitsu, no da. The reason why he came from the other world was because he could protect the miko already and so that time wouldn't be wasted, no da. I have to admit they managed to find two other seishi in two days, da," said Chichiri.   
  
"Emperor Boushin is the second seishi. Just like his father, Hotohori," said Tasuki.  
  
"His kanji is Odayaka, no da," added Chichiri.  
  
"Your sister is will be known as Hono'o," announced Tasuki.   
  
"Her kanji means blaze. But, sometimes the kanji doesn't fit the power, no da," said Chichiri.  
  
"Actually, there was something strange about the way I found her. The area around was burned, but she wasn't burned. Her skin felt cold. It was like she was dead," said Tiaowo in soft voice. Out of the triplets, he was worried the most about their baby sister.   
  
"Fire. That must be her power. Where did you find her, Tiaowo?" asked Ling.  
  
"Near one of the outer fields of Eiyou. She was on the ground. I picked her up and brought her home," said Tiaowo.   
  
Tasuki looked at his son. He suddenly realized that Tiaowo had a very soft spot for his sister. Tasuki rubbed his shoulder. Tiaowo looked at him.  
  
"It's alright. The new Suzaku no Miko is Sukunami Mariko. She requires good protect from her seishi. That includes, Lei. All the Four Beast Gods must be summoned at once that should stop the world from crumbling. All the seishi must be present for the Four Beast Gods to come. The mikos must do three things. Find their seishi, shinzahou, and the scrolls. I don't know if it has to be in that order, but all this must be done before any of the gods get summoned," said Tasuki.   
  
Everyone was still talking. They talked for hours. So, they didn't notice when Lei came down the stairs quietly. She looked at all of them from behind. Her chi was back and was stronger, but she still felt weak. Lei was able to make a small fire ball. Lingsu noticed Lei.  
  
"Lei? You're up!" exclaimed Lingsu. Everyone else turned to look at her. The fire ball in her palm grew larger. Lei's strength was weakening, but she concentrated her chi. The fire ball launched off her palm and volleyed around the room. It came back to Lei's palm and extinguished. Lei straightened herself up and walked slowly over to all of them. No one seemed to noticed that she was still weak.  
  
"My powers have some thing to do with fire. Miss Zhang tested my powers. She burned me using a torch. The fire only burned my inner robes and my hair ornament. Apparently, my body is impervious to fire. There was also a family that was attacked by some very unprofessional bandits," Lei sighed she looked at her father with a smirk, "They attacked and I stopped them. I used a few fireballs. I used a fire arrow. The last attack is what did me in. It was a fire swirl. I must have used too much of my chi when I used it," finished off Lei in a causal tone.   
  
"Miss Zhang? That creepy old lady?" said Lingsu. Most of the children who lived in the area, lived in fear of the woman.   
  
"Wait…your inner robes were burned? That means you were naked somewhere!" exclaimed Wangshi.  
  
Lei shook her head. She placed her right hand over her left, and started a fire ball. She was about to launch it at her brothers, but Tasuki stopped her.   
  
"Hono'o, you're still tired. Stop. Wait until you feel better," said Tasuki using her kanji name. He was using the tender tone that was only reserved for his daughter. Lei lowered her arms to her side. Lei sighed again.   
  
"Miss Zhang is my sensei. She trained me in Wen Li Do. I've been trained by her since I was ten years old. That's where I went everyday for the past five years on my daily walk. Well, Miss Zhang said that my training was complete. So, I have no where to go on my daily walks to get away from them," said Lei as she used her thumb to indicate her brothers.   
  
"FIVE YEARS! YOU'VE BEEN GOING TO A STRANGER FOR TRAINING FOR FIVE YEARS! WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HELL?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!!!!" shouted   
Tasuki.   
  
Lei is superdeformed. Tasuki is yelling at her.  
  
"I was going to say something. But…I kept forgetting," said Lei who is now cat like and superdeformed.  
  
"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY! KOU LEI!!!" yelled Tasuki. There was smoke coming out of his ears. The boys had backed away from their father. Ling stepped forward to calm her husband down. Chichiri shook his head.  
  
Lingsu looked at his little sister. 'So, she's been training for five years. Yet…she's never fought us physically. Let's see what she can do,' thought Lingsu with a mischievous look on his face. He walked up to her from behind.   
  
Lei looked at him. Their father was being distracted by Ling and Chichiri who were trying their hardest to calm Tasuki down. Wangshi and Tiaowo looked at them. Lingsu was in an attack position. Lei knew that he wanted to see what she could do.   
  
Lingsu stood with his legs slightly apart. Lei rolled her eyes at him. Their brothers were watching them intently. Lingsu gestured for Lei to attack. 'I won't hurt her that badly,' thought Lingsu. Lei calmly walked up to him. Lingsu punched first, but Lei dodged it. Lingsu looked surprised. Lei placed her foot in between his feet. He tried to punch her again, if he used his feet he would have hurt her for sure. Lei blocked his punch. Wangshi and Tiaowo looked surprised. She didn't even flinch, and she brought her foot back. Her leg came back with a full roundhouse. THUD!  
  
Tasuki, Ling, and Chichiri looked back to see who fell. Lingsu was on the floor. His eyes have swirls in them. Wangshi and Tiaowo were hugging each other, and both looked at Lei with some fear in their eyes. Lei was in battle stance over her brother. Tasuki's jaw dropped. He looked at his wife.   
  
"Well, she's your daughter," said Ling in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"…" Tasuki was incapable of speech.  
  
"Help your brother up, Lei," instructed Ling.   
  
"The birds. The stars. They are all swirling around me…" said Lingsu with the swirls still in his eyes. Lei looked at her other brothers. All three of them helped Lingsu to a chair.  
  
"If you could do that, why didn't you just do that to us, Lei?" asked Wangshi.  
  
"Because I thought that it would be more effective if Papa yelled at all of you. I didn't want to waste my energy," responded Lei as she folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"See, Tasuki, she can handle herself, no da," reassured Chichiri.  
  
"Tomorrow, we'll be going to the palace, Lei," said Tasuki with a sigh. Lei smiled at him. The last amount of anger he had melted away. Ling sighed. 'Lei's got him wrapped around her little finger,' thought Ling.  
  
***  
  
The next day at breakfast, Boushin was sitting across from his mother, Houki. They had tea time daily. When he was younger, he would try to talk to her. But, their conversations were rather one sided. Boushin would eagerly tell his mother about his magic lessons, but Houki would say nothing to her son. He loved his mother very much, but she never talked to him. Boushin really didn't know how her voice sounded like.   
  
He wondered if he should tell her that he was a seishi for Suzaku. Boushin didn't know how she was going to react to the news. He didn't want to tell her because of what had happened to his father. 'Mother is just as beautiful as ever. But, it's like she's frozen in time. She just sits there. Looking at me. Why do I even bother having tea with her? She might as well not be here. Because she's mother, I love her that's why I'm here,' thought Boushin.  
  
Five minutes into the tea, Houki sighs. Boushin looked at her. A long time ago, he would have thought that she would say something to him, but now he wasn't that optimistic.   
  
"Well, we're talkative today," commented Boushin. He got up from his chair, and went over to her. He kissed his mother's cheek .  
  
"I have to go, Mother. I have some business to take care of. I will see you later," said Boushin as he exited the room.  
  
Houki watched his back as he left the room. She sighed again. 'He looks just like you, Hotohori,' thought Houki.  
  
***  
  
It was a little after nine in the morning. Odayaka, better known as Emperor Boushin, was in his chambers. He had just come back from his tea with his mother. He was looking at his wardrobe. Odayaka sighed. He didn't like the looks of this.  
  
'I can't wear these clothes on the journey. I would stick out like a sore thumb,' thought Odayaka.   
  
He had to do something about this. Odayaka thought of telling his servants that he needed new clothes for the journey. That idea was immediately scratched the idea from his head. The servants would probably just get the same kind of things that were already in his wardrobe. He wanted to travel casually in disguise. Odayaka's eyes lit up with an idea. He left his chambers to go look for Sei.   
  
"Seijitsu, I need to talk to you," said Odayaka. He found Sei alone having breakfast. Mariko was bathing in her chambers.   
  
"What is it, Odayaka? What can I help you with?" asked Sei in his ever friendly voice. He and Odayaka were calling each other by their first names. Sei found out that Odayaka preferred it that way.   
  
"Are you going to get some new clothes for the journey?" asked Odayaka.  
  
"I don't know. But, I guess I can't travel around looking like this. It would attract too much attention," answered Sei rubbing his chin. He hadn't thought about it that much. He was wearing new clothes that were really rich looking.   
  
"Yes. It would look ridiculous to be traveling looking like this. So, here's some gold pieces. Go to the market, and get some clothes. We're the same size, so you can try on the clothes. They'll fit me as well. Get stuff that you would wear. Get clothes for me and you. But, you may want to get more shirts for yourself," said Odayaka as he handed a heavy bag of gold pieces to Sei.   
  
"All right. I'll be right back. I'll be sure to get more shirts for myself," said Sei with a smirk on his face.   
  
"I'll see you later," said Odayaka.  
  
Sei left the room. Odayaka had to get ready for his daily council meeting. He let out a sigh, and went back to his chambers.  
  
***  
  
Tasuki and Lei arrived at the palace around 9:30. Lei was dressed nicely. She typically didn't come to the palace, but she already knew Emperor Boushin from childhood. He was four years older than her, and she had heard from her father about the tricks he kept pulling on people. Lei admired him like one of her older brothers. Tasuki lectured her to be on her best behavior. Tasuki shook his head at himself, 'Who am I to tell her to be on her best behavior?' thought Tasuki.  
  
They had to waited another hour before the Emperor was done with his council meeting. By this time Sei was back from the market. He had ten pairs of pants and fifteen shirts. He also bought two pairs of fine leather boots, and two riding plain cloaks. Sei spotted Tasuki and Lei.  
  
"Hello, Tasuki. Is this your daughter?" asked Sei as he bowed to them. The servant took the things to his chambers.   
  
"Yes. Let me present my daughter, Kou Lei. She is the third seishi," said Tasuki wasting no time.  
  
Sei's eyes widened. Lei smiled at him, and turned her head. She glowed her kanji on her neck. Sei's kanji glowed on his forehead.   
  
"My name is Hono'o," said Lei. She turned to look at her father.   
  
"My name is Kajiwara Seijitsu," said Sei with a smile on his face.  
  
"That's your real name?" asked Lei.  
  
"Yes. I was fated almost from birth to be a seishi for Suzaku. My mother was the Seiryuu no Miko. She gave me my kanji as my name. Mariko's …OW!" started Sei. He got interrupted by a whack on the back of his head by Mariko.  
  
"Hello….Sei. I am Sukunami Mariko. I am the new Suzaku no Miko," announced Mariko. Sei was rubbing the back of his head. Mariko gave him a sharp look.   
  
Lei bowed to Mariko. Mariko smiled and shook her head. "I don't need you to do that. But, thanks just the same," said Mariko. Lei straighten up. She was taller than Mariko. Tasuki looked closely at Mariko. 'Why does she look so familiar? I know that Sei is the son of Yui. But who is she?' thought Tasuki.  
  
"What are your powers?" asked Lei as she turned to look at Sei.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. But, since you asked. I'll go first. My powers are speed and agility. But, I have something a little extra," commented Sei as he stripped off his shirt. He was getting better about not being embarrassed about taking off his shirt. Mariko took the shirt from Sei.  
  
He turned around. Mariko motioned for Lei to step back away from Sei. Lei looked slightly bewildered. In a moment the wings came out of his back. There was an explosion of feathers that rained down on the marble floor. The ceilings in the hall were high enough. Sei took off with his wings. He turned. Lei's mouth was wide open.  
  
"You have Suzaku's wings," commented Lei in awe. Sei smiled and came back to the floor. Mariko handed Sei back his shirt. He put it back on.   
  
"Well, you're turn," said Sei. Lei suddenly realized that she had powers. Lei closed her eyes and concentrated her chi. The force built up in the room. It there was one thing the training that Miss Zhang had trained Lei in, it was the ability to concentrate. She let loose a ring of fire that dispelled towards a nearby window. Lei opened her eyes. The fire ring went out like she had planned. Sei and Mariko looked with amazement.   
  
"Welcome to the team, Hono'o!" exclaimed Sei with a big grin on his face.   
  
Tasuki smiled at the three of them as they started to talk about finding the other seishi. 'They have a long way to go. This brings back memories. It's not going to easy,' thought Tasuki.   
  
"We should go and find out if Odayaka's meeting is over," said Mariko as she turned around to walk away. Sei and Lei followed her.   
  
Tasuki's eyes widened for a moment. He caught a view of Mariko's profile. There was definitely something about her. Her smile was the most familiar thing on her face. 'Where have I seen that smile before?" asked Tasuki to himself in a soft whisper.   
  
Tasuki decided to go find Chichiri. There was something about Mariko that bothered him. Something that bothered him whenever he saw her. It was like a ghost was lurking around. An answer that couldn't be grasped. Tasuki found Chichiri meditating in one of the gardens.   
  
"What is it that you want, Tasuki, no da?" asked Chichiri sensing that Tasuki was coming.   
  
"I need to talk to you about the new Suzaku no Miko," answered Tasuki seriously.  
  
"Yes. I've also wanted to talk to you about her as well," said Chichiri.  
  
"I keep thinking to myself that she looks familiar somehow. But, I can't place her," said Tasuki.  
  
"I know what you mean. I've had the same feeling. What about Nuriko's braclets, no da?" asked Chichiri as he got up.   
  
"That's another thing that's bothering me. We know that Miaka took them with her to the other world. Yes, Mariko comes from the same place, but how did she get them?" said Tasuki. He and Chichiri were walking along the gardens.   
  
"Seijitsu is the son of the former Seiryuu no Miko, da. He looks a lot like her, no da. He maybe the son of a Seiyuu, but he is definitely a Suzaku seish, no da. I believe that he would lay down his life for Mariko if he had to, no da," said Chichiri.  
  
"At least he told us something about himself. Do you remember that Miaka told us a lot about herself?" asked Tasuki as he looked at Chichiri.  
  
"Yes. But, Mariko says nothing about herself. She is obviously familiar with Sei and his family. Perhaps, her family is just friend of his," said Chichiri thoughtful.   
  
"But, she said that Yui was her godmother. Maybe, she knows Miaka…" thought Tasuki out loud.  
  
It had been so long. Tasuki and Chichiri thought about Miaka often. She was their friend and miko. They wondered about what became of her. They knew how much she loved Tamahome. Miaka's final wish was not to be with Tamahome, but to repair the damage done to her world. Tamahome accepted it. His body was killed during the battle with Nakago because Suzaku was sealed. They thought that Tamahome had died like the rest of their fellow seishi.   
  
"We should have asked her sooner," agreed Chichiri.  
  
They continued walking along the palace gardens. They reminisced their days as active seishi. Tasuki discussed how worried he was about Lei and Boushin. Chichiri tried to reassure him that they would be fine. Chichiri also said that he was worried about Sei and Mariko. Tasuki agreed with him.  
  
***  
Odayaka was still stuck at the council meeting. He let out a sigh, and the council merely ignored him. They were just too set in their ways to care. Odayaka was writing more incantations, and making mental plans for locating the other seishi. The Prime Minister cleared his throat. Odayaka looked up to see the entire council staring at him. He sighed, and gave them all a "so what?" look.  
  
"Your majesty. You are a Suzaku seishi like your father," said the Prime Minister solemnly.   
  
"Yes. I am Odayaka," said Odayaka as he raised his right arm to show his kanji.   
  
"You are very well trained in the magical and healing arts, sire," added the Vice Minister.  
  
"I will have to leave Eiyou," said Odayaka. He saw this coming. He had to say that he was leaving.   
  
"What?" said the Vice Minister in disbelief.  
  
"You can't do that, your Highness!" cried the Prime Minister in disbelief. There were mummers that went throughout the room. Odayaka knew that all of this was going to happened. He stood up to speak. When Odayaka stood up, the entire council froze in their positions, and quieted down.  
  
"I will be leaving. What is the point of me staying here? What? To wait for our world to end. I think not. We must find the other seishi, then go with the other groups, and summon the gods. My skills are needed. I am a Suzaku seishi. There is no time to waste. I don't need your approval to do anything. You all should know that by now," said Odayaka in a firm voice.  
  
The council looked like they were trying to come up with a rebuttal to Odayaka's statements, but he stopped them.  
  
"Before you say something about my duty to my country, let me tell you right now…this is my duty to my country. To my world. I have been chosen by Suzaku to save it. My word is final," added Odayaka. He sat back down. The council was speechless.   
  
"Yes…your Highness," said the Prime Minister after much silence. He was the first one to recover. Odayaka looked at him with his gold-hazel eyes.   
  
"I think it would be wise not to announce that our world is crumbling. Not to keep it a secret. Because it's starting to be obvious. However, there might be wide spread panic. There could be riots. Besides, I have hope that we will be able to summon the gods before the problems get worse," said Odayaka. This was the most he had ever said in a meeting. The council listened intently. The council nodded in agreement with their Emperor's words.   
  
"When you leave you should have some protection, Emperor…Odayaka," said the Vice Minister.  
  
"Very well, but I get to chose the guards. I'll be taking two with me," said Odayaka. He had to negotiate with them. They wouldn't let his father go before, but now it was more important for Odayaka to go.  
  
Odayaka stood up to leave the room. The council stood up after him, and bowed to him. With that he left the room. The council broke up to leave after that.  
  
***  
  
Odayaka found Mariko, Sei, and Lei in one of dining rooms having a leisurely lunch. When Odayaka entered the room, the three of them stood up and bowed. Odayaka waved his arms in front of them as a gesture to get them to stop. He smiled and sat down. The servants brought some food for him.  
  
"Lei is one of us. Her powers have a lot to do with fire," said Mariko brightly.  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less from the daughter of Lord Tasuki," said Odayaka.  
  
"Well, I don't have to ask you about your powers, your Highness," said Lei, "I already know that your powers are like Master Chichiri's."  
  
"All we have to do now is find the other four seishi and summon Suzaku," said Sei with a grin on his face.  
  
"But, we have to find the shinzahou and summoning scroll first," said Mariko.   
  
"Then, we have to find out where we all have to be to summon all the gods," added Lei.  
  
"And we don't even know if the other mikos and their first seishi will succeed. It's too early to tell, Sei," intoned Odayaka.  
  
"Come on you guys! Think positive!" exclaimed Sei.  
  
"I just thought of something funny," said Lei as she drank some of her tea.  
  
"What?" asked Mariko. She wasn't eating much, so she was taking a bite of her food.  
  
"Just think about it. My father was a seishi. I'm one, too. Odayada's father was a seishi, too. Sei's mother was the Seiryuu no Miko. Don't you that's strange?" said Lei thoughtful.  
  
"But, that's not all. Mariko is…" started Sei. He got elbowed by Mariko who was sitting next to him. "OW! Will you stop that, Mariko?" cried Sei.  
  
Odayaka and Lei are superdeformed looking at them with question marks.   
  
"Anyway, Odayaka, are we leaving tomorrow?" asked Mariko sweetly. Sei was rubbing his ribs.  
  
"Yes. Final arrangements are being made as we speak," said Odayaka with a satisfied smile on his face. He got the council to actually listen to him. That was a satisfying feeling.  
  
"We should get some rest for tomorrow. Because this maybe the last time when we're all going to be really comfortable," said Sei. He shot a look at Mariko. He wanted to know why she kept stopping him from telling them the truth about her parentage.  
  
They all nodded in agreement. They planned out what they had to do.   
  
***  
  
The meeting between the miko and seishi broke up after awhile. Odayaka and Lei talked some more. Mariko decided that she wanted to be alone for a while, and she went off to the garden alone. She walked along the path of the garden. Admiring the flowers, she touched them with her fingers. The petals were soft.   
  
Tasuki and Chichiri stopped when they saw her standing in the garden. Mariko sighed and walked some more. Tasuki and Chichiri kept themselves hidden for the time being. They heard the noise of someone running. It was Sei.  
  
"Mariko! Mariko! I need to talk to you," said Sei. Mariko turned to look at him.  
  
"What about, Sei?" asked Mariko.  
  
"You keep hitting me or something every time I try to say some thing about your mother," said Sei cautiously. He stepped back away from her. Mariko looked at him with emotionless eyes.  
  
"I don't want to talk about her, Sei," said Mariko in a whisper. There was burning pain in her chest.   
  
"Why not?" asked Sei in an exasperated tone. He didn't understand at all.   
  
"I just don't want to," said Mariko folding her arms. She turned her head to face the wall. She didn't like the way Sei was looking at her.  
  
"I think they have a right to know. I feel terrible. A lie of omission is still a lie, Mariko," said Sei. He reached out to make her face him, but his arms dropped to his sides.  
  
"I don't want to talk about my parents. I don't want people talking about my parents," whispered Mariko. Her eyes were watery. She had never cried for the deaths of her parents. She was clutching her hands into tight fists. Her knuckles were white.  
  
"What about Tasuki and Chichiri? Why won't you say that you're the daughter of the last Suzaku no Miko? Why are you denying that you're Miaka's daughter?" asked Sei frantically.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri's eyes widened. Mariko turned around. Her back was to Sei.  
  
"BECAUSE…YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT DEAD PEOPLE!" shouted Mariko at the top of her lungs. Her hands were clamped over her ears, and she sank down to her knees.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Hotohori: What a shock it must be for Tasuki and Chichiri! (he hangs his head down)  
  
Miaka: I didn't think that Mariko was that upset about us being dead. She never was before.   
  
Tamahome: I think it was wrong for her to deny you, Miaka.  
  
Nuriko: She's obviously in pain.  
  
Tamahome: I can't stand this. I can't stand to see my baby in pain.   
  
Nuriko: What do you think Chichiri and Tasuki will do?  
  
Chiriko: I have no idea.   
  
Hotohori: On the upside, my son got the council to listen to him. He has my presence. (with large watery eyes of pride)  
  
Nuriko: But, he still doesn't act or think like you. And the council is letting him leave. They didn't do that for you! Maybe, his presence is greater than yours. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone else laughs with Nuriko.  
  
Hotohori: That's not funny! (who was NOT laughing)  



	14. Desperately Seeking Comfort

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 13  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase does. I own all the new characters not from any of the series or the OVAs.  
  
Author's Note: Yes. That was a dramatic cliffhanger. We're still in Konan. I should be heading over to Kutou in the next part. I am still drawing from the TV series. But, I did read the summaries for the OVAs, but I'll only borrow a little bit. Remember, the OVAs didn't take place. Tasuki and Chichiri are unaware that Sukunami Taka is Tamahome.  
  
Mariko was on her knees. Her eyes were squeezed shut to keep the tears from flowing. Her hands were over her ears. She just didn't want to hear anymore. Sei stood behind her. He had a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Dead," said Tasuki in a shocked quiet voice.  
  
"Miaka…" said Chichiri. He took off his mask, and revealed his scar.   
  
"No," whispered Tasuki. A tear crept down his cheek. Chichiri swallowed, and a tear came down his cheek, too.  
  
Sei and Mariko didn't noticed that they were being watched. Sei was too focused on Mariko. 'I shouldn't have pushed her. I didn't think she'd snap like that. This isn't good for her. How could I just hurt her without thinking about it?' thought Sei.   
  
Mariko was still stiff. Her body was starting to go limp. Sei came down to her. He hugged her from behind. He gave her a brotherly embrace. Mariko let go of her ears, but she didn't open her eyes. She whimpered. Sei started to rock her gently back and forth. They have know each other since she was born. They were playmates for as long as he could remember. Sei wondered how they stopped being friends for awhile.   
  
Tasuki and Chichiri looked at Mariko. Tasuki wiped the tear off his face.   
  
"No wonder she looks so familiar. She looks so much like her mother," said Tasuki in a soft voice.   
  
Chichiri wiped the tear off his face. He didn't put his mask back on. He looked at Mariko. Another question came to his head.  
  
"Who's her father, no da?" asked Chichiri in a normal voice.  
  
"I don't know. What kind of man would Miaka marry? She loved Tamahome so much. I didn't think she would ever get married," said Tasuki. The pain in his chest hadn't subsided yet. There was now a void. Another missing piece.   
  
"I still don't understand why Mariko didn't say anything sooner, no da," said Chichiri.  
  
"I don't know," said Tasuki. He was getting angry at Mariko for not saying anything sooner. But, when he looked at her…he couldn't stay mad.   
  
Sei continued to rock her back and forth. He began to soothe her with some words.  
  
"I am so sorry, Mariko-chan. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know you would get so upset. I promise I won't say anymore. I'll leave it alone. I promise. Please stop shaking," said Sei because he noticed that she wasn't crying. Her eyes were tightly shut. However, she was being soothed by Sei's words. Mariko stopped shaking. She kept her eyes closed.  
  
"I miss my brother," whispered Mariko. Sei looked down at her. Mariko didn't open her eyes. "I miss Aunt Yui. I miss my Uncle Keisuke. I miss Uncle Tetsuya. I even miss Soki. I just want to do this and go home. I don't want any part of this world. I just want go home."  
  
"We'll go home soon. I miss my mother, father, and brother, too. I wish I knew where Hoshi is. How he is. Just for you…I wish I knew. I am sure he's fine. He is your older brother after all. You two are made of tough stuff, Mariko-chan. Don't forget that," said Sei. He was trying his best to cheer her up.  
  
"She has a brother, no da," said Chichiri in a whisper.  
  
"Hoshi. That was Hotohori's character. But…she didn't say anything about her father," said Tasuki. The realization that Mariko was an orphan sank in.  
  
"She has no parents. Miaka and her husband must have died," said Chichiri. He shook his head. It made him angry for some reason that he couldn't identify. It was an injustice.   
  
"Keisuke. He's Miaka's elder brother. He was the one who told us to come to their world for the final battle against Nakago. Yui was saved by Miaka," said Tasuki.  
  
"I wonder how long Miaka's been dead?" asked Chichiri.   
  
Tasuki looked at him. They didn't know how long Miaka was dead.  
  
Sei continued to stay with Mariko for the next few hours in the garden. They talked about what they had to do. Sei didn't leave her side for a moment. Something that Mariko was grateful for. Tasuki and Chichiri continued to watch them. They noticed some of her gestures that were like Miaka's. Whenever she smiled, both Tasuki and Chichiri sighed.   
  
***  
  
Later on that evening, everyone was having dinner in one of the formal dining room of the palace. Mariko was feeling much better. Sei was doing almost anything to keep her happy. Tasuki and Chichiri looked at her with concerned. They wanted to make sure that she was all right. Hono'o and Odayaka didn't seem to notice some of the tension in the room. Tasuki decided to start a conversation about Miaka to see what kind of reaction Mariko would give.  
  
"The last Suzaku no Miko had a lot of trouble summoning the god. Then again, she was up against her best friend and Nakago. She was really something. Her will was surprisingly strong. She was also a bit of clumsy. But, she was always so bright and cheerful," said Tasuki fondly. He was looking at Mariko. She had stiffen slightly, and her eyes were devoid of any emotion. She didn't even look up from her food. She hadn't eaten much. 'She doesn't have Miaka's appetite,' thought Tasuki.  
  
"Where are you going to go first?" asked Chichiri diverting the conversation away from Miaka. He looked at Tasuki. Sei was looking at the both of them. He knew that they knew something.  
  
"The first we need is to get some weapons. There's a blacksmith that we have to go hunting for, but it's a good place to start," said Odayaka.   
  
"I think I know a good place to start looking for that blacksmith," said Hono'o confidently. Tasuki didn't catch the smirk his daughter made.   
  
"Well, let's all get some sleep. It's been a very busy day," said Sei.   
  
Everyone went their separate ways.  
  
Odayaka and Sei walked Mariko back to her chambers. Tasuki told Hono'o to go home on her own. He said that he had some more business to take care off. Hono'o gave her father a strange look, but went on her way home. Chichiri and Tasuki walked down to Sei's chambers to intercept him, and get some answers to their questions. They were surprised to see Sei waiting for them outside his chambers.  
  
"You two want to talk to me about my godmother, Sukunami Miaka. Come inside," said Sei. Tasuki and Chichiri looked at him. Sei opened the doors to his chambers, and they followed him.  
  
"I heard you guys in the background. I didn't notice for awhile. But, I didn't say anything. Mariko was already upset to begin with," said Sei as he sat down in one of the chairs. Tasuki and Chichiri sat down in some other chairs.  
  
"What happened to Miaka?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"She died. A long time ago. Mariko was only a baby, and her brother was only three years old. Mariko has no memories of her mother. She's usually so happy and optimistic. My mother says that she gets it from Aunt Miaka," remarked Sei with a smile on his face.  
  
"Her husband was with her, no da?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"Yes. They were in a horrible accident. It was someone else's fault. Mariko and her brother, Hoshi, were left to their uncle, Yuki Keisuke. He's my godfather. My father and he are best friends," said Sei.  
  
"Wait. This is confusing. Who's godparents to who?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"They all are. My mother chose Aunt Miaka to be my godmother. My father picked my Uncle Keisuke. I also called my Aunt Miaka's husband, Uncle Taka," said Sei.  
  
"Taka? Sukunami Taka," said Tasuki feeling out the name of Miaka's husband.  
  
"He must have been something if Miaka married him, no da. She was so in love with one of her other seishi, Tamahome, no da," stated Chichiri thoughtfully.  
  
Sei said nothing to this remark. He knew that Taka was Tamahome, but didn't want to say anything. 'Besides, they want to know about Aunt Miaka, not Uncle Taka,' thought Sei.  
  
"I think being here is what is making Mariko doubt herself. She's usually so confident. In school, she's one of the smartest people in our class. We got in the school our mothers couldn't get into. She's an honors student. Her brother went to the same high school as our mothers. He's going to another school. A university. He is studying a foreign language. It's called English. Hoshi is a martial artist. He's a seishi, too," said Sei.  
  
"A seishi?" asked Tasuki.  
  
Sei smiled. He liked what he was about to say.  
  
"He's a seishi for the Seiryuu no Miko," stated Sei simply.  
  
"What the Hell?!" exclaimed Tasuki.  
  
"He's on the wrong side, no da. Shouldn't he be a Suzaku seishi?," said Chichiri who was superdeformed.  
  
"Like I should be a Seiryuu seishi?" questioned Sei with a smirk on his face.  
  
"So, she's up against her own brother," said Tasuki rubbing his chin. "What did the gods do put all the names in a hat and drew them?"  
  
"No. This is a whole new game. So, to speak. All the groups must eventually work together. We're just separated to gather up the seishi, shinzahou, and summoning scroll. There are no enemies here. We're all on the same side," said Sei.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere in the shadows, there is a tall woman standing on one of the tree branches in the gardens. She is encased in black cloak. Her face is hidden. She heard everything that Sei, Chichiri, and Tasuki discussed.  
  
'So, the Suzaku no Miko has doubts. I have seen the other mikos. They are too strong to attack. I would have to directly attack them. But, with the Suzaku no Miko…I can get them from the inside. Her will is obviously weaker than the others. The Genbu no Miko may lack intelligence, but her will is the strongest. The Seiryuu no Miko is the second strongest. If I do anything to her, then her will might become stronger than the Genbu no Miko. The Byakko no Miko appears to be weak. Looks can be deceiving. I see potential in her. That leaves the Suzaku no Miko. How ironic…her mother was the strongest willed out of the four original mikos. Now, the new Suzaku no Miko has the weakest will. I'll exploit her weakness,' analyzed the woman. She teleported out of the gardens.   
  
***  
  
The night before they had to leave, Mariko was feeling restless. Her doubts were growing each day that they were there. Sei made her feel better. Mariko smiled about that. She wandered around the palace. It was pretty quiet. The guards were on alert. She didn't worry about that. By now everyone knew who Mariko was.   
  
"Ah!" gasped Mariko. Someone had surprised her from behind.  
  
"Sorry. I just saw you walking around by yourself. You looked like you could use some company," said Odayaka with a gentle smile. His gold-hazel eyes twinkled under the moonlight.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I always walk to calm myself down," said Mariko.  
  
"Do you want me to walk with you, Mariko?" offered Odayaka.  
  
"Sure," answered Mariko with a nod.   
  
The two of them walked through the palace together. Odayaka talked about the arrangements. He kept reassuring her that everything was taken care of. Mariko said that she wasn't worried about that.   
  
"Come with me," said Odayaka. He lead her to a pair of large doors. He opened them, and let her through. The room was large and magnificent. There was cushions on the floor, a fireplace, and a large canopy bed. Mariko realized that this was Odayaka's personal chambers. She blushed slightly. But, Odayaka didn't notice, or didn't seem to care either way.   
  
"Have a seat," said Odayaka kindly. Mariko sat on one of the cushions near the fireplace. Odayaka poured some tea for both of them. He handed Mariko a cup, and their hands brushed together for a moment.   
  
"It's a very nice room you have," complimented Mariko as she looked at the high ceilings and pillars.   
  
"Thanks. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," said Odayaka as he sipped his tea. He sat across from her on one of the other cushions. There was a table in the room with chairs, but it was more comfortable on the floor.  
  
"What about?" asked Mariko quietly.  
  
"About your world. Sei told me a little bit. I find it so interesting. Of course, I've always been the type who always wants to know more," Odayaka answered with a soft smile.  
  
"There really isn't much to tell. At least not from my point of view," said Mariko, "Let's see I go to school. I spend time with my family. My brother teaches me self-defense. I sometimes help my uncle with his research. Or I proof read something he writes."  
  
"You have a brother?"   
  
"Yes. He's a little older than you. He's tall and has dark hair. His eyes are sort of hazel. My uncle and godparents always say that he looks like my father."  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"He's dead. So is my mother," whispered Mariko. She looked at her tea cup.  
  
Odayada's eyes widened. He didn't know that her parents were dead.  
  
"My father died. Before, I was born," said Odayaka. He looked at her.  
  
"My father and mother died when I was a baby. I don't remember my parents at all," whispered Mariko.   
  
"I have something that belonged to my father. I used to play with it when I was younger," said Odayaka. He stood up and put his cup down. He went to one of the closets and came back with a teddy bear. Mariko's eyes widened. It was impossible for anyone in this world to have a teddy bear.   
  
"This belonged to the last Suzaku no Miko. She gave it to my father to remember her by," said Odayaka. He handed the old teddy bear to Mariko. Mariko took the teddy bear into her arms.   
  
"Do you ever wonder if your father loved you before he died?" asked Mariko. It sounded like she was in desperate need of answers. She was clutching the teddy bear. It had belonged to her mother once. Her eyes were closed. Mariko felt someone's touch on her shoulders. She opened her eyes, and found him on his knees looking at her with concerned eyes.   
  
"I never wonder if my father loved me or not. I know that he loved me. That he still loves me," said Odayaka confidently. Mariko looked at him.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Mariko.  
  
"Because my father's spirit asked Lord Tasuki and Chichiri-sensei to watch over me," said Odayaka simply. He stared straight into her eyes. 'They're almost green. Green and sad,' thought Odayaka. He let his arms dropped to his sides. He didn't know what to do to make her feel better. Actually, Odayaka really didn't have much experience with girls. He was always doing his studies and work. He was too busy to care. Not that he thought of Mariko that way. He just wanted to feel better. Mariko bit her lower lip. Odayaka sighed. He felt awful that he couldn't do much else to make her feel better.  
  
"Here is your bear," said Mariko softly breaking the silence. He looked at her, and took the bear back. She stood up to leave.   
  
"Mariko…I think your parents loved you very much. I believe that all the people who have left us in death still watch over us. I know that it sounds strange that I would believe something like that, but I do believe that," said Odayaka solemnly.  
  
Mariko left, but as she did she gave him a smile. Odayaka smiled back. He got ready for bed. It was a dreamless night for both of them.  
  
***  
  
It was earlier in the morning when everyone got up to get ready to leave. Odayaka insisted on providing horses for the journey. They had packed lightly for the journey. Odayaka picked two of the imperial guards to take with them. He picked guards that would listen to his orders, and report nothing to the council. Odayaka selected guards he could trust. Their names were Shen Tannai and Zhu Mingkai. Unfortunately, they had to travel in full uniform even though Odayaka was going to wear the clothes that Sei had selected in the market.  
  
Odayaka had to admit he felt more comfortable in the new clothes than he did his regular clothes. 'Sei does have excellent taste. He thought of everything even the boots and cloak,' mused Odayaka.  
  
Sei was watching the grooms bring out the horses. They were very large horses. Sei wondered if he could still ride one. He knew that Mariko knew how to ride a little bit. The horses had royal straps on them. Sei shook his head.  
  
"What's wrong, Sei?" asked Odayaka. He had teleported into the stables. He usually walked, but today he felt like teleporting.  
  
"AH! Don't scare me like that!" exclaimed Sei in surprise.  
  
"Sorry," said Odayaka. He was superdeformed.  
  
"I was thinking about the horses. Look at all the royal junk on them. You must as well say 'Look at me! I'm the Emperor!'" remarked Sei.  
  
"You're right. This won't do. I wanted to travel incognito. Get some of the older saddles out from over there," ordered Odayaka as he pointed to the storage room, "I'll take off the straps."  
  
Sei smiled and went to the storage room. He really liked Odayaka. Sei expected him to be snooty and full of himself. But, Odayaka was far from that. He was so causal and easygoing. He didn't act like royalty. Odayaka was a hands on sort of person.   
  
The horses were prepared and brought to the front courtyard. Odayaka and Sei saw that Tasuki's family was there. Chichiri and his cat was there. Shen and Zhu were also waiting. Mariko came out of the palace she was were some cotton dress with some pants underneath. Hono'o was wearing pants and boots. She usually dressed in dresses, but preferred pants. All of them bowed when they saw Odayaka.  
  
"We're ready to go," announced Odayaka. Someone came running to the front courtyard carrying something. Odayaka's eyes widened when he realized it was his mother.  
  
"Mother?" asked Odayaka. Empress Houki was dressed in sweeping purple and white robes. She gazed at her son. She knew from the first day the miko had arrived, and saved her son. She knew that he was a seishi.  
  
"Take this with you," said Houki softly. She handed him a sword. Odayaka took the sword from her. "It belonged to your father. It's the Deity sword."  
  
Odayaka stood there speechless. He had never really heard her talk.   
  
"Thank you, Mother," said Odayaka. Before he could do anything his mother had locked him into an embrace. Odayaka hugged his mother back. Houki pulled back from him. She stood on her toes to give him a kiss on his cheek. Odayaka lowered himself to receive it.   
  
"Come back in one piece, my son. I'll shall pray for you, Boushin. Odayaka. I'll pray for all of you," said Houki as she looked at all Mariko, Sei, and Hono'o. "Thank you for saving my son," added Houki as she looked at Mariko. Mariko's cheeks went red.  
  
"You're welcome, your Highness," stammered Mariko as she bowed to her. Tasuki and Chichiri looked at this with some interest. They had almost forgotten that Mariko had saved Odayaka's life earlier. Sei knew about it, but he didn't have such a hard time about it. He knew that it was a way for a seishi to be found. Hono'o knew nothing about it. So, she gave them a strange look.  
  
"Well, let's get going," said Tasuki. Odayaka helped Mariko onto a horse. Sei got on his horse without trouble. Odayaka bowed to Chichiri. He gave a reassuring look to his mother.  
  
"Your training and apprenticeship has concluded. May Suzaku go with you," said Chichiri.  
  
"Thank you for every thing Master Chichiri. Thank you also, Lord Tasuki," said Odayaka as he bowed. He mounted his horse.  
  
"This is for you, Hono'o," said Tasuki. He brought out his tessen. Hono'o looked at her father surprised. Only her father could use the tessen. She didn't think she could. Tasuki placed her hand on the tessen. She could feel the energy on it. It was a tingle.   
  
"Father, are you sure she can use it?" asked Wangshi.  
  
"Yeah. We don't know if she can use it," agreed Lingsu.  
  
"Besides, she's already can set things on fire, Father," added Tiaowo.  
  
"LEKKA SHINEN!" shouted Hono'o as she flamed her three brothers at once. She didn't even use her powers. It was the iron fan.  
  
They were now all black and superdeformed.   
  
"I guess she can use it," coughed Wangshi.  
  
"That's just great," intoned Lingsu.  
  
"Wonderful…ah," added Tiaowo. All three of them sank to the ground.  
  
"THAT'S MY GIRL!" shouted Tasuki happily.  
  
Everyone else was sweatdropped.   
  
"Be careful. Do everything that your miko tells you, Hono'o," said Tasuki in a serious tone. Hono'o hugged her father. He held her tightly, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hono'o let go, and went to go hug her mother. Ling gave her daughter a firm embrace, and a kiss on her other cheek.  
  
"We love you," said Ling.  
  
"Yeah. You come back in one piece, baby sister," remarked Tiaowo. He was the first one to recover from being flamed by Hono'o. He hugged her.   
  
"I'll help you get on your horse," said Lingsu. Hono'o let him pick her up and set her on her horse. He kissed her on her forehead when he picked her up.   
  
"We'll wait for you right here at home. Come back soon," said Wangshi as he made sure that the saddle was on properly. Hono'o lowered her head, and Wangshi gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
The four of them rode off with the two imperial guards. Everyone else waved until they were no longer visible.  
  
~*ClareBear's*~  
  
I have special guest star.  
  
Tamahome: Who was that woman in the garden?  
  
Miaka: I don't like this. She's an enemy.  
  
Nuriko: But, why?  
  
Hotohori: I thought it was in everyone's best interest to save our world.  
  
Mitsukake: They better be careful.  
  
Chiriko: She knows them pretty well.  
  
Tamahome: But, why did she wait until now to show up?  
  
Nakago: Because we villains like to show up fashionable late.   
  
Tamahome: Nakago!  
  
Hotohori: What are you doing here?  
  
Nakago: I was supposed to be here earlier for my guest appearance, but I decided to come now. Remember, I didn't show up until a little later.   
  
Nuriko: That's right! Get out of here.  
  
Tamahome: YES! STOP AND GET OUT OF THIS OMAKE! RIGHT NOW!  
  
(Nakago throws a blue spirit ball at them.)  
  
Hotohori: How is that possible?  
  
Tamahome: I can't throw a spirit ball.  
  
Nakago: It's very simple.  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Nakago: ClareBear let me. She likes me better than you.   
  
  
  
  



	15. The Shinzahou of Seiryuu and a Beautiful...

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 14  
  
Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi was created by Yuu Watase. All the new characters are mine. Do not steal.  
  
Author's Note: I said that I was going to focus more on the Suzaku group, but do a round robin system for the other three. I now bring you the Seiryuu group. I take from the TV series, and necessarily from the OVAs. There's a very special appearance from the Seiryuu Group, and it's not Nakago. He's one of the main reasons why I drew from the TV series and not the OVAs.   
  
The Seiryuu group left the palace a day and half after Miwa and Ryu arrived. The Princess of Kutou was the second seishi located. Feng Shenrong preferred to be called by her kanji, Hoseki. The Emperor of Kutou allowed all of them to go without much protection for his sister because Ryu and the other seishi, Fang Jiexian were going with them. He was the third to be found. He was now known as Iwa. The Emperor of Kutou gave them horses to ride, and a coach for the Miko and his sister. Ryu rode on a horse outside the coach. Iwa handled the reins on the two horses for the coach.  
  
"These woods are very green," said Ryu out loud.  
  
"Yes. They are. I used to go hunting here as a child every summer," said Iwa.  
  
"You've been in Kutou all your life?" asked Ryu.  
  
"All my life. My father was an imperial guard for the last emperor of Kutou. My grandfather moved to the capital city after the last dynasty was wiped out by the Fengs. He thought that his family was now much safer, since the wars were over," informed Iwa.  
  
"So, you know this area pretty well?" asked Ryu.  
  
"Of course. Before I was an imperial guard, I was a scout. My father was actually a foot soldier. I am a Lieutenant. I rose high in my rank because of my powers," said Iwa.  
  
"You are a very industrious man," commented Ryu.  
  
Iwa smiled, and the they sped up the horses. The girls inside the coach were looking outside. The scenery was going by fast. They admired it.  
  
"It's so beautiful. Your country is so beautiful," said Miwa with a sigh.  
  
"I love my country very much. We saved it after Nakago killed the last dynasty's emperor. I hope that I can have some part in saving it. I hope I can help save the world," said Hoseki quietly.  
  
The rest of the ride was quiet. They rode and stopped to eat something together for lunch.  
  
"The servants packed a lot of food," remarked Hoseki as she help bring out the food. Hoseki was used to doing that sort of thing for others because the palace had been a place for refugees for so long.  
  
"Thanks," said Ryu as he took some bread from Hoseki. She passed some to Iwa and Miwa.  
  
"Thank you, your Highness," said Iwa.  
  
'Thanks, Hoseki," said Miwa with a smile.  
  
"Let's eat," said Hoseki as she sat back down with some food for herself.   
  
"Do you have any family, Seiryuu no Miko?" asked Iwa starting a conversation.  
  
"Yes. I have a mother and a father. I also have an older brother and a younger sister," said Miwa, "What about you, Iwa?"  
  
"I have a wife and one daughter. My daughter is five years old. I married young, but then again I fell in love young," said Iwa with a smile. He was only twenty-two years old.  
  
"My father died a few years ago, but I have only happy memories of him. My mother is alive, you all saw her. My brother is one of the greatest men I know," said Hoseki with pride.  
  
"What you, Ryu? I know that Mariko is your sister, and that you are living with your uncle. You haven't said anything about your parents," said Miwa.  
  
"You have a sister?" asked Hoseki.  
  
"Yes. She's the Suzaku no Miko. She should be in Konan," said Ryu thoughtfully.  
  
"What about your parents?" asked Iwa.  
  
"My parents died when I was three years old. Mariko was only a baby. We were taken in by our uncle, Keisuke. He loved our mother very much. He's a father to me. Even more so to my sister. We have our godparents. The Seiryuu no Miko is my godmother, Yui. Her husband's name is Tetsuya. They have two sons. Seijitsu and Soki. They are like younger brothers to me. Sei is a seishi for my sister. That's my family," said Ryu quietly.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Three-year-old Hoshi didn't know what was going on. They were all at the hospital for some strange reason. The last time they were at the hospital was for the birth of his sister. A doctor came out to talk to his Uncle Keisuke. His grandmother was there as well, and went with his uncle. Hoshi had never meet his maternal grandfather. His Aunt Yui was holding on to Mariko who was sleeping soundly. Tetsuya was holding Sei, and had his hand on Hoshi's shoulder.   
  
Uncle Keisuke and his grandmother came out. His grandmother was in tears. His uncle had a stricken look on his face. Aunt Yui started to shake. Mariko woke up and started crying. Aunt Yui sat down because her knees felt weak. Uncle Tetsuya started to rub his wife's shoulders. Hoshi's grandmother couldn't even look at her grandson. She just left the room. Hoshi's eyes sought answers from his Uncle.  
  
"Where are Mama and Papa?" asked Hoshi in a soft voice.  
  
Uncle Keisuke came down to him. He was eye level to Hoshi. He was on his knees, and his eyes were filled with tears. He swallowed. "They're not here. They're in Heaven," whispered Keisuke.   
  
Hoshi learned something at that very moment. He learned the meaning of death. Hoshi's lips started to tremble. He broke down sobbing. His uncle wrapped his arms around him. His uncle was holding back his tears. Aunt Yui had a tear cascading down her cheek. Uncle Tetsuya hung his head down, and Sei was looking very somber for a nine-month old baby. Mariko had her little fist in her mouth.  
  
"Yui. Tetsuya. Please take Mariko with you for the evening. Maybe a little longer. I need to be with just my nephew," ordered Keisuke in a whisper.  
  
"Yes. Keisuke. Take all the time you need," said Uncle Tetsuya. He helped his wife up. Aunt Yui said nothing. She was afraid to speak. They left the room holding the babies.  
  
"MAMA! PAPA!" cried Hoshi in a heartbreaking sob. His uncle held him. That was all he could do.  
  
"Just cry Hoshi. It's alright to cry. I am here for you, Hoshi. Always. I'll take care of you and your sister, Hoshi. I promise. I promise, Miaka, I promise, Taka. Tamahome," gasped Uncle Keisuke with tears streaming down his cheeks.   
  
Time had stopped. Hoshi's world had ended, and a new one began.   
  
Hoshi would be there always to protect his little sister. He was the one who told her that their parents were dead when she was old enough to understand. Hoshi was grateful that Mariko couldn't remember anything. She didn't have to go through the same heartbreak he did.   
  
~*~End of Flashblack~*~  
  
Ryu was still thinking about the day his parents died. He was quiet while everyone else had a fun conversation. Suddenly, there was the sound of an arrow swooshing by. Ryu stopped it with his powers before it could hurt some one. Everyone else went on alert.  
  
"Who shot that arrow?!" exclaimed Hoseki.   
  
"Get into the coach!" said Iwa. Hoseki pulled Miwa into the coach. She was shielding Miwa's body from the volley of arrows that kept coming. Iwa had his spear out and he was stopping them using it.  
  
"Come out at once!" shouted Ryu. He froze the arrows in mid air.   
  
"Show yourself!" ordered Iwa.   
  
A woman dressed in hunting clothes came out from the bushes. She observed that her arrows were frozen. She looked and saw that Ryu's kanji.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the woman in soft voice.  
  
"I am Ryu. I am a Seiryuu seishi. You just attacked the new Seiryuu no Miko," said Ryu in a cold voice. His aura was building around him.   
  
"I am Iwa. I am a protector of the Seiryuu no Miko, too," said Iwa. His spear was ready to do some damage.  
  
"My name is Huang Aorong. I am a hunter. My kanji is Mori," said the woman as she glowed her bright blue kanji on her right cheek on her face. The character meant harpoon.   
  
"You're a Seiryuu seishi? Then, why did you attack us?!" demanded Ryu as he released his hold on the arrows. All of the arrows dropped to the ground without hurting anyone.  
  
"I was investigating who was encroaching on my hunting grounds," answered Mori with her arms folded over her chest.   
  
"What are your powers?" asked Miwa. They had opened the curtain that was over the window of the coach.   
  
"I can summon beast of all kinds. I can communicate with the animals. Including demons," replied Mori with a smile. She concentrated her chi and a hawk came down to her shoulder. There were all sorts of game that surrounded them.  
  
"Very impressive," said Ryu.  
  
"Likewise. Who are the other seishi?" asked Mori.  
  
"This the Seiryuu no Miko, Kinomoto Miwa. Hoseki is the other seishi," said Iwa as he opened the coach door to help the girls out.   
  
"You are the Imperial Princess of Kutou," said Mori respectfully. She bowed to both of the girls.  
  
"My powers are to make people tell the truth. So, if you would allow me," said Iwa as he waved his arm over Mori. "Are you a real Seiryuu Seishi?" asked iwa to be sure.  
  
"Yes," answered Mori in trance.   
  
"That confirms it. Welcome to the group," said Miwa.  
  
"Uh…thanks. Very interesting power, Iwa," said Mori cautiously.  
  
"Are you going to join us? Because here is a scroll of my brother's orders to any of the seishi we find," said Hoseki as she gave the scroll to Mori. Mori looked at it.  
  
"Very well. I will serve you, Seiryuu no Miko," agreed Mori as she bowed to Miwa. Miwa blushed and smiled.  
  
"You have to locate the shinzahou of the last Seiryuu no Miko? I think I know where to look for it," said Mori helpful.  
  
"Where?" asked Ryu eagerly.  
  
"The animals have said that there is a man that lives in a village not far from here. He plays some of the most beautiful songs according to the birds that come to listen. They say that he plays sad songs about the past wars," said Mori.  
  
"That sounds like one of the old seishi. Amiboshi?" said Ryu. He knew that Amiboshi wouldn't remember anything. But…perhaps he did.  
  
"I thought that he died when he infiltrated the Suzaku group," said Iwa in disbelief.   
  
"I know the history better than any of you. I think we should check it out," said Ryu in a firm voice, "Can your powers work on someone who has lost their memory, Iwa?"  
  
"I don't see why not. But, I don't know for sure," answered Iwa.  
  
"It's worth a try. Let's go!" exclaimed Miwa.   
  
"Do you want to ride inside the coach with us, Mori?" asked Hoseki with a smile.  
  
"No, I'll take my horse," replied Mori. She whistled and a black stallion came. They all mounted and rode off.  
  
***  
  
They came to a small village. They were now far from the capital city. The village looked untouched by the natural disasters that had plagued most of the four empires. It was green and lush.   
  
Everyone looked with awe. The village was active with small children playing, and adults working. The village was very peaceful. The Seiryuu group went into a nearby tavern. Actually, Miwa insisted on coming with the men to the tavern. Mori and Hoseki decided to stay with the coach and find an inn.   
  
"We are looking for a man who places music," said Ryu to the barkeeper.  
  
"There are lots of men in this village that play music," said the barkeeper.  
  
"He plays the flute. He plays it unlike anyone else does," insisted Ryu.  
  
"That would be that man at the other end of the village. He almost lives outside of the village. His name is Kaika. He plays the flute. He has some sort of healing ability with his flute," whispered the barkeeper.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" asked Miwa.  
  
"It's only a rumor. Hardly anyone bothers that man and his family," said the barkeep as he wiped the counter clean.  
  
"Thank you for your time," said Iwa as he paid the man for his information.  
  
"No. I won't take your money. How could I charge the Seiryuu seishi and Seiryuu no Miko?" asked the man in voice of disbelief.  
  
"You know who we are?" asked Miwa.  
  
"Yes. My lady, Seiryuu no Miko," the barkeep said with a bow.   
  
"Thank you very much!" exclaimed Miwa with a grin. They all left the bar in high spirits. When they got back to Mori and Hoseki, they were giving them some strange looks.  
  
"Did you get drunk while you were in the bar?" asked Mori teasingly.  
  
"NO! I didn't get drunk!" exclaimed Miwa surprised.  
  
Ryu and Iwa started to laugh. Hoseki joined in.   
  
"Anyway, the barkeeper said that there was a man who lives almost outside of this village. His name is Kaika. He plays the flute," said Ryu getting over his fit of laughter.   
  
"We should head over there together. I already paid for our room and board for the evening at the inn across the street," said Hoseki.   
  
"We don't need the horses to get there. We'll just walk. The horses have been used all day," added Mori.  
  
"Come on everyone," called Miwa who had already walked up ahead of them. They followed her. Everyone was pretty easygoing. They walked past the last house. They all spotted a cottage that was outside. There was a young woman who was about eighteen.   
  
"I think that's the place," said Iwa. Miwa had asked that he not travel in his uniform. Hoseki agreed, so he was in plain clothes. The young woman looked up at them with her blue eyes.  
  
"How can I help you all?" asked the young woman.  
  
"Do you know a Kaika?" asked Miwa.   
  
"He's my father. I'll get him for you," said the young woman going into the house. It didn't take long before a man emerged from the house. He was blonde with blue eyes. He looked at the crowd in front of his house.  
  
"Tamahome?" asked the man. He paled over when he looked at Ryu. Everyone else turned around to look at Ryu.   
  
"I am not Tamahome. My seishi name is Ryu," answered Ryu. He glowed his kanji.  
  
"You're a Seiryuu!" exclaimed the man.  
  
"We all are," Mori stepped in. Everyone glowed their kanjis.  
  
"You must be the new Seiryuu no Miko," said the man looking at Miwa. She nodded.   
  
"I am Bu Koutoku. I was part of the first set of Seiryuu seishi," said the man. He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. The kanji on his right shoulder began to glow a bright blue.  
  
"You are Amiboshi. The second seishi for the Seiryuu group under General Nakago," said Iwa. His eyes were partially popping out of his eye sockets.  
  
"Well, you excuse me for a moment? I'll come right back," said Amiboshi. He turned to go into the cottage. A few minutes couple later, the girl came back out.   
  
"Please come inside. My name is Bu Ming. My father should come right back," invited Ming.  
  
Everyone came inside the humble cottage of the former Seiryuu seishi. They sat down at his table. Ming gave them something to eat and drink. Amiboshi came back from where he went.  
  
"Welcome to my home. I didn't expect this," said Amiboshi. He looked at the seishi in the room. 'They are a friendly group. Nothing like the last group,' thought Amiboshi with a smile.   
  
"How are you able to remember all this? Didn't your twin brother give you a drug that made you forget?" asked Ryu. Amiboshi looked at him. 'He looks like Tamahome. How is that possible?' thought Amiboshi.  
  
"Seiryuu himself came to me in a dream. He revived my memories while I was living in the area ruled by Byakko, Sailo. When my adoptive parents died, I moved here with my family. My wife died a few years ago," said Amiboshi.  
  
Miwa looked at Iwa. She nodded. Iwa stood up and waved his arm over Amiboshi. "Where is the shinzaho?" asked Iwa. Amiboshi's eyes glazed over. His daughter looked alarmed. But, Hoseki stopped her before she could do anything.  
  
"I have the shinzaho. I am guarding it for my god and my miko, Lady Yui. You will not get it, if you do not prove you are worthy, Seiryuu no Miko," said Amiboshi. The trance wore off, and he looked at them.  
  
"I am sorry, but we can't take any chances, Amiboshi," said Miwa apologetically.   
  
"I completely understand," Amiboshi reassured Miwa.  
  
"Where is the shinzaho exactly?" asked Ryu.  
  
"Come with me," replied Amiboshi simply. Everyone followed Amiboshi outside. His daughter stayed behind to clean up. They all walked a little further into the woods. There was some sort of shrine. It had seven pillars around it. There was a tree in the center.  
  
"The shinzaho is in the tree, Lady Miwa. In order for you to obtain it you must pass the test," said Amiboshi as he pulled out his flute. All the new seishi looked at him. He looked at the scenery around him.  
  
"You all must be wondering why this village doesn't appear to be effect by the world's end coming. But, this village will also cease to exist when the world ends. The reason why this village is still standing is because of my chi. I play my flute to keep my village in one piece. My life force is what keeps this village alive. My powers have only gotten stronger over time. Now let us begin. I would like to apologize ahead of time for the pain I am about to cause you all. Remember, Seiryuu no Miko, this is your test. None of your seishi can help you. I'll will prevent them. Again, I am sorry for the pain I am about to inflict upon you all," said Amiboshi.  
  
"What could you possibly do with that flute? Lull us to sleep?" asked Mori with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"He uses his chi through his mouth. The flute focuses his powers," answered Ryu as he stepped back. The rest of them stayed in their spots.   
  
Amiboshi began to play his flute. The sound was a beautiful melody. Amiboshi expertly moved his fingers along his flute. The Seiryuu seishi admired the music that he played. Miwa smiled. She began to move towards the shrine.  
  
"I guess I was wrong. It's not that bad. In fact, it's beautiful," said Ryu in a whisper. Miwa was getting closer to the shrine. Amiboshi focused his chi. The music's melody didn't change. It was the feeling behind it. The energy became too much for the Seiryuu seishi and Miwa to handle.   
  
"AAAAHHH!" groaned Iwa as he covered his ears in a futile attempt to stop the music from hurting.   
  
Ryu started to breath deeply from the pain. He was being brought down to his knees.  
  
"It hurts," moaned Hoseki as she covered her ears and sank to the ground.  
  
"The birds said it was beautiful…argh," mumbled Mori as she was on the ground.   
  
Miwa couldn't stand it either. The sound was beautiful, but the pain was worse. She didn't say or make a sound. She was almost to the shrine, but she was now on the ground. All the Seiryuu seishi were on the ground withering in pain. They covered their ears, but couldn't stop it. Amiboshi continued playing his flute. He couldn't stop. Miwa had to prove that her will was strong enough.   
  
Miwa was on the ground on her stomach. She began to drag her body along the ground using her arms as supports. Her legs couldn't carry her. Every part of her was starting to hurt. 'I can't fail now. There are too many people who need me. There are so many people who will die. Hoseki, Iwa, and Mori. Even the other seishi we haven't found yet. They come from this world. They will all die if I don't pass this test. Ryu also seems to belong to this world. I can't fail. If I do so many people will die. I WON'T FAIL!' thought Miwa as she continued crawling on the ground. She looked up to see that Amiboshi's eyes were closed as he played his flute. He had a bright blue aura around him. Miwa turned her head to see her seishi on the ground and in pain. Miwa crawled some more. It took some time because she couldn't use her legs. Finally, she reached the shrine. Miwa grabbed on to one of the pillars. She willed herself to pull up using one of the pillars for support. She used the pillar to move to the next one. Miwa kept doing this until she got to the tree. Her body was aching and tired. The music wouldn't cease. All Miwa wanted to do was cover her ears. If she did she would fall on the ground, and there was no way of knowing if she could get back up. Miwa looked into the hole in the tree. There was a pair of blue sapphire earrings. Miwa placed her hands on them. Suddenly, the music stopped hurting, and everything was fine. Miwa had the shinzaho of the last Seiryuu no Miko in her hands. She smiled and turned to see that her seishi were still on the ground.   
  
"I have the shinzaho, Amiboshi," said Miwa quietly. Amiboshi stopped his eyes widened when he turned to see that Miwa was standing there with her palms open and holding one earring a piece. Amiboshi smiled at her. Everyone else let out a sigh of relief from the pain that they were in.   
  
"Thank Seiryuu it's over!" exclaimed Mori. As she got up to clean the grass off her clothes.  
  
Iwa helped Hoseki up from the grass. "I'm fine. Thanks, Iwa," said Hoseki.   
  
"You have the shinzaho, Miwa," said Ryu. Suddenly it sank in that Miwa had it.  
  
"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! GO LADY MIWA!" shouted Hoseki happily. Iwa and Mori came over to Miwa. Hoseki gave Miwa hug of congratulations.  
  
"That's great," said Ryu giving a nod of approval. Amiboshi smiled. This group was different. The last Seiryuu group was a disaster waiting to happen.   
  
"You passed the test, Lady Miwa. Those were the earrings that Lady Yui wore when she summoned Seiryuu and met him for the first time. All her powers as miko were endowed within those earrings. I also have two more of your seishi with me," said Amiboshi.  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone in surprise. Amiboshi smiled. He called his daughter. Ming came out and behind her were twin boys who were sixteen years old.   
  
"These are my sons, Rongsha and Tanrui. These are your seishi, Lady Miwa. Bu Tanrui. Bu Rongsha. Meet your miko, Lady Miwa," Amiboshi introduced them with great paternal pride.  
  
Both of them bowed to the rest of the Seiryuu seishi and miko.  
  
"Wait. Why didn't you say you that your sons were Seiryuu seishi?" asked Ryu.  
  
"Because they knew about the test. They know how to pass the test. They would have told Miwa how to pass. It would have not been a fair test. Lady Miwa had to prove that she was the miko as well," said Amiboshi in a matter-of-fact tone.   
  
"Which one of you is which?" asked Miwa.  
  
"My kanji is Omoi. It means love or idea," said Bu Tanrui, "My powers is strength."   
  
"I am Bu Rongsha. My kanji is Kai. Seashell," said Kai, "My power is speed and agility."   
  
Both of them glowed their kanji. Kai's kanji was on his left bicep. Omoi was on his right heel.   
  
"This is just great. We now have two more seishi. And the shinzaho. All we need now is one more seishi and the summoning scrolls. Do you know where to go for the summoning scroll, Amiboshi?" asked Miwa with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't know where they are. You'll have to look for them yourself, Lady Miwa. The shinzaho will guide you," said Amiboshi reassuringly.  
  
"Well, I guess you can't get everything in one shot. Thanks for everything, Amiboshi," said Miwa as she bowed to him.  
  
"You boys should behavior yourselves during the journey," said Ming to her younger brothers.  
  
The boys looked at her with grins. "We will," they said in unison angelically. Amiboshi gave them a weird look, and shook his head.   
  
"I can't tell the difference between you two. Why don't you glow your kanji until we can tell the difference?" suggested Hoseki with a perky smile. Both boys groaned. Everyone else started laughing.   
  
"Do you mind if I talk to you, Amiboshi?" requested Ryu quietly. The rest of them were getting along very well.  
  
"Father, can we go with them to the inn?" asked Omoi.  
  
"Sure. All three of you can go," answered Amiboshi. Everyone left talking and laughing together. Amiboshi turned to look at Ryu.   
  
"I thought that you were Tamahome the moment I saw you. But you're not. Tamahome would have aged. You look just like him. Who are you?" asked Amiboshi quietly.  
  
"My real name is Sukunami Hoshi. My mother was formally known as Yuki Miaka. She married a man named Sukunami Taka. Taka, my father, comes from this world. He was brought to my mother's world. I think what happened is simple. A person from my mother's world cannot stay here. That includes the mikos. However, a person from this world can come to our world and stay. Which is what my father did," said Hoshi quietly.  
  
"So, Tamahome went the other world. I thought that he died. Suzaku must have brought him back to life, and allowed him to stay with Miaka. That's wonderful," said Amiboshi with awe and a smile. Suzaku was truly a powerful god.   
  
"You knew my father. I am sorry. Your brother was killed by my father," said Ryu in a soft voice.  
  
Amiboshi looked at the young man in front of him. 'He may look like Tamahome, but he doesn't act like him. He's so much more quiet and observant. He is so serious,' pondered Amiboshi. "My brother murdered your paternal grandfather, uncles, and aunts. Divine justice I suppose. Suboshi was just misunderstood. He was a very loving person, but he was just so…" trailed off Amiboshi. He felt his eyes water. He just couldn't help his misguided younger twin. The memories coming back also brought back the pain and loss of Suboshi. Every time he looked at his sons, it reminded him of times with his brother. It brought comfort and sorrow at the same time. He looked at Ryu. Amiboshi realized something about Ryu.  
  
"Your parents are dead aren't they?" asked Amiboshi in a whisper.  
  
"Yes. They died when I was three. I don't remember much about them. I am willing to ask anyone here about them," said Ryu.  
  
"I'll tell you everything I can remember," promised Amiboshi.  
  
The two of them talked for hours about the past. Ryu felt like Amiboshi gave him a very precious gift. Amiboshi said that if he wanted more there was two other seishi who could tell him more, Tasuki and Chichiri. Ryu began to get the feeling that Amiboshi had been born to the wrong group. Ryu learned that Amiboshi was ashamed of the past. That he helped propagate a war. Amiboshi still hated war. The last Seiryuu group was scorned for bring the wrong things that they did. Especially by the people of Kutou. Ryu thought that it was bad to be shun by one's own country men. That why Amiboshi lived almost in exile. Amiboshi couldn't even use his kanji or real name. He had to go by the name his adoptive parents gave him, Kaika. He only came back to Kutou to guard the shinzaho. Amiboshi expressed great pride in the new Seiryuu group, and give his blessings that they succeed. Ryu mentioned that his sister was the Suzaku no Miko. Amiboshi smiled at that remark. Ryu spent the night at Amiboshi's cottage. The next day everyone left together in high spirits.   
  
"You will survive this, Ryu. You have your father's spirit, and your mother's heart," Amiboshi reassured Ryu.   
  
Ryu smiled and got on his horse to catch up with the others who were ahead of him.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Miaka: Are you still complaining that Hoshi is a Seiryuu seishi?  
  
Tamahome: I suppose it isn't that bad. Ryu can really use his powers.  
  
Miaka: It was good to see Amiboshi again. He and Ryu talked for such a long time. It was very kind of Amiboshi to tell him about us.   
  
Nuriko: Even though he sabotaged us before.  
  
Hotohori: You have never forgotten that, Nuriko.  
  
Chiriko: He pretended that was me. He made all of you look stupid.  
  
Everyone Else: HEY! Are you calling us stupid?   



	16. The Singer and The Actress

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 15  
  
Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is owned by Yuu Watase. I own the new characters. For example almost every character this part is mine. Do not steal them. I went a lot of work to come up with characters.  
  
Author's Note: We have just left Kutou. Now we travel west to Sailo to be with the Byakko group. I am still taking from the TV series, but not really from the OVAs. The Byakko group is still three people: Amai, Inochi, and Sakana. The western country has been spelled many different ways based on different websites. I've decided to stick to "Sailo." No comments on the spelling.   
  
Amai, Inochi, and Sakana were still traveling in Sailo. It was so hot and the sun was bearing down upon them. Amai looked like she was going to wilt underneath the sun light. Inochi and Sakana looked a little concerned. Then, they spotted a large gathering.  
  
"Maybe, it's a mirage. It's just so hot," said Amai.  
  
"I see it," said Inochi.  
  
"Me, too," agreed Sakana.  
  
They rode down to a small village that was hosting some sort of arts fair. Amai was helped off her horse by Inochi. Sakana dismounted his horse. They lead their horses to an inn. There was a very friendly innkeeper who offered the rooms in the inn for free to the three of them when he found out who they were. This was after Sakana showed his powers and kanji.   
  
"Of course, you can have a room, Byakko no Miko. Two rooms for you three. One for just the miko. You boys will have to share," said the innkeeper.  
  
"That's fine. Thank you for your kindness," said Sakana as he opened his money pouch to pay the innkeeper. The innkeeper refused payment from him.   
  
"It's on the house. I hope you don't mind, but the rooms are on the top floor. Those are the only rooms left. Byakko must have truly blessed you because every year my inn is full by now," said the innkeeper.  
  
"What is going on around here?" asked Amai.  
  
"There is the arts fair. The performing arts fair. All around the village there are performances happening for three days solid. There are going to be acrobats, singers, dancers, actors, and craftsman," said the innkeeper excitedly.  
  
"Let's check it out!" exclaimed Inochi.  
  
The three of them went to see the acts that were around the village. Amai and Inochj began to think of something strange.  
  
"Don't you think it's odd that they're having a fair when the world is ending?" thought Amai out loud.  
  
"Like I said before, most people don't want to think that the world is going to end. Everyone is really friendly to us because they believe in us. But, we are proof that the world is going to end," replied Sakana.  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen over there," said Inochi as he pointed to a crowd that was gathering near a stage.  
  
"That's a singing chorus from the capital city of Sailo. They are supposed to be one of the best groups in all of Sailo," said Sakana taking Amai's arm, "Let's go over there and listen."  
  
"How can you tell, Sakana?" asked Inochi who was trailing behind them. He ran a little bit to catch up with them.  
  
"The symbols on the stage, and that coach. It means that they have performed for the Emperor of Sailo himself," answered Sakana.  
  
The three of them took seats near the stage in the front row. The performance was an opera. There were bright and beautiful costumes. Musicians played along with the singers in accompaniment.   
  
One of the singers did a solo a capella. Her voice was beautiful and mesmerizing. The crowd including Amai, Inochi, and Sakana were also hypnotized by her singing. The young woman looked about eighteen years old. She had a very ample figure. Her legs were very long, and her breast were large.   
  
Inochi and Sakana were staring at her chest. They are superdeformed and smiling. Amai looked at them and shook her head. 'Hentai,' thought Amai. Then, there was a white kanji glowing on her right breast. Inochi and Sakana's eyes opened wide. Amai was sitting between them, and both of them told her.  
  
"Look, Amai. On her chest!" exclaimed Inochi quietly as he tapped her shoulder.  
  
"On her right breast!" added Sakana excitedly. Amai refused to look over there. She was turning red with embarrassment. She ignored the boys.  
  
"I can't believe you two. First of all you guys are gamblers. Now you are a pair of hentai. Stop staring at that girl's chest!" exclaimed Amai in a frustrated whisper, "Now, SHUT UP!" ordered Amai loudly. This earned her some hushes from the other audience members. Amai went quiet, and was still very red. The singer on stage didn't seem to care that the three of them were disrupting her performance. Finally, Amai looked up at her. The singer's breast were just too big to avoid. There was the glowing white kanji. Kaze. Wind. Amai's eyes opened wide, and she looked at her first two seishi. They smirked at her with "We told you so" looks.  
  
"You didn't say that she had a kanji," whispered Amai looking at both of them sharply.  
  
"We told you to look for yourself," said Inochi with a grin. Sakana nodded in agreement. She was about to say something more, but the performance was over. Sakana gestured for them to follow him backstage to meet the singer. All three of them were now in the busy backstage.  
  
"We're looking for the last soloist. Can you help us?" asked Amai sweetly. The boys tried their best to look like angels.   
  
"Oh, you mean Ma Aiwu. She should be in her dressing coach," answered the man. The three of them left after the man gave them directions as to which coach she was at. They walked along a row of coaches. The coaches looked like a gypsy camp. Amai came to a coach and knocked at the door.  
  
"I am not ready for my next performance yet," called Ma Aiwu from inside the coach.  
  
"We're not the stage handlers. We would like to talk to you," said Amai.  
  
"Fans! I'll be right out," answered Ma Aiwu in an excited voice. She opened the coach door. She had a bright smile on her face. Her long hair was brown and her eyes were reddish-brown. "Come inside. I never miss a chance to meet with my public," said Aiwu in a friendly voice. The three of them looked at each other. They shrugged their shoulders and went inside.  
  
"Hello, my name is Okano Amai. I know that you're probably not going to believe this, but I am…" started Amai.  
  
"What strange things you are wearing on your face?" interrupted Aiwu as she pointed at Amai's glasses.   
  
"Yes. They help me see things clearly. Anyway, as I was saying I am the By…" started Amai.  
  
"You don't look like you're from around here," interrupted Aiwu again.   
  
"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING THE BYAKKO NO MIKO?!!!" shouted Sakana at the top of his lungs. Amai and Inochi are superdeformed with swirls in their eyes.  
  
"You're the Byakko no Miko!" exclaimed Aiwu in awe. Amai nodded. Aiwu got up in the coach, which was hard to do. She bowed in a low curtsey. When she did her kanji glowed brightly. "I am your seishi, Kaze. I can manipulate things using my chi with my voice."  
  
"My powers is to create doubles of things, including people," said Sakana.  
  
"I can make plants grow with my powers," mentioned Inochi with a smile on his face.  
  
"We need you to come with us, please Kaze. We also have to find four more seishi, the shinzaho, and the summoning scrolls," said Amai.  
  
"Of course, I'll come with you. I have been waiting for so long for a miko to come. Up until now, I was making money singing. I grew up with the legends of the last Byakko no Miko. I would like to be part of the legends as well," said Kaze sincerely.  
  
"Now we have three seishi," said Inochi excitedly.  
  
***  
  
Later on that evening, Kaze gave her last performance with the singing group. The singing group was sad to see her go, but they knew the duty that Kaze had to perform. Kaze moved her things to the inn. She and Amai were now sharing the room. They all decided to go see another performance, then go to bed, and move on the next morning.  
  
"This is suppose to be one of the best plays in recent years," said Kaze. She knew a lot about the art and culture of Sailo.  
  
"What is the play called?" asked Amai.  
  
"It's called 'The Assassin and her True Love.' It's a tragedy. Then again, almost all the plays are tragedies," said Kaze.  
  
Everyone in the audience was quiet and the play started. The actress in the title role was very beautiful and tall woman. She was elegant. The first act of the play consisted of the great adventures of the assassin. The assassin was that beautiful actress. The assassin is a good killer. She lives by a code of honor and skill. She kills all sorts of people on stage some men, and some women. The actress also did the physical actions on stage. There were several stage fights. The woman was very skilled.  
  
The second act of the play was about the assassin meeting a man. The two fall in love. Their love is passionate and strong. However, the assassin is given a new target by her master. The target is her true love. She struggles between duty and love. The actress was very passionate. She laments her problem of killing her love and following her master's orders.  
  
In the final act of the play, the two lovers confront each other. The man wants to know why she is avoiding him. She reveals her identity to the man. He swears his undying love for her. He tells her to kill him, so that her honor will not be destroyed. The assassin swears that she cannot. He takes her sword from her, and kills himself before she can stop him. The assassin weeps over her love. She talks a small dagger from her hair, and stabs herself in the heart. She tips her neck back and crumples to the ground. There is a glowing kanji on her neck. It is the character for fox.  
  
Kitsune. The kanji is glowing a bright white on the hallow of her throat. Amai and her seishi's eyes lit up. When the performance was over, they went to go find the actress.  
  
They found her backstage calmly sipping a cup of green tea. She had changed out of her elaborate costumes. Suddenly, she stood up, and was quickly enough to get her wooden tendo sword.   
  
"What do you want?" she demanded in a cold voice.  
  
Inochi and Sakana got in front of Amai right away. Kaze stepped forward to talk to the actress.  
  
"I am Kaze. A Byakko seishi. We saw your kanji. These two other men are seishi as well. Inochi and Sakana. The young woman they are protecting is Lady Amai, the new Byakko no Miko. You are a Byakko seishi just like the rest of us," said Kaze in a friendly voice.  
  
The woman lowered her weapon. The kanji on her throat was glowing. Inochi, Sakana, and Kaze's kanji were also glowing brightly. The woman let out a sigh.  
  
"My name is Mao Fei. I don't really have a power. I suppose it's speed. I am trained how to do stage fighting. I can take almost anything and make it into a weapon in my hands," said Mao Fei in a calm voice.  
  
"Are you coming with us, or aren't you?" asked Sakana.  
  
"What choice do I have? Of course, I'll come along. I was getting bored with acting anyway," said Mao Fei in a nonchalant voice.  
  
"Welcome, Kitsune," said Inochi with a smile on his face.  
  
"We'll all leave tomorrow," said Amai.  
  
"Wait, Lady Amai," said Kitsune.   
  
"What?" asked Amai.  
  
Kitsune gave her miko a low bow of respect.   
  
Amai smiled.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Tamahome: The groups are sure assembling quickly.   
  
Nuriko: Our group took longer to assemble. The Seiryuu group is way ahead of the other groups. They have six people already. The Suzaku group is a little behind.  
  
Miaka: Just like the last time.   
  
Hotohori: The only reason why the Seiryuu group was able to gather so fast was because of Amiboshi.  
  
Miaka: They also have the shinzaho. Yui's earrings. I hope that Chichiri and Tasuki are guarding the shinzaho for our group well. They'll have to test Mariko. It's only fair.  
  
Nuriko: The Genbu group is next. Still none of the other groups are ahead like the Seiryuu group.  
  
Tamahome (shaking his head): It's too easy.   
  
Miaka: What do you mean?   
  
Tamahome: It's too easy. Even Nakago had problems. There's something that's going to happen.  
  
Hotohori: I am more worried about the Suzaku group. They have bigger problems. That woman.   
  
Miaka: The Byakko group is all right. There's two gamblers, a singer, and an actress. Wow. They could open their own performance arts show.  
  
Tamahome: And sell tickets. Or better yet, a casino. Imagine the money they'd make. (Tamahome has large eyes and a dream background)  
  
Everyone else falls over superdeformed. Yet again.   
  



	17. A Past Revealed

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 16  
  
Disclaimer: Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi. I own all the new characters. Do not steal. I know that there's a lot of them, and I shouldn't care, but I do.  
  
Author's Note: We are now checking in with the Northern Empire of Hokkan. The Genbu group now takes center stage. Next time we'll be back in Konan with the favorite Suzaku group.  
  
"YOU ARE BY FAR THE MOST STUPID WOMAN I HAVE EVER MEET!" bellowed Kokoro at the top of his lungs. Yoko was just looking at him. Yogensha and Seizonsha were superdeformed, and looking at the two of them. Yoko is sweatdropped.  
  
"I didn't know it was yours," said Yoko in a small voice. She was talking about his sword.   
  
"ARE YOU BLIND? THIS MARK MEANS IT'S MY SWORD!" exclaimed Kokoro.   
  
Yogensha and Seizonsha had tried earlier to stop them, but they caught on fast that Kokoro didn't like being corrected. So, they wisely stayed out of the arguments that Kokoro and Yoko were always having. It was really annoying, but Yoko just bothered Kokoro so much. It was the little things she kept doing.   
  
"The snow is coming down awful hard," said Seizonsha.   
  
"Yes. We have to find some shelter. We can't possible pitch up tents in a snow storm like this," agreed Yogensha.   
  
The two of them ignored Yoko and Kokoro's arguing. They looked around, but they couldn't see almost ten feet in front of them. The snow was coming down harder. Seizonsha was dressed warm enough, so was Kokoro. Yogensha and Yoko had underestimated how cold it was going to be.   
  
"Look over there. I think I see some light," said Kokoro.  
  
"I see it, too," chimed in Yoko.  
  
"Let's head over there. Maybe we'll be allowed to stay there for the evening," said Yogensha.  
  
The four of them made their way to the light source. What they found was a temple. Actually a monastery. It was large and very old. There was a monk at the pair of iron doors. He stopped them.  
  
"I am sorry. This is one of the temples of Genbu. It's dedicated to the Genbu no Miko and her seishi. Only men may enter, but the woman must remain outside," instructed the monk.  
  
"But, she's the new Genbu no Miko," stepped in Seizonsha.   
  
"There is no new Genbu no Miko. She summoned Genbu more than two hundred years ago," disagreed the monk.  
  
"Please believe us," implored Yogensha quietly. He glowed the kanji on his head. Seizonsha pulled his outer robes out a little bit, and glowed his kanji. Kokoro should his kanji on the top of his hand. The monk's eyes widened. He called that the doors should be opened. When the doors opened, the four of them saw an army of monks on the ground bowing to all of them.  
  
"Hi everyone!" greeted Yoko happily with a wave.  
  
"Shut up!" ordered Kokoro.   
  
"Don't tell me to shut up," mumbled Yoko to him. They were now locked in a staring contest. The other two seishi were superdeformed. The monks had sweatdrops. Kokoro and Yoko were having another fight.  
  
"Welcome to our humble monastery, Genbu no Miko. We have been waiting for you to come. We know what is happening to our world. Please forgive us," begged one of the monks humbly.  
  
"Sure. Of course, I forgive you," said Yoko.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness," bowed the monk.  
  
The group was allowed to stay the night. One of the monks was quietly observing them. Yogensha noticed him. He focused his chi, and his eyes widened. That monk was a seishi. Yogensha stood up and walked over to the monk.  
  
"Hello, my name is Yogensha," said Yogensha with a smile.  
  
"My name is Shi Tanfu. I have been a monk for the past three years," informed the monk. He seemed younger than most of the monks there. He looked about Yogensha's age. His head was shaved and his eyes were green. On the top of his forehead was a forest green dot. He had a serene air about him. He appeared to be wiser than his age.  
  
"You are a seishi," announced Yogensha in a quiet voice.  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Shin Tanfu.  
  
"I am a seer. I can see that your kanji is on your right thumb. What I can't tell is what your powers are," answered Yogensha.  
  
"I am known as Kasumi. Haze. My powers are illusions. I can make illusions," said the young monk, "When my powers showed up my parents sent me here to train to be a celestial warrior. They knew that I was a seishi."  
  
"I'll introduce you to the others," said Yogensha as he helped Kasumi up.  
  
The pair walked over to the others. Kokoro was actually quiet for once. Maybe, it was because Yoko was busy eating to say anything to aggravate him. Seizonsha looked up at them questioningly.   
  
"This is Shi Tanfu. He's our fourth seishi. His kanji is located on his right thumb," said Yogensha. Yoko nearly choked on her food in surprise. Seizonsha rubbed her back until she recovered. Kokoro was standing up.  
  
"Show us your kanji," demanded Kokoro.  
  
"My name is Kasumi," he said as he glowed the kanji on his right thumb.  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Yoko when she saw the kanji. Kokoro, Seizonsha, and Kasumi gave her strange looks. They didn't know what she meant.  
  
"That's a phrase from our world," said Yogensha.  
  
"Cool?" asked Kokoro. He started laughing hysterically. Yoko smacked him upside the head. "What'd you do that for?!" shouted Kokoro.  
  
"Don't insult me," said Yoko.  
  
"I didn't insult you," answered Kokoro back.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"NO! YOU SHUT UP!"   
  
The other three seishi had sweatdrops. Seizonsha had a feeling of calm and happiness he had not experience in a long time. The three of them ignored Yoko and Kokoro's arguing.   
  
"What is it like in your world?" asked Seizonsha looking at Yogensha.  
  
"It's a wondrous place. There are great buildings made of stone that are several stories high. The streets are paved with concrete. We have all sorts of technology. However, no one has powers like here," said Yogensha.  
  
"Is it like our world?" asked Kasumi.  
  
"No. Our world is warm. But, that depends on where you are. Kind of like here. Kokoro said that the other kingdoms are different," said Yogensha.  
  
Yogensha and Kasumi talked more about the other world. It was truly interesting. Seizonsha started to think about his past.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Seizonsha used to have a real name. A name that was all his own. His name was An Zhishi. He was the first son of one of the highest nobles in all of Hokkan. His father was a very proud man who believe in appearances.   
  
Zhishi was out riding one day when he first saw her. Her name was Mai. He saw her wandering around with a lost look on her face. Her hair was long and black. Her eyes were a dark brown color. They were like doe eyes.   
  
"Do you need any help?" asked Zhishi.  
  
"No. Please leave me alone," answered Mai.  
  
"Let me help you," said Zhishi. He didn't know why, but he just had to help her.   
  
She looked at him and smiled. This was the moment that started to change Zhishi's life.  
  
He fell deeply in love with her. She fell in love with him. Zhishi knew that she was a peasant, and would never have the approval of his father. But, he couldn't help it. Her laughter made his life brighter. Her smile made him smile. They continued seeing each other for many months.   
  
One day, Zhishi's world came crashing down. Zhishi was with her in the field with his horse. He saw his father rode up with his men to them. Zhishi watched in horror as the put Mai in shackles.   
  
"What are you doing, Father? Let her go," pleaded Zhishi.  
  
"You knew that she was here all along?" asked his father.  
  
"Yes. Why are you doing this?" asked Zhishi.  
  
"Because she is a criminal. She murdered one of our fellow neighboring nobles. She could have killed you if we hadn't come at all," answered his father. He gave the order to take her away. Mai stared at Zhishi with pleading eyes. He couldn't just abandon her. He had to help her.  
  
Zhishi found her in the dungeon. Her clothes were torn and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Zhishi's heart broken when he saw her.   
  
"You murdered someone," said Zhishi in a whisper.  
  
"I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I swear it. He tried to rape me. I protected myself. I couldn't let him hurt me, Zhishi. Please believe me," begged Mai in a whisper.  
  
Zhishi knew the noble she had killed. He was a bad man who used women. He deserved his fate. Zhishi had decided to help her. Mai was sentenced to death. He had to get her out before they could kill her.   
  
On the night of the escape, they were caught. Zhishi was brought to his father. His father looked down upon him with shame written on his face.  
  
"You have brought shame to the An House. And to yourself. You assisted a murderer. You are an embarrassment to yourself and to your class. However, you are my son. I intend to show you mercy. You are here by banished from this manor and village. You are stripped of your name and title. You are no longer my son. You will leave this land before sundown. Before the execution. This is my command," his father said in a quiet voice. Zhishi hung his head down. Being banished into exile was worse than being killed. He had to live with the shame of what he had done.   
  
Worse he wasn't allowed to stay to see Mai get executed. When they got caught she had told him to come to the execution, so that he may give her courage by being there. Zhishi left his home in a quiet manner. His father had forbidden his younger siblings from saying goodbye to him.   
  
He left with only the clothes on his back and the pain in his heart. Zhishi never saw Mai's last moments. He was a broken man at a young age. His father had doomed him to be alone.  
  
~*~End of Flash~*~  
  
Yogensha looked at Seizonsha. Yogensha just discovered something else about his powers. He could read thoughts. Right now, Yogensha could see all of Seizonsha memories, but he said nothing. He felt bad for being able to do it. He just couldn't help it.  
  
"Why don't you have a name, Seizonsha?" asked Yogensha, "My real name is Sasaki Yoshi."  
  
"I brought shame and dishonor to my family. It wasn't too long ago when I was someone important. Now I am no one," said Seizonsha.  
  
"That's not true. You are a Genbu seishi. Imagine out of all the people in this Empire only a few people are chosen by Genbu to be a seishi," said Yogensha.  
  
"I do not seek redemption for my past actions. I only seek a purpose in this life. To justify my existence. So, that I would have lived in vain. My mission now is to serve my miko and my fellow seishi," declared Seizonsha in a quiet, strong, and solemn voice.   
  
Yogensha couldn't help but smile at Seizonsha's pledge. He smiled at the rest of his group. Yogensha knew that their group was filled with strong people. He also knew that deep inside, Yoko was very strong person. Yogensha hoped and prayed that the other groups were just as strong.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Miaka (with tears in large eyes): What a tragic past?! Poor Seizonsha.  
  
Nuriko: Yes. It's sad. But, I think it's a requirement or something that at least one person per group has a tragic past. I don't know why the Gods do it that way.  
  
Tamahome: I wonder how the Suzaku group is doing. The other groups are assembling strongly.  
  
Hotohori: With my son on group they should do well.  
  
Nuriko (with rolling eyes): Just because your son is on the Suzaku group doesn't mean they'll succeed.  
  
Hotohori: What are you saying, Nuriko? My son is intelligent, beautiful, and has authority. Just like me!  
  
Nuriko (under breath): At least, he doesn't have your ego.  
  
Hotohori: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!  
  
Nuriko (with an innocent smile): Nothing  



	18. A Visit to Mt. Leikaku

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 17  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase is the brains behind that. I do own all the new mikos and almost all the new seishi. Don't steal them.  
  
Author's Note: Welcome back to Konan. The Suzaku group has set off on their journey to find the other seishi, the shinzaho, and the summoning scrolls. What fun they'll have!  
  
"Where are we going, Hono'o?" asked Sei from his horse.  
  
"Odayaka, you said that there was a rumor about a blacksmith who makes the best weapons in all of Konan, but you don't know where to find him. I have an idea where to start," said Hono'o with a smile.   
  
"But, where are we going?" asked Sei again.  
  
"To the mountains. Mt. Leikaku," answered Hono'o with an unwavering smile.  
  
"Let me see if I remember correctly. Mt. Leikaku is known for something…it's just slipped my mind right now. I can't remember," said Odayaka as he thought deeply. He knew a lot about his Empire, but he couldn't remember everything. There was bound to be something that slipped his mind.  
  
"Which way do we go?" asked Mariko. She was riding the gentlest mare from the Imperial stables. However, she was starting to feel sore from riding all day.  
  
"Turn over there," said Hono'o. She was pointing to a bridge. They rode over it. Suddenly, out of no where, they were surrounded. The bandits had weapons pointed at them.  
  
"We're surround! We should have known better than to take directions from you, Hono'o!" exclaimed Sei. Odayaka didn't look the slightest bit disturbed by this. Mariko had a look of fear on her face.  
  
"Calm down, Sei. Don't get your wings in a tangle," said Hono'o.  
  
"Calm down!? How can you say that? We're about to be mugged!" yelled Sei.  
  
"Give us all your valuables. And maybe we won't hurt you," said a deep voice from within the crowd of bandits.  
  
"That's right! That's what Mt. Leikaku is known for. Bandits," said Odayaka as he snapped his fingers.  
  
"I am so glad that you remember," murmured Mariko sarcastically.  
  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU AND GIVE US YOUR VALUBLES!" shouted the same deep voice.  
  
The guards that were with them were wearing cloaks and were about ready to defend them, but Odayaka gave them a stern look that stopped them. Hono'o rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on now, Uncle Kouji. You aren't going to attack your best friend's daughter and her friends, are you?" asked Hono'o.  
  
"Lei? Kou Lei?" called the deep voice. Emerging from the crowd of bandits came out a tall man dressed in dark clothes. His hair was dark and he had a scar that ran along his left cheek. His skin was dark and his eyes were a hazel. Hono'o got off her horse. The man ran to go hug Hono'o. He picked her up off the ground.  
  
"Lei! It's been so long since I've seen you. You've grown up quite a bit," declared Kouji.  
  
"It's good to see you, Uncle Kouji. Could you put me down?" asked Hono'o.  
  
"Of course. What do you think you are doing? This is Genrou's daughter," said Kouji when he saw that the other bandits hadn't put down their weapons. They all dropped their weapons on the ground.  
  
"Genrou's daughter?!" exclaimed one of the bandits.  
  
"Please forgive us. Don't tell your father. He'll hurt us," begged one of the bandits.  
  
Mariko and Sei fell off their horses superdeformed.   
  
"Why am I not surprised by this?" said Odayaka out loud as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Come with me," invited Kouji. Everyone followed him back to the Bandits' hideout.  
  
***  
  
Kouji gave them good food to eat. Everyone was very comfortable. Kouji was friendly to all of them. Hono'o introduced everyone, and told him everything. Hono'o introduced everyone by their kanji names, and she didn't introduce the guards.   
  
"This is a surprise. Genrou must be so proud. His daughter a seishi. Just like him," said Kouji in very proud tone.   
  
"I also have this. I hope you don't mind," said Hono'o as she took out the tessen.  
  
"Your father gave you that?" asked Kouji. The tessen was a symbol of the head of the bandits of Mt. Leikaku. What's more Taiiitsukun made it so that it was iron, and only Tasuki could use it.  
  
"How does it work?" asked Sei. He saw it earlier, but he didn't know how it worked.  
  
"Like this. LEKKA SHINEN!" shouted Hono'o as she flamed him. Sei was black and superdeformed. He was fried.  
  
"You could have showed me without flaming me," coughed Sei.  
  
"You asked," said Hono'o smugly. Kouji started laughing.   
  
"You've really grown up, Lei. I mean Hono'o. Your father should be careful. Someone might try to steal you away from him," said Kouji with a smile and laugh.  
  
"I'm better now. Thanks for asking," said Sei sarcastically. It seemed like Hono'o and Kouji had forgotten about him. Some of the other bandits were acting as lookouts. They saw the two guards that were with them.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded one of the bandits.  
  
"We are Imperial guards for the Emperor of Konan," answered Shen.  
  
"The Emperor is among us?" questioned another bandit.  
  
"Yes," answered Zhu.  
  
They looked around and spotted Odayaka at the table. They knew that Sei wasn't the Emperor. Their eyes widened when they saw the Deity sword. Only the Emperor of Konan carried it.   
  
The bandits bowed down. The other bandits followed suit. Every bandit in the room, except for Kouji. He looked at them all with questioning eyes. Odayaka saw his guards. He realized what happened. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He looked at everyone again and groaned.  
  
"What's going on around here?" asked Kouji. "Get off the ground, all of you," he ordered.  
  
"It's all right. Yes, I am Emperor Boushin of Konan, but I am here as a seishi," declared Odayaka. Was this going to happen throughout this entire trip?   
  
"You're the Emperor. You don't look like it. I mean…I…" stammered Kouji. It wasn't as if he was the first Emperor that he had ever meant, but it was quite a surprise.  
  
Odayaka started laughing at everyone's discomfort. Mariko gave him a sharp look. Odayaka smiled at her. "Please stop that all of you. I really wanted to travel causally in disguised; it would be easy for me," said Odayaka. Everyone else stood up. Their Emperor was among them.   
  
They made sure that the Suzaku no Miko and her seishi were comfortable. They offered separated rooms for them, but they declined. Mariko and Hono'o shared a room. Sei and Odayaka shared another room. The next morning Hono'o asked Kouji where they would find the blacksmith.  
  
"The blacksmith lives in the woods. He's along the river bank. He doesn't really live near a village, town or city. We bought weapons from him. The reason why he's so out of the way is because he has too much business. But, I think you can still have weapons forged by him. Considering, who you people are," said Kouji.  
  
"Thank you so much, Uncle Kouji. We have to get going. I'll tell my father you sent your greetings," said Hono'o with a smile.  
  
"You know…I have a son who's only a year older than you, Hono'o…" started Kouji looking at her with interest.  
  
"Um. GOTTA GO! BYE, UNCLE KOUJI!" exclaimed Hono'o as she got up to leave. Odayaka had nothing but sympathy for her. Sei was laughing hysterically. Mariko had to drag Sei out of the room.  
  
They rode off to the river in search of the blacksmith.  
  
***  
  
They rode along the bank for a long time. They still hadn't seen a hut or anything. They all stopped to rest their horses. Mariko stepped into the water a little bit. Odayaka stretched out his arms. Sei was achy all over. Sure, he knew how to ride a horse, but his body wasn't used to this. Hono'o was also stretching.   
  
"Let's get something to eat," suggested Mariko.  
  
"Yeah. I'm hungry," agreed Hono'o.  
  
"We might as well take a break. I know that you two aren't use to riding as much as Hono'o and me," said Odayaka.   
  
"That would be good. Thanks," said Sei.  
  
They had food in the saddle bags. Mariko ate her food slowly. She was thinking about how hard it was for her mother. But, her mother had succeeded. Would she be able to do the same?   
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Odayaka.  
  
"About how we're going to find the other seishi and all the things we need," lied Mariko.  
  
"Don't worry about it so much. Suzaku wants us to succeed. It can't be that hard," said Hono'o brightly.  
  
"For once, I agree with the pyromaniac," said Sei with a smile.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Hono'o in an argumentative tone. Sei and Hono'o got into another fight. It ended when Hono'o flamed him using a fireball without the fan. Odayaka was laughing at this, and Hono'o flamed him. Mariko was just smiling. It was hard just to be happy. Not with all the doubts that were stirring inside her.  
  
Mariko got up from the group for a moment. She felt the bracelets on her wrists. She had forgotten about them. 'How do these work?' thought Mariko as she touched them.  
  
The woman from the garden off in the distance was watching them unseen. She had followed them by teleporting to all the places with them. She wanted to know what strength this group had. She wanted to test them. The woman focused her chi. "Powers of the unseen. Cast a spell on the Suzaku no Miko," whispered the woman. As soon as she finished her incantation. Mariko fell on the ground writhing in pain.  
  
Sei, Odayaka, and Hono'o heard her fall. They rushed over to her side. She was on the ground; her body was shaking. Odayaka came down to her on the ground.  
  
"I've never see anything like this before. I don't know what happened," said Odayaka.  
  
"She was just standing there a minute ago without a problem," said Hono'o.  
  
"Do something, Odayaka. You're a healer," said Sei.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with her. How can I heal her? What if it isn't an illness?" asked Odayaka. He didn't want to hurt her, but he could see that she was in pain.   
  
Her body stopped moving. Her breathing was stopping. Her skin was pale.   
  
"DO SOMETHING!" screamed Sei at the top of his lungs. He couldn't stand to watch his best friend die.  
  
"I don't know what to do," whispered Odayaka.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO?" demanded Sei.  
  
"Calm down, Sei. Yelling isn't going to help her. Odayaka, please do something. We won't blame you, if you can't help. Just try something," pleaded Hono'o in a quiet voice.  
  
Odayaka pulled Mariko into his arms. He placed his hand underneath her chin at the pulse point. He could feel it faltering. Odayaka focused his chi. He hoped that this would work.  
  
Odayaka closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against Mariko's lips in a deep kiss focusing his healing chi around her. Her lips were cold underneath his. His body glowed his chi around him, and his kanji glowed. Sei and Hono'o watched speechless.   
  
Odayaka broke the kiss when he felt the warmth return to Mariko's lips, and when he felt her pulse.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Tamahome: GET YOUR SON'S GRUBBY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!!!!  
  
Hotohori: But, he healed her.  
  
Tamahome: He's touching her. Can you believe that Miaka? Miaka?  
  
Miaka (with big dreamy eyes): Isn't romantic? It's like something out of a fairy tale.  
  
Nuriko: She wasn't even conscious for it. Besides, it wasn't that long a kiss.  
  
Mitsukake: Interesting healing technique. It seems like he focused his chi to come out of one part of his body to heal her.   
  
Chiriko: That was interesting.  
  
Tamahome: Don't watch that! (frantically)  
  
Chiriko: But, we're already died. I don't think it matters.   



	19. The Weapons Marker

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 18  
  
Disclaimer: Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi. I own all the new original characters. Do not steal them.  
  
Author's Note: We're still in Konan. The Suzaku group has an unseen problem that is following them. Odayaka just saved Mariko from an unknown illness. Enjoy!  
  
Odayaka still had Mariko in his arms. She was now resting comfortable. Odayaka carried her back to the camp area. Sei let out a sigh of relief. Hono'o was quiet. Odayaka laid Mariko down on the ground. He covered her with a blanket, and rolled up one to be used as a pillow underneath her head.  
  
"We'll have to stay here for the night," said Odayaka.  
  
"That's fine with me. Just as long as she's okay. I don't want to ride anymore horses today," agreed Sei.  
  
"Let's set up camp here. I'll go get some kindling for the fire," offered Hono'o.  
  
"I'll help you," said Sei, "Stay here with Mariko, Odayaka."  
  
They went to go gather up some firewood. Odayaka looked down at Mariko to make sure that she was fine. She was breathing just fine, and she wasn't in any pain. Odayaka had given up his blanket for the evening to roll it into a pillow for Mariko's head. Odayaka touched his lips with his right index finger thoughtfully. He took one look at Mariko, and then he went back to deep thought. His chi had to regenerate. Sei cleared his throat when he and Hono'o got back with some firewood.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Sei with concern.  
  
"I'm fine," answered Odayaka with a smile.  
  
"Good," said Sei.   
  
It was nightfall. Hono'o was going to make the fire. She had figured a lot about her powers. She could do her fire magic, but it required concentration. With the tessen she could do it without any concentration. Her fire power was stronger than the powers that tessen was endowed with.   
  
"LEKKA SHINEN!" said Hono'o as she started the fire.  
  
Sei suddenly remembered that how Odayaka healed Mariko. He had a very disturbing thought. "I'm definitely not going to tell Hoshi about that kiss," muttered Sei underneath his breath. Hono'o heard him muttering to himself.  
  
"What did you just say?" demanded Hono'o.  
  
"Nothing. I didn't say anything! You must be hearing things!" exclaimed Sei.  
  
"What did you say? I know that you said something!" yelled back Hono'o.  
  
Sei stood up to get away from Hono'o. She started chasing him. Odayaka was superdeformed with question marks around him.   
  
"Come back here and tell me what you said," demanded Hono'o.  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't tell you?" laughed Sei who was much faster than her.  
  
"I'll flame you if you don't tell me!" threatened Hono'o as she drew out the tessen.  
  
"Like to see you try!" challenged Sei.  
  
Odayaka was watching this with great amusement. Sei and Hono'o were superdeformed. They were chasing each other around the camp fire. Odayaka was laughing.   
  
"LEKKA SHINEN!" shouted Hono'o as she flamed a very surprised Sei.  
  
"Give me that fan!" ordered Sei.  
  
Sei was now chasing Hono'o around the camp fire. They were still superdeformed. Odayaka was laughing even harder.   
  
The Imperial guards were nearby, but were told to stay out of the way. So, the four of them eventually forgot that the guards were with them.  
  
It was late at night when they all finally went to sleep. Sei had offered his blanket to Odayaka, but he declined. Odayaka used his riding cloak inside. Everyone went into sleep in peace.  
  
***  
  
Mariko was floating in an unknown place. She was naked and trapped in a bubble. Everything around her was red. Mariko could feel the all seven kanji on her skin. Suddenly all the kanji disappeared. It was replaced with one kanji on her forehead.   
  
Mariko's eyes widened in pain. It felt so hot. She could feel her body burning. The strange thing was the burning wasn't coming from outside her body enveloping her. The fire was coming from within her. Her own life force was burning her body. It was getting hotter.   
  
Mariko gradually realized that Suzaku from the inside instead of the outside was devouring her. It was burning hot. She was being eaten alive…  
  
Mariko woke up with a cold sweat. 'It was just a dream. What was that?' thought Mariko breathing deeply. She couldn't stand it. She had to do something. It was just after dawn. She got up and got away from everyone. The guards were still asleep. No one noticed that she was gone.  
  
Her brother had taught her self defense. It started out as way for Hoshi to train someone to be a sparring partner. She never really went as far as he did in the martial arts. She preferred academics to physically prowess. Her brother taught her how to use tendo swords. Mariko was at a high level. However, Mariko took a liking to Tai Chi. it was something that calmed her mind and eased her soul.  
  
She was doing the movements slow. Her breathing was calm. It was about twenty minutes into the exercises when someone called to her from above her. Mariko looked up and saw Odayaka sitting on a tree branch. It was very high up.  
  
"What are you doing up there? Don't scare me like that," cried Mariko.  
  
"I am doing my meditation exercises. Looks like you're doing the same thing. I like to do them up in high places. I usually do my meditations up on the Imperial palace roofs tops," said Odayaka  
  
"Come down here. I don't like to make my neck ache like this. Besides, it's rude, Odayaka," said Mariko in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"All right. Fine," Odayaka said with a sigh. He teleported down.  
  
"Where are you now?" asked Mariko. He tapped her shoulder. "AH! I told you to stop that. I don't like being surprised like that."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Odayaka with a smile.  
  
"No, you're not. You take pleasure in surprising people," insisted Mariko.  
  
"You're right. It just happens to be one of my hobbies," agreed Odayaka.  
  
"Thank you for saving me yesterday," said Mariko quietly.  
  
"No problem. It's my duty as one of your seishi, Mariko," said Odayaka.  
  
"I really want to thank you just the same," said Mariko firmly.  
  
"Where did you learn how to those exercises?" asked Odayaka.  
  
"My brother taught me. He's name is Hoshi. His seishi name is Ryu," answered Mariko.  
  
"Yes, Sei told me about him. He's with the Seiryuu group. You started to tell me about your world. About your life. I would like to hear more. You said that you were going to school. What are you learning about?" asked Odayaka with interest.  
  
"I learn about all sorts of things. Mathematics, Literature, Science, and other languages. I've learned about two different languages from my world," answered Mariko.  
  
"What else do you do?" asked Odayaka with his hands behind him. They walked along the riverbank together.  
  
"Well…I have a business going on in my school," said Mariko.  
  
"What kind of business?" inquired Odayaka.  
  
"It's sort of business that provides service to certain members of the student body and also to some of the teachers. People like to wage on games. I make it easy for them to do so. I keep track of the sporting events and I make sure that whomever wins gets his or her money. I do this all for a small take of the profits," answered Mariko.  
  
"Wait, you mean you take bets for games? That's some sort of form of gambling," said Odayaka with an eyebrow raised.   
  
"No, isn't some sort of gambling. It's is gambling," commented Mariko with a smile.  
  
"I don't know how people think of gambling in your world, but in my world it's usually illegal. Not that we can't stop it, but it is," said Odayaka.  
  
"It's illegal in my school, but I do it anyway," said Mariko with a smirk.  
  
"But why? Sei said that your family was well off. Why would you do it if you didn't need the money?" asked Odayaka.  
  
"Because I was bored. There's nothing really interesting to do in my school. My school is one of the hardest schools to get into. As a result only some of the smartest students get in. It's boring. Almost the entire student body is made up of a bunch of righteous and self absorbed snobs. I wanted to see how far I could go before I got caught. I loved the challenge. No one has come close to really catching me. Not even the head of the school," said Mariko who was very proud of herself.  
  
"But that's wrong. You're not even doing it for noble reasons. Those bandits back at Mt. Leikaku have families. Not that I am condoning their actions, but they steal to feed their families," insisted Odayaka.  
  
"Nothing is wrong unless you get caught," stated Mariko firmly. It was the philosophy that she lived by.  
  
"I don't believe that. That's wrong," said Odayaka shaking his head.   
  
"Great. This coming from the Emperor who refuses to get married, and who has avoided it by using his magical skills," said Mariko folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"You heard about that?" said Odayaka coyly. He was now super deformed.  
  
"Yes. Hono'o told me when we spent the night with the bandits," said Mariko.  
  
"Oh. HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Odayaka. Mariko started laughing with him.  
  
"So, this is where you two have been?" said Sei. He, Hono'o, and the guards woke up to find Mariko and Odayaka gone. "Hey, Hono'o! Shen! Zhu! I've found them," called out Sei. The three of them came back.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" greeted Hono'o with a smile. She was relieved that Mariko was safe with Odayaka.  
  
"Morning everyone!" greeted Odayaka happily. Shen and Zhu looked a little frizzled. They just didn't like that they weren't allowed to protect their emperor because he told them not to.  
  
"Why don't we have breakfast and move on?" suggested Mariko.  
  
"I'm up for that!" exclaimed Sei.  
  
Everyone went back to the camp. They finished breakfast and moved on ward.   
  
All the while the woman was still watching them.  
  
***  
  
They finally found a hut. It was attached to an old mill. Water was running around it. There was a little cottage attached to it. Odayaka signaled the guards to go back to an unseen place. All four of them dismounted their horses. Odayaka and Sei walked ahead of Hono'o and Mariko. Hono'o kept a protective eye on her miko.   
  
"Hello! Is anyone here?" called Sei.  
  
"Yes. There is someone here. You don't have to be yelling like that," said a cloaked figure. The cloak figure was tall, but they couldn't see much else.  
  
"Are you that blacksmith that makes the best weapons in all of Konan?" asked Odayaka.  
  
"I am Bi Anlan. I suppose I am the blacksmith that you are looking for," whispered the cloak figure just barely loud enough to be heard.  
  
"We would like a sword to be made for him," said Odayaka gesturing to Sei.  
  
"Is there anything else?" asked Bi Anlan.  
  
"No. Just him. I have a weapon already," announced Hono'o as she drew out the tessen.  
  
"Is that the fan that belongs to Tasuki? One of the Suzaku Seven?" asked Bi Anlan in amazed voice when Hono'o drew out the fan.  
  
"Yes. We are the new Suzaku Seven," said Hono'o.  
  
"Please come inside," invited Bi Anlan. They went into the mill. It was a blacksmith's shop. There was hearth that was a blaze. There were large chucks of metal on three different benches. There was a something to keep the fire going. There were blacksmith tools hanging on the walls.   
  
"Give me your hand so that I can measure it," said Bi Anlan to Sei. Sei gave her his hand. Bi Anlan took an instrument off the wall. With gloved hands Anlan measured Sei's fingers. Anlan wrote down the measurements.   
  
"Why do you have to measure me?" asked Sei. He didn't know why he had to have his weapon custom made.  
  
"Do you mind if I answer him?" asked Mariko.   
  
"No," answered Anlan.  
  
"Because the weapon should be custom made for the balance and weight of the swordsman. It depends. If you're big and strong, then you should have a large sword that can cut someone in half with its weight. If your are light in built and quick, then you should have a sword that is sharp, and can be used with finesse," said Mariko. Her brother would be proud to know that she actually listened to him.  
  
"So, that's why you took measurements?" said Sei.  
  
"That is correct," said Bi Anlan.  
  
"Are you going to make it?" asked Odayaka. He was going to pay for it.  
  
"Yes, Emperor," said Bi Anlan.  
  
"How did you know that I am Emperor?" asked Odayaka. His guards weren't with them. They were hidden away.  
  
"The Deity Sword. Only the Emperor of Konan would carry it," said Anlan observantly.  
  
"I didn't know that. It belonged to my father," said Odayaka.  
  
"The weapon will be made in two days come back then," said Anlan.  
  
"Thank you very much, Bi Anlan," said Mariko with a bow.  
  
They went to go set up camp somewhere else. They had to discuss how to find the other seishi.  
  
"We'll come back to Bi Anlan's shop later on when the sword is finished. We can move forward. It shouldn't be a big problem to back track a little bit," suggested Odayaka.  
  
"No. I disagree I think we should stay here awhile longer. Wait for the sword to be done," said Sei.   
  
"I was wondering about something," said Mariko out loud.   
  
"What?" asked Hono'o.  
  
"That it must be awful hot to work as a blacksmith, and wear that cloak all the time," said Mariko. It had been bothering Mariko ever since they left the blacksmith's shop.  
  
"That was strange," agreed Odayaka.  
  
"Maybe with all the water running around there it's probably cool enough," suggested Sei.  
  
"Maybe…" said Mariko.  
  
The woman who has been following them all along was watching them very careful. She was probing for more weak spots. Mariko was definitely it. But, she wasn't irresponsible like her mother. She wasn't impulsively running off. She wasn't separating from the group. That was something that the woman had to take care off.   
  
***  
  
It was nightfall when they had decided to just camp near the river. Odayaka lost the vote out. So, they all decided to wait those two days for Sei's sword. They had finally pitched up some tents. The guards stayed closer to them. Odayaka didn't seem to mind so much. However, it started raining. The rain was coming down really hard. One could only see a few feet in front of oneself.   
  
"We need to find some place else," said Sei who could barely be heard above the sound of the rain coming down.   
  
"Maybe, we should go back to Bi Anlan's place," suggest Hono'o. They didn't trust her, but it was better than this. Hono'o was willing to take a chance in Bi Anlan's place than stay out there.  
  
"We should move the horses!" yelled Odayaka.  
  
The raining was coming down all over the forest. Yet the sky was clear outside the forest. The woman was the one creating the storm. She was a four elements sorceress. Her powers were almost as divine as the Gods themselves. The storm was not reflection of the true powers she held. The storm looked like something that Seiryuu seishi, Soi, would have created.  
  
The river along the bank was filling up too fast. The dam on the upper part of the stream was about to give way. The dam finally gave way. Water was rushing too fast. It was now a flash flood.  
  
"There's too much water in the river!" yelled Mariko. Despite the heaviness of the rain, they could hear the sound of a large rush of water coming towards them. "Everyone get away from the river. It's a flo-" Mariko started with her eyes wide. The water had hit her and she was being pulled away from her seishi and the guards.  
  
"MARIKO!" shouted Odayaka. He had to jump in and to save her.  
  
"ODAYAKA! MARIKO!" yelled Sei. He saw Odayaka jump in. Sei wanted to do the same thing, but Hono'o stopped him. "Why?"   
  
"Because the current is too fast. It won't us any good!" yelled Hono'o.  
  
"YOUR HIGHNESS!" yelled Shen.  
  
"EMPEROR ODAYAKA!" called Zhu.  
  
Mariko was desperately trying to stay afloat in the water. There was too much. It was as if someone had opened up an ocean around them. She was trying to swim back, but the current was against her. Odayaka was swimming towards her. Because he was with the current, he was able to reach her.  
  
"LOOK ODAYAKA GOT TO HER!" shouted Hono'o.  
  
"YES! ALL THEY HAVE TO DO IS SWIM BACK HERE!" exclaimed Sei.  
  
Odayaka took Mariko's hand. She had a look of relief on her face. Odayaka pulled Mariko on to his back. She held on as Odayaka tried to swim back with her on his back. 'Thank goodness I don't have those heavy robes on me. There would have been no way I could have swam,' thought Odayaka.  
  
"COME ON ODAYAKA! JUST A LITTLE MORE!" cheered on Sei. The guards watched helplessly. Hono'o held her breath and said nothing.  
  
A large wave came over them. Odayaka and Mariko were now pulled back. Odayaka just couldn't beat the current he was against. He was a strong swimmer, but not strong enough. The current pulled Mariko and Odayaka away from the people on shore even further away. Pretty soon, no one could see them.  
  
"MARIKO!" called out Sei helplessly.  
  
"MARIKO!" called out Hono'o she gave a desperate look to Sei.  
  
"ODAYAKA!" shouted Sei as he capped his hands over his mouth to make it louder.  
  
It was too late there was no way that Mariko and Odayaka could hear them.  
  
Odayaka was desperately trying to at least swim to shore. With Mariko on his back it was harder.   
  
"MAYBE, I SHOULD GET OFF YOU!" shouted Mariko. She was thinking the same thing.  
  
"NO! THE CURRENT IS TOO STRONG! IT'S BETTER THAT WE STICK TOGETHER!" yelled Odayaka back.  
  
He had to do something or they were going to drown. Odayaka focused his chi to teleport them to shore. They teleported to shore. It took the last ounce of Odayaka strength to do it.   
  
"We on shore…" said Odayaka as he closed his eyes. He was now past out from sheer exhaustion.   
  
"Odayaka! No! Please stay awake!" cried Mariko.  
  
Odayaka was on his stomach so Mariko had to turn him over so that he could breath. She turned him on to his back. She checked to see if he had a pulse, and that he was breathing. Odayaka was breathing calmly. He wasn't doing much else. Mariko didn't know if he would make it through the night. Mariko collapse on top of his chest.  
  
"Don't die on me now! Don't do it! I didn't save you from that arrow for you to die now! Don't leave me now!" sobbed Mariko desperately. She put her hands on his chest. He didn't even stir. It was cold and she was tired. Eventually she went to sleep. Thinking that they were half way to death.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~   
  
Miaka: "Nothing is wrong unless you get caught!"  
  
Tamahome: All right now. I know Keisuke definitely didn't teach that.  
  
Hotohori: I think those two are in serious need of parental discipline. Boushin keeps tricking people on purpose.   
  
Nuriko: What about the fact that they're in big trouble?  
  
Miaka: That's right! How will the others find them?  
  
Tamahome: Don't worry! They'll find them. You caused more trouble than that when you first came into our world, Miaka.  
  
Miaka hits Tamahome upside the head. The others watch superdeformed.  



	20. The Duel for the Suzaku Shinzahou

Fushigi Yuugi - The Next Generation: Part 19  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase owns it. I own the new original characters. Yuu Watase created Boushin, but I elaborated on him. I still say that she owns him, and the new stuff I did with him.  
  
Author's Note: We're still in Konan. This should be a long part. I am a little behind. I had a midterm to study for ^_^. As always there are spoilers from the TV series, and maybe the OVAs. Of course, maybe you can catch my Utena series influence. I love ANIME! We'll be checking up on the Kuto group next. It should be very interesting.  
  
Mariko was still resting on top of Odayaka. His eyes fluttered open. It was quiet. The sky was clear. It looked like it had never rained in the first place. They were on the riverbank. Odayaka wasn't sure as to where they were. 'How can I get lost in my own Empire?' thought Odayaka. Finally, he noticed the weight on his chest. He looked down and saw the moonlight grace over Mariko. She was sleeping soundly. Odayaka felt achy all over. He hoped that Sei, Hono'o, and the guards would find them soon. There was no way of knowing how far they were from the others. Mariko was wearing only a cotton dress top with pants. Her shoes were gone. Odayaka was still fully dressed. He was lucky that his sword didn't get lost in the flood.   
  
"Mariko?" whispered Odayaka softly. She was breathing calmly. Odayaka stayed down. His body was just too achy to move, and Mariko was resting on him. 'From Emperor to seishi to pillow,' thought Odayaka with a smile. He noticed the bracelets on her wrists. 'They're beautiful. I wonder why she wears them," pondered Odayaka.  
  
Odayaka thought back to earlier when he cured Mariko from that sudden illness. He didn't want to make of it. The illness wasn't anything he had ever seen before. Odayaka remembered how soft her lips were against his. 'Wait! What am I doing? I should stop thinking about this,' thought Odayaka with his eyes wide open. Mariko stirred a little bit. She mumbled something in her sleep. Her eyes shot open. "ODAYAKA! You're all right!" exclaimed Mariko.  
  
"Yes. Don't say that too loud. I still feel tired," whispered Odayaka.   
  
Mariko got up. She looked around her. Everything looked the same. "Where are we?" asked Mariko. Odayaka wasn't sure if he wanted to give her an honest answer.   
  
"I don't know where we are. It's dark. We should just make a fire and wait until morning," said Odayaka logically.  
  
"Yes. You're tired. So am I. We'll wait. Let's make a fire. Oh, no. All the wood would be wet around here," said Mariko in frustration.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Hono'o isn't the only one who can make a fire using magic," said Odayaka. He focused his chi and a fire appeared.   
  
"It's warm," said Mariko in a soft voice.  
  
"What do you want to do until dawn?" asked Odayaka.   
  
"Don't you want to sleep?" asked Mariko.  
  
"Not really. I don't think it's safe to do that," answered Odayaka. Mariko looked around her and rubbed her arms.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do until dawn?" asked Odayaka.  
  
"You asked about me. Why don't we talk about you?" asked Mariko.  
  
"All right. Ask me anything," said Odayaka with an inviting smile.  
  
"I saw your mother before we left. She's very beautiful. I didn't know that you had a mother," said Mariko awkwardly.  
  
"Yes, that was my mother. I didn't expect her to come either. My mother has always been like that. When I was younger, she never really talked to me. She was mourning the death of my father. She loved my father very much. I think that she still does. I admire her devotion to my father's memory, but morning for almost twenty years isn't normal. It's not healthy," said Odayaka.   
  
"My mother died when I was a baby. I never got to know her," said Mariko in a soft voice.  
  
"Same here. She's alive, but it's like she's not completely there. My mother is just a shell. She's devoted her life to a dead person. Not that I don't think it's bad, but I'm alive and well," said Odayaka.  
  
"Was it true?" asked Mariko. Her curiosity was always was there. She had to know something.  
  
"Is what true?" asked Odayaka.  
  
"Did your father love the last Suzaku no Miko?" asked Mariko.  
  
"Yes. He loved her. From what Chichiri sensei said, my father had loved the last Suzaku no Miko before he even meet her. My father had a lonely childhood, and mine would have been like his, if it wasn't for Chichiri sensei and Lord Tasuki I would have been condemned to that fate. He loved her because he fell in love with the legends of the Suzaku no Miko. However, it never worked for him. He was too much of a romantic idealist," said Odayaka. His words seemed harsh, but they were all true.   
  
"You don't believe in love," said Mariko with a strange look on her face.  
  
"No, I believe in love. I don't believe in things about fate. I don't believe in sitting by, and waiting for things to take its natural course. My father just waited for the Suzaku no Miko to come, and believed that everything would be all right. I make my own fate. I am my own man," said Odayaka in a confident voice.   
  
"You're right. I've been wondering if I could live up to my mother," said Mariko.  
  
"See? I don't think we should have to live up to what our parents did. We only have to live up to our expectations," remarked Odayaka wisely.  
  
"And if we don't know our own expectations?" asked Mariko.   
  
"Then, that's something we have to find," answered Odayaka.  
  
***  
  
Hono'o, Sei, and the guards had to find Mariko and Odayaka. Sei looked at Hono'o, and noticed that she was dry. "How is it that you're dry already?" asked Sei. He was tired and wet.  
  
"It's my powers. I dried myself off by using my chi," answered Hono'o with a smile," Would you like me to dry you off?" She was taking out the tessen.  
  
"NO! I'LL WALK IN WET CLOTHES!" shouted Sei. He didn't want to get flamed again, and he was superdeformed. The guards also didn't like Hono'o waving the tessen around.   
  
"Calm down all of you," ordered Hono'o as she rolled her eyes. She held out her palm, and focused her chi. Sei and the guards felt a warm feeling that surrounded them. Now they were dry.  
  
"Wow. I didn't know you could do that. I misjudged you. I didn't know that you were capable of using your powers responsibly," said Sei.   
  
"LEKKA SHINEN!" shouted Hono'o as she flamed him using the tessen.   
  
"OW! CAN'T YOU TAKE A COMPLIMENT!" shouted Sei.  
  
"Not when I get insulted in the process," said Hono'o.  
  
The guards were sweatdropped. "Lord Seijitsu and Lady Hono'o. We must find the Emperor and the Suzaku no Miko," said Shen. The two of them were locked in a staring contest and were superdeformed.   
  
"That's right. Truce?" asked Sei.  
  
"Fine. Truce," answered Hono'o as she nodded.   
  
"Let's go look for them," said Sei, "I think that the last wave came from over there. Which means that they were washed over that way." He pointed to a direction. Sei, Hono'o, and the guards moved that way. They kept off the horses and were on foot. The ground was muddy.  
  
"I hope that they're all right," said Hono'o quietly. Everyone feared the worse. They heard a noise.  
  
"Who goes there?" called out Sei.  
  
"It's me. Bi Anlan, "said Anlan.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Hono'o.  
  
"I should have told you all earlier. I had to finish all my work before I could leave. I am a Suzaku seishi," said Bi Anlan.  
  
Hono'o and Sei looked at each other. They looked back at Bi Anlan. The guards put down their weapons.  
  
"Where is your kanji?" asked Sei to make sure.   
  
Bi Anlan took off the cloak. Bi Anlan was a woman. She was tall and slim. Her hair was long and jet-black. She was dressed with some armor plating over her breast. Bi Anlan's kanji was glowing on her back upper shoulder. The kanji was glowing a bright red. It was the kanji for quality. Shitsu. She was carrying a sword in a cover and a cloth over it.  
  
"This is your sword, Sei," said Bi Anlan.  
  
"You're a woman?" asked Sei with disbelieving eyes.   
  
"That's why you were wearing that cloak," said Hono'o as she snapped her fingers.  
  
"I dress as a man because no one would buy weapons made by a woman. The reason why I am in demand is because of my gifts as a seishi. I do a form of metal magic. I can take metal and manipulate it using my chi," explained Bi Anlan.  
  
"Well, we're glad to see you, Anlan. I mean Shitsu," said Sei.  
  
"What are you wandering around here for? Where are the Suzaku no Miko and the Emperor?" asked Shitsu.  
  
"When the flash flood came, Mariko was washed in. Odayaka jumped in to save her, but the current was too strong. We know that they must have washed down this way," answered Hono'o.  
  
"Then, let's find them," suggested Shitsu.  
  
***  
  
Mariko and Odayaka were starting to worry about whether or not the rest of the seishi and guards would ever find them. It was now morning. They were tired because they had been up for most of the night talking. Odayaka heard something. It was coming towards them.  
  
"Mariko stand up," whispered Odayaka. Mariko stood up. Focusing his chi, Odayaka created an illusion of bushes in front of her. Mariko remained silent.  
  
"Who goes there?" demanded Odayaka in a firm voice.  
  
"Wait. Don't harm me. I'm just passing through," said a man. The man had dirty blonde hair and sharp green eyes. He was as tall as Odayaka. He was wearing a cloak and regular everyday clothes underneath it.  
  
"Oh. Sorry," said Odayaka.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the man.  
  
"My name is Odayaka," he answered. He didn't want to introduce himself as the Emperor of Konan.  
  
"I am Ran Zhenyou. I am a forest guide for this area," said the man.  
  
"You're a guide!" called Mariko from the illusionary bushes. Odayaka waved his arm towards the bushes. The illusion dissolved.  
  
"Yes. Are you some sort of mage?" asked Zhenyou.  
  
"Actually, I am a Suzaku seishi," answered Odayaka, "I was trained by one of the past Suzaku seishi."  
  
"Oh my Suzaku. I am so glad to meet you. Are you the Suzaku no Miko?" asked Zhenyou.  
  
"Yes," answered Mariko.  
  
"Let me guide you through the forest. Are there more seishi?" asked Zhenyou.  
  
"Yes. There are more seishi. We sort of got separated from them. We don't really know where we are," answered Mariko.  
  
"Which way did you come from?" asked Zhenyou. He was scooping out the situation.   
  
"We came from that direction. During the flood we were washed away," answered Odayaka.  
  
"Well, if your seishi are looking for you, and knew which way you went, Suzaku no Miko, then they should be traveling this way. We should move that way. And maybe we'll meet them halfway," said Zhenyou.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," said Mariko happily. Odayaka nodded in agreement. The three of them walked along the riverbank. Zhenyou was a really friendly person. He asked them questions. Mariko and Odayaka asked him questions also. He answered them without any hesitation. It was an hour before Mariko spotted Sei and other on the other side of the riverbank.  
  
"SEI!" shouted Mariko happily. She was waving her arms.  
  
"MARIKO! ODAYAKA!" shouted back Sei. Everyone was so happy to see them. They didn't seem to notice Zhenyou at first. Odayaka teleported the three of them to the other side.  
  
"Hi Hono'o," said Mariko. They hugged each other.  
  
"Don't you ever scares like that again, Mariko," said Hono'o scolding her gently.  
  
"Bi Anlan?" asked Odayaka.  
  
"Yes. She's a seishi like the rest of us. Shitsu," answered Sei. She glowed her kanji.  
  
"It's good to see that you are well, Lord Odayaka," said Shen. Zhu nodded in agreement.  
  
"Who is this?" asked Hono'o when she noticed Zhenyou.  
  
"This is Ran Zhenyou. He was the one that guided us back to you all," responded Mariko.  
  
"Thank you very much," said Odayaka.  
  
"No. Being in the presence of the Suzaku no Miko and her seishi is enough reward," said Zhenyou sincerely.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Mariko. They had found another seishi. But, they had wasted a lot of time. They didn't have a plan.   
  
"Actually…according to the legends, the mikos require the shinzahou," said Zhenyou quietly.  
  
"Yes. Maybe, we can find that. If we find the shinzahou, then it will guide us to the scrolls and to the rest of the seishi," said Odayaka. They needed three more seishi.  
  
"Do you know anyplace where they would hold a sacred object like the shinzahou, Zhenyou?" asked Mariko hopeful.  
  
"Let me think. There are a lot of landmarks in this area. Believe it or not," said Zhenyou. He closed his eyes as if he were focusing on something. His eyes opened, and he snapped his fingers. Everyone looked at him. "There is an out of the way shrine that might hold the shinzahou."  
  
"Could you please guide us there, Zhenyou?" asked Mariko.  
  
"Sure. It would be an honor," answered Zhenyou.  
  
Zhenyou guided all of them to some sort of temple. It was very large and old. Odayaka looked with wonder at the design. "This is it. I feel it," said Mariko softly. She didn't know how she knew. She just did.  
  
"Let's go inside," said Sei.  
  
"I cannot enter this sacred place. Only the miko and the seishi can," said Zhenyou.  
  
"Then, you'll have to wait here with the guards," said Odayaka.  
  
"Thank you, Zhenyou," said Mariko. He smiled at her.  
  
The shrine was some sort of arena. It was oval in shape. There was a tall man sitting on a statue. He had blue eyes and long hair like Odayaka.   
  
"I've been waiting for you," said the man.  
  
"I am the Suzaku no Miko. I have come here for the shinzahou," said Mariko in a confident voice. She felt far from it.  
  
"You must pass the test before you can have it," said the man.  
  
"What is the test?" asked Mariko.  
  
"A sword duel," answered the man.  
  
Mariko didn't have a sword. Sei called from behind her. He had his brand new sword that Shitsu had just made for him. "You can use my sword. I need someone with good skills to break it in for me," said Sei with an encouraging smile. Mariko took the blade from him.   
  
"Thanks, Sei," said Mariko.  
  
"Let me do something first," said Shitsu. She focused her chi and the did an incantation. The blade became lighter in Mariko's right hand.  
  
"It feels lighter," said Mariko. On the way over to the shrine, Shitsu gave an explanation of her powers. This was a first demonstration of her powers.  
  
"It's only temporary. The sword's really owner is Sei. For now, it will be lighter," said Shitsu.  
  
"Thank you, Shitsu," said Mariko.  
  
"Get him, Mariko!" cheered Hono'o.  
  
The man had gotten off his perch. He had jumped down and was in the arena. He was dressed in red robes. He was either a guard of the shrine or a warrior sent there to challenge Mariko.  
  
"The rules are simple. The first one who surrenders loses the duel. Let us begin," said the man. He drew a line in the sand in front of him.   
  
The duel began. Odayaka, Hono'o, and Shitsu didn't know that Mariko knew how to use a sword. Sei had a slight smile on his face. Mariko charged the man first. He ducked and avoided the sword. Mariko fell back away from him. He took a swipe at Mariko. Mariko blocked him. She jumped forward and lunged at him. The man jumped out of her way.  
  
'He's fast!' thought Mariko. She closed her eyes for a moment. She was trying to remember what her brother had told her about dueling with swords. Mariko had to either defeat him or get him to surrender.  
  
The man lunged at her. Mariko was almost unable to block him. He miscalculated his hit because he almost struck her wrist. The bracelets activated and became gauntlets. The man's blade struck the gauntlets. There were sparks that flew off when the metal hit metal. The seishi were watching with wonder.  
  
'So, that's what they do,' thought Mariko. The gauntlets covered both of her wrists protecting them. The man's eyes had widened when the gauntlets activated. 'How is that possible?' he thought.  
  
Mariko caught him off guard. She lunged forward and disarmed him. The man dropped to his knees. He had a smile on his face. Mariko was breathing deeply from the fight. She had the blade to his Adam's apple.   
  
"You've passed the test. I surrender to you, Suzaku no Miko. You have proved your worth. The shinzahou of the last Suzaku no Miko belongs to you now," said the man.  
  
"Where is the shinzahou?" demanded Mariko in an angry voice. She didn't feel like playing any more games with this man. She had her father's temper, and if this man didn't stop playing around with her, then he was going to see it first hand.  
  
"It's right here," said the man. With a flick of his wrist a tiara appeared. The man handed it to her. She took it with her left hand, and still held on to the sword in her right. The man smiled again. There was a puff of smoke…it was Chichiri. He was superdeformed and smiling at them. He's usually smiling face and closed eyed mask was on.  
  
"Hello, no da!" said Chichiri happily.  
  
"CHICHIRI!" exclaimed Sei and Hono'o in unison.  
  
"Sensei?" asked Odayaka with a surprised look on his face. His teacher could still out smart him.  
  
"Great! Now I've seen everything!" exclaimed Mariko. She put the blade down on the ground. She rolled her eyes. The gauntlets were still active on her wrist. Shitsu was surveying the situation. She walked up to Mariko.   
  
"Can I see your wrist?" asked Shitsu. Mariko held up her wrist with the objects still on her hands. Shitsu looked closely at the gauntlets. They were definitely magical. Shitsu didn't know how they worked either. They looked like they were custom made for someone else other than Mariko.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you had the shinzahou in the first place, Chichiri?" asked Mariko bring her attention back to Chichiri.  
  
"Would you have really fought me with all your determination if you knew who I was?" asked Chichiri wisely. Mariko thought about it. He was right. She wouldn't have been able to fight him with all her will if she knew who he was.  
  
"You're right," said Mariko with a sigh.  
  
"YEAH! WE HAVE THE SHINZAHOU!" shouted Sei happily. Hono'o and Odayaka were laughing in relief at the tension that had just been lifted from the arena. Mariko introduced Shitsu to Chichiri. She bowed to him solemnly.  
  
"It's time I get moving, no da," said Chichiri, "Your father, Hono'o, left for Sailo right after you left, no da. We have to test two other mikos because the shinzahou aren't being guarded by the other seishi, no da. We have taken up the task to prove the worth of the other mikos. However, the shinzahou for the two other groups are where they should be, no da."  
  
"Bye, sensei," said Odayaka. They all gave Chichiri a bow of respect. Chichiri remembered something that he had to tell Mariko.   
  
"Mariko? May I speak with you for a moment, no da?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"Sure," said Mariko, "You all can go back outside." Her seishi went out.  
  
"What is it that you want to talk about?" asked Mariko. 'She looks so much like her mother,' thought Chichiri. He took off his mask. His face was serious and his scar was showing.   
  
Mariko looked at his handsome face. She couldn't bear the thought of him judging her. She looked straight into Chichiri's eyes.  
  
"You have to be careful. Very few people know about it in our world, but Suzaku could devour you if you aren't careful. The shinzahou I just gave you was from the failed first summoning of Suzaku. Your mother wore it. I almost saw how your godmother almost got devoured by Seiryuu. Her will wasn't strong enough," said Chichiri in a quiet, serious voice.  
  
"You know about my mother?" asked Mariko with wide eyes. Chichiri looked back at her. She looked down. Chichiri put his finger on her chin, and made her look at him. He knew it wasn't his face that did it. It was the pain she was in.   
  
"Yes. Don't blame, Sei. Tasuki and I overheard you in the garden. We understand why you didn't tell us," said Chichiri.  
  
"You know that she died…" said Mariko in a whisper. Chichiri nodded. Mariko was silent.  
  
"Listen to me, you have a lot of potential. You have a lot more than your mother did when she started. You are serious and driven. I just hope you know the true purpose of why you are here. Otherwise, you will learn nothing. There has to be more than just you wanting to go back to your world. You have to find a reason to live for. There is time yet. You will grow into the role just like your mother," said Chichiri tenderly. He rubbed her cheek. He gave her a tender paternal kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Chichiri," said Mariko softly. He gave her his wisdom. He was telling her the truth. Chichiri didn't want anything to happen to Mariko.  
  
"Goodbye, Suzaku no Miko. Mariko, I'll see you again," said Chichiri with a smile. He teleported out of the arena.  
  
"Goodbye, Chichiri sensei," said Mariko with a soft smile. For some strange reason, she felt better. She left the arena to join her seishi. Mariko was carrying her mother' tiara and Sei's sword. The gauntlets had gone back to bracelets.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Nuriko (thinking really hard): I wonder how she was able to activate the bracelets. I didn't do it.  
  
Miaka: YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T DO THAT!  
  
Chiriko: How is that possible if you didn't do it? Who did?  
  
Mitsukake: Maybe, it was her.  
  
Hotohori: That was strange. Hey! Now there's a fourth seishi. They only need three more. And they already have the shinzahou. We had to have everyone before we could go after the shinzahou.  
  
Chiriko: That's because the first ceremony failed.   
  
Tamahome: Shitsu's very powerful. They have more magic people on the group this time. They could be more powerful than us. Suzaku really did a number this time. Hey, where has Taiitsukun all this time?  
  
Miaka: Don't scare us talking about the bulldog faced woman!  
  
All of them look around just in case. They are all superdeformed.   
  
  



	21. The Trial at the Volcano

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 20  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. It is own by the very original Yuu Watase. I'm not that original.  
  
Author's Note: We are now in Seiryuu country, Kutou. This part will be very long. I thought about really hard. It seems like a very good idea. You'll see what I mean. Some spoilers from the last episode in regards to Nakago. Enjoy!  
  
Ryu was doing his daily exercises. He always did some Tai Chi first, and then his martial arts routine. He was in the middle of a move when he heard someone coming from behind him. Ryu turned suddenly. Hoseki held up her hands in front of her face.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Hoseki," said Ryu surprised.  
  
"That's all right. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. It's just that breakfast is ready," said Hoseki.  
  
Ryu followed her back to the camp. They had been traveling for days. They were almost at the northern border close to Hokkan. They still needed their seventh seishi and the summoning scrolls. There was no way of knowing how well the other groups were doing. They all hoped that they had made as much progress as them.   
  
"I would like to learn some martial arts," announced Hoseki in the middle of breakfast.   
  
"I could teach you. I taught my sister and her first seishi some martial arts," offered Ryu.  
  
"Wait, I don't think it's really a good idea for a princess to know martial arts," interjected Iwa.  
  
"But, I'm a seishi first, then a princess. I feel so useless during the fights. Don't you think it's a good idea, Mori?" asked Hoseki. Mori nodded in agreement. She believed that everyone had to be useful. Although Hoseki's healing powers were strong, perhaps she could be the last defense for Miwa during a fight.   
  
"I think it's a good idea. Ryu can train her," said Miwa in agreement. Iwa looked at his miko. He couldn't disagree with her.   
  
"I'd like to learn some of that martial arts, too," butted in Omoi. His powers were strength, and he knew some martial arts. He wanted to know a form from the other world. Kai wanted to do whatever his brother wanted to do, but he didn't know about this.  
  
"I don't know. What could we learn in such a short time?" asked Kai.  
  
"A lot. You would be surprised," answered Ryu with an encouraging smile. He loved teaching others. Ryu was hoping one day to have a position in his master's dojo as a sensei. Ryu wanted to give his fellow sensei the gift of knowledge in the martial arts.   
  
"Do you want to learn, Lady Miwa?" asked Mori.  
  
"Not really. I am the one who is supposed to be protected. I want to be the one who is the pacifist. Besides, I am not the warrior of the group," answered Miwa. It made a lot of sense.   
  
Miwa had to concentrate on finding where the scrolls were. Iwa and Mori were going to help her chart the way to finding the summoning scrolls. The shinzahou was supposed to be used like a compass, but Miwa didn't know her way around Kutou. Iwa and Mori knew more than her. Ryu was going to train Hoseki, Omai, and Kai.  
  
Miwa was still on her knees. She had her eyes closed and she was thinking very hard. She took off the shinzahou and place both into the palms of her hands. She took a deep breath. Iwa was watching her. Mori had a map taken out to chart out where they had to go.  
  
Ryu was with the three other seishi. They were learning quickly. Hoseki was about average in speed, and not very strong. Ryu had to teach her pressure points that didn't require a lot of skill. Kai was fast, so Ryu was able to show him moves for his seishi powers. Ryu taught Omoi more control.   
  
"Let me show you a special focus exercise," said Ryu. He handed Omoi a stick. "Hit me with all your strength on my thighs with I get into position," he instructed.  
  
Omoi gave him a strange look and shrugged his shoulders. 'Whatever he wants,' thought Omoi. Ryu was breathing very hard and focusing. Omoi noticed that he was in the right position. He struck at Rye's thighs. Ryu didn't even flinch. Hoseki and Kai winced at this. How was it possible for Ryu to withstand the pain? His kanji wasn't even glowing. Ryu wasn't using his powers.   
  
"You can stop now," said Ryu just as Omoi brought down the stick on Ryu's left thigh with all his strength without activating his kanji. The stick snapped in two. Omoi had an amazed look on his face. He was superdeformed and looking at the pieces of the stick.  
  
"How did you do that without your powers?" asked Kai.  
  
"Concentration. I've been trained to block physically pain," answered Ryu. He had been training since he was five years old. Ever since he saw a dojo where some students were practicing with his uncle. Ryu had asked his Uncle Keisuke if he could do martial arts, and Uncle Keisuke smiled. His uncle allowed Ryu to start all on his own.   
  
"That's incredible," said Omoi in agreement.   
  
"I wouldn't be able to do that without wincing," said Hoseki.  
  
"It's just after many years of training," said Ryu as he shrugged his shoulders. Iwa had come to get them. "What's up?" asked Ryu.  
  
"We've found where the scroll are. They are in a village close to a volcano called Mt. Seiryuu. Miwa said that it's time to move on," said Iwa excitedly.  
  
"Let's go and those scrolls!" exclaimed Omoi.  
  
They continued on their journey. It was going to take a day. Mt. Seiryuu was the tallest volcano in all of Kutou. Miwa was thinking about how they were going to get the scrolls. She looked at Ryu thoughtfully. "He's really cute, but he acts like either a brother or teacher to everyone. Ryu's a good leader. But, I don't think of him as boyfriend material anymore. He's far too serious. How can he be so different from Mariko?' thought Miwa. They all stop for a final rest before they had to go to the village.  
  
"I was wondering about something," said Miwa. She couldn't help it, but she just had to ask. Miwa now knew that some of Mariko's behavior came from the lack of discipline from her Uncle. How could Ryu not notice that his sister was head of the school's gambling ring?  
  
"About what?" asked Ryu. He was eating a piece of bread.  
  
"Your sister. You and she seem so different from each other," said Miwa.  
  
"I don't know what you mean. I don't think we're so different. I love my little sister very much. When our parents died, I put myself in charge of her. I always made sure that she was safe. That's why I'm worried now," said Ryu truthfully.  
  
"Do you know all the things your sister does in school?" asked Miwa.  
  
"She's an honors student. What does she do other than study?" said Ryu. He didn't have a clue.   
  
"You don't know what she does. Let me tell you something. You're sister is the sneakiest, and the most conniving person I have ever known. She's the school bookie," said Miwa as she looked at Ryu. Ryu is superdeformed and looking at Miwa funny.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! You're kidding! That's funny! I think I know my own sister better than you do," said Ryu as he laughed. This was one of the funniest things he had ever heard. Miwa rolled her eyes.  
  
"No. I'm serious," said Miwa.   
  
"Stop joking. My sweet little sister wouldn't do something like that," insisted Ryu.  
  
Miwa realized it was hopeless trying to convince Ryu that Mariko was doing anything wrong. "Oh, forget it!" exclaimed Miwa. Ryu just laughed some more. Everyone was looking at the two of them with sweatdrops. Miwa had a vein sticking out of her forehead. She sighed.   
  
***  
  
They had arrived at the small village at the base of the volcano. It was pretty quiet. The largest structure was a temple. That was where the scrolls were being held. All of them walked towards the temple. It was too quiet. Ryu had a very bad feeling about this. Iwa was also suspicious.  
  
Miwa used the shinzahou. She was wearing the earrings. Her eyes were closed, and she was guided to the temple. Her seishi followed her. Miwa opened her eyes. There was a tabernacle. Miwa's hands touched it, and the little doors opened. There were two rolls of paper in it. Miwa smile.  
  
"It's the scrolls," said Miwa in a whisper.   
  
They all heard a noise from the outside of the temple. It was a mob. "COME OUT HERE AT ONCE! WE WILL NOT ARREST YOU IN A HOLY PLACE, SEIRYUU NO MIKO! SEIRYUU SEISHI!" shouted a voice. Everyone in the room seized up with fear. They could feel something bad upon them. Omoi had an idea. He looked at his younger twin.   
  
"We'll go outside, Kai. Kai take off. We need someone on the outside just in case," said Omoi.   
  
"I can't do that," said Kai.  
  
"Can you two communicate by writing on your skins like your father and his twin?" asked Ryu. He figured out what they were planning. They all could hear banging on the doors.   
  
Miwa was wondering if they should all just grab the scrolls and leave the temple. There was no way out, but the front. There were high windows. The only one who could get there would be Kai if he jumped up on the chair, and ran along side the wall. "Get out of here!" ordered Miwa. Kai looked at everyone. He didn't want to leave them behind. He had the same bad feeling that everyone else had. They all looked at him. He had to go just in case.   
  
"We'll see you later, Kai," reassured Omoi. Kai nodded. He ran to one the pews and jumped on it. He used that to run against the wall, and do a fall flip for the window. Kai was now on the roof.  
  
Miwa and her seishi walked outside. There was a large crowd waiting for them. They had spears pointed at them. Ryu, Iwa, Hoseki, Mori, and Omoi surrounded Miwa protectively. Kai was watching from a hidden location on the roof.   
  
"We are the Seiryuu seishi. Why do you have spears pointed at us?" asked Ryu in a calm voice.   
  
"Because you are Seiryuu seishi. You will answer to the crimes of your predecessors," said an elder.   
  
"What crimes?" demanded Miwa. She pushed her way past her seishi. The crowd glared at her. They looked at her with contempt in their eyes. "What did we do wrong?" asked Miwa.  
  
"You are the Seiryuu no Miko. That is enough for you to answer to the crimes. That includes all of the seishi. We have seen the damage that the last group did. We know that the last miko propagated some of the crimes," said the elder looking at all of them sternly.  
  
"That's not true," said Ryu. He had to defend his Aunt Yui.  
  
"You will all be killed before you can do any damage," said the elder.   
  
"We didn't do anything wrong," spoke up Hoseki. She wanted to give them the scrolls her brother had written. It was the proof of their identities. The elder held up a hand rejecting them. "But, my brother is the Emperor of Kutou. These are scrolls that my brother wrote out. They are imperial orders that tell anyone we encounter to help us. You can't do this."  
  
"We do not care what Emperor Feng said. He is a weak emperor who is standing idly by while his people are suffering. We don't need the seishi and the miko. We are at the threshold of the gate of Seiryuu himself," said the elder. He pointed to the volcano.  
  
Hoseki looked at Miwa. There was nothing they could do. The people herded them away to a public square. There were six elders who sat at the front. There were about thirty people around them. They were completely surrounded. They were pushed to their knees on the ground. Kai jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He had to see what was happening. He had heard everything.   
  
"The last Seiryuu group unleashed terror on this land. It was because of them that there was war and carnage. They cannot answer to the crimes. Someone must be held accountable," said the head elder.  
  
"That's not fair," said Miwa. She couldn't believe it.   
  
"What is fair? To turn over our fate to an outsider. To someone who doesn't know our culture or way of life. We will not allow you to summon Seiryuu. He is our God. We are at his gate. He was displeased with the last Seiryuu no Miko and her group. They killed and murdered many people. Since none of them are here to answer for their crimes, then you will," said the chief elder.  
  
"Who are you to say what Seiryuu is thinking? He selected us," said Miwa. She had to protect her seishi. Miwa didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Seiryuu turned his back on us when the last group was defeated. It was because of them the wars continued," said the chief elder.  
  
"He didn't turn his back on you all. He couldn't help it. Seiryuu was sealed by Suzaku," interjected Ryu.  
  
"Seiryuu would have not been defeated had it had been for the failure of the last miko and her group," said the elder, "It is because of them we are dying."  
  
"My brother is doing everything in his power to help, but he doesn't have the power of a god," said Hoseki in a pleading voice.  
  
"The Emperor is weak. Just like the last one of the last dynasty," said one the other elders.  
  
"Don't you dare compare my brother to that monster!" shouted back Hoseki in a defensive voice.  
  
"He was the reason for all our troubles. He was the one who made Nakago who he was," said Ryu.  
  
"Enough of this! You are all sentence to death," commanded the head elder. He had heard enough.  
  
"This isn't a fair trial," said Miwa, "We at least deserve a trial. You were holding the scrolls to bait the trap. You all are a bunch of cowards. I know it won't be fair, but we deserve a trial. What are you afraid of?"  
  
There was a mummer in the crowd. The elders whispered among themselves. Kai was on the rooftop. He didn't like this. His brother and the other seishi were in trouble. Kai couldn't abandon them. How could he let Miwa talk him into leaving them? He was tempted to write on his skin, but everyone was watching them. Omoi wouldn't have been able to answer him. Kai bit his bottom lip.  
  
"Very well. You will get the trial you want, Seiryuu no Miko. There are roughly a hundred people living in this holy village. They will decide your fate. Plead your case tomorrow. If only one person thinks that you should be spared, then you will get the scrolls. If not, then you will be executed by decapitation. All of you," said the chief elder with contempt.  
  
"For now, you will be all tortured. You most of all, Seiryuu no Miko," said one of the other elders. All of them paled over, but Ryu.   
  
"No. Please don't torture all of them. Take me. Just me. Don't hurt them. I am the first seishi. My powers are comparable to Nakago's. I'll take the torture for all of them. Especially for my miko," spoke up Ryu in a brave voice.   
  
The elders spoke amongst themselves again.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Miwa.  
  
"You can't do it," said Omoi.   
  
"I'll take it with you," said Iwa.  
  
"We should all take it together. That why they just don't beat one person. If there's only one, then they're bound to kill you, Ryu," pleaded Hoseki. She was scared, but she couldn't let Ryu make that sacrifice for the group. None of them could.  
  
"We can't let you do it," said Mori in a quiet voice.  
  
Kai was on the rooftop he couldn't believe it. "Ryu, don't do it," said Kai out loud in a soft voice. He couldn't believe. There was no way of knowing if Ryu would survive the torture. Sure, he could stand having sticks hit his thighs, but those people were serious.   
  
"We have decided to allow it. You will take the torture, First seishi. Just you. It will torture enough for the others to hear your pain," said the head elder with a satisfied smile on his face.   
  
They were all lead away from the town square. Kai tried to follow them, but they were taken inside. There was nothing Kai could do. He decided to ask around to see if there was any hope that at least one of the villagers would not vote for the execution. Besides, with his twin now in the cell, they could communicate with each other without too much notice.   
  
When they were brought into the prison, they were all separated. Iwa and Omoi were thrown into one cell. Miwa, Hoseki, and Mori were thrown into another. The guards took Ryu away. They all had maniacal smiles on their faces. Miwa felt sick to her stomach when she looked at the guards. Ryu offered them all a reassuring smile. This didn't make them feel better.   
  
Ryu was taken to another room. His arms were chained to the hanging chains off the ceiling, and his feet were chained to the floor. The guards took out their whips. Ryu closed his eyes. He had to focus to block the pain without using his powers. He was breathing deeply. The beating started.  
  
Kai was near the cell where Ryu was. He was outside. He was wearing his cloak. Anyone who would have saw him would have known that he was an outsider without it. He could hear the whips, but he couldn't hear any of Ryu's responses to the beating.   
  
Iwa and Omoi were looking at each other. Omoi was prepared to cover his ears, but there was no sound. Ryu didn't scream in pain. Iwa wondered if he was dead. Did they just kill him? Omoi was a lot like his father. He couldn't stand to see or hear people in pain.   
  
The women were in the other cell. Hoseki was still a child. She couldn't bear it. She was crying and sobbing. Mori held her tight. Miwa had no expression her face. She had no emotion on her face. Miwa was in deep thought. She just couldn't believe that those people could hate them so much. 'All my life I have always been accepted. This the first time I have ever seen anyone who has hated me. I didn't even do anything to earn it. They just do. Now, Ryu may have to pay the price for all of us. How could everything go wrong so fast? At least I bought the rest of them enough time,' thought Miwa. There was nothing to do, but to pay for Ryu.  
  
The guards were beating him with whips, but it was no use. Ryu wasn't making a sound. He was only grunting slightly. This made the guards unhappy. What was the point of torturing someone if they didn't scream out in agony? That was the whole point of this thing. The others were suppose to hear Ryu's suffering. Ryu wasn't about to give the guards that kind of satisfaction. He was going to keep silent and survive this.   
  
Kai was now more worried. Was Ryu still alive? The lack of sounding that Ryu was making told Kai otherwise.   
  
'Seiryuu give me strength,' Ryu pleaded in his thoughts.  
  
"SAY SOMETHING!" shouted one of the guards.   
  
'Dad, if you can hear me, then help me get through this. Amiboshi said that I have your spirit. Please lend me your strength,' prayed Ryu in his mind. He wasn't going to plead for mercy. He knew that's what they wanted. He wasn't going to give it to them.   
  
"STOP! He hasn't said anything in the last half hour. This is pointless. Let's just take him back to the cell with the other men," ordered the head guard. He was bored. It was no fun if the prisoner wasn't screaming for mercy.  
  
"Should we get another one of them?" asked the guard who the head guard just ordered to stop.  
  
"No. The elders made it very clear. We could only beat him. That's it. The others have to appear in one piece," said the head guard with a sigh. The other guards looked disappointed. The head guard ordered them to take Ryu back. The two guards opened the cell door. Before Iwa and Omoi could react, they threw Ryu into the cell. Ryu landed in a heap in front of them. His back was bloody with the whip marks. His neck looked like he was strangled earlier. Ryu was breathing heavily in pain. Iwa checked Ryu's heartbeat. It was faint, but steady. Omoi and Iwa pulled him to one of the corners of the cell. They tried to tend to his wounds as much as possible. They ripped their undershirts to make makeshift bandages. All they could do was to stop the blood flow. Ryu was starting to shiver from the blood loss. Iwa gave up his cloak to Ryu. Omoi had a worried look on his face.  
  
"The only person who could fix this much damage is Hoseki," said Omoi.  
  
"But, the princess is in the other cell," said Iwa. He was worried about the women.   
  
"I could just break down this wall. I can use my powers. We would be able to get out of here before the guards would notice. I could hit in such away that it wouldn't make that much noise," said Omoi quietly. They had to get Ryu to a healer.  
  
"No, we can't do that. Our miko and fellow seishi are in another cell. If we do that, they would die for sure," disagreed Iwa. Omoi let out a sigh because he knew that Iwa was right. They couldn't abandon their own. Maybe, the last Seiryuu group would, but not the new one.  
  
"Mama…help me," murmured Ryu. He was shaking.  
  
"You're not there yet. Don't think like that, Ryu," said Iwa calmly. Iwa and Omoi looked at each other. They knew that Ryu was calling to his mother because he was close to death. They tried their best to comfort Ryu and themselves. Omoi felt a tingle on his arm. He lifted his sleeve, and read what Kai had written.   
  
"What does he say?" asked Iwa.  
  
"He's wondering if Ryu is alive," answered Omoi. Omoi wrote back, "Just barely."  
  
"I couldn't hear him. I was by the cell that the guards had him in," wrote Kai.  
  
"We're doing our best. Go out into the village. Find out what's going on," wrote back Omoi. He looked at Iwa. There was nothing more to say.   
  
***  
  
Kai went from one place to another discreetly. It didn't look good. The people were all adamant in their dislike of the Seiryuu group and their miko. Kai could feel a burning feeling in his chest. 'This isn't fair. They don't even know us,' thought Kai. The consensus was pretty bleak for the seishi and Miwa.  
  
Kai overheard many conversations. He found out that the village was a holy sect of people. More like a cult who believe that the true salvation of Kutou laid in the hands of the people. They believed that a miko was not required. Nor did they want one. Kai wrote down what he saw to his twin. He continued alone in the streets. Kai had to find a safe place for the evening and got some food. He spent the night on the rooftop of the temple. The temple was guarded below. They didn't even have the scrolls that rightful belonged to Miwa. Kai had to make sure that they wouldn't do anything rash such as burning them.  
  
Ryu was in a bad condition. Iwa was worried about infection for his wounds. Both he and Omoi gave up their food for Ryu, but Ryu just wasn't eating. He was in pain. He kept that quiet. Omoi said something whenever his brother wrote to tell him something.  
  
"This doesn't look good for us or Ryu," said Omoi.  
  
"At least your brother will survive this," said Iwa.  
  
"They don't understand. They'll never be able to summon Seiryuu. Can't they see that their self-righteousness is what's going to get them all killed? That it's probably what will doom all the Four Empires. Our world will crumble. Ryu has to survive this," said Omoi. He looked at Ryu. Ryu had stopped shaking earlier, but he was weaken from his ordeal. He hadn't opened his gray eyes since then.  
  
"If he can make it through the night, then he has a good chance," observed Iwa. Ryu had been talking a little bit here and there. He called his little sister's name. He called for his parents. His uncle. His godparents. It seemed as if he was trapped somewhere. There was nothing they could do, but wait.   
  
Hoseki was now sleeping soundly. Mori was more worried about Miwa. She wasn't saying anything. Miwa was just staring off into space. She was sitting in a fetal position with her knees to her chest. Her eyes were closed now. She was breathing steadily. Mori looked at her.  
  
"This not all your fault, Lady Miwa. You must maintain your faith," said Mori rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know if I can. What if we aren't meant to succeed? What if they are right about Seiryuu?" asked Miwa out loud.   
  
"They know nothing about Seiryuu's thinking. You are the miko. Seiryuu chose you. You agreed to be his miko. You know Seiryuu better than those hypocrites. They will be doomed in the afterlife for all their stupidity," said Mori in a firm voice. She was a believer in karma. They didn't do the crimes the last Seiryuu group did. The last group answered to those crimes already.  
  
"Thank you, Mori. Thank you all for believing in me," said Miwa with a slight smile on her face. They all went to sleep. It was close to dawn. In a few hours, the trial will begin.  
  
***  
  
The trial was taking place out in the village square. This time all the villagers were there. Kai watched from a rooftop. He was pacing around. There was around a hundred people that crowded the square. The chief elder had to quiet them all down by clearing his throat loudly. The crowd became quiet.  
  
"Bring out the prisoners," ordered the chief elder.  
  
Miwa was escorted out first. Hoseki, Mori, Iwa, Omoi, and finally Ryu followed her. He staggered slightly when he walked. He held his head up high. Ryu's eyes were clear. The guards made them kneel in front of the elders. The six men looked at them sternly.  
  
"Are you prepared to defend yourselves?" asked the chief elder.  
  
"Yes," answered Miwa in a fearless voice. She looked at the others. They nodded. They had all agreed to let Miwa speak for all of them.  
  
"Why do you think you should be spared?" asked one the other elders.  
  
"I am not going to tell you how unfair it is that we have to answer for the crimes of others who have died before most of us were born. I will tell you the truth. You all deserve that," said Miwa.  
  
"The truth about what?" asked the chief elder.  
  
"The truth of why we are here. The whole world is crumbling. We were told not to say anything because it would incite panic. All the four gods must be summoned all at once in order to save the world. It is only with their powers that can all of you be saved," said Miwa. Just then, Mt. Seiryuu erupted slightly.  
  
"Mt. Seiryuu says otherwise," said one of the elders.  
  
"How do you know it's not agreeing with me?" asked Miwa.   
  
"You assume too much, Seiryuu no Miko," said the chief elder, "We have devoted our lives serving Seiryuu."  
  
"If you kill us, then you will anger him," said Miwa.   
  
"ENOUGH!" shouted a man in the crowd.  
  
"WE'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" shouted a woman.  
  
"LET'S VOTE ALREADY!" shouted another man.  
  
There was now an full eruption. There was ash in the air. Everyone thought that it was them who was doing it.  
  
"Let the voting begin. What say you all? Do we spare them?" demanded the chief elder.  
  
Everyone in the crowd looked at the miko and her seishi. They all shook their heads or crossed their arms over their chests. Kai had his jaw opened. Miwa looked down, and then at her seishi. They had no expressions on their faces.   
  
"You have spoken very eloquently, Seiryuu no Miko. But, it is not enough to save you. Now let's make it official: Do we execute them by decapitation?" asked the chief elder.  
  
All the people, including the elders, raised their hands. The elders smiled at them. The crowd wanted the execution carried out at once. They shouted for it. The seishi looked at the guards as they took their miko.  
  
"Don't touch our Miko," said Ryu in a cold and dangerous voice.  
  
The guards looked at him, but the earthquakes from the volcano was getting worse. The ground began to shake. There was hot lava pouring on the ground. The people looked afraid. Women and children were herded away by the men. The elders looked bewildered.   
  
"What have we done, Seiryuu? Is it not your will that these people come and pay for the crimes against your people?" asked the chief elder.  
  
"NO! YOU OLD IDIOT! HE'S PISSED!" shouted Miwa in an angry voice. All these people were going to die, and there was nothing they could do to help them.  
  
Kai had to think fast. He suddenly remembered something. Something their father had told them. He decided to take a chance and write to his brother: "Omoi! Father said that he was using his chi to keep our village in one piece. We could do the same thing. We can save everyone. It's worth a try."  
  
Omoi read the message. He showed his arm to the other seishi. Ryu nodded. "We can save everyone. Trust us. We are the only ones powerful enough to save you all. We have chi strong enough to save your homes," said Ryu in a loud voice. Miwa's eyes lit up. She understood.   
  
"Let us try. Take these chains off," said Miwa to the elders.  
  
"We can not…" started the chief elder.  
  
"You old fool! Think of it this way. If we can't save all of us, then the execution will take place anyway!" interrupted Miwa. She didn't give a damn that she was being disrespectful to them or rude. She just didn't care. If she could save her seishi, then she was willing to save the fools with them.  
  
"Unlock the chains," ordered the chief elder. The guards stumbled from the tremors trying to reach the chains and unlock them. They took the chains off.   
  
"Come down here, Kai!" shouted Omoi. Kai jump down from the roof, and landed on his feet. All the people were surprised. They looked at the twins back and forth.  
  
"I'll use the shinzahou's power. Everyone link hands in a circle. I'll stand in the center," said Miwa. She didn't know how she knew what to do. She just did.  
  
Ryu, Hoseki, Iwa, Mori, Omoi, and Kai held hands in a circle. The people watched with wonder. None of the seishi had demonstrated their powers since they had arrived. None of these people had ever seen a seishi in action. They had heard the stories about the last Seiryuu group's powers.   
  
Miwa stood in the middle. Her eyes were closed. The people never realized that the earrings were the shinzahou. The shinzahou started to glow a bright blue light.  
  
The kanji on all the seishi began to glow. There was a blue aura that surrounded each one of them. The chi energy was built up. The energy was conducted through Miwa's body. There was six beams of bright blue light that was emitted from each one of the seishi. All the energy finally converged through Miwa. She was silent as the energy ripped through her body. The villager watched as a blue shield surrounded the village. Mt. Seiryuu had stopped. It was inactive again. The people were murmuring amongst themselves. Miwa fell to the ground. The seishi were weaken by it. Ryu was on the ground. The beatings had finally taken their toll on his body.  
  
"What have we done to the miko? The seishi?" asked the chief elder. They realized that they were now in error.  
  
"Let's help them," said a woman. She walked towards Ryu.  
  
"I COMMAND YOU NOT TO TOUCH HIM!" shouted Hoseki in a loud voice, "We take care of our own."  
  
Woman and the rest of the crowd stepped away from them. Hoseki stumbled over to Ryu. She used her powers to heal him. The villagers looked with wonder. She then walked over to Miwa. Hoseki smiled, "She's just sleeping." The other seishi let out a sigh of relief and smiled.  
  
"Let us give you some accommodations," pleaded someone. Miwa had woken up. She glared at them. She couldn't help, but pity their collective ignorance.  
  
"What you're willing to believe us now? Here's what you can do. Give me what is rightful mine. Give me my scrolls," ordered Miwa. Two of the guards ran to the temple to get the scrolls  
  
"We are very sorry. Please forgive us, Seiryuu no Miko. Show us some mercy," pleaded the elders in unison.  
  
"Why should we? You showed us little. Give us back our horses and carriage," said Miwa in a cold voice. Ignoring their hallow words of apology.  
  
"Get their horses," ordered one of the elders to another pair of soldiers.  
  
The guards came back with the horses, carriage, and scrolls. Miwa grabbed it from them. They gave a bow. She gave them dirty looks. They retreated from her.  
  
"I am not going to report you to my brother. You are all very lucky. Because I don't want to waste my breath on a bunch of pathetic self-righteous hypocrites like you all. You aren't even worth my pity or contempt," said Hoseki in a cold voice. The villagers hung their heads in shame.  
  
They mounted their horses and loaded into the carriage. Ryu's horse was taken care of by Omoi and Kai. Ryu had to ride in the carriage with Miwa and Hoseki. He was past out. Miwa stopped at the door and said, "You have our forgiveness. But, you will have to answer to Seiryuu when he is summoned. I hope he shows the same mercy we have shown you. But, I should remind you: he is the God of Battle." With that last statement, they rode off.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Miaka: That was pretty intense. My poor son. He took the torture for all of them.  
  
Tamahome: I told you it was too easy. He almost came to us.  
  
Hotohori: What do you think Seiryuu is going to do to them?  
  
Chiriko: I hope he shows them mercy.  
  
Nuriko: He might eat them. He is a dragon after all.  
  
Miaka: I hope that they have enough power to summon him.   
  
Tamahome: Hoshi prayed for us. We couldn't help him. He is nothing like Nakago. Nakago would have just destroyed them with a spirit ball.  
  
Nuriko (thinking really hard): I was wondering if Ghost Jr. could throw spirit balls.  
  
Tamahome: Shut up you cross-dressing freak!   
  
Nuriko: You're just envious of my sense of fashion! 


	22. The Byakko Shinzahou

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 21  
  
Disclaimer: Yuu Watase created and owns Fushigi Yuugi. I don't own a lot of things, but I do own all the new original characters. Which is a whole lot of people. Don't steal. It took me forever to come up with them.  
  
Author's Note: We now leave Kutou to go to Sailo. The Western country where Byakko rules. As always I am drawing from the TV series, and not necessarily from the OVAs. Which means that there are going to be spoilers from the TV series.  
  
The Byakko group had been traveling for many days. They were bonding and talking. It could be said that they had it the easiest when compared to the other groups. Every town that they had gone to they were welcomed with open arms. They were always given free room and board. There was always extra food and money given to them when they moved on. The group was feeling uncomfortable with all the support that they were getting. However, the villagers insisted that they take what they wanted. Pretty soon they were just taking food, and no alms. During the evening, Kaze would charm the group with a song. Inochi and Sakana were having fun gambling with each other. This really annoyed Amai and Kitsune.   
  
"I got seven again," said Sakana happily. He had learned how to use the dice to play games with Inochi. They gambled with each other's money back and forth.  
  
"My turn," said Inochi. He got a pair of snake eyes, "Aww."  
  
"Will you two stopped that!" said Kitsune in an irritated tone. She took the die into her hand. She threw them down; "I don't understand how you two could play games at an important time like this. Take your duties seriously. For Byakko's sake," swore Kitsune.  
  
"You got a seven," announced Inochi looking at the dice.  
  
"Did I win anything?" asked Kitsune looking at the die.  
  
"Umm."  
  
Sakana and Inochi looked at each other. They shook their heads.  
  
"Sorry. You didn't say you were playing," said Sakana with a smile.  
  
"Argh!" exclaimed Kitsune. She stalked off to get away from them.  
  
"I think it's time we move on," said Amai. It was getting to be dawn.   
  
"We need to get the summoning scrolls or the shinzahou," said Inochi. They had to also get three more seishi.   
  
"All right! Let's move on!" exclaimed Sakana in a happy voice.   
  
They got back on their horse and rode. Sailo was mostly desert. Despite the heat, they tended to move during the day. The nights in Sailo had a tendency to be rather cold. Amai saw something.  
  
"What's that over there?" asked Amai. She was hoping that Sakana, Kaze, or Kitsune knew what it was.  
  
"I don't know," answered Sakana. He was far from his hometown.  
  
"I've never seen it before," in toned Kaze.   
  
"I think it's one of the temples of Byakko," said Kitsune.  
  
"Then, let's go over there," said Inochi.  
  
They all rode down to the temple. It was large and sandy white on the outside. To Amai, it looked like something of an Arabic-Spanish design. The kind one would find in Spain. There was a pair of mahogany doors in front of it. Amai went to open the doors, but they were opened for her. There was a man dressed in a white robe.  
  
"The Oracle has been waiting for you, Byakko no Miko," said the man as he bowed to them.  
  
"Someone's been waiting for me?" inquired Amai. She looked at her seishi. They shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Please follow me," said the man with a friendly smile.  
  
They followed him into the temple. There was a woman with white hair and violet eyes waiting for them. She was sitting in some sort of shrine.  
  
"Hello Byakko no Miko. My name is Fang Suliang. I am the oracle of this temple. I have been waiting for you for quite sometime," said the young woman. She looked about Kitsune's age.  
  
"How did you know that we were coming? And why are you waiting for us?" asked Amai.   
  
"Because my true name is Tsuki," answered the woman as she glowed her kanji. Her kanji was just below her right eye. Her kanji meant moon.  
  
"You're a seishi," said Amai.  
  
"My name is Inochi," said Inochi as he glowed his kanji.  
  
"Mine's Sakana," he said as he glowed his kanji on top left hand.  
  
"I'm Kaze," she said as she glowed her kanji.  
  
"I am known as Kitsune. And this is our miko, Okano Amai," introduced Kitsune.  
  
"Thanks, Kitsune," said Amai with a shy smile.  
  
Tsuki got up from her seat. She went over to Amai and gave her bow. Amai shook her head; "There's no need for you to that." Almost everyone they had meet kept bowing before them. Especially with Amai.  
  
"I have something for you," said Tsuki. She walked over to a tabernacle, and pulled out two scrolls. "I have the powers of a seer. I can see the future, present, and past. When I was old enough to use my powers, I foresaw where these would be. So, I came here to be an oracle for this temple. I knew that you would come here eventually." She handed the scrolls to Amai.   
  
"This it. These are the scrolls we've been looking for. Thank you for keeping them safe, Tsuki," said Amai.   
  
"One of the scrolls lists the locations of the seishi and their kanji names. That way we can find the other two seishi we need. It doesn't list where to find the shinzahou, but it does list where the finally gathering should take place. The other scroll is the incantation that must be spoken during the summoning. It's going to burned for the ceremony," said Tsuki.  
  
"Is there a chance that you know where the shinzahou is?" asked Inochi.  
  
"I've been trying, but I haven't had much luck," said Tsuki.  
  
"Well, there are still two other things to do other than finding the shinzahou. We need all of these things to summon Byakko," interjected Kaze.  
  
"Yeah. We have to find two more seishi. It might be easier to find them first," agreed Kitsune.  
  
"Then, we can find the shinzahou," said Sakana.  
  
"That sounds like a plan. I don't know a lot about the locations around Byakko. Tsuki, you know where to look because you can see it. Kaze and Kitsune, you might know how to get there because you both traveled around the country. Is there a map?" asked Amai. It was amazing how much Amai had changed since the start of this journey. She used to be more submissive, now she was stronger. She was a leader.   
  
"According to the scrolls will find the other two seishi close to each other, Neko and Tsuchi. The cat and earth. Neko can be found in the valley of Camoi. Tsuchi can be found in a forest near there," read Tsuki.  
  
"Then, let's go to Camoi," said Amai. Everyone agreed.  
  
***  
  
They rode to the valley of Camoi. It took two days to get there. They were walking along the fields. The horses were walking along side them. Amai and Inochi were sore and decided that they would rather walk for a while.  
  
Inochi felt like they were all being watched. He decided to do something about it. Inochi focused his chi and vines up from the ground. It had trapped someone.  
  
"Inochi, what the Hell are you doing?" asked Sakana.  
  
"There's someone in there," answered Inochi calmly. There was a little girl trapped in the vines.   
  
"Let me out of here! I didn't do anything wrong!" demanded the little girl.  
  
"Why were you following us?" asked Amai.  
  
"I just wanted to see who you were that's all," answered the little girl.  
  
Tsuki looked at the little girl. She could see it clearly. "Show us your kanji, Neko," said Tsuki in gentle voice.  
  
"You know about that?" asked the little girl.  
  
"You mean she's a seishi," said Kaze.  
  
"She looks too young to be a seishi," in toned Kitsune.   
  
"I am, too, a seishi!" screamed the little girl. She glowed her kanji on her left forearm. It was the kanji for cat.  
  
"Inochi, let her go," said Amai. Inochi let her go. The little girl hit the ground with a thud.   
  
"OW!" exclaimed the little girl.  
  
"Inochi, you could have let her down more gently," said Amai. She went over to help the little girl up.  
  
"Sorry. I'm sorry Neko," said Inochi.  
  
"That's all right. I guess I shouldn't have tried to follow all of you," said the little girl.  
  
"Where do you live?" asked Amai. She was worried about a little girl like her out in the fields all by herself.   
  
"Over that hill," said the little girl, "By the way, my name is Shi Mantian. But, you can call me Neko."  
  
They all followed her to a large house. The house was isolated from the village that they had passed by earlier. There was a man waiting for them at the door. Neko ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you for bring my daughter back. I am Shi Chang," said the man who bowed to all of them.  
  
"Papa, these are the people you said that we had to wait for," said Neko excitedly.  
  
"You are the Byakko no Miko and the Byakko seishi," said Shi Chang cautiously.  
  
"Yes. We are," answered Amai. All the other seishi glowed their bright white kanji.  
  
"Thank Byakko. You have finally arrived. I am a theological scholar," said Shi Chang.  
  
"You're daughter is a seishi," said Amai.  
  
"Yes. I have known for quite some time. I have trained her as much as I can. But, I don't have any special powers to train her with," said Shi Chang.  
  
"What are your powers?" asked Amai gently. She knew that Neko had no mother, so she didn't ask.   
  
"My father says that I have the power of intelligence. That's it. I was hoping for flying or something," said Neko thoughtfully.  
  
"You should be grateful. Byakko has smiled down upon you, Neko. You also get a cute name. It suits you," said Amai with a smile.  
  
"Please stay with us tonight. There's plenty of room," said Shi Chang.  
  
All of them went inside the house. They talked about the various powers the seishi had. They also talked about the scroll. Shi Chang studied the old scrolls with great interest. Neko told them all about the place that they were at. Everyone admired this very precocious child.  
  
"I think I know where to find the shinzahou," said Neko's father.  
  
"Where?" asked Tsuki.  
  
"Based on the legends of the last groups that were here, the Seiryuu and the Suzaku, they had to go to the old castle. It's about three miles from there. The last two Byakko seishi settled. They died at over a hundred years old. It was only about two decades back. The Seiryuu group took the shinzahou by force from the Suzaku. However, I think the shinzahou moved back to their original locations on their own. That would mean the castle. My daughter knows the way to that town. There is the adopted daughter of the Byakko seishi, Shifan," said Shi Chang.  
  
"Well, what do we have to lose?" asked Amai out loud.   
  
"I think that's the most logical place. It's hard to say. My powers must be effected because I am not the miko," said Tsuki.  
  
"I am. I say we go there," said Amai empathically.  
  
"We'll leave at dawn," agreed Inochi.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Shi Chang and his daughter shared a heartfelt goodbye. Neko was only eleven-years-old. She would miss her father during the trip away from home.  
  
"Goodbye, Papa. I'll miss you, Papa," said Neko in her father's embrace.  
  
"Goodbye, Mantian. My little cat," said Shi Chang.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll keep her safe," said Amai with a smile.  
  
Her father smiled at the other seishi and Amai. He put his daughter on a small mare just for her. He kissed her on her cheek. Neko gave her father one last hug around his neck.   
  
"Be a good girl," said Shi Chang. They rode off. He stayed outside until they were gone from his sight.   
  
They rode through the woods. Tsuki could feel something in the air around them. There was something. The horses looked like they were getting spooked. "I have a bad feeling about this," said Tsuki out loud.  
  
"What?" asked Amai. She was riding up front with Neko. She was showing them the way to Shifan's. Inochi was staying close to them in the front. Kitsune had her hand on her tendo sword ready to draw. Sakana was listening to anything around him.   
  
"Oh, great! Now, you've gotten everyone paranoid now, Tsuki," said Inochi.   
  
"I'm serious. There's something in here!" insisted Tsuki.  
  
"Actually…there is a rumor," said Neko quietly.  
  
"What kind of rumor?" asked Kaze.  
  
"That there's a man who does magic that lives in the woods as a hermit. They say that he does possession magic. He can manipulate people using his chi. Do you think he could be a seishi?" asked Neko thoughtfully.  
  
"He could be. Let me see," said Tsuki. She focused her chi. Before she could do something. There was a puff of smoke and all was dark. Neko looked at Amai in panic. The other seishi prepared themselves and wanted to protected their miko.   
  
Kitsune drew out her tendo sword. Sakana was ready to create doubles so that it would look like there was more of them. Inochi was in front of Amai and Neko. He had a white aura around him. Tsuki focused trying to find which direction the disturbance was coming from.   
  
"OVER THERE!" shouted Tsuki pointing to her right. Inochi grew a wall in front of that spot using the tree branches. Sakana drew out his sword to prepare to fight. Kitsune got in front of Amai.   
  
"We can move out of here. I think that wall will hold," said Inochi. He just wanted to get out of there. They all would be safer when they got out of there.   
  
"Is that you Tsuchi?" asked Tsuki. There was a lot of strong powers in the air. She could feel his chi around them.   
  
A short, well-built man emerged from the mists. He was wearing a cloak and priest's hat. He had short dark red hair and green colored eyes. He looked at them closely. The other seishi had their kanji glowing. They all looked poised to attack the man at any moment.  
  
"Put down your weapons. If he wanted to hurt us, then he would have done it already," Amai.   
  
"I am Tsuchi. My real name is Kong Leiken," said the man.  
  
"You are our last seishi to be located," said Amai with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Byakko no Miko. I have been looking for others like me," said the Tsuchi. He smiled at them.   
  
"OH! I almost had a heart attack. You shouldn't go around scaring people like that," said Inochi.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Sakana, "We could have hurt you!"  
  
"My name is Kaze. The two rude ones are Inochi and Sakana. The one who's putting away her tendo sword is Kitsune. The woman with the kanji is under her eye is Tsuki. Neko is our youngest seishi. And I am proud to introduce our miko, Okano Amai," said Kaze in a friendly tone.  
  
"Rude? What do you mean RUDE?!" demanded Sakana.  
  
"That's right. You're rude," said Kaze with her arms folded over her chest.  
  
"What are you powers? Neko said something about the rumors of possession magic," said Inochi. They were all ignoring the argument that Sakana and Kaze were having.   
  
"It's a magic that can take possession of people's bodies. I can make people dance or hurt others. But, that would be below my craft," said Tsuchi with a smile.  
  
"You can make people dance?" said Neko with a smile.  
  
"Neko, we shouldn't do things like that," said Amai.  
  
"Aw," said Neko, "I never get to see something fun."  
  
"Where are we off to?" asked Tsuchi.  
  
"We're going to the old castle that's three miles from here," said Tsuki.  
  
"Let's get moving," said Amai.  
  
They rode off to the city near the castle to see the woman named, Shifan.  
  
***  
  
They came to an old house. It was large. There was a young man at the front.   
  
"We are looking for Shifan," said Amai confidently.  
  
"She's my mother. I'll go get her for you," said the young man. He didn't know why he respected these strangers, but he did. He ran into the house. He came back with a beautiful elegant woman.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked in tender tone.  
  
"I am the new Byakko no Miko," said Amai. Her seishi glowed their kanji. It had become standard whenever they ran into each other. It made things easier on them. Shifan gasped. It had been so long since she had heard of anyone like them. The entire country of Sailo welcomed their new miko and seishi. She didn't think that they would grace her with their appearance.  
  
'Yes. I am Shifan. I have meet two of the Byakko seishi. They took me in when my father died. I also meet the last Suzaku group and their miko. It was so long ago. What brings you to my home?" asked Shifan as she bowed before Amai.   
  
"We were following the clues looking for the shinzahou. We have all of our seishi and the summoning scrolls. We need to know for sure where the old castle is. The castle that held the last Byakko no Miko's shinzahou," said Amai, "Also, please stand up. I really don't need people bowing to me."  
  
"The Byakko no Miko's shinzahou is a mirror that she used during the summoning of Byakko. It should still be at the castle. It shouldn't be too hard for you to get the shinzahou. Go down the road in front of you. Turn left at an a large, old willow. The castle should be right in front of you," reassured Shifan.  
  
"We will go there," said Amai. All of her seishi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Come back here when you are done. I would like it if you would spend the night here," invited Shifan.  
  
"Thank you very much," said Amai with a smile.   
  
"They're going there. You should take the short cut there," said Shifan when they were gone from earshot.  
  
"Yes. I'll meet them there," said a man from behind her.  
  
Amai and her seishi came to an old castle. Tsuchi was looking around it.  
  
"There used to be illusionary monsters here. I can feel it in the air," said Tsuchi.  
  
"We should go this way," said Tsuki.  
  
They walked until they got to a shrine that had the mirror on a pedestal. It was a beautiful mirror. Amai could feel the power around it. She smiled and stepped up to it. Her seishi smiled.   
  
"STOP!" ordered a man with flaming red hair.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Amai.  
  
"I am Tasuki. I am the one of the past Suzaku seishi. The Byakko seishi are resting in the world of the dead. Therefore, it is my duty to test your worthiness, Byakko no Miko," said Tasuki.  
  
"Tasuki. He's Tasuki. He's one of the past seishi from Konan," said Sakana. He had grown up with all the legends of the different seishi from the different empires. It was like meeting one of his heroes.  
  
"What's the test?" asked Amai.  
  
"The test is only for you, Byakko no Miko. Your seishi may not participate. To make sure of that. I'll be putting this up," said Tasuki. There was an invincible wall in between Amai and her seishi. Chichiri had lent Tasuki the talisman to do this test. Tsuchi was wondering if he could break it down, but Amai stopped him.  
  
"It's all right. I can do this on my own. I'm ready. What's the test?" asked Amai.  
  
"The test is fire. If you can survive the fire, then you receive the shinzahou," said Tasuki simply.  
  
Amai swallowed and nodded. Tasuki gave her a reassuring smile. He took out some Taoist paper. There was something written on it.  
  
"FIRE APPEAR!" shouted Tasuki. Fire appeared all around Amai. She looked horrified.  
  
"What kind of test is this?!" shouted Inochi in panicked voice.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" demanded Sakana.  
  
"STOP IT! YOU'LL KILL HER!" screamed Kaze.   
  
"DON'T DO IT!" shouted Tsuki.  
  
"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE SERIOUS?!" yelled Tsuchi.  
  
"AMAI!" screamed Neko.  
  
"If you can figure out the answer to this test, then you get the shinzahou," said Tasuki as he ignored the seishi's pleads.  
  
Amai stood there in the fire. It didn't feel hot. That was the strange thing. But, it was still burning the ground around her. The fire wasn't even hurting her.  
  
"It's all right. The fire's won't hurt me if I believe that it won't," said Amai quietly with a smile.  
  
"Fire disappear. Congratulations. You have passed the test. The shinzahou is yours, Byakko no Miko," said Tasuki with a smile. She had figured out the trick.   
  
The fire was gone, and Amai walked up the three small steps to the shinzahou. She picked up the beautiful mirror, and gazed at her reflection. There was a white aura all around it.   
  
"We're done. All we need to do now is gather and summon Byakko," said Amai in a quiet voice.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
They are a little out of character. Do you really care?  
  
Chiriko: Pay up everyone. I told you that the Byakko group would be done first.   
  
Miaka: I don't believe it. I thought that Suzaku would finish first.  
  
Hotohori: I thought that they would, too.  
  
Tamahome: That's what I get for voting for the Seiryuu group. Even though Hoshi is on it.  
  
Mitsukake: I thought that they would be done first, too. They are always the most prepared out of the groups.  
  
Nuriko: I thought that the Genbu group would be done. That was the first group that originally assembled first. I guess I was wrong. How did you know that the Byakko group would be done first, Chiriko?  
  
Chiriko: Because I'm the smartest one here. I based my prediction on the past four mikos. The Genbu no Miko was devoured. The Seiryuu no Miko was almost devoured, and they were a bunch of freaks. Our group was sorely unprepared.  
  
Miaka: HEY!  
  
Chiriko: The Byakko group didn't have many problems compared to the other groups. Therefore, I knew that they would assemble first. NOW PAY ME!  



	23. The Genbu Shinzahou

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 22  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase owns Fughigi Yuugi. I own all the new original characters. MINE! ^_^ Don't worry…I'm on medication.  
  
Author's Note: Who would have guess that the Byakko group would finish first? We're now in Hokkan. The Genbu group now takes center stage. I am writing more than one fic at a time, so bear with me. If there is anything that is total out of place here…tell me, but I'll make sure nothing is wrong. There might be some spoilers from the T.V. series. To tell you all the truth, I haven't seen the entire anime, but I've gone through the first six volumes of the manga and the last half of the series. ^_^ Not bad! By the way, if you guys want to check out our cast of celebrities that we matched up with the Fushigi Yuugi cast. Some of it is funny. Look who we cast with Tomo. We think that he's perfect for Tomo's role. http://www.dreamwater.org/animelunacy That's the advertising I give you.   
  
The snow was coming down fast in Hokkan. Yoko let out a sigh. Everyday it snowed. Every single day it snowed. It was starting to become tiresome. 'Why am I the miko for this country? I should have asked for some place warmer,' thought Yoko. Half their time was spent looking for shelter away from the storms. Yoko thought that she would be some glorious heroine out of a manga and an anime. She was wrong. Most of the time was spent arguing with Kokoro over small, petty things. The others were smart enough to stay out of all the arguments.   
  
"What are you thinking?" asked Yogensha.  
  
"I was wondering how the other girls are doing," said Yoko truthfully. She worried about them. Yoko didn't have many friends, but she felt a kinship with the other girls. Her will was stronger than theirs because she was the one who was willing to go to this world the most.   
  
"I'm sure they're fine. We're in great shape, too," reassured Yogensha.  
  
"We still need the summoning scrolls, the shinzahou, and three more seishi," said Kokoro.  
  
"It's like a grand scale scavenger hunt," said Yogensha with a sigh.   
  
"This isn't going to get us anywhere. I say we go to Mt. Black tomorrow," said Seizonsha.  
  
"I agree," called Kasumi from his meditation spot.  
  
"Where is Mt. Black?" asked Yoko. Everyone fell over. The seishi native to the world had already told Yogensha and Yoko more than once. "What?" asked Yoko. She was superdeformed.  
  
"You stupid, stupid woman! We've already told you!" exclaimed Kokoro. The others were now sweatdropped. Yoko was looking at him funny.  
  
"Oh yeah! That's right," said Yoko smiling brightly.  
  
"She still doesn't know for sure, does she?" whispered Kasumi to Yogensha and Seizonsha.  
  
"Apparently not…look at her face," whispered back Seizonsha. Yogensha nodded in agreement.  
  
Kokoro was still yelling at Yoko and he was now superdeformed. He was waving his arms frantically. (AN: He's saying more than just that, but I don't typically write stuff like that…use your imagination ^_^.)  
  
Finally, they got moving. As they took a path towards the village near Mt. Black, they had to eventually get off the horses because there was too much ice and snow. It wouldn't have been very safe for the horses. Yoko was walking behind Yogensha. He was behind everyone else. Someone grabbed Yoko's wrist from behind. She let out a yep.   
  
"LET ME GO!" screamed Yoko in a panicked voice. All her seishi turned around. There was a man who pulled her close to him. He had a knife to her throat. He held on to her wrist. Her eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!" ordered Kokoro.  
  
"You will not harm our miko," in toned Kasumi.  
  
"If you hurt her, then we'll hurt you," warned Seizonsha.  
  
"Let her go," said Yogensha.  
  
"Give me all your valuables. I won't hurt the maiden," said the man. His face was buried in her golden locks. The man's knife was at her throat, right on her jugular. "I don't usually threaten women, but times of desperation call for desperate measures."  
  
Kokoro drew his sword. Kasumi built up his chi. Seizonsha's kanji glowed from underneath his shirt.  
  
"So, you're a weird bunch. Let me show you something," said the man. There was a green aura that surrounded him. There were daggers of ice that formed all around the seishi. Yoko was breathing deeply. She had to do something. Without thinking she elbowed him hard in the stomach. The dagger would have cut her throat had it not been for Kokoro's quick reaction. All the other seishi took a dive into the ground as the ice daggers came at them.  
  
"You're seishi!" declared Seizonsha. He could see the bright green kanji on the top of the man's left foot. He could see it from where he was.  
  
"What the HELL are you talking about?" shouted man. He was rubbing his stomach where Yoko had elbowed him. Kokoro was on top of Yoko. They were both lying on their stomachs.   
  
"You are the stupid person I have ever met. You could have gotten yourself killed. Then, where would we be?" Kokoro scolded Yoko.   
  
"Um.." started Yoko.  
  
"What now?" asked Kokoro in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Could you get off me?" asked Yoko in a small voice.  
  
Kokoro got off her quickly. One would have thought he was embarrassed by the situation the way he was moving. He offered her his hand, and she took it. Kokoro pulled her up. The man was giving her a death glare. "You didn't have to do that. All I wanted was all your money and jewels," said the man.  
  
"You're a bandit!" declared Kasumi.  
  
"Stop it. All of you," ordered Yogensha. They were wasting time.  
  
"Yes, please," pleaded Seizonsha.   
  
"Yes. I'm a seishi. Wait…there's only one female here. Are you the Genbu no Miko?" asked the man. Yoko nodded. "Great. I just attacked my own miko." He smacked his forehead. All the other seishi and Yoko were superdeformed.  
  
"You're damn right you attacked your own miko, you dumbass!" exclaimed Kokoro.  
  
"Now, now. Let's give him a chance to explain himself," interrupted Yogensha.  
  
"Yes. I'm a Genbu seishi. My name is Shen Ruishuo. My kanji is brain or head. Atama," said the man with a causal shrug.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! The kanji on his foot, and he's got nothing in his head," laughed Kokoro as he hit his thigh in a fit of laughter.  
  
The other seishi were sweatdropped. Atama was forming more ice.   
  
"STOP IT!" yelled Yoko, "LET'S GO TO MT. BLACK. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE FROM ANY OF YOU!!"  
  
Kokoro looked like he was going to say something else, but a glare from Yoko stopped him. She marched ahead of them. They followed her with all with sweatdrops. She stopped all of a sudden.  
  
"I just remembered. I don't know where we're going," said Yoko in a silly voice.  
  
All the seishi fell over with swirls in their eyes. Yoko was superdeformed.  
  
***  
  
They settled down for the evening in an inn outside the village. Kokoro and Atama suggested it because it would cost less than anything in the village. There was a place to eat. Yogensha thought about the things around him, 'Let's see our group has a student that's me. We have an out of work assassin. A monk. A wander. And now a bandit. How did I end up in a group that has mostly criminals?' Yogensha sighed. At least he was on the good side of the criminals.   
  
There was a man with short blonde hair and brown eyes who walked into the tavern. He looked out of breath. "Where is the Genbu no Miko? I need to find her," said the man. He was wearing a cloak that was covered in snow.   
  
All the seishi looked up in alarm. They heard him talking. Yogensha took Yoko's hand. They went got up slowly to move to another place. The other seishi would work as a distraction. The man at the bar knew that the seishi were there, but he was an avid temple worshipper. He wasn't about to just give the information away. He was careful not to look at where the seishi and miko were sitting at.  
  
"Please. I'm a seishi. I have to find them. I've got to catch up with them," pleaded the young man. Yogensha froze at the staircase. He focused his chi. His eyes lit up. Yogensha could feel the young man's chi. His kanji was on upper left thigh.  
  
"We're the seishi for Genbu," announced Yogensha. Everyone looked at him. They knew he was right, so they lowered their guard slightly. Yoko was still standing next to Yogensha. She smiled at the young man gently.  
  
"I'm Kong Rongnu. My kanji is Tetsu. Iron. My powers are to make chi balls," said the young man. He bowed to Yoko.  
  
Yoko smiled brightly. She turn to look at the others.  
  
"Welcome to the team," said Kokoro with a smile.  
  
They now had six seishi. All they needed was one more. They all sat down to talk about what was going on. They found out that Tetsu was from a fishing village that was once very prosperous. However, when the world began to crumble the water had gotten too cold to yield anything. The village had made it's living and survived on things from the sea. When his village found out that he was a Genbu seishi, he was sent out to find the others.   
  
"How did you know that we would be here?" asked Yogensha.  
  
"Because of the old legends. The shinzahou was at Mt. Black before the Suzaku group got it about twenty years ago. I thought that you would go there. Over two hundred years ago, the scrolls were in the Imperial Palace just like all the other first sets of the summoning scrolls. But, I don't know about now," said Tetsu. They found out that he was a scholar who knew the legends of the four empires extensively.  
  
"That's where we're going. Yogensha saw where the shinzahou was. It's back in the temple in Mt. Black," said Seizonsha.  
  
"I still don't know where the scrolls are," said Yogensha. He really had no clues.   
  
"There's the village. That's were a sacred stone is. It was the clue that lead to Mt. Black," said Tetsu thoughtful.  
  
"That means we'll have to go to the village again," said Yoko. Everyone nodded in agreement. They all went to go get some rest. Yoko had her own room because the innkeeper knew that the miko must be pure. All her seishi were men. All the seishi had to split two rooms up between the six of them.   
  
***  
  
Yoko got up the next morning was a happy sigh. It wasn't snowing outside. There was some sun outside. It had been a while since Yoko had seen any sun. She was so happy. She didn't think about her seishi. Yoko went outside alone. She was enjoying the sun. Her arms were stretched out, and she was smiling.  
  
"Oh, look at her," murmured a man to a group of men. She was ignoring them. Yoko was breathing the wonderful air around her. It looked like a winter wonderland.  
  
"Miss, come here," said one of the other men. Yoko turned. She didn't like the look that they had in their eyes. She took an unconscious step away from them. 'Maybe, Kokoro's right. Why was I stupid enough to off on my own like this?' thought Yoko in a panic.  
  
The men approached her. One of them took out a dagger. There were too many of them to fight off. She tried to get away. Someone put a gag over her mouth. She couldn't even scream. Another man carried her, despite the fact that she was kicking her legs and waving her arms. There was five men. The one that carried her took her into the woods. There was a tear coming down her cheek. They pushed her face up down in the ground. She was wearing a shirt. The man with a dagger cut the shirt in the front side. Yoko felt like a gutted fish. He opened it up and was about to touch her thighs. When someone came from behind them.  
  
"I don't think the lady's interested," said a handsome man with dark hair and deep blue eyes.   
  
"Mind your own business," said the man with the dagger. There were two men holding her arms. The other two were now holding down her legs with their sweaty palms.  
  
"Not when there's a lady in distress," said the handsome, young man.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" demanded the man who was holding down one of Yoko's arms with a menacing smile. Yoko was praying that one of her seishi would come to help the man who had come to her rescue.  
  
"You asked for it," said the handsome man with a smile. There was a green chi the built up around him. There were storm clouds that had formed in the sky above them. The sky was just clear. He had a bright green kanji on his chest just underneath his left collarbone.  
  
There was a large storm over all their heads. The men looked at the young man with fear in their eyes. The man with the dagger dropped it and ran. The other men followed him. There was lighting that struck the ground close to them from behind. That bolt made them run faster. The young man stopped and the cloud disappeared. He walked up to Yoko and helped her up from the ground. He took off his cloak and gave it to her. Yoko smiled at him.   
  
"Are you alright?" asked the man. Yoko nodded. He gave her a soft smile, "Do you have a name? I'm Bei Sihua."  
  
"My name is Soohoo Yoko. I am the Genbu no Miko. You're the seventh seishi, Kori," said Yoko. His kanji was the character for ice.  
  
"You're the Genbu no Miko. Well, it's a good thing I saved you," said Kori.  
  
"Come with me. You have to meet the other six seishi," said Yoko.   
  
"I guess I'm late for the party," said Kori.  
  
The seishi woke up to find Yoko gone. They all had to go look for her. Yogensha was calmly trying to focus on looking for her using his powers. Kokoro, Seizonsha, Atama, and Tetsu wanted to go look for her right away without Yogensha giving them directions. Kasumi was in agreement with Yogensha. He convinced the others to stay and let Yogensha find her first. They all were facing Yogensha. Yogensha was looking out. He saw Yoko walking up towards them. He smiled. "She's behind you guys," said Yogensha simply. Everyone turned around to see Yoko walking up in a forest green cloak with a man next to her. She had a sheepish look on her face.   
  
"Wow. You're powers are really strong, Yogensha!" exclaimed Atama.  
  
"You dumbass! He saw them coming with just his eyes, you idiot. Man, Genbu named you wrong!" shouted Kokoro as he smacked Atama upside the head.  
  
"OW! STOP THAT!" yelled Atama.  
  
"Who is this? "asked Yogensha.  
  
"This is Kori. He's the seventh seishi," announced Yoko proudly, "He saved me when I was attack by some-uh…never mind," said Yoko in a shaky voice.  
  
"By some what? Why are you wearing that?" asked Kokoro as he clamped his hand over Atama's mouth. Kokoro had Atama in a headlock.  
  
"Men. There were about five of them. One of them cut her shirt open," said Kori calmly. Kokoro dropped Atama. They both got up and walked up to Kori. Kori walked away from them both. They looked angry with him. Kasumi and Seizonsha checked if Yoko was fine. She reassured them that she was fine, but refused to open the cloak.   
  
"There is no way I'm letting you check. I tell you I'm fine. I'm not flashing myself," said Yoko empathically as she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. The other seishi realized that their request was inappropriate and backed off.   
  
Yogensha and Tetsu were trying to stop Kokoro and Atama from hurting Kori. Kori had a green aura built up around him. There were storm clouds above all of them. "Where did the clouds come from all of a sudden?" asked Kasumi. He was sure this wasn't an illusion. That was his powers.  
  
"It's coming from him. He's the one generating the storm," said Yogensha. Kori stopped. He looked at Yogensha funny. "I'm a seer," said Yogensha knowingly.  
  
"I didn't do anything to the miko. I saved her. I know full well that she has to be a virgin," said Kori flashing a smile, "You should be grateful. I would have saved her even if I wasn't one of you." Yoko tried to walk away from the conversation before anyone would realize any of this was her fault.  
  
"Yoko! Don't go sneaking off. We're not done here yet!" said Kokoro loudly, "You shouldn't have gone off by yourself. You should know better. One of us should go with you. You're just making our jobs harder." He had a very stern tone on his voice.  
  
Yoko looked at him with a trembling bottom lip. She bit it, and started crying. The other seishi were sweatdropped. Atama punched Kokoro in the stomach. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW! SHE'S CRYING!" shouted Atama.  
  
"We should move on to the village near Mt. Black to look for the summoning scrolls and the shinzahou," said Yogensha.  
  
"The village near Mt. Black?" asked Kori.  
  
"Yes," said Yogensha.  
  
"Hee. Hee. I can't go there," said Kori.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Yoko. She had gotten over her crying fit, and Kokoro was apologizing profusely.  
  
"Oh, nothing! Let's getting moving," said Kori.  
  
Kori marched up ahead of all of them. He was humming happily to himself. The others followed him sweatdropped.  
  
***  
  
The village near Mt. Black looked about the same way it did when the first Suzaku group came there twenty years prior. The new Genbu group looked around. The village was a buzz with activity. There were villagers who smiled at all of them. Kori was walking around like he was afraid or nervous about something. He was trying to cover up his face. His eyes were shifty.   
  
Everyone noticed. Especially Atama. Being a bandit, he knew suspicious behavior when he saw it. Yoko didn't seem to notice. Atama was keeping a closer eye on him than anyone else.   
  
Yoko was wandering off by herself again. This time her seishi were keeping closer tabs on her. "Yoko, where are you going?" asked Yogensha.  
  
"I don't know. I just feel like something is telling me where to go," said Yoko.  
  
"Don't do anything dangerous," said Kokoro cautiously.   
  
"Just let her lead us," said Yogensha. If he couldn't see anything, then maybe she could.  
  
Yoko continued walking. The seishi followed her closely. There were people staring at them. They must have thought it was odd for a group of men to follow one beautiful girl. She kept walking until she tripped on some stone stairs in front of a large block of stone with writing on it.   
  
"Ow," said Yoko softly. Kokoro was going to help her up, but she shook her head. "I can get up." Yoko got up without any trouble. She walked up the steps. The seishi stayed put. Yoko looked at the writing for a moment it was completely incomprehensible. The characters changed into very readable Japanese: "The new Genbu no Miko has arrived. Go to the temple located at Mt. Black for your shinzahou. For the summoning scrolls, touch the stone."  
  
Yoko placed both her palms on the stone. There was a rumble. The villagers could see what was happening. The seishi were wondering if they should move Yoko. They didn't want her to get hurt. The stone opened in two halves. Inside were a pair of pristine scrolls. Yoko smiled and pulled them out.  
  
"It's the summoning scrolls," said Yoko out loud.  
  
"IT'S THE GENBU NO MIKO!" someone shouted from the crowd.  
  
"THE SEISHI HAVE ARRIVED! THE MIKO IS HERE!" someone else yelled out.  
  
All the villagers assembled and bowed down to the group of seishi and the miko. Yoko could feel her ears turn red with embarrassment. The villagers were so happy to see them. The crowd came up to them. The crowd swallowed up the group. They paid homage to them. Yoko kept a firm grip on her scrolls. The villagers knew who she was because on the Genbu no Miko had the power to open the stone to retrieve the scrolls. The villagers gave Yoko something new to wear when they found out about the condition of her shirt. Kori was still acting very strangely. Suddenly one of the reasons why came up to him.  
  
"Bei Sihua! What are you doing here?!" exclaimed a young woman. Yoko looked at her with question marks all around. "Oh! I see now. You're here with this slut!"   
  
"She is not a slut! She is the Genbu no Miko! I will not have anyone insult her honor," said Kokoro in dangerous voice. He was going to draw his sword, but Yoko stopped him. Her hand was on top of his. Kokoro stopped, and shifted uncomfortably at her touch. Yoko let him go without noticing the effect that she had on him.  
  
"Why are you coming after my seishi like that?" asked Yoko.   
  
"Did you know that your seishi is a con man? He got himself engaged to some of the wealthy girls in this village. And then, he was swindling men out of their money by saying he knew when the next snowstorm was coming," said the young woman.  
  
Yoko looked at Kori wide eyed. The other seishi looked at him with disapproving looks. Atama had a look of amazement. He knew all along that there was something up with Kori. Kori was superdeformed and sweatdropped.  
  
"I-I can explain, Lady Yoko. Let me explain!" pleaded Kori.  
  
"WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF TO HER? AND NOT TO ME YOU, BASTARD!" shrieked the young woman. All the seishi and Yoko were now sweatdropped.  
  
"I just remember…we should get moving to Mt. Black," chimed in Yogensha.   
  
"YEAH! TO MT. BLACK!" shouted Kori. He ran out of the pub in warp speed. All the seishi gave the young woman a wave and ran after him.  
  
"It was nice to meet you," said Yoko with a friendly smile.  
  
"We have to go!" said Atama. He came back in to get Yoko when he realized that she wasn't with them.  
  
They both ran to catch up with the others.  
  
"ARGH!" exclaimed the young woman.  
  
***  
  
The seishi and Yoko were hiking up the mountain to the temple. They had stopped running after a while. The other seishi were now questioning Kori.   
  
"I don't believe this! We have a potential gang here. Let's see we have an assassin, a bandit, and now a con artist!" exclaimed Yogensha with disbelief.  
  
"I am not a con artist!" fired back Kori.  
  
"But, that's what you are," insisted Yogensha.  
  
"No. I'm an entrepreneur!" said Kori with a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"So are we!" agreed Kokoro and Atama.  
  
"I don't believe this," said Yogensha, "Why me? What did I do in another life to deserve this?"  
  
Kasumi, Seizonsha, and Tetsu were sweatdropped. Yoko was ignoring the bickering around her. The three of them decided to keep following her. They were smart enough not to get involved.  
  
"I think this is it," said Yoko. There was a pair of large iron doors in front of the mountain. Yogensha stopped complaining. Kori, Kokoro, and Atama stopped fighting. Kasumi used his powers.  
  
"It's real," confirmed Kasumi.  
  
"How are we suppose to open the doors?" asked Yoko as she did the doors opened on their own.  
  
"Ask and you shall receive," said Yogensha.   
  
"Let's go in. We should be careful," said Kokoro.  
  
Kasumi and Yogensha went in first to make sure that there wasn't any traps. When they made sure it was safe, they signaled everyone else to come in. Kokoro and Tetsu stayed on either side of Yoko. Kori, Atama, and Seizonsha brought up the rear watching everyone's back.   
  
"It's colder in here than it is outside," commented Yoko.  
  
"I didn't think it would be," agreed Tetsu.  
  
Kasumi and Yogensha stopped abruptly. Everyone one else ran into them.   
  
"Ow! Get off of us!" ordered Yogensha. His face and Kasumi's were pressed up against some kind of glass.   
  
"What is this?" asked Kokoro.  
  
"It appears to be some sort of force field," commented Kasumi.  
  
"Let's break it down!" exclaimed Kori.  
  
"Yeah!" in toned Atama.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned a blue haired man from the other side of the shield. He looked like a monk. His eyes were closed and he had grin on his face. In his right hand he held a staff.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Seizonsha in a firm voice.  
  
"I am Chichiri- no da. I assume you're the Genbu no Miko, no da" said Chichiri looking at Yoko. She nodded. "Good! The shinzahou is behind me, da. Actually, it's behind those double, iron doors- no da."  
  
"Who built this place?! Why the hell are there so many double, iron doors?!" exclaimed Kokoro.  
  
"What is it I have to do to get the shinzahou?" asked Yoko.  
  
"You will have to pass the test, no da," replied Chichiri. He tapped his staff and the force field disappeared. The Genbu seishi followed Yoko as she walked towards Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri tapped his staff again. A red aura built up around him. The Genbu seishi realized that he must have been a seishi.   
  
"Are you a seishi? From the Suzaku group right?" asked Tetsu.  
  
"Yes, no da. I am the fourth seishi for the first group for Suzaku, no da. I was here myself about twenty years ago to obtain the shinzahou for my miko, Miaka, no da. The last time I was here, she was tested by the spirits of two of the seishi from the first Genbu group, no da. Hikitsu and Tomite, no da. Their spirits went to the after life after the test was over, no da. So, now it is my responsibility to make sure that your are worth of the shinzahou, Genbu no Miko, no da," explained Chichiri.  
  
They all stopped the shinzahou was encased in a block of ice including the pedestal it was on. Yoko fell over. The other's looked at her with question marks.  
  
"I don't believe. Why is everything around here always covered in snow or ice? Even the shinzahou," wailed Yoko.  
  
"Stop whining!" said Kokoro, "I hate whiney women!"  
  
"Ah, no da. Memories are coming back to me, no da! " exclaimed Chichiri in a happy, high pitched voice. He was in his cute superdeformed mode.  
  
"Um. Why don't you just explain the test?" asked Seizonsha. He and everyone else was sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh, right, no da. Genbu no Miko, you must break the ice on your own without any help from your seishi, no da. Also, without physically breaking it, no da. You must concentrate and break the ice with your mind, no da," said Chichiri.  
  
"We're screwed!" declared Kokoro in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Isn't there another way?" asked Yogensha.  
  
"Yeah… something easier for her," intoned Atama.  
  
"Can't you break the rules just once?" asked Kori as he batted his eyelashes.  
  
"Don't do that! That's not a fair test!" exclaimed Seizonsha.  
  
"You seem like a nice guy…please, please we beg of you…anything but her mind," pleaded Kasumi.  
  
"Yeah. That's not one of her stronger suits," commented Tetsu.  
  
"HEY! I CAN DO IT IF I REALLY WANT TO! DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANY FAITH IN ME!?" shouted Yoko. Her head and mouth was really big. Her seishi toppled over. Chichiri was still superdeformed and covering his ears. She was so mad at them.   
  
"Why don't we get started, no da? Time isn't something that we can all afford to waste, no da. You can do it, Genbu no Miko," reassured Chichiri.  
  
The seishi became quiet. Actually, they still hadn't recovered from Yoko's sudden outburst. Chichiri was quiet. Yoko marched up to the block of ice. She closed her eyes.   
  
'I have to clear my mind. I can't think of anything, but the ice block in front of me. Inside that ice is the shinzahou. I cannot summon Genbu without it. I can't save my seishi without it. This is their world I have to save it for all of them. The other girls are counting on me. I can't fail there are too many people who need me. I have to break that block of ice. There are people are suffering from starvation. People who are freezing to death out there. I can't fail. I WON'T FAIL!' thought Yoko. She took a deep breath.  
  
The seishi watched her. She had her hands in a prayer position. They had never seen just a look of concentration on her face. She looked so determined to break the ice.  
  
'I can't fail. Too many people are counting on me. I'm not stupid. I'm smarter than anyone has ever realized. I don't have to prove that I'm smart. I just have to prove that my will is strong enough. ICE BREAK!' thought Yoko. There were cracks that started from the bottom of the block of ice. The cracks raced up the sides of the block of ice. They shattered the ice in a loud bang. All the ice pieces crumbled to the ground. All her seishi had surprised looks on their faces. Yoko opened her eyes. She walked up to the stand, and pick up a necklace. It was delicate, but intricate in design.  
  
"You did it, Genbu no Miko, no da. You've passed the test, no da" said Chichiri in a solemn voice.  
  
"YEAH! YOKO! WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" shouted Kori.  
  
She turned around and smiled at them.   
  
"We're done," declared Yoko, "All we have to do is summon Genbu with the others."  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Nuriko: I never thought that they'd finish. They were doing nothing, but arguing for the most part.  
  
Miaka: That means that half of the groups are ready to assemble to summon the gods. We're half way there.  
  
Tamahome: But, there's still the Seiryuu and Suzaku groups. The Seiryuu group got side track. They only need one more seishi.  
  
Nuriko: We're so behind. The Suzaku group needs three more seishi and the summoning scrolls. Why are we always behind?   
  
Hotohori: And there's that woman whose following them. Actually, where did she go? We haven't seen her in a while.   
  
Chiriko: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you see what Yoko's seishi said about her?  
  
Miaka: Yes, and that wasn't funny. That was mean.  
  
Tamahome: Actually, when you tested for the Genbu shinzahou we didn't think you'd pass either.  
  
Miaka: WHAT?!  
  
Miaka is glaring at all of them. They're superdeformed. There's smoke coming out of her ears.  
  
Nuriko: Be mad at them. Not me! I helped you.  
  
Hotohori: I wasn't even there for the test.  
  
Chiriko: I didn't see anything. Tasuki covered my eyes.  
  
Mitsukake: I'm a healer!  
  
Miaka (looking thoughtfully): So, it's just you who said that Tamahome?  
  
Nuriko, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chiriko let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Tamahome is superdeformed and trying to get away from Miaka.  
  
Miaka: COME BACK HERE!  
  
Nuriko: Now, I know why Chichiri said that the fighting in the Genbu group brought back memories. The group sweatdrops as much as we did.  
  
Everyone else is sweatdropped. Miaka is chasing Tamahome.  



	24. Hidden Enemy

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 23  
  
Disclaimer: Yuu Watase created Fushigi Yuugi. I own the new characters. There are too many to list.  
  
Author's Note: We are half way to the summoning of the four gods. Byakko and Genbu are done. All they have to do is figure out where the summoning is to take place. We are back in Konan. The land of the mighty, mighty chicken. ^_^ We'll be hanging out here for a while. Good news, I just got all the TV episodes. Tell me if the elements to empires are correct. Please? Also, I borrowed a little idea I got from the Disney movie, Mulan.  
  
Zai Rei was a powerful four elements witch who originated from Hokkan. She is the one who has been following the Suzaku group through Konan. Zai Rei was the same age as Yui. However, she looks only twenty years old. It is the magic that maintains her youth. Zai Rei grew up with the stories of the legendary first Genbu no Miko. She came from a small village that was on the border near Kutou.   
  
As a child, Zai Rei dreamed for the impossible. She wanted to be a miko for one of the remaining gods. For Seiryuu or Suzaku. That was impossible because she was native to the world. Zai Rei envied the mikos because they became something that she couldn't be. Actually, her dream position was to be the Suzaku no Miko. Zai Rei like many natives of the three other empires disliked Kutou because of its attempts to take over the world. Zai Rei thought that the mikos for the two gods would never show. When Miaka showed up in Konan, Zai Rei decided to try her luck in Kutou. She wanted nothing more, but to stop the conflicts that plagued the world. Her entire family was killed because they were so close to the border of Kutou. She had planned to become the miko for Seiryuu, so that she could wish for all the conflicts to end. However, Yui came, and agreed to become the Seiryuu no Miko. What does one do when his or her dreams never come true?  
  
Zai Rei traveled all over the four empires. She collected knowledge. There was no place for her to really go. Her family was dead and her village was gone. She was no one without place to go. A nomad. She was foreigner wherever she went. Zai Rei started to learn more about the world that she lived in. She knew more about the Four Gods of the Earth and Sky than anyone. Her knowledge of the four elements was extensive. In Konan, she learned fire magic. In Byakko, she learned earth magic. In Hokkan, she learned air magic. In Kutou, she learned water magic. All of these elements she mastered. There was on one whose powers were equal to Zai Rei's. It is believed that if she wanted to kill Nakago, she could.   
  
Zai Rei became bitter over time. Her dreams never came true. Zai Rei knew that the world was crumbling before anyone. She is only one step below a god. Her mastery isn't just in the four elements, but in other forms of the magical arts. Zai Rei is a mistress of illusions. Zai Rei learned the same form of possession magic as Seiryuu seishi, Miboshi. She is cunning, highly intelligent, and evil. Her heart is cold and filled with hatred.  
  
***  
  
Mariko was with her thoughts again. She thought about what Chichiri had told her. He told her that she had more potential than her mother did at the beginning. Mariko always wondered what her mother really was like. She had heard stories about her and her father. Mariko knew that she had her mother's eyes and her father's dark hair. Hoshi looked like their father. She missed her older brother. Hoshi was the only one who would have understood what she was going through. Mariko realized that Hoshi would have lived with the pain and loss longer than her. He remembered their parents. Mariko felt envy towards him because he had something that Mariko would never have.   
  
Mariko looked at the bracelets on her wrists. They hadn't activated since the duel against Chichiri. By the looks of things, he didn't know how they were able to work either. The bracelets were custom made for Nuriko. However, they were traveling with things from the last group. It was assumed that because Odayaka and Hono'o were seishi it was the reason why they were able to use the magical instruments that their fathers had. It was yet to be determine if Odayaka could use the Deity Sword. He hadn't drawn it once. Tasuki and Chichiri didn't know that Mariko's father was a seishi. But, Mariko was the miko…not the seishi. So, it was a mystery. How was she able to activate the bracelets?   
  
"What are you doing?" asked Mariko. She noticed that the seishi were doing something strange. They were pointing at the sky.  
  
"We're looking at the constellations," answered Sei with a smile.  
  
"The constellations?" asked Mariko as she looked up at the sky. The sky was so clear. It was a beautiful night.   
  
"That constellation over there is Cancer. Each seishi takes the same constellation as the order of the last group. Since, I'm the first seishi. I get the same constellation as Tamahome," said Sei with a secret smile for Mariko. He hadn't told anyone who her father really was. Chichiri and Tasuki knew that Miaka's husband was a man named Sukunami Taka. What they didn't know was that Taka WAS Tamahome.  
  
"The one over there is the Sea Hydra," pointed out Odayaka, "It was my father's constellation. I suppose since I'm second seishi like him that it's mine, too."  
  
"I also have the Hydra, like the last third seishi, Nuriko," said Hono'o.  
  
"Mine is the constellation: Gemini," said Shitsu with a smile.   
  
"Tamahome," whispered Mariko. Sei gave her a strange look. None of the other seishi noticed.   
  
"I hope everyone is very comfortable tonight," commented Zhenyou with a smile.   
  
"We're fine. Thanks for asking," said Sei.  
  
Zhenyou smiled again and went back with the guards. He guided them through Konan. This annoyed Odayaka. He knew his way around Konan. He made it a point to know. There was some thing about Zhenyou that Odayaka just didn't like. Zhenyou was too friendly and eager to please for his tastes.   
  
"What are you thinking about, Odayaka?" asked Hono'o.  
  
"About that man. I don't like him," said Odayaka honestly.  
  
"Why not?" asked Hono'o.  
  
"There's just something about him. I don't know. I can feel it. That's all," said Odayaka. He trusted his instincts. Chichiri taught him that it was something that couldn't be ignored.  
  
"I know what you mean. That guy's too good to be true," agreed Hono'o, "But, Mariko says that he could be one of the seishi. We can't just forget him. We'll just have to keep an eye on him.  
  
"I suppose that all we can do for now," agreed Odayaka.  
  
The next morning they continued their journey towards where the shinzahou said that scrolls would be. The shinzahou gave a name of Hakko Village on the Juso prefecture. It was in the countryside.   
  
When everyone got up that morning they realized that they were out of supplies. Odayaka decided to send the guards off to pick up the supplies. He noticed that Zhenyou was gone for some strange reason. 'Maybe, he left for good. I hope so,' thought Odayaka.  
  
"We have to wait for them," said Shitsu. She didn't like this whole waiting thing. She felt like they were behind from the other groups.   
  
"We'll get moving when the guards come back," said Mariko.  
  
"Where did Zhenyou go?" asked Sei.  
  
"I don't know. He said that he needed a walk or something," said Hono'o. She was worried. They couldn't keep on eye on him if he wasn't there.  
  
"I'm so bored. If we don't move soon, I'm going to lose it!" exclaimed Sei.  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
***  
  
Shen and Zhu were walking back with supplies. They were happy that they were contributing to the group. Their Emperor was someone they both admired. He was noble and kind. Emperor Odayaka never acted like an emperor. He acted like their friend.   
  
"We should get back soon, Zhu," said Shen.   
  
"I think I hear something," said Zhu.  
  
"Let's check it out," said Shen. Zhu nodded. They rode their horses over there.  
  
They saw a beautiful woman bathing in the water. She was humming to herself. They watched with amazement as her hair turned into water. Her long flowing bluish-black hair turned into flowing water. She turned around. The guards' jaws dropped.  
  
"A-are you some kind of forest spirit?" stammered Shen in a whisper.  
  
"You've seen too much. That's too bad," said the woman. Her eyes were ruby red. There was a swirl of magic that surrounded her. She became Zhenyou.  
  
"ZHENYOU!" exclaimed Zhu.  
  
"Actually, my name is Zai Rei. But, don't worry…you won't need to remember it for long," said Zhenyou in deep masculine voice. Zhenyou marched up to them. The guards took out their spears. They were in battle stances.  
  
It did them very little good. Zhenyou used his chi. He flung them against the trees. Zhenyou used the possession magic and stole their voices away so that no one could hear them scream. Zhenyou used his telekinesis to rip their bodies apart. He smiled as he ripped out Shen's left arm using his mind. It was very amusing to watch him scream in pain, and have no sound come out. Zhenyou WAS Zai Rei was laughing in a feminine voice.   
  
When she was done, there was blood in the spring. Blood on the trees and grass. There were scattered body parts everywhere. There wasn't a single splatter of blood on Zhenyou's clothes. He had a maniacal smile on his face. The reason why Zhenyou went to the spring was because it was easy for Zai Rei to maintain an illusion for a long time. However, it was exhausting trying to hide it from Odayaka. He was the strongest seishi out of the Suzaku seishi. He would have been able to detect her if she didn't keep up the illusion using a lot of power.   
  
Ran Zhenyou was nothing more but an illusion. A phantom created by Zai Rei. She worked alone. She didn't need thugs to do her dirty work like Nakago. She was also a very fastidious woman. Before Zai Rei left as her disguise Zhenyou, she used her chi and turned the bodies of the two guards into dust. With a swirl of wind, the dust was gone. She cast another spell. There were now cuts all over Zhenyou's body. He limped back to the others.   
  
Everyone saw Zhenyou staggering back to them. Their jaws dropped. Sei and Hono'o supported his arms. They helped Zhenyou to one of the blankets. Odayaka walked up to him to look at the wounds. He used his chi.   
  
"What happened, Zhenyou?" asked Mariko with concern in her eyes.  
  
"We-we were attacked. Your guards were killed, Emperor Odayaka. Forgive me. I went with them to gather supplies. There were bandits. They refused to surrender any of the valuables with them. They told me to run. I was a coward. Your guards were brave and valiant men," said Zhenyou. He was bleeding from his cuts. Odayaka hung his head down. His guards were murdered. Odayaka wanted to know who did it. It was a horrendous crime to kill Imperial guards. Odayaka tended to Zhenyou's wounds. Zhenyou winced in pain. His wounds were gone in a matter of minutes. Zhenyou couldn't give much details about the people that attacked them. Odayaka frowned.   
  
"I think we should get out of here," suggested Sei.  
  
"We can't. We need to know what happened to my guards," disagreed Odayaka.  
  
"We were wasting precious time. I'm sorry, Emperor Odayaka. But, we should keep moving," in toned Shitsu.   
  
"Well…it's up to you, Mariko. Do you think we should move on?" asked Odayaka.  
  
Mariko thought about it. She knew that Odayaka wanted to know what exactly happened. However, she also knew that Shitsu, Sei, and Hono'o wanted to move on. She had to decided for the majority's sake.  
  
"We'll leave for Juso. For the village of Hakko," said Mariko with a sigh.  
  
Odayaka nodded with that they left for the home village of Tamahome.  
  
***  
  
Zhenyou said nothing more about the attack. Mariko thought that he was too traumatized with what he saw. She had her doubts about him before. Mariko didn't trust him, but now it was different. The man was nearly killed. Mariko wasn't sure if they were random attacker or attackers of the Suzaku group. Mariko only knew one thing for certain: he wasn't a seishi.   
  
They came to the first village in the Juso prefecture. Odayaka was the one in charge of carrying the shinzahou. He hid the shinzahou by using an illusion. The village in Juso was prosperous. Odayaka convinced Shitsu not to keep calling him emperor. She liked the idea of Odayaka wanting to travel incognito.  
  
"This is a very nice village," commented Mariko.  
  
"The entire Juso prefecture is well funded in some areas by the order of the Emperor," said Odayaka with a smile and a wink. Mariko couldn't help it but laugh. Odayaka laughed also. Everyone else was looking at them strangely at them with sweatdrops.  
  
"Let's find some place to stay for the evening. It's almost sundown," suggest Shitsu. Everyone agreed with her. They went to an inn for the evening. The girls took one room and the guys took another. Mariko had a bed all to herself while Hono'o and Shitsu had to share one. Zhenyou wasn't feeling well still, so he got a room of his own.  
  
Mariko was having strange dreams again. In her dreams, she was being devoured by Suzaku. She always woke up out of breath and tired from the dreams. This wasn't doing any good. Mariko didn't know why she was so afraid. Was Suzaku going to devour her? The strange thing was she was being devoured from the inside. The devouring usually started in her chest and permeated throughout her body. Mariko always felt like she was on fire. She could here the sound of beating wings against air and the call of Suzaku.   
  
Mariko woke up earlier than the others. She didn't like sleeping anymore. She went to the downstairs. There was talk going around the village. "What's going on?" Mariko asked one of the men.  
  
"Every year, we have a pageant of the most beautiful girls in our village when they come of marrying age. It gives the men a chance to pick the girl," said the man with a smile.  
  
"I think that's awful. They are parading them around like goods," remarked Mariko. This was absolutely sexist. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"You're a very pretty girl. I'm sure you'll find a husband here today as well," complimented the man.  
  
"I'm not from around here. And I'm not interested in getting married to anyone," said Mariko with a slight blush on her face.   
  
"That's right," said a voice from behind them. It was Odayaka.  
  
"Good morning Odayaka," greeted Mariko.  
  
"You shouldn't go wandering off on your own, Mariko," scolded Odayaka.  
  
"I wasn't wandering off," said Mariko defensively.   
  
"Ah. I see. You two are together. Yes, you do make a beautiful couple," commented the man.   
  
"WHAT?!" they exclaimed in unison.   
  
"I'm not with her like that! I'm her protection," explained Odayaka frantically. He was superdeformed.  
  
"Yes! That's right," corrected Mariko with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh. I see. I thought that you were together. Sorry, my mistake," said the man. He shrugged his shoulders and walked off.   
  
Odayaka let out sigh of relief. "That was close," he said.  
  
Mariko was looking at him funny. 'Why do I have the feeling he just insulted me?' she thought. She stalked off away from Odayaka.   
  
"Hey! What did I say?" asked Odayaka after her. He had to run slightly to catch up with her.   
  
"Let's keep looking for the seishi and the scrolls. We should be getting back to the others," said Mariko. She felt something a sudden tingle. She looked around her. There was an earthquake that struck.   
  
Odayaka covered her with his body. There were pieces of the debris that fell from the doorway that they were under. The entire building across from them down on a crowd of people. The shaking continued. Mariko closed her eyes. Odayaka did his best to keep her calm. He used his powers and activated a shield around them. The red aura kept them safe. The earthquake finally stopped. Odayaka lowered his shield. They both looked around them.  
  
"Over there, Odayaka! Look!" shouted Mariko. The building across the street wasn't completely crumbled.  
  
"HELP US!" shouted someone from underneath the rumble.  
  
"SHE CAN'T KEEP THE SHEILD UP FOR LONG!" yelled someone else.  
  
"Odayaka, I think one of our seishi was in that building," said Mariko.  
  
"Either way we have to help these people," said Odayaka.   
  
"I'll run back to the inn and bring back the others. Get started, Odayaka," said Mariko.  
  
"Right!" agreed Odayaka. He took off one of his outer robes. He used his magic to search through the rumble. The heaviest pillars were taken off using his powers. His kanji was glowing brightly. There was a crowd of people gathering around him. They looked with amazement. This man was a Suzaku seishi.  
  
"What are you people standing around here for? Help your townspeople," ordered Odayaka. They listened to him. They cleared more of the rumble. The other seishi came running.   
  
"We felt the earthquake," said Sei.  
  
"Let's get to work," suggested Hono'o.  
  
"Right," said Shitsu.  
  
They got to work lifting the rocks and plaster. Mariko helped them. Someone asked her, "Are you the Suzaku no Miko?"  
  
Mariko nodded. "The Suzaku no Miko is here!" the man declared.   
  
"Yes. We are her seishi," affirmed Sei.   
  
"But, introductions can wait we have to save your people," interrupted Hono'o.   
  
They continued their work and cleared all the rumble without any problem. They finished in a couple of minutes. When the rumble was cleared, they found a group of people surrounding a young woman. She had collapsed. However, there was a residual red glow around her body. She was face up. Her left palm had a glowing red kanji on it.   
  
"Kawa. River. She's a seishi," said Mariko. She looked around her. Mariko noticed that there wasn't any rumble around the people. It was in the shape of a perfect circle.   
  
"Let me help her," said Odayaka. He went to check her injuries. "Thank Suzaku. She's only unconscious." He turned back at the townspeople.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Sei.  
  
"Her name is Shi Meirong," said a man in the crowd, "I am her fiancée."  
  
"Did you know that she was a Suzaku seishi?" asked Mariko.  
  
"No, Suzaku no Miko," said the man shaking his head.   
  
"What's your name? And, how long have you been engaged to her?" asked Mariko.  
  
"My name is Jiang Fei. I've been engaged to her since only this morning," answered the man.  
  
Sei and Mariko nearly fell over. They kept forgetting that people got married very young around there. Everyone else was looking at them superdeformed.  
  
"As a seishi, she is required to do her duty," said Hono'o.  
  
"But, she can't leave. We're suppose to marry by the end of the week," said Jiang Fei.  
  
"Is there some place we can talk privately?" asked Odayaka. He didn't like the crowd that was collecting around them.   
  
"We can go to her house. I think her parents are worried about her," said Jiang Fei. He picked her up. They followed him to a large house in another part of the village. Sei knocked on front door.   
  
A man dressed in fine robes came to the door. "I am her father. I am the mayor of this village," said the finely dressed man.  
  
"Sir Shi, we need to tell you something about your daughter. May we come in?" asked Mariko respectfully.  
  
"Please enter my humble home, Suzaku no Miko," said the mayor as he bowed to her. The seishi followed her into the house.   
  
"I'll put her down in bed," said Jiang Fei. He left the room.  
  
"May I ask what brings you to my village?" asked the mayor.  
  
"We were just passing through. We're going to a village named Hakko. Your daughter is the fifth seishi we need," said Mariko.   
  
"What?" asked Sir Shi. Mariko clutched her teeth. It was obvious that the man viewed his daughter as a tool just to continue his family line. 'What a stubborn pig! The world is ending and he's thinking of useless things!" thought Mariko. A vein was coming out of her forehead. She was about to lose her temper. Sei noticed. He had seen her temper before. His mother said it was just like Mariko's father's temper. He scooted away from her. Sei was superdeformed. Shitsu and Hono'o were superdeformed. Odayaka cleared his throat.  
  
"Please wait in another room everyone," instructed Odayaka calmly. Everyone looked at him with question marks around them.  
  
"But, Odayaka…" started Mariko.  
  
"Just wait outside. Trust me. I can get him to agree with me, and allow his daughter to join us. No problem," said Odayaka with a calm smile.   
  
"All right," said Sei. They went to another room. They stopped Jiang Fei from going into the living room. Odayaka used his magic to seal any sound from leaving the room when he was satisfied he decided to speak.  
  
"Sir Shi, we really want your daughter to come with us. The truth is we can't summon Suzaku without her. The world around you is crumbling. The only way to save it is to summon Suzaku along with the rest of the gods. There are four groups, including this one, that are traveling in the four empires. You will be allowing your daughter to come with us," ordered Odayaka calmly.  
  
"What kind of punk kid are you that you can come into my house and village making demands?!" bellowed Sir Shi. Odayaka looked at him with his arms folded over his chest. "Who the Hell do you think you are?! You should show some respect to your elders, boy!"  
  
"Well, I didn't want it to come down to this. You leave me no choice. You should show me some respect," said Odayaka with a smile. Sir Shi's mouth dropped opened at the young man's insolence. "Because…I am the Emperor of Konan," finished Odayaka with a sigh.   
  
"What?!" yelled out Sir Shi.  
  
Odayaka took the sword off his side. There was the royal crest on it. Sir Shi knew that Odayaka was the emperor. Only the emperor had that sword. No one was stupid enough to run around calling themselves the Emperor of Konan. Sir Shi was now on his knees in front of Odayaka.  
  
"Please forgive me, Emperor Boushin," pleaded Sir Shi without looking up.  
  
"I do forgive. I also give an imperial order to anyone who is a seishi to perform their duties as such. Your daughter is ordered to come with us. You don't get a say in it. You are the mayor of this village. The village belongs to the people. Since, I am the Emperor, I out rank you. I can relieve you of your position and put someone else in charge, but I won't. I already said I forgive your behavior. By the way, do not say anything about what we've discussed outside this room," ordered Odayaka in a very calm voice.  
  
"As you wish, Emperor Boushin," said Sir Shi humbly.  
  
"Also you will have us for the evening. You will not call me Emperor Boushin, but rather by my seishi name, Odayaka," he said.   
  
"Yes, my lord," said Sir Shi.  
  
The others were outside the door. Hono'o and Sei had their ears pressed up against the door. They couldn't hear anything because of the spell that Odayaka had cast.   
  
"Do you hear anything?" asked Mariko. Shitsu and Jiang Fei wanted to know as well.  
  
"Nope. Not a thing," said Sei. Suddenly the door opened with such force that Hono'o and Sei were flattened against the wall.   
  
"It worked. Kawa will be coming with us. The mayor has agreed to let us stay for the night," said Odayaka with a smile.  
  
"That's wonderful, Odayaka," said Mariko happily.  
  
"Yes! We have another seishi. All we have to do is wait for her to wake up and tell her," said Shitsu.  
  
Hono'o and Sei are still pressed up against the wall.   
  
"Ugh. That hurt," mumbled Sei.  
  
"Ow. A lot," said Hono'o as they both sank to the floor. Odayaka was looking at them. He thought about it and realized that they were listening at the door. He went superdeformed and said in a very cute, high-pitched voice, "Oops. Sorry about that. I didn't know you were at the door!"  
  
"Wait. My fiancée has to go with you? Sir Shi, I'm suppose to marry her at the end of the week," said Jiang Fei.  
  
"Well, you can't if she isn't here. Meirong has to go. It is by imperial order from the Emperor of Konan. The situation is more dire than anyone realized, Jiang Fei. The world is ending. If the miko and the seishi do not perform their duty, then you will not be married to my daughter for very long," said Sir Shi.   
  
"Imperial order? The world is coming to an end?" asked Jiang Fei. He looked a little pale.   
  
"Yes. We must summon the gods all at once," confirmed Mariko. There came a knock at the door.  
  
"Hello? Is the Suzaku no Miko and her seishi here?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"It's Zhenyou. He's our guide. Please let him in," said Mariko. Sir Shi nodded and Jiang Fei let the man inside. He had a very busy day. He was the one who created the earthquake with hopes of delaying them. His or rather, her, plan had backfired. Because there was another seishi found. Zai Rei had to come up with something else. For now, she would have to work the group from the inside…destroying them.   
  
Patience was a virtue. Zai Rei had waited half her life for her chance. A little more wouldn't hurt.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Miaka: They are in big trouble! That horrible woman! Oh my God! Did you see what she did to those guards?!  
  
Tamahome: It took so long for the villain to show her true colors. She's a good illusionist.   
  
Hotohori: I'm surprised that Boushin hasn't figured it out yet.  
  
Tamahome: She's quite a gender-bender. She's got ClareBear confused and she made her up.  
  
Nuriko: She fools people better than me.   
  
Tamahome: Yeah! And she's an actually woman. Better than you! HAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Nuriko gives Tamahome an upper cut. Tamahome is launched into the air.  
  
Nuriko: ANYONE ELSE WANT TO SAY SOMETHING!!! COME ON!!!   
  
Everyone is superdeformed and sweatdropped.  
  
Nuriko: I didn't think so. Humph!   
  
Nuriko is walking around showing off his muscles. 


	25. What Dreams Can Leave Behind

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 24  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Sniffle. Sob. But, I do own all the new characters. Don't steal them or I'll have to hunt you down. Have a nice day! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: We're still in the South. The Suzaku groups encounter some problems. Actually, it's one big problem. Zai Rei. She's really bitter. The Suzaku group has to keep on its toes. They are head for Tamahome's home village, Hakko in Juso. For this part, the seishi are going to have some fun around the campfire. They are still missing two seishi and the summoning scrolls. As always there are more spoilers from the TV series. Now that I've had a chance to view the first part of the series.   
  
"I'll start the fire," said Hono'o as she took out the tessen. The seishi and their miko had been traveling for the past couple of hours. They had left Kawa's village earlier in the morning. They were trying to get to Hakko.  
  
"I'll go and get the firewood," offered Kawa.   
  
"I'll go with you," said Shitsu.  
  
"Me, too," said Sei.  
  
When Kawa woke up yesterday evening, she was very happy to hear that no one in the crumbled building was killed or injured. She was also amazed that she was the fifth seishi for Suzaku. Shi Meirong thought that she was condemned to a life of being just a wife and mother. She didn't know that there were other possibilities. Kawa noticed that most of the seishi were women. Her powers were mostly defensive. She could create shields using her chi. Her shields were more powerful than anything that Odayaka could generate. Which was a good thing considering Hono'o and her powers. Kawa, Shitsu, and Sei came back with some firewood.  
  
"All right," said Hono'o as she took out the tessen. "LEKKA SHINEN!" There came a large flame. It would have burned the girls, but Kawa activated a shield that protected her, Shitsu, and Mariko. The guys weren't so lucky. Odayaka and Sei were burnt to a crisp. They were superdeformed.  
  
"I guess it was too strong," said Hono'o who was now superdeformed and speaking in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"YOU GUESSED IT WAS TOO STRONG?!" shouted Shitsu.  
  
"Hee. Hee," laughed Hono'o nervously.  
  
"You could have burned, Mariko," remarked Kawa, "It's a good thing I had that shield up."  
  
Odayaka and Sei had recovered nicely. They were just talking amongst themselves.  
  
"I say we take away that fan from her," said Sei thoughtfully.  
  
"I concur. It's for our safety. You get it away from her. You're faster than me," whispered Odayaka.  
  
"I'll toss it to you before she has a chance to do anything. You hide it," instructed Sei.  
  
They were on the same wavelength. They both nodded. Sei and Odayaka got up. Sei walked close to where Hono'o was. Odayaka walked so that he was across from Sei. They looked at each other again and nodded. Sei grabbed the fan away from Hono'o.   
  
"Hey! Give that back, Sei!" exclaimed Hono'o.  
  
"I don't think so. You keep flaming us," said Sei calmly. He was taller than her, so he was able to keep the tessen just out of her reach.  
  
"I promise that I'll stop. Just give it back," insisted Hono'o.  
  
"No. You can't be trusted. You have enough power. Keep away! Keep away!" declared Sei as he tossed the tessen to Odayaka who caught it.  
  
"Odayaka, you're reasonable give it back," pleaded Hono'o as she ran over to him. Odayaka held the tessen above his head.   
  
"Now you see it…now you don't," said Odayaka with a flick of his wrist. The tessen disappeared. Odayaka was superdeformed with a very satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Sei hysterically.   
  
"GIVE IT BACK! I MEAN IT, ODAYAKA! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE RULER OF THE WHOLE FREAKIN' WORLD! GIVE ME BACK THE TESSEN!" exploded Hono'o.  
  
"No way," answered Odayaka in his superdeformed mode.  
  
The girls were sweatdropped. Sei was still laughing hysterically.  
  
"I never thought I would ever say this, but you two are worse than my older brothers," said Hono'o with her hands on her hips. She was going to step on Sei who was rolling and laughing on the ground. He was too fast and got up.  
  
Zhenyou was observing this scene. He shook his head. 'I can't believe they are some of the most powerful seishi. I guess that's what Suzaku gets for leaving the fate of the world in the hands of children,' thought Zhenyou. He had earned the trust of the miko of the group. It didn't matter what the others thought of him. It didn't matter if they were suspicious of his behavior. Mariko was a very foolish girl as far as Zhenyou was concerned. She was too trusting. Zhenyou thought that she was nothing like her mother, but he was wrong. She was gullible. Zhenyou knew that she was vulnerable. He decided that all he needed to do was to take her down. Zhenyou had plans for the seishi. Yes…he had plans for them.  
  
"Mariko-san," called Zhenyou. She came to him with a concerned look on her face.   
  
"What's wrong, Zhenyou? Are you all right?" asked Mariko.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you something," said Zhenyou.   
  
"What?" asked Mariko.  
  
"You should hear the stories of the last miko. I grew up hearing them myself. She was really something. She and her seishi. I wonder if it was anything like this. I am not a seishi, but to just be here is something. They say that the last Suzaku no Miko was very powerful. Her name was Miaka. I don't recall what her last name was, but her name was Miaka. I heard that she and her seishi defeated a demon that was stealing people's essences. It was because of her that peace finally came to this Empire. I also heard stories of her going to Kutou and surviving. She was well loved and respected by her seishi. Their loyalty was absolute," said Zhenyou. He watched as Mariko looked down. She was quiet. She looked at her hands. The rest of the group wasn't paying attention to the conversation that Mariko and Zhenyou were having.   
  
Mariko didn't say anything. Zhenyou smiled. Because the things he was saying was bring down her confidence in herself. It was making her weaker. He decided to continue.  
  
"They say that the Suzaku no Miko stood up to Nakago himself. She and her seishi were the ones who gathered up both of the shinzahou from the first Byakko and Genbu groups. It is also believed that Suzaku himself chose her. She was strong and brave. Her faith was never ending. She believed that her best friend, the Seiryuu no Miko, could be saved. We don't really know what became of the Seiryuu no Miko, but I would like to think that Miaka saved her. Her determination was something that we never forgot as a people," said Zhenyou. Zhenyou wanted to pull the string inside her until it was up to the breaking point. He knew when to stop. He didn't want the seishi to say anything that would help her.   
  
Mariko bit her lip. She wanted to tell him to stop, but that would draw attention to them. It was hard enough trying to do something her mother had done before her. 'It's like I'm doom to be something I can't possible live up to. I can't do this. My mother was the true miko. I'm nothing more, but a hopeless substitute. I won't ever be good enough,' thought Mariko as she grabbed her hand over her heart. What was the feeling? Was it her heart aching for something that she had never missed before? All along this journey, her heart ached for home and family. Now it was longing for something that could never be. She was now longing for her parents. Being in the Universe of the Four Gods was doing that. It was as if she was standing close enough to them, but they were still out of reach. She could feel her eyes stinging with unshed tears. Mariko swallowed a sob. Her hair obscured her face. Her breathing was getting deeper. "Why don't we all get some sleep?" suggested Mariko. She was willing to say anything to get Zhenyou to stop talking. He didn't look the slightest surprised by her suggestion. In fact, he almost planned it that way.   
  
Everyone froze in his or her positions. Odayaka had brought back the tessen and all of them were playing keep away with it. Hono'o was trying to grab it from Shitsu who had just passed it to Kawa. She was now holding it. Everyone looked funny. They all fell over. Sei got up.  
  
"Yeah! We should get some sleep. We'll be in Hakko tomorrow," yawned Sei. Hono'o had grabbed the tessen out of Kawa's hands. Hono'o stuck out her tongue at all of them.  
  
"Humph! You people don't play fair," said Hono'o as she went to sleep holding the precious tessen in her arms.  
  
"'Night everyone!" said Sei as he went to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight, everyone," said Odayaka.  
  
"Sweet dreams, everyone," said Kawa.  
  
"'Night," said Shitsu.  
  
Mariko went to sleep without saying goodnight to anyone.   
  
'Dreams,' thought Zhenyou, 'That's some place where she can't run." He smiled and got up. He cast a sleeping spell on all of them to make sure that they stayed asleep. Zhenyou walked up to the miko. He pulled some of the hair out of her face. Zhenyou gave her a kiss on her lips and changed back to Zai Rei. For this kind of magic, Zai Rei couldn't worry about keeping the illusion of Zhenyou up. She moved away from the group knowing that even in the deepest of slumber Odayaka could probably sense her presence.  
  
Zai Rei walked to a still pond. She focused her chi. Mariko started to fret in her sleep. This was strange. How could a normal girl like her sense Zai Rei's intrusion? 'Never mind. Time to get to work,' thought Zai Rei. Thus, began Zai Rei's deep attack in Mariko's dreams.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mariko was walking along an empty field in Konan. She had no idea where she was. There was a chill in the air. She saw her mother standing near her. Her mother looked about her age. They stood face to face with each other.  
  
"Do you really think you will succeed?" asked Miaka.   
  
"I-I…" Mariko didn't know what to say.  
  
"You don't know do you?" laughed Miaka.   
  
Mariko felt like her heart had been torn apart. Her eyes filled with tears. Mariko let out a heart-wrenching sob and fell on her knees. Miaka continued laughing at this. Mariko was sobbing. She felt a strong grip on her shoulder. She turned and looked. It was Tamahome. He looked at her with his gray eyes.   
  
"Your brother wouldn't have cried. Why can't you be more like him?" asked Tamahome. Mariko's jaw dropped. Tamahome and Miaka were laughing at their daughter. Mariko grabbed her ears to stop the sound.   
  
"STOP IT! STOP IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA!" screamed Mariko. There were hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Her parents vanished. She felt utterly alone.  
  
The sky began to glow a red light. The sound of a bird came. Mariko looked up. It was her mother again. This time she was dressed in red. There was a red aura that surrounded her. Miaka gave her daughter a protective hug.   
  
"Shh. It's all right. I'm here," hushed Miaka. Mariko took comfort in her mother's arms. There was warmth. A feeling of comfort that only a mother could provide that surround Mariko. Mariko didn't want her mother to leave her. Not again. Not now.  
  
"Everything will be all right. You must have faith in yourself and your seishi. You will succeed. I am with you always," reassured Miaka, "It's time for me to go back to where I belong."  
  
Miaka let Mariko go. Miaka touched her cheek. She wiped the tears off her daughter's cheeks. Miaka gave her a kiss on her cheek. She gave Mariko one last hug. Miaka stood up. She helped Mariko to her feet. Miaka gave her smile. She stepped back away from Mariko. Mariko tried to grab her hand, but she just passed through it. Miaka began to fade away.  
  
"MAMA! MAMA! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! MAMA!" screamed Mariko in a heart-rending sob. She fell back on her knees.  
  
"Mama. Don't leave me. I need you," sobbed Mariko in whisper.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zai Rei saw the dream herself. She didn't expect another Miaka to show up in the dream. That was not what she had planned all along. There was definitely something strange going on. The Miaka with the red aura was a spirit. Her mother's spirit had protected Mariko from the attack. Zai Rei had to move on down the line in her continuance plan. Tomorrow was another day. Zai Rei took down the sleep barrier, and decided she needed some rest.  
  
Mariko woke up from the dream. There were tears running down her cheeks. She sat up from her sleep position. Zhenyou was back on the sleeping roll, so Mariko didn't notice anything amiss. Sei woke up. He must have sensed something was wrong.   
  
"Mariko?" whispered Sei when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Mama. Mama, don't go. Please don't leave me," whispered Mariko over and over again. Sei got up from his place and walked over to Mariko. Sei held her. Mariko sobbing continued. Sei let her cry. There was nothing he could do, but hold her until the pain stop.  
  
Seijitsu and Mariko were actually best friends. Just like their mothers. They grew up together. They took care of each other's hurts. They would take on Hoshi together. They were closer than best friends because Yui acted as a mother to Mariko as well. They were brother and sister. They didn't need the blood ties to feel otherwise. Sei could never fully understand how much Mariko had lost in her life. His life was always perfect. He had a complete family. The one thing that he had lost was his best friend. Something happened when they started to go to Jonan High School. In the process of growing up, they lost each other. They stopped being best friends. The chasm between them grew to the point where they were strangers. This journey helped Sei and Mariko renew their friendship. Sei never realized how much he had missed his best friend. He hated to see her in pain. 'Maybe, we should have made sure that she wanted to this in the first place. What's going to happen when we reach Hakko tomorrow?' thought Sei.   
  
Odayaka had opened his eyes slightly when he heard Mariko's crying. He saw Sei holding her until she stopped crying. Odayaka wanted to offer some comfort as well, but he knew that they were particularly close. It wasn't anything romantic. Odayaka could see that. They acted like best friends, partners in crime, and siblings. It was best to leave them alone. Odayaka went back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
It was early in the morning when everyone got ready to start leaving for Hakko. Sei and Odayaka kept a watchful eye on Mariko. Mariko was feeling much better. At least, that's what it looked like on the outside. She really wasn't feeling any better, but she didn't want Sei to worry about her. Hono'o started the morning fire without burning anyone.  
  
"How long have you had that fan, Hono'o?" asked Kawa.  
  
"Oh. Just a few weeks," said Hono'o.  
  
"So, your father was a seishi?" asked Kawa.  
  
"Yes. He's kanji name is Tasuki. He was the fifth seishi found just like you," said Hono'o. She started to remember something about the tessen. It was when she was about five years old.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Little Lei had taken her father's tessen out to play with it. She put it back when a flame suddenly appeared from the fan out of nowhere. In reality, it was the first indication that Lei would eventually become a seishi. She dropped the fan and put it back somewhere.  
  
Tasuki had come down for breakfast and was getting ready to go to work in the palace. The boys were waiting for their sensei to arrive for their lessons. Ling greeted her husband with a morning kiss. Tasuki gave his wife a morning kiss back. The boys were feigning disgust at the display of affection.   
  
Tasuki went out to get his tessen and other things to go to the palace. He looked and the tessen was gone. It was missing. Tasuki began to look around frantically for it. He was cursing under his breath. He made it a point not to swear within earshot of the children. Lei was standing behind him. She was tugging at his outer coat.  
  
"Papa, you should be saying things like that," said Lei.  
  
"Lei. Not right now. Shit. Where is it?" said Tasuki not bothering to turn around. Lei was looking at him with her amber eyes. They were just like her father's.   
  
"What are you looking for, Papa?" asked Lei.  
  
"The tessen," answered Tasuki.   
  
"I saw a little while ago, Papa," said Lei. She didn't think much of it.  
  
"WHERE?" shouted Tasuki. Tasuki got turned around. He got down to eye level with her.   
  
"Papa…don't yell at me. Promise you won't yell," said Lei looking down.  
  
"I promise I won't yell," said Tasuki as he lifted her chin up to look her in the eye.  
  
"I was playing with it," confessed Lei.  
  
"All right. I told you not to play with other people's things without their permission. Now, you know that I don't want people playing with my tessen. I'm not going to get mad. Just tell me where the tessen is," said Tasuki as he clutched his jaw in an effort not to yell at her. He couldn't stand to make any female cry. Especially, his little girl.  
  
"I don't know," answered Lei.  
  
"All right. Now, now. Please think hard," said Tasuki. He was about to yell out in anger.  
  
"I don't know," answered Lei again after much silence.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!!" exploded Tasuki.   
  
Lei looked at her father. Tasuki watched as her bottom lip started to tremble. Her amber eyes filled up with tears. Tasuki realized what was going to happen next. "Please, please, please. Don't cry, Lei. Don't cry. I'm sorry. Don't cry!" pleaded Tasuki.   
  
"MAMA! PAPA'S YELLING AT ME!" wailed Lei at the top of her lungs. She promptly burst out in tears. She rubbed her fist into her eyes. Tasuki's jaw dropped. Lei was now crying. 'This is exactly one of the reasons why I hated girls for so long,' thought Tasuki. He let out a groan. He picked up Lei who was fighting him. She was kicking and waving her arms around.  
  
"Shh. I'm sorry. Stop that. OW!" shouted Tasuki. Lei kicked him somewhere that was quite sensitive.   
  
"What's going on here?" asked Ling. She looked at her husband and daughter. Tasuki put down Lei who ran for shelter in her mother's arms. Ling picked her up. Lei was pouting at Tasuki. Tasuki threw up his arms in frustration. There were far too many females in the house. Even though there were only two of them. The two he couldn't live without.   
  
"MAMA! Papa yelled at me," whined Lei as she buried her head into Ling's shoulder.  
  
"Why did you do that, Tasuki?" asked Ling. She was very fair woman.   
  
"BECAUSE SHE TOOK THE TESSEN!!! SHE PLAYED WITH IT!! SHE PUT IT SOME PLACE THAT SHE CAN'T REMEMBER!" shouted Tasuki. Lei covered her ears.  
  
"Lei! You shouldn't have done that!" exclaimed her mother as she put Lei down.  
  
"But…Mama…" started Lei.  
  
"No, buts, Lei. You know better. You shouldn't be playing with something that dangerous. Your father protects the Emperor using that tessen. Your father also protects this family using it," scolded Ling. Lei looked rather ashamed of herself. Tasuki had a happy look on his face. His wife sided with him. "As for you, you shouldn't be yelling at her. If you keep doing that she won't remember even more. Just be patient. I'm sure that Lei will remember where it is," added his wife.   
  
"I can't remember, Mama," said Lei softly.  
  
Tasuki shook his head. He didn't say anything more. He stormed out of the room to go to work. Tasuki had to admire the spirit that his baby girl had. Tasuki went to work without the tessen for that day.  
  
"Oh yeah. I put it back on the table in your room," said Lei all of a sudden. Her mother nearly fell over.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
They arrived at the village of Hakko. It was much prosperous than it was twenty years ago. The farmers were still a happy group. The village was a lot more lively than it was twenty years ago. The seishi looked around. Odayaka and Kawa would be looking for a place for them to lodge for the evening. Sei, Hono'o, Shitsu, and Mariko decided to go around and ask questions. Zhenyou decided that he needed some healing herbs.   
  
Mariko looked around her. Sei was watching her carefully. "It must be strange for you. This is your father's home village after all," commented Sei softly so that Shitsu and Hono'o wouldn't hear him. Mariko gave him a solemn look. Sei let out a sigh.   
  
"I don't know what to make of this. I don't know if I belong here or in our world, Sei. It's like being stuck. Do I exist here or there?" asked Mariko out loud in a soft voice.  
  
"Do any of us know where we belong, Mariko?" asked Sei thoughtfully.  
  
Mariko gave him a smile for his efforts. They heard a sudden crash behind them. There was a small child trapped underneath an up turned cart. It was made of wood. Mariko and her seishi turned around when they heard the crash. They all ran for the cart.   
  
"We have to do something. Let's lift it," said Mariko. Sei and Mariko took one side of the cart. Hono'o and Shitsu took the other side of the cart.   
  
"Let's lift on the count of three. One. Two. Three," ordered Sei. They all tried to lift the cart without success. The child inside was crying for her mother and father. The couple came running out. Another man came from the fields. He was of average height. He had short black and brown eyes that were almost black.   
  
"It's all right. I'll lift the cart," said the young man. Looked about Shitsu and Odayaka's age. Mariko, Sei, Hono'o, and Shitsu moved out his way. He rolled up his sleeves.   
  
"Are you all right in there?" called the man to the child.  
  
"No. I think I hurt something," answered the child.  
  
"I'll have you out in a moment," said the man. He lifted the cart one handed and threw it aside. It landed wheels down. Mariko, Sei, Hono'o and Shitsu looked at him with their jaws wide open. The man lifted the child and handed her back to her parents.  
  
"Thank you so much, Lin Weilun," said the mother. Her child was taken to the town healer. Weilun just dusted off his hands. He was middle in built, yet he was able to lift that cart when Sei, Mariko, Shitsu, and Hono'o couldn't. His sleeves were still rolled up. There was something glowing in his upper right bicep. It was the character for cascade. Taki. Mariko noticed it and ran to the man. She grabbed his right arm. Lin Weilun looked at her in surprise.   
  
"What's going on with you? Who are you?" asked Weilun.  
  
"Can I see your arm?" asked Mariko. Her seishi caught up with her.   
  
"What's going on, Mariko?" asked Shitsu.  
  
"Yeah," in toned Hono'o.  
  
"He has a kanji on his right bicep," said Mariko. She was still holding on to his arm. Weilun let out a sigh. He glowed his kanji. It was bright red.   
  
"You're a Suzaku seishi like us," said Sei. As if on cue, Sei, Hono'o, and Shitsu glowed their kanji.   
  
"It would appear so. My name is Lin Weilun. You must be the Suzaku no Miko. I'm not going anywhere. You can let go," said Weilun. She was still holding on to his arm. Mariko let go of him.   
  
"My name is Seijitsu. You can call me Sei for short," said Sei with a smile.  
  
"I'm Shitsu," said Shitsu.  
  
"My name is Hono'o," she greeted with a smile.  
  
"My name is Sukunami Mariko. I'm the Suzaku no Miko," said Mariko.  
  
"You're the sixth seishi found," said Sei proudly.  
  
"Wow. Sixth. That means I'm late for the party. Well, it could be worse I could be the last one found," said Taki with a smile.  
  
"Hey! We couldn't find anything for the evening," said Odayaka as he and Kawa ran back to the others.  
  
"Yes. They say everything is full because of the earthquakes people can't find anything else to stay in other than the inn for the time being," added Kawa.  
  
"Kawa. Odayaka. This is Lin Weilun. His kanji is Taki," introduced Mariko, "This is the second seishi, Odayaka, and the fifth seishi, Kawa."  
  
"Hello," greeted Taki.  
  
"Hi, I'm so glad to meet you," said Odayaka.  
  
"Likewise," agreed Kawa.  
  
"You said that there's no place to stay for the evening. Why don't you stay at my place? I live right here in the village," said Taki.  
  
They all followed him to his farm. There was a pretty woman with a small boy waiting for him.   
  
"Hello, how was your day Weilun?" asked the woman.  
  
"Everything is fine," said Taki as he picked up the small boy, "Let me introduce you all. This is my wife Aya and my three-year-old son, Cane. This is the Suzaku no Miko, Lady Mariko. These are the seishi: Seijitsu, Odayaka, Hono'o, Shitsu, and Kawa."  
  
"It's an honor to meet you, Suzaku no Miko. We knew that one day you would be coming," said Aya as she bowed to Mariko. Mariko held her hands in front of her. She shook her head.  
  
"You don't have to do that. We should thank you for letting us stay in your home," said Mariko.  
  
Aya smiled at her. Cane looked at all the people. He latched on to Hono'o because it was obvious that she was the youngest seishi there. Hono'o didn't mind it too much because she was used to be being the youngest one there. They all sat down for dinner around the table. Odayaka found that he didn't mind common food all that much. In fact, he found it more filling. Perhaps, it was because common food was prepared with more feeling than food at the palace. He smiled smugly at himself because no one knew that he was the Emperor.   
  
"This is the home village of the first seishi of the last Suzaku group, Tamahome. I grew up hearing stories about him. My father and the other children of the village use to tease him because of his kanji. They called him Little Ghost," said Taki.  
  
"Is that so?" was all that Mariko commented. She was playing with her food again. Sei was sort of worried about Mariko. She wasn't eating that well. Mariko was losing weight.   
  
"Um. Do you know any holy shrines in the area?" asked Sei. He wanted to shift the conversation.  
  
"Well…there is the temple near the pond. It was built where Tamahome's family home was. There was a heinous crime committed there over twenty years ago," said Taki. His eyes darken slightly. Mariko looked up. She heard the story from the book about her father's family.  
  
"What crime was that?" asked Shitsu.  
  
"One of the Seiryuu seven killed his family. He had four younger brothers and sisters. His father was always ill. One of the other seishi, Mitsukake, healed him. Tamahome's father had regained his health only to be killed shortly thereafter. I wasn't even born when it happened," said Taki in a soft voice. Everyone around the table was very solemn.   
  
"We should get some rest. Tomorrow we should go to the temple," said Odayaka.  
  
"If it's all right with everyone…I would like to go there alone. I want to see it by myself," spoke up Mariko in a soft voice.  
  
Before the other seishi could protest, Sei said, "That's fine. We'll wait for you outside. We'll be nearby."  
  
Since Sei was the first seishi, no one questioned him.  
  
***  
  
The temple that was built on the land used to belong to Sou Family. It was a glorious temple that had white walls made of marble. There were marble statues of Suzaku outside the doorway.   
  
"Are you going inside yet?" asked Sei. He knew that Mariko might have needed an extra push.  
  
"I'm going. I just want to look at it. It's beautiful," said Mariko in a voice of awe.  
  
"How is it possible for a temple like this to be built in such a plain looking place?" asked Kawa.  
  
"The Emperor gives extra funding to this village. The last Emperor did, so does the current one. I had no idea how much money was going over here," said Odayaka in disbelief. Sei gave him a strange look. Kawa, Hono'o, Taki, and Shitsu moved away from him. Sei decided to talk to Odayaka when everyone was out of earshot.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you don't know how much money goes here?" asked Sei.  
  
"Yes," answered Odayaka as he nodded, "I just stamp my seal of approval and that's it. I really don't read what I stamp."  
  
"Where I come from people don't do that. People are suppose to read everything before they sign it," Sei informed Odayaka.  
  
"You try doing my job for a day. There's no way I'll read everything. I skim. Besides, my father instigated the funding twenty years ago," said Odayaka with a shrug.  
  
Sei fell over superdeformed.   
  
Mariko went into the temple. The doors shut behind her. There was a chill in the air. Mariko rubbed her upper arms with her hands. She looked at the doors. Her first impulse was to go back outside and come back in with her seishi. She shook her head.   
  
'I have to get the scrolls on my own. I think they might be here,' thought Mariko. Something caught her eye. There was someone watching her from a corner. She was a little girl. Her hair was up in two buns on the side of her head. She looked about five years old. She looked up at Mariko with a smile.   
  
"What are you doing in here, little girl?" asked Mariko. The little girl was like a faded image.   
  
"You're my brother's little girl," said the little girl. Mariko's eyes widened. The little girl she was talking to was a ghost. She was her father's youngest sister, Yuiren. Yuiren beckoned Mariko to follow her. Yuiren pointed to a large stone altar in front of a statue of Suzaku.  
  
There was a young boy sitting on top of it. He looked just like Mariko's brother when he was younger. He smiled at Mariko. He jumped off the stone altar.   
  
"Come on, Yuiren. It's time to go. The scrolls are inside the stone altar. Only you can open it, Mariko," said the young boy.  
  
"Are you Chuei or Gyokuran?" asked Mariko.  
  
"I'm your Uncle Chuei," answered the boy with a smile. The little girl ran up to him. They held each other's hands as they faded away. Mariko turned back to the altar. She walked up to it.   
  
It was made of solid marble. How was she suppose to open it? Mariko placed her hands on the cold marble. She pushed the marble. It was no use. It was impossible. Mariko tried with all her might until sweat beaded off her forehead. 'Maybe, I should get Taki in here. With his strength he should be able to open it,' thought Mariko. She ran back to the doors. Mariko pushed on them. The doors wouldn't open. Mariko pounded on them.   
  
"SEI! ODAYAKA! TAKI! ANYONE! OPEN THE DOOR!" called out Mariko. Her voice echoed inside the temple it was no use. Mariko pounded on the door one last time. The doors wouldn't open and no one could hear her.  
  
Mariko walked back to the altar. Chuei said that only she could open it. Mariko pushed against the marble again. She focused on the statue of Suzaku in front of her.   
  
"Come on! Please, Suzaku!" pleaded Mariko. The bracelets on her wrist turned into gauntlets. Mariko smiled and with one last push the large slab of marble in on top fell to the floor.   
  
BANG!  
  
Mariko peered inside. There was a pair scrolls inside. She picked them up with her hands. Mariko turned around. Her seishi had managed to get inside.  
  
"Mariko! Are you all right?" asked Hono'o.  
  
They could see that she was clearly exhausted. They came in when they heard the marble slab hit the floor. There were now cracks on the marble in front of the statue. She had sweat coming down her forehead. She held the scrolls over her head.   
  
"The scrolls," said Odayaka.  
  
Taki walked over to the marble slab. He picked it up and put it back gently on the altar.   
  
Mariko opened one of the scrolls it listed where to find the last seishi.  
  
"The last Seishi is known as Shiro. The castle," read Mariko out loud.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Tamahome: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Nuriko: Why are you laughing?  
  
Tamahome: I just realized that there are more women on this team than the last one.  
  
Miaka: I don't think that's funny, Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome: That's not what I think is funny. I think it's funny that there's real woman who's the third seishi.   
  
Nuriko: Tasuki's daughter? Hey! Did you just insult me?  
  
Hotohori: I wonder what Tasuki will think when he finds out that the fifth seishi this time is a woman, Kawa.  
  
Chiriko: I thought that most of the seishi would be women.  
  
Mitsukake: I wonder who the last seishi is.  
  
Tamahome: They better be careful.   
  
Nuriko: They better make sure that the seventh seishi isn't an imposter. Look they have Zai Rei to deal with.  
  
Tamahome: At least, the third seishi is a real woman.  
  
Nuriko slams Tamahome to the nearest wall. He dusts off his hands. Everyone else is sweatdropped.  



	26. His Father's Son

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 25  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. The original characters and story elements are borrowed from Yuu Watase. I own the new original characters that are numerous. So, please don't steal them. I don't own a lot of things as it is.  
  
Author's Note: The torture continues for the Suzaku group. Zai Rei is using psychology on the group, especially Mariko. She's evil and manipulative. We'll be in Konan for a while. I have to admit my favorite group is the Genbu group, but my favorite seishi is Odayaka/Boushin. I also like Hono'o. I hope you are all paying attention to the clues that I've been dropping. I also have to say this is my favorite story so far out of all the ones I've done. Even though my Gundam Wing stuff gets more reviews. ^_^  
  
Mariko watched as Taki said goodbye to his family. They had to move on to find the last seishi. They didn't exactly know where to find him. Mariko watched Taki and his family. She wondered if that was the way all families with mothers and fathers acted like.  
  
"Goodbye, my Aya," said Taki as he took his wife into his arms.  
  
"We'll see you soon. I just know that you'll succeed," said Aya as she hugged her husband. They shared a lingering kiss. Aya was close to tears. She would miss her husband during his absence. The village was close knit. The others would make sure that she and Cane would be safe.  
  
"Bye, bye, Papa," said Cane softly. Taki picked him up. Odayaka was also watching this with interest.  
  
"Be good for your mother. You're the man of the house while I'm gone, but you'll still have to listen to her," instructed Taki as he kissed his son.  
  
Taki waved to his family one last time as they all took off by horseback towards the capital city of Konan, Eiyou. Mariko said the shinzahou signaled that the last seishi was headed for the capital. Zhenyou was still with them. Odayaka still couldn't shake that feeling he had about Zhenyou. Odayaka's doubts about Zhenyou didn't cease when he came back after the attack that killed Odayaka's guards. He wondered why.   
  
***  
  
"The other seishi is going to be hard to find. He sounds like a wanderer to me," said Hono'o out loud.  
  
"Well, we'll find him eventually," said Mariko optimistically. She was so happy that they were close to summoning Suzaku. They had six seishi, the scrolls, and the shinzahou. It was nice to be headed back to Eiyou. Everyone had gathered around for a rest. They always told stories about themselves during the rest periods. It was a way to get to know each other better. Sei told the story of how he and Mariko would overpower Hoshi when they were younger. Odayaka told the stories about some of the last seishi. He was really careful not to say that he was Emperor of Konan. Shitsu told them stories about her family. Kawa revealed some of the gossip she heard in her village. Taki told stories about his family, too. Hono'o told stories about her father and brothers.   
  
"Mariko, you haven't said much about yourself," said Odayaka quietly. Sei looked at him. He was going to stop Odayaka, but Mariko intervened.  
  
"Oh. I didn't notice. I guess it's only fair. Hmm. I wonder what should say," said Mariko.  
  
"You can say anything about yourself," encouraged Hono'o with a smile.  
  
"I'll tell you the story of how my Uncle Keisuke would use me to pick up dates," decided Mariko with a smile.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Mariko was four years old. Her Uncle Keisuke was always working at home, so he was a stay-at-home parent for his niece and nephew. While Hoshi was at school, Keisuke would take Mariko to the park. Yui and Sei would be there. They had a daily play date at the park. Mariko's hair was always put into a pair of buns on the sides of her head. Yui was the one who thought that they would look cute on Mariko. Mariko looked just like Miaka that Yui couldn't help it. Mariko didn't like having the buns in her hair, so she was always taking them out. Sei and Mariko would play in the sand pile together. Keisuke would be one of the few men in the park surrounded by lots of women. Some of who were single. Most of these women came to run or have lunch at the park.  
  
"Hello, what are you doing here?" Keisuke asked a beautiful woman who was having lunch.  
  
"I'm eating. What about you?" asked the woman.  
  
"I'm here with my little niece," answered Keisuke as he pointed to Mariko. She looked at him and waved.  
  
"Aww. She's so pretty. She looks like a living doll," complimented the woman.   
  
"Come here, Mariko," called Keisuke. He had a plan. Mariko walked up to him. He picked her up. "Mariko, say hi to the nice lady. She said that you were pretty."   
  
"Hi Nice Lady. Thank you," said Mariko with a smile. The woman smiled at Mariko. She was a cutie. The person who helped her uncle get dates. Mariko loved getting compliments from the women and she got ice cream if her uncle got a date. She was the perfect bait. Mariko showed off Keisuke's tender and responsible side. Yui was never happy when Keisuke used Mariko for such purposes. It so happened that Yui had come back and was holding Sei in her arms. She had a pissed off look on her face.  
  
"YUKI KEISUKE!" exclaimed Yui. He snapped to attention when Yui used his whole name.   
  
"What?" asked Keisuke.  
  
"How dare you use your niece to pick up women?!" said Yui in an angry voice. There was a vein throbbing on her forehead. Sei looked up at his mother, and was sucking his thumb.  
  
"Is this your wife?" asked the woman.  
  
"NO!" exclaimed Keisuke in surprise, "She's my best friend's wife."  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself!" exclaimed Yui. She pulled Mariko into her free arm, and walked off with Mariko and Sei.  
  
"Bye, bye Uncle Keisuke," called Mariko. She waved her little chubby hand.  
  
"Bye, Mariko," called back Keisuke. He turned his attention back to the woman. "So, now that the kids are gone…" WHACK!  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHY DO I ALWAYS MEET WEIRDOS AT THE PARK?! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!!" shouted the woman as she stalked off.  
  
All Keisuke could do was shrug his shoulders.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Everyone was laughing hysterically at the story Mariko had just said. It was nice to be carefree for a moment. Zhenyou watched the group. He really didn't know what to make of Mariko at this point. She had some sort of hidden power within her, but Zhenyou couldn't figure it out. The bracelets that she had were powerful weapons.   
  
Zhenyou had to move down to another plan. It was only a matter of time. They still didn't have the seventh seishi. There was no way of knowing where the last seishi was. He smiled at himself. Zhenyou had been taking power from the seishi. As a four elements witch in disguised, she wanted elemental magic. Odayaka was very powerful, and he would notice a decrease in his power. Shitsu's powers were metal/earth magic. However, she was very careful not to let Zhenyou near her. Hono'o was a different story. She was a confident and friendly girl. As the youngest seishi, she lacked discipline and her father kept her sheltered from danger. Hono'o was unaware of anything dangerous. Her powers were deliciously strong. Zhenyou had plans for Hono'o. She also had plans on how to take down Odayaka's confidence level. Zhenyou separated from the group again. He noticed that the group didn't seem to care where he went. Actually, Odayaka and Hono'o observed this. They didn't like it.  
  
Everyone decided to do a little fishing for dinner. Sei was really impressed to see that Odayaka was a good fisherman.  
  
"Where did you learn how to fish? I really don't know how because my family lives in a big city. My father is a busy man who doesn't have time to take long trips away from the city," said Sei.   
  
"When I was younger, Chichiri and I would go fishing instead of doing some work in the palace," said Odayaka softly he looked around to make sure that no one could hear them. "Tasuki would make us go back when he found us." Sei laughed at this. Odayaka merely smiled.  
  
Suddenly there came an attack upon the Suzaku seishi and their miko. Kawa got in front of Mariko and Zhenyou to put up a shield, but Zhenyou moved before Kawa could get in front of them. Odayaka got ready with his chi to defend himself and the others. Sei drew out his sword. Taki got into a battle stance and drew his sword. Shitsu took out her ninja stars that were especially created to come back to her like boomerangs. Hono'o drew out the tessen. They were all in a semi circle.   
  
The first attacker went for Hono'o. She got ready with the tessen to counterattack him, but instead threw the tessen towards Odayaka.  
  
"ODAYAKA! Catch!" shouted Hono'o as a ball of fire came out of her palm. "You didn't think I could do that did you? My powers are stronger if I concentrate." The ball of fire flamed the attacker.  
  
Taki used his sword, but soon discarded it. He preferred his fists. He kicked one out attackers clear to the other side of the lake.  
  
Shitsu launched a volley of ninja stars. This sent two men running into opposite directions to get away from them.   
  
Seijitsu used his sword, but he wasn't well trained in the sword. He had to get some help from Taki. Who punched one of the attackers into a distance tree for Sei.  
  
"Thanks, Taki," said Sei with a smile.  
  
"That's all right. I was wondering when we'd get some action," said Taki returning a smile.  
  
Odayaka held out both his palm outward, and place in his hands on top of each other on the wrists. A red aura built up around him. A red chi ball was released from his palms that sent the rest of the attackers off running. Taki and Kawa were impressed at the demonstration of Odayaka's powers. They knew that Chichiri trained him, but they had no idea how power he truly was. Odayaka tossed back the tessen to Hono'o who caught it.  
  
"You have a nice sword, and yet you never draw it," said Sei to Odayaka as he put his sword back into the sheath.  
  
"Magic has more finesse than sword fighting. I don't use my sword unless I have to. It's a last resort," said Odayaka simply with a shrug. Sei gave him a strange look. Hotohori was known for being one of the best swordsmen in the history of the world. It was as if Odayaka was avoiding anything that his father was associated with. Odayaka had a cut on the side of his right cheek that was bleeding. He didn't seem to notice it.   
  
Zhenyou smiled because he was the one who sent those attackers. They were nothing more, but a well-made illusion. He noticed that Odayaka was careless in his actions. Zhenyou materialized a mirror behind his back. The blood was streaming down Odayaka's cheek. Zhenyou handed him the mirror. It was an enchanted mirror.  
  
"You may want to tend to that cut, Emperor. You have such a beautiful face. Just like your father's. You wouldn't want any permanent damage on your face," whispered Zhenyou with a smile as he handed Odayaka the mirror.   
  
Odayaka grabbed the mirror out Zhenyou's hand. He didn't want to be reminded how much he looked like his father. Odayaka was sick and tired of being always compared to his father. The last thing he needed was Zhenyou telling him how much he looked like Hotohori. Odayaka stalked off away from the group. He needed sometime alone.   
  
Odayaka went off to another part of the woods by himself. 'I shouldn't do this. I know that it's probably smarter to stick together with group. Let's see. I have to take care of this cut. It's starting to sting,' thought Odayaka. He held the mirror in his left hand. Odayaka focused his chi in his right hand. The cut on the side of his face began to fade away. It looked like nothing had happened. Odayaka rested his hand on the spot that was just healed. He looked at his reflection on the mirror.  
  
'Do I really look that much like him? I am doomed to be always compared to him. I feel like I'm just following his footsteps. I can't even be myself. I have to be my father's son,' thought Odayaka. He hated mirrors because he didn't want to see how much he looked like Hotohori. It was difficult to be always compared to someone that he could never measure up to. Even though, Odayaka never doubted that his father loved him, Odayaka doubted if he was a good enough son for the great Hotohori. The man was dead, but Odayaka struggled to live up to Hotohori. The council always complained that he wasn't like his father. Odayaka's mother never said it out loud, but he could tell it in her eyes that she thought he looked like Hotohori. The only people who never said or compared him to his father was Tasuki and Chichiri. In fact, they loved him for himself. They were the ones who raised him to be his own person.   
  
Odayaka gripped the mirror tighter in his hand. He hated to look at himself. His face betrayed a pain looked that he typically hid when someone compared him to his father. Odayaka threw the mirror against a tree trunk. The sound of the mirror shattering could be heard anywhere. Odayaka gave the shattered mirror a look of contempt. He was sitting against another tree trunk.  
  
Mariko came up to see Odayaka sitting on the ground. He was gazing at the pieces of the broken mirror. She looked across from him, and saw the broken mirror.  
  
"You know where I come from, it's seven years bad luck to break a mirror," said Mariko. She really didn't believe in such superstitions. She said it with a smile. Mariko was hoping that Odayaka would say some thing about it being a stupid belief.  
  
"What does it matter? I'm cursed anyway," said Odayaka softly.  
  
"Cursed? I don't think so. I mean you could have things worse," said Mariko. She didn't like seeing anyone in pain. It was obvious that Odayaka was in pain. Mariko placed her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. "Why did you break that mirror?"  
  
"I hate mirrors," answered Odayaka simply.  
  
"Well, I've never met anyone who hated mirrors before. Why do you hate mirrors?" asked Mariko.  
  
"Because…I look like him. And I can't be him," answered Odayaka cryptically.   
  
"Him? Who?" asked Mariko. She had no idea who he was talking about. Mariko thought about it. It had some thing to do with a mirror. What does one see in a mirror? A reflection. Mariko suddenly realized that Odayaka had spent his entire life being compared to his father. His father wasn't just the Emperor, but a seishi. Mariko knew what it was like, but she had to only live with it for a few weeks. Odayaka had his whole life. If Mariko couldn't stand it for the short time that she had to live with it…then, how could Odayaka stand it for so long?  
  
"You said so yourself we shouldn't worry about what our parents did before us," said Mariko softly.  
  
"I know what I said. But, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just leave me alone," said Odayaka. He meant it as an order, but Mariko shook her head.  
  
"You maybe Emperor of Konan, but you are a seishi. You are MY seishi. You have to listen to me. I'm not leaving you," said Mariko in firm voice. She sat down on the foot of the tree truck next to Odayaka. She was sitting next to Odayaka. Odayaka let out a sigh. He couldn't tell her to leave. He had to follow her orders.   
  
"You know we could sit here all day, Odayaka," said Mariko casually. Odayaka looked at her. He wasn't use to anyone caring about him that way. Mariko sounded like she knew what it was like to be him. "Do you think anything will ever be normal for people like us?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Odayaka.  
  
"I mean will we ever get over what we've lost. Will we ever get better?" said Mariko. Odayaka prided himself in not being normal. He never looked above his scrolls to see the things around him. Yes, he was observant about others, but not himself.  
  
"I sure hope so. If not, then there's no point in living, Mariko," said Odayaka. Odayaka wasn't a dashing romantic like his father. He was fair too practically for that sort of thing. He didn't know about the strange feelings that he had around Mariko. They were happy feelings. They made him stronger. It wasn't magic. That much he knew. Odayaka didn't know that he was at the beginning stages of love.   
  
"I would like to believe that someday everything will be all right. I still believe in lots of things. You just sound so jaded, Odayaka," said Mariko. She felt sorry for him because of his lack of faith in things that most people treasured. Things that magic couldn't possible stand up to.  
  
"What kinds of things?" asked Odayaka. Mariko smiled. She remembered in his room that she was so desperate for answers. Now was his turn.  
  
"I believe in love," said Mariko softly, "Not any kind of love in particular. I don't believe in romance. But, I believe in love. Just the idea of it makes me happy. That's all I want. Happiness," She smiled. Odayaka couldn't help, but smile back at her.  
  
"I don't believe in romance either. If you do you're just setting yourself up for disappointment," commented Odayaka.  
  
"There you go, sounding jaded again," said Mariko with a sigh, "But, I do agree with you. I don't believe in romance either. That's something for other people. Not people like us."  
  
Odayaka stood up all of a sudden. He looked at the mirror again. His back was to Mariko. "Every time I look a mirror, I'm not sure if I'm seeing myself or him. How am I suppose to live up to him? I can't be him," whispered Odayaka.   
  
"I know that, Odayaka. I never met him. All I know is you, " said Mariko. She walked up from behind him. Her arms encircled his waist in an embrace. Odayaka's eyes widened. He had never been touched like that before by anyone. No one ever hugged him like that. He didn't know how to react to such a display of affection. Mariko's face was pressed up against his back. Odayaka took a deep breath.   
  
"Who am I? What do you see when you see me?" asked Odayaka desperately. It sounded like a plea. Mariko released her arms from around his waist. She forced him to turn and look at her. Odayaka gazed down into her greenish eyes. He saw a reflection of himself in her eyes. Odayaka looked away so that he wouldn't have to look. Mariko placed her hand on his cheek and gently stroked it.   
  
"All I see is you," said Mariko softly. She gently lifted up his chin. Mariko could see her reflection in his eyes. "In your eyes, I see myself looking at you."   
  
Odayaka looked into her eyes. All he could see was himself looking at her. With some awkward movement, Odayaka embraced Mariko. He rested his chin on top of her head. Mariko could hear that his heartbeat was slowing down to a nice steady rhythm.  
  
"Thank you, Mariko," whispered Odayaka. They stood alone in the forest in the embrace. It was like an eternity.   
  
***  
  
Hono'o was watching Zhenyou. She saw Zhenyou materialize the mirror with the palm of his hand. She and Odayaka were the only ones in the group who had any suspicions about Zhenyou. Hono'o looked around to see where Odayaka had gone off to. She noticed that he was gone.   
  
"Sei, where's Odayaka?" asked Hono'o.  
  
"He went off somewhere. Mariko went to go talk to him. What's up?" asked Sei.  
  
Hono'o spotted Zhenyou running off into the woods another way besides the way that Odayaka and Mariko went. Hono'o ran off to after Zhenyou. Sei looked at her.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?! Don't wander too far, Hono'o! We've gotta go soon!" called Sei after her. Hono'o took off running. She didn't hear him.  
  
Hono'o ran through some thicket. The leaves and bare branches of lower tree limbs scraped against her skin. She found Zhenyou in a glade. He was pacing back and forth.  
  
"DAMMIT! I WAS SURE I COULD GET SOME OF HIS POWERS!" ranted Zhenyou. He had to get away from the group. It was too much of an energy cost to launch that earlier attack on the seishi and to keep up Zhenyou. Zhenyou had hoped that Odayaka would have kept the mirror. Odayaka breaking the mirror so suddenly caused an energy surge that Zhenyou hadn't anticipated.   
  
Hono'o realized that the mirror that Zhenyou gave to Odayaka was a magical talisman used to take power from a source. That source was Odayaka. Hono'o's eyes widened in alarm. Odayaka was in trouble, if this man got anything from him.   
  
'Wait! He looks mad. Odayaka must have stopped him,' thought Hono'o. She smiled. That meant that Zhenyou couldn't have taken much from Odayaka. Hono'o came out of the bushes.  
  
"I knew there was something up with you," said Hono'o with a smile.   
  
"YOU!" growled Zhenyou. He didn't expect her. Zhenyou realized that she was alone. 'Foolish girl,' thought Zhenyou as he annoyed scowl was replaced with a smile.  
  
"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you," said Hono'o as she narrowed her amber eyes. She placed her right palm over her left palm. A fireball was getting ready to discharge. Zhenyou teleported behind Hono'o. She didn't have time to react. Zhenyou grabbed her arms. He pinned them down on her side. Hono'o gasped and tried to struggle. He was too strong for her.   
  
"Let me go!" whimpered Hono'o loudly in a panicked voice. Zhenyou spoke in an ancient tongue. Hono'o's limbs went limp. She could still move, but she couldn't fight him off. Zhenyou had activated a barrier when he first realized that Hono'o was alone. No one would be able to her screams.   
  
"STOP IT!" screamed Hono'o at the top of her lungs.   
  
"No one can hear you," said Zhenyou. He tipped Hono'o's head to the right. Her kanji was glowing. She was discharging heat in her body with hopes of burning him with her skin. She couldn't lift her arms. Her legs were useless. Zhenyou saw that her kanji was glowing brightly. He clamped his mouth over her kanji on her neck behind her right ear. Zhenyou sucked power from her directly. The kanji was like an opening in the skin that allowed for the easiest access.  
  
Hono'o could feel his lips over her kanji. It was making her skin to her stomach. Hono'o felt her powers being sucked out of her body. Her powers were part of her chi. Her life force. Zhenyou was literally sucking the life out of her. Hono'o could feel pain shooting out throughout her body in protest to the attack on her chi.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Hono'o in agony. Tears formed in her eyes. Her eyes became heavy. The rest of her body became limp. Hono'o passed out. Zhenyou let her body crumple down to the ground. He had no real intention of killing her. He got what he wanted. Zhenyou could feel the new powers coursing through his body. Zhenyou created a small fireball in the palm of his left hand. He changed back to Zai Rei.  
  
"I didn't know such a little girl like you would have so much power," said Zai Rei. She teleported out of woods.  
  
Hono'o laid on the grass face down. There were tears stream down her cheeks.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Hotohori: My son hates mirrors. Now I know why he doesn't look at himself. I didn't know he felt that way. The only people who didn't make him feel that way was Chichiri and Tasuki.  
  
Tamahome: At least, they didn't use him to get dates. Like someone I know.  
  
Miaka: Stop talking about my brother like that. Yui stopped him. I just thought of something.  
  
Nuriko (with dreamy eyes): How much Odayaka looks like Hotohori? But, he's so much cuter and vulnerable.  
  
Miaka: Yes! Odayaka and Mariko look cute together!   
  
Nuriko and Miaka are holding hands and jumping up and down.  
  
Tamahome: I don't like it! I don't like it!  
  
Hotohori: I don't think they care. (he points at the very happy Miaka and Nuriko) Wait! You said that he was cuter than me?!  
  
Chiriko (talking to Mitsukake): What do you think will happen when Tasuki finds out what happened to Hono'o?  
  
Mitsukake (after much consideration): He'll kick Zai Rei's ass.  
  
Tamahome (to Nuriko and Miaka): Will you two stop being happy about those two being together?!   
  
Miaka and Nuriko are superdeformed with a dreamy, bubbly background. They have large dreamy eyes.  
  
Miaka and Nuriko: SIGH! 


	27. The Creation of the Seventh Seishi

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 26  
  
Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase does. I own all the new characters. So, don't steal them. If you do, I know who you are, and where you live. ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Did you really think I would leave such a cliffhanger? I said we'd be sticking around for a while. Besides, I have a little surprise about the last seishi. I said that there were little clues everywhere in this story. Yes, for Kouji's family story the age gap is a little big, but remember this is supposed to be like Ancient China. The side story was mildly inspired after I read the summary to the additional novel to the manga, Genrou Den. Which is Tasuki's story  
  
Hono'o struggled to wake up. Her body was sore. She was exhausted. Hono'o struggled to her feet. There was something wrong. Hono'o felt like her body was drained. She lacked energy. Her eyes widened when she suddenly remembered what had happened to her. She placed her hand on her neck where her kanji was. She shuddered when she felt the residual moisture from Zhenyou's lips.   
  
Hono'o held out her left palm and concentrated her chi. A very small fireball appeared and flickered out. Hono'o gasped. She had used everything left in her to make that one fireball. Hono'o wiped the fallen tears from her face.  
  
"Shit. What am I going to do? I've got to find him. I've got to warn everyone. God, how could I have been so stupid?" said Hono'o out loud. She heard something coming up from behind her. Hono'o put her hand on the tessen. She still had it with her. "LEKKA SHINEN!" shouted Hono'o as she turned.  
  
"OW! THAT HURT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" exclaimed Taki who was burnt to a crisp. He was black and superdeformed. He was coughing.   
  
"Oops. Sorry. I thought you were someone else," said Hono'o sheepishly. This and the fact that she was so stupid to let Zhenyou get the best of her embarrassed her. Hono'o knew that she was tired because of the lack of power she had. A good amount of her chi was gone.   
  
"Well, we have to get going, Hono'o. Sei told me to go and look for you," said Taki. He was scrutinizing her closely. There seemed to be something wrong with her. Hono'o walked ahead of him to get back to the others. Hono'o saw that Odayaka, Sei, Shitsu, and Kawa were waiting for them.   
  
"Shall we move on?" asked Mariko as she mounted her horse. Hono'o nodded.   
  
"Where's Zhenyou?" asked Sei.  
  
"He ran off somewhere. Odayaka, where's the mirror he gave you?" asked Hono'o weakly.  
  
"I broke it," answered Odayaka. He was feeling much better, but he didn't want the others to know what he had gone through.   
  
"Good," said Hono'o as she mounted her horse. Hono'o didn't say anything about Zhenyou. No one else asked. Odayaka was relieved that Zhenyou had decided to move on. The group moved on to find the last seishi.  
  
:::Almost Seventeen Years Ago, Mt. Leikaku:::   
  
Kouji was the head of the Mt. Leikaku Bandits. They raided the rich and powerful, while they defended the weak and poor. Kouji was about twenty-three years old when he first met Wei Shumi. The Mt. Leikaku Bandits were helping out a group of unlucky farmers. The largest landowner of the area was Shumi's father, Wei Tianguang. He was a horrible man who control the land with an iron fist. The Mt. Leikaku Bandits had regular disputes with Wei Tianguang. Kouji thought of alerting Genrou of the situation, but he decided not to.   
  
The weak spot that Wei Tianguang had was his sixteen-year-old daughter. Kouji decided that the Mt. Leikaku Bandits would have to use her to make Wei Tianguang do as they said. So, during a cold evening the bandits converged upon the Wei residence. Kouji was the one who took Wei's daughter. She was sleeping in her bed. Kouji walked up to her. He didn't think that she could look so innocent when her father was an awful man who used people for his own personal gain. What Kouji didn't know was that Wei Tianguang was cruel to his daughter. He made feel like she was nothing except breeding stock for his family. He wished that she were a boy. Wei Tianguang would say it to Shumi's face. Shumi would cry in private.   
  
Kouji took her out of the house that night. He made sure to drug her first. Wei Shumi had long dark blond hair that had waves in it and brownish-green eyes. He carried her out of the house quickly and quietly.   
  
Wei Shumi woke up in the stronghold of Mt. Leikaku. She saw Kouji standing over her. "Where am I?" whispered Shumi. She was scared. She pulled her clothes closer to her body. Kouji smiled at her.   
  
"You're in Mt. Leikaku," answered Kouji, "Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen you. We usually don't do this, but your father left us no choice. You're our hostage." Kouji folded his arms over his chest. Shumi looked at him with fear in her eyes.   
  
"What did my father do?" asked Shumi.  
  
"Your father took land from a family where the man had died. He took the land from that family. The woman had two small sons. They have no place to live. It's the last straw," said Kouji in a cold, dangerous voice.   
  
"I didn't know he did that. Just let me go," pleaded Shumi.  
  
"You're a hostage. You're the only bargaining chip we have. You'll be staying here until the negotiations are over. We'll keep you as comfortable as possible. We wouldn't want to damage you. Would you like something to eat?" asked Kouji. Shumi nearly fell over. Kouji and she went to where the bandits were eating. Shumi felt very uncomfortable around the bandits. Kouji made sure that they were at their best behavior for their guest…their hostage.  
  
"I don't believe this! Don't any of you see it! He doesn't care about me! If you believe that, then all of you are stupid!" exclaimed Shumi out loud. The bandits looked at her. 'Wrong crowd to call stupid,' thought Shumi. Kouji and the rest of the bandits glared at her. Shumi shifted uncomfortably.  
  
However, she was right. Kouji sent the message about having her. Wei Tianguang showed no interest in having his daughter back. Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Kouji couldn't help, but feel sorry for Shumi. He thought of her as a child. A rejected one at that. Shumi became friendly with all the bandits, but Kouji kept his eye on her. He made sure that none of them made any advances towards her. Kouji was a very honorable man, and he protected the weak.   
  
Shumi had developed a small crush on Kouji after the first few days in Mt. Leikaku. He was the one who protected her. The only person who showed any affection towards her. Shumi fell in love with Kouji. She didn't care that he was older than her, and that he was a bandit. Shumi compared him to her father. Her father was a cold-hearted man who didn't want her back. Wei Tianguang considered her reputation ruined by the bandits. This made her unworthy of marriage. So, why pay a ransom for her and stop his operations? Wei Tianguang abandoned his daughter. As far as he was concerned, she wasn't worthy of his name or even worthy of carrying any of his grandchildren. He would have rather ended his family line with himself, then allow her to marry someone of noble or upper class. Wei Tianguang didn't want to acknowledge Shumi as his daughter.  
  
After six months, Kouji and the rest of the bandits decided that she was right. They couldn't believe that Wei Tianguang would do something that heartless to his own daughter. Kouji decided to return Shumi back to her village. Someone was bound to take her in. Shumi hid her disappointment. She didn't want to leave Mt. Leikaku because Kouji was there. 'He's just doing the right thing,' Shumi tried to reassure herself.  
  
It was the year the great floods had hit that village. It was as if Suzaku had decided that divine justice was needed for all the wrongdoings of the area. Kouji and Shumi came back to her village just a day after the village had been wiped out. Even her father's house was lost in the wreckage. Shumi ran to the ruins before Kouji could stop her. She searched frantically for her father's body. When she found him, she held him in her arms.   
  
"Papa!" cried Shumi in a loud voice. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. Shumi cradled her father's body in her arms, and she was rocking back and forth slowly. Kouji realized that her father may have abandoned her, but she hadn't abandon him in her heart. Kouji had to admire the loyalty that Shumi had. He looked around. There was no way Shumi could stay there. A lot of the villages were wiped out. Kouji placed his hand on Shumi's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go home," said Kouji. Her home was now at Mt. Leikaku. She wasn't a bandit, but the rest of them didn't mind her. They left after Shumi buried her father's body by herself. She didn't want help from Kouji. They continued silently back to Mt. Leikaku.   
  
Shumi decided to be *WITH* Kouji. She loved him. She knew that he didn't feel the same way, but she loved him enough for the both of them. So, late one night, she came to Kouji's room wearing just a robe. Kouji was sleeping soundly alone. Shumi tiptoed up to him and planted a kiss on his scar. Kouji woke up a little bit. She kissed him deeply on the lips. Kouji thought it was some sort of dream. He sat up a little bit. He could feel the softness of her skin. Kouji wasn't too aware what was happening. He was too much into the moment. A little more happened…(AN: I don't write stuff like that. Use your imaginations. I want to keep my rating at PG-13.)  
  
Kouji woke up fully when he suddenly realized whom it was with. It happened when he heard her gasp. It was too late to do anything, but Kouji mustered some of his self-control. Quickly got out of the bed. "SHUMI! What are you doing?!" asked Kouji. There was an obvious answer. Shumi looked at him with shocked eyes. She remained quiet because he was upset. Kouji ran his fingers through his hair. He glared at her for saying nothing. Shumi looked down on the floor to look for her robe. Kouji turned his back to her so that she could put it. When she was done, Kouji decided to continue talking to her. "Go back to your room. You are just a child. Get out," instructed Kouji harshly.   
  
Before he could finish what he was saying, Shumi had already shut the door behind her. She took off running to her room. Shumi collapsed on her bed. She was crying and sobbing. After a while, Shumi decided that it was better if she left Mt. Leikaku on her own. She remembered seeing some lights from her bedroom at her father's house. There was a village in that direction. It was a place to go to. Shumi cleaned herself up. She got dressed and left the stronghold.  
  
Kouji was back in his room in bed. 'What the Hell was she thinking? Why did she do it? What am I going to do? I should talk to her tomorrow. We should straighten this out. I mean…I think that I did the right thing. She's just a kid. I have no idea why she just did what she did,' thought Kouji. He made a decision. The next morning he decided to ask her to marry him. It seemed like a good idea. It was nice to have her in his bed. She was already his friend. Kouji thought about how happy Genrou was having a family of his own. Even though, Genrou complained about his triplet baby boys. Kouji knew that Genrou would do anything for his family. He went to sleep.  
  
Kouji woke up the next morning. The first thing he did was to go to Shumi's room and propose. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Knock, knock. It's me. Kouji. I'm here to talk to you. Please don't be upset. I'm sorry about last night. I'm not mad anymore. Are you going to let me in? Of course you are," said Kouji as he opened the door. He nearly fell over when he saw that the room was empty and that the bed was made.   
  
"SHUMI! SHUMI! Dammit! Where'd she go?!" exclaimed Kouji. He took off running to the nearest lookout to make sure nothing had happened to Shumi. The lookouts didn't see anything. Everyone was upset that Shumi was gone. They liked her presence. Kouji missed her. He was the one who hurt her feelings. Kouji may have wanted her out of his room the night before, but he didn't want her gone.   
  
Shumi had an early start that morning. Mt. Leikaku had become her home. She was going to miss it. But, if Kouji didn't want there, then she couldn't stay there. Shumi had to find a place to stay for the time being. She was on her own. Shumi didn't take anything with her, but the clothes on her back. She felt utterly alone. Actually, she wasn't too alone.  
  
"Where am I going to go?" asked Shumi out loud to herself. She ran into a someone. He was an elderly gentleman who smiled at her. He had a cane in his hand. "I'm sorry," said Shumi in a soft voice as she nodded.  
  
"No. It's all right. You look lost," said the gentleman gently.   
  
"I think I am," said Shumi.  
  
"Come with me," said the man. For some reason, Shumi trusted him. She followed him to humble looking residence. He invited her into his home. When she got inside, Shumi was so impressed by the way the house was like in the inside. It was beautifully decorated. There were books and scrolls. Shumi was always interested in learning. Some thing her father hadn't endorse because she was a female.   
  
"My name is Kong Ruifu," said the elderly gentleman.  
  
"My name is Wei Shumi," she said with a smile.   
  
"Please let us eat," said Kong Ruifu. Shumi suddenly realized that she was hungry. They ate and talked. It turned out that Kong Ruifu was the town healer. He was a very prosperous man who was kindhearted and well loved by townspeople. Shumi decided to move on, but the healer stopped her.  
  
"You have no place to really go do you?" asked Ruifu gently. Shumi shook her head sadly. "Why don't you stay here? I need an assistant. You look like a smart girl. You can stay here. All you need to do is learn my trade."  
  
"I don't know if I can," said Shumi humbly.  
  
"I'm sure that you can," assured Ruifu. Shumi chose to stay with Ruifu the Healer. She learned that Ruifu was a widower who had lost his beautiful wife in childbirth. That was the reason why he became a healer. He had a daughter who died of an illness that he couldn't cure. In steady of retreating into solitude, Ruifu made strides to became a better healer. He was always studying and getting better. Ruifu's daughter was the same age as Shumi. He thought that Shumi looked like her. He called Shumi one day to talk to her.  
  
"I have been teaching you my trade for the past six weeks, Shumi. I must say I am very proud of your progress. That's why I have made a decision," said Ruifu.  
  
"What decision?" asked Shumi with some apprehension. She was afraid of being sent away by the doctor.  
  
"Don't worry, love. I have decided to make you my heir. I have quite an estate. And because I know you will carry on the trade as a healer very well," said Ruifu proudly as he kissed her on the cheek. This made her his adoptive daughter. Shumi couldn't help, but cried. Ruifu didn't know why she was crying. Shumi had been very sensitive lately.  
  
It became very clear why she had been so sick lately. Ruifu came to her room one day to find her in bed. She had been throwing up all morning. Ruifu asked her questions about her health. He frowned slightly. He wasn't sure how to tell her.   
  
"What's wrong with me?" asked Shumi.  
  
"Something that will need to diagnosis later when you take over," said Ruifu, "You're pregnant."  
  
Shumi paled over. She was always afraid of being turned away. Her father had rejected her for something that wasn't her fault or within her control. Kouji told her to get out. Kouji. She was sure that he was the father of the baby. He was the only one who she had been with. What was Ruifu going to do to her? Was he going to throw her out of his house?  
  
"Shumi, I am not going to ask you who it is. I know that it couldn't be someone in this village because you hardly ever leave the house for too long. But, I must know, was it someone before you came here? Did he hurt you?" asked Ruifu. Shumi nodded numbly.   
  
"But, he didn't hurt me," added Shumi quickly. She didn't want Ruifu to think less of Kouji. She loved both of them. Shumi loved Ruifu because he was the father she never had. She loved Kouji.  
  
"Hmm. This isn't a problem. I was wondering if I would ever live to see grandchildren. My decision still stands. You are my heir. This child will be my grandchild," said Ruifu with a smile. Just as long as the man who Shumi had been with hadn't hurt her that was good enough for him. Ruifu knew that she was sincere. He didn't want to lose her. Ruifu had lost his daughter through no control of his own, but he had control over this. "Go back to sleep. You need your rest. I take care of the meals."  
  
Shumi went back to sleep. She smiled. 'He'll make a good grandfather. I wonder what kind of father Kouji would make?' she thought as she went to sleep.   
  
Kouji spent his time looking for her and gave up after a while. He was getting more and more short tempered around his men. They went out their way to avoid him when he got really angry. They had traveled out of Mt. Leikaku for a normal patrol, but the Mt. Kaou Bandits ambushed them. The Mt. Leikaku Bandits had been able to beat them down quickly, but without injuries of their own. Kouji had a cut on his arm. He's injuries weren't as serious as some of the other men. They had to find a doctor. Kouji thought of going to the capital.  
  
Chichiri wasn't in Eiyou at the time. He was in Mt. Taikyoku. Kouji knew that the young Emperor Boushin had the powers to heal, but he was too young. Kouji didn't think it was right to ask the Emperor for such assistance. One of the other bandits mentioned a healer who was a good man who would treat anyone who needed it. Kouji was worried about the men. He consented. They made their way to the village. Kouji pounded on the door of Kong Ruifu.  
  
"Yes. How may I help you?" asked Kong Ruifu. He saw the injured men. Ruifu's eyes widened. "Oh by Suzaku, come in quickly. Shumi! Come down here!" called Ruifu. Kouji's eyes widened. Shumi came down the stairs. She saw Kouji and froze where she was.   
  
"Shumi don't just stand there. Bring my herbs for these men," ordered Ruifu.  
  
"Yes, Father," said Shumi. She quickly left the room to bring the herbs. Ruifu came back to the kitchen to pick up some bandages and splints. "Those men are bandits. They rob people. We shouldn't be treating them," said Shumi in a whisper to Ruifu.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Shumi. They are human beings. We should treat them as such," said Ruifu firmly. He suddenly realized that Shumi shouldn't be doing a lot of running around in her condition. "Treat the man with the cut on his arm, and then go to bed," instructed Ruifu.  
  
Before Shumi could say anything more, he had left the room. Shumi let out a sigh. She had to treat Kouji. She wasn't about to disobey Ruifu, and there was no point in avoiding Kouji. He had already seen her. Shumi brought out herbs and bandages for Kouji's cut. He noticed that Rufui was too distracted to notice anything.   
  
"So, you live here now?" asked Kouji softly. Shumi ignored his question. She applied the herbs with more pressure than required. Kouji winced in pain. Shumi kept quiet and refused to tell him anything. She was only three months along in her pregnancy. Kouji studied her carefully. There was a glow about her. Shumi tied the bandage around his arm. She stood up and got ready to leave the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Kouji. She stopped at the doorway.  
  
"I'm going to bed. I'm tired. Good night," answered Shumi. Kouji decided to follow her, but he realized that the doctor had taken her in as his adoptive daughter. Kouji didn't want to ruin her life another time. He decided to wait until morning to talk to her. Rufui offered his home for the evening. Kouji insisted on paying him a good sum.  
  
Shumi was in her room. She looked at the small bulge in her middle. 'I wonder if he saw anything,' thought Shumi. She rubbed her hand over the baby. Shumi went to sleep wondering if she should tell Kouji about the baby.  
  
The next morning Shumi found Kouji in her room. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed. Shumi sat up quickly. "What are you doing in here?" asked Shumi.  
  
"Making sure you don't just leave again. Shumi, you had me worried for three months about where you were. I thought some thing might have happened to you," said Kouji. The concern was blatant in his hazel eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. Get out of my room. If my father catches you in here…he won't be happy to see you," warned Shumi. She knew that Ruifu wouldn't be able to fight Kouji, but he had such influence that he could still do something to Kouji.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Your father is asleep. I just wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry about what happened," said Kouji sincerely. Seeing her again made him realize that he loved her. He wanted her back with him.  
  
"Fine. Good. Get out," said Shumi as she pulled the blankets up. Kouji kissed her on the lips before she could turn away from him. He deepened the kiss. Shumi froze in place. Kouji pulled away from her. He got up from the bed and quietly left the room.   
  
Kouji still had plans to marry her. Now that Kong Ruifu was her father, Kouji could ask him for Shumi's hand formally. Kong Ruifu was a very kind man. He was also a very fair man. Kouji didn't think that Ruifu would hold the fact that he was a bandit against him. Kouji talked to Ruifu. Kouji made it a point to make it look like he hadn't met Shumi before last night.  
  
"You want to marry my Shumi," said Ruifu making sure he heard right. He studied the bandit. Ruifu was a good judge of people. He could see that Kouji was a good man.  
  
"Yes. I would like to marry your daughter," affirmed Kouji with a nodded. Ruifu was an honest man. He needed to tell Kouji the truth.   
  
"I don't think it's possible. Thank you for your offer. I'm sure my daughter would be very flattered," said Ruifu after much silence.  
  
"But…I don't understand," stammered Kouji. He was close to begging Ruifu. Kouji thought about telling him that Shumi wasn't a virgin, and that it wouldn't make a difference if he married her. He didn't care. Kouji began to engineer a plan to take Shumi in the dead of night out of sheer desperation.   
  
"It's because she is already with child. It wouldn't be fair to a man like you," said Ruifu simply.   
  
Kouji's eyes widened. 'She's pregnant. How far along is she? Is that my baby? Of course, that's why she was so surprised to see me. That's my baby. I'm positive,' thought Kouji. It was the perfect opportunity. Kouji could get her to come with him.   
  
"It won't be a problem. I'm the father of her baby," said Kouji. He was staking his claim on Shumi and his child. Ruifu's eyes widened this time. He knew that Kouji was telling truth. Ruifu had to talk to Shumi.  
  
"It's true. No sane man would claim a child for his own if he wasn't sure. I'll bring Shumi down here. We will discuss the matter," said Ruifu. He loved her very much, but Kouji was the father of the baby. Ruifu knew what it was like to be a father. He left the room to bring Shumi back.  
  
Kouji ran his fingers through his hair. How could he just let her leave in that condition? What must Ruifu think of him? Was he ready to be a father? This was going too fast for him. The room started to spin. 'Oh my God!' thought Kouji frantically. The door opened. Kouji leaped to his feet. Shumi had a glazed over look on her face.   
  
"I have explained the situation to Shumi, but the decision is up to her," said Ruifu, "Call me if you need me, Shumi." He left the room closing the door behind him. Shumi sat across from him. Kouji looked at her. He was trying to see if he could see any evidence of the baby.   
  
"My father says that you told him that you're the father of the baby," said Shumi quietly.  
  
"And I am. Why didn't you say anything when I first got here? I'm not mad. I just want to know why. You left without me saying anything. I was going to ask you to marry morning you left, but you were gone. I love you," confessed Kouji.  
  
"Oh. What makes you think I'll marry you?" asked Shumi in a challenging tone.  
  
"What? You're having our baby. That's more then enough reason for you to marry me," insisted Kouji.  
  
"You sound so sure of yourself. Well, what if the baby isn't your?" challenged Shumi. She wanted to see how he would react.   
  
"I don't care. I love you. If you let me marry you, then it will be mine," said Kouji firmly. He wanted her back. All of her. That included the baby. That was a part of her. He knew that the baby was his.  
  
"Fine. I'll marry you," said Shumi. Kouji smiled at her. He knew that her feelings were still hurt, but he could fix that. Kouji kissed her lips tenderly. He placed his hand over the bulge in Shumi's middle.   
  
They were married shortly there after. Ruifu became Kouji's father-in-law. Kouji didn't mind his wife learning how to be a healer. But, when the pregnancy was too far along, Kouji and Ruifu didn't want to strain Shumi. They both said that she could resume training later on. Ruifu was happy that his Shumi was happy. Kouji decided to use same place that Genrou had taken Miaka as his new home with Shumi. It was expanded because Ruifu had insisted. Kouji was very happy to be with the one he loved.  
  
~Six Months and One Week Later~  
  
Kouji was pacing outside of his and Shumi's bedchamber. Genrou was there. Ruifu was in the chamber to deliver the baby. "Will you stop that?! You're making me dizzy!" ordered Genrou. He couldn't stand all the pacing that Kouji was doing.  
  
"I can't. What if something goes wrong?" said Kouji in a worried tone.  
  
"Oh for God's sake, be a man. Stop worrying so much! It'll be all right. Unless she pulls a fast one over you like my Ling did to me. I swear I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I found out that there was three of them," said Genrou.  
  
"You passed out. That's what Chichiri said," remarked Kouji.   
  
"He talks too much. I was surprised! What the friggin' Hell?! Any sane man would be surprised at that!" exclaimed Genrou.  
  
Kouji was about to say something when he was interrupted by sound of a baby's cry. Kouji stopped. Genrou smiled, "Sounds like someone finally decided to show up."  
  
Ruifu came into the room. He was smiling. "There's someone in there who wants to see you," said Ruifu. Shumi told him that she wanted to tell Kouji what sex the baby was. Kouji stood up to go to the room. He felt his legs shaking. Kouji went to the room. He was going to do his standard Osaka greeting at the door, but he didn't trust himself to speak.   
  
He saw his wife sitting up in bed. His child was feeding on her breast. Kouji watched them without saying anything. He didn't want to ruin the perfect moment. When the baby was done, Shumi looked at Kouji. "Don't you want to hold your son?" asked Shumi.  
  
"My son?" asked Kouji. He held out his arms. Shumi told him how to hold the baby. Kouji looked at his son. It was his son alright. He had his father's olive toned skin. He had lots of hair for a newborn, and it was Kouji's color. Kouji was melting. He turned to Shumi, "Thank you."  
  
"Well, what do we name him? I don't think he can go through life without a name," said Shumi with a tired smile.   
  
"Hmm. What do you want to name him?" asked Kouji. He was so happy. He thinking straight. Kouji couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Wei Kuairong," answered Shumi. Kouji nodded.   
  
"Hello Kuairong. I'm your father," said Kouji softly to the bundle in his arms.   
  
~Fourteen Years Later~  
  
Kouji and Shumi lived very happily in Mt. Leikaku. Shumi eventually had another baby boy two years after Kuairong. He was named Kanghui. The boys were taught the finer points of being bandits and healers. They went often to their grandfather, Ruifu's, house.   
  
Kuairong was fiercely independent compared to his younger brother. He was very athletic. He took after his father in looks and attitude. Kuairong had his mother's eyes. Kanghui took after their mother. His skin and hair were lighter than his elder brother's, but he had their father's eyes. Kouji was very proud of his boys. They were growing up to be very fine men.   
  
When Kuairong was fourteen he got bit by the wandering bug, he wanted to leave Mt. Leikaku. Kuairong was an avid martial artist. He learned all the forms that the bandits had to offer. He was bored, and he wanted to learn more. Late one evening, Kuairong decided to go off by himself.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked his twelve-year-old brother who caught him.  
  
"I'm leaving Mt. Leikaku. There's so much to see in Konan. Not just Konan, but the world. Why should I wait?" whispered Kuairong.  
  
"Don't leave, Kuairong!" exclaimed Kanghui.  
  
"It'll be all right. I'll come back eventually. This is home. I just want to see the world. I want to learn more," he reasoned with Kanghui.  
  
"Don't do it. How I am suppose to tell Father and Mother what happened?" pleaded Kanghui.  
  
"Tell them whatever you like. Just cover for me," said Kuairong with a shrug. He was gone before Kanghui could say anything more.   
  
For the next two years, Kuairong trained. He became a fantastic fighter. He claimed titles all over Konan for his fighting skills. His style was filled with elegance and jaw dropping tricks. Kuairong used two swords at the same time with he was traveling. He had a bullwhip at his side. At sixteen, he was the unchallenged champion at several competitions.   
  
He went by the name Shiro. It meant Castle. Because that was the red kanji on his right side below his ribs on his body.   
  
Wei Kuairong was the seventh Suzaku seishi.   
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Nuriko: That was an interesting story about Kouji's family. We were all wondering what it was leading up to. Kouji's son is the last seishi.   
  
Miaka: Didn't Kouji mention his son earlier?  
  
Tamahome: Yes, when he was talking to Lei…I mean Hono'o.   
  
Hotohori: Two people who are associated with the Mt. Leikaku Bandits. Oh my. That makes three people total including Tasuki. Why are there so many of them?  
  
Nuriko: Didn't Kouji insinuate that he wanted to put Tasuki's daughter and his son together? I mean she is at the age to marry.  
  
Chiriko: Think about, Nuriko. Do you think Tasuki will just let his daughter get married?  
  
Nuriko: He'll beat Shiro to a bloody pulp before he lets Shiro marry her.  
  
Miaka: I'm more worried about Hono'o. What about her powers? Are they really gone?  
  
Tamahome has a set of scrolls. He was writing stuff down in them.  
  
Miaka: What are you doing, Tamahome?  
  
Tamahome: I am modifying the plans for the casino that I think that the Byakko group should have. Let's see. I think the Genbu group should be the bouncers. The Seiryuu group should do some of the backing for the casino. After all they have an imperial princess in that group. The Suzaku group should run the casino. Mariko is a head bookie after all. Why not put it to use? Odayaka could do the other backing. We'll be open for business in no time…  
  
Everyone has large eyes. They fall over superdeformed.  
  
Tamahome (superdeformed with question marks): What?   



	28. There's Nothing Like Visiting Family

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 27  
  
Disclaimer: I own all the new original characters and story aspects. Yuu Watase own Fushigi Yuugi. The Matrix and Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon are owned by others. I'm just borrowing.  
  
Author's Note: Kouji's son is the last and missing seishi. Have any of you seen the movies Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon and The Matrix? Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon is exactly the way I would visualize how the real Universe of the Four Gods of Earth and Sky would look like. I saw the previews, but 'sniffle' I haven't seen it. I wish I could. Anyway, the fighting style that Shiro has is absolutely gravity defying. Think that way when you think of his fighting skills. How long have we been in Konan? I forget. Oh, for those of you who would like to get a better idea of how Hono'o looks like, think Asuka from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Except taller and with a little less attitude. Well…maybe.  
  
Shiro was at another competition. He was getting ready for his next opponent. Shiro hadn't been home in the past two years. He sent sporadic messages back to Mt. Leikaku to say that he was alive and well. Shiro shuddered to think of what happened the morning he left Mt. Leikaku.   
  
Shiro unlike a lot of the seishi knew he was seishi early on. When he was training at a temple, he found his kanji. He was only fourteen when he found out. The temple priest told him that one-day he would have to fulfill his promise as a seishi. Shiro began to train harder. Before he knew it he was a champion fighter. Shiro never wrote home about his triumphs. He thought that his father would want him back home. He used his seishi name rather than his given name, Wei Kauirong. He trained all over Konan. He had plans to eventually go home, but something always came up. He trained with both men and women. When the trainers found out that he was a seishi, they were more than willing to teach him. Shiro learned how to use all sorts of weapons. He favored his two swords and his bullwhip. The raw power of Shiro's fighting style was gravity defying. He could do flips and stop in mid air. Shiro would stay with a trainer for only a short time before moving on. He was a quick learner, so he wouldn't have to train for too long with the same trainer.  
  
Shiro didn't accept the fact that one day he would have to serve his miko. He didn't want to do what the norm was. He wanted to things his way. Some might have accused him of being selfish, but others called him stubborn. Many agreed that he was unorthodox.   
  
***  
  
The Suzaku Group continued on their journey back to Eiyou. It was taking much longer than Hono'o had expected. She was feeling more and more exhausted from her trauma. Hono'o hoped that her powers would return like they did before when she over exhausted them using that fire swirl earlier. Her powers couldn't regenerate. It was pointless. All she had was the tessen and the skills that Miss Zhang had taught her. Her body was weak, and it was going to stay that way as long as her powers were gone.  
  
Hono'o was physically tired. Her confidence was low because she thought what had happened to her was her fault. She wasn't saying anything to the others. 'Will we be able to summon Suzaku still? Who was Zhenyou? How could he be so powerful?' thought Hono'o as she rode on her horse. Everyone was noticing that Hono'o hadn't been talking in a while. She was too quiet.  
  
"What's wrong, Hono'o?" asked Mariko. She was worried more than anyone else.  
  
"Nothing. It's been a long day. I just really want to go home," lied Hono'o.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Mariko.  
"Yes, I'm sure," answered Hono'o in an exasperated voice. She rode ahead of Mariko to avoid any more questions. Mariko was even more confused. They stopped in another village for the evening. It was the village of Kou-shuu, Taito-shi, at the base of Mount Leikaku. Tasuki's home village. Hono'o was a city girl like her mother, but she still had her grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins in the area. She was too tired to notice where they were.  
  
"Kou Lei! It's your grandmother," said a big-breasted woman. Hono'o froze in her place. "Please no. Please no. Not now," whispered Hono'o. All the other seishi were looking at her with question marks around them.  
  
"Hi Grandma Kou," greeted Hono'o with a weak smile. Hono'o dismounted. The woman grabbed Hono'o and gave her a big hug. Hono'o was getting smothered against the woman's breast.  
  
"GRANDMA! I CAN'T BREATHE! STOP SMOTHERING ME! LET GO!" Hono'o mumbled against her grandmother's ample breasts.   
  
All the other seishi were sweatdropped. They were hiding behind Mariko. "Hey! You people are suppose to be protecting me!" exclaimed Mariko.  
  
"But, who's going to protect us?" asked Sei. Everyone agreed with him. They all took a giant step back away from Hono'o's overbearing grandmother. Her grandmother turned her attention to the group.  
  
"Who are these people, Lei?" asked her grandmother.  
  
"These are my friends. Seijitsu, Odayaka, Shitsu, Kawa, and Taki. This is our miko, Mariko," answered Hono'o.  
  
"Miko?" asked a voice from behind Hono'o. It was a tall woman with red hair. She and Hono'o had the same family resemblance.  
  
"Aunt Aidou," said Hono'o. Her aunt came up to her and gave her a short hug.   
  
"Hello Lei. What are you doing here? Where's your father? Don't tell me that my brother would send his daughter all by herself here," said Aidou in a tone of annoyance. She always used it when referring to her younger brother. Hono'o didn't like anyone talking about her father that way.   
  
"No. He didn't send me here by myself, Aunt Aidou. I'm a seishi. Mariko is the new Suzaku no Miko. The rest of these people are seishi," said Hono'o. They all glowed their kanji. Hono'o glowed hers, but it took a lot to do it.   
  
"Oh my. I think there's a story we should hear," said Aidou. Hono'o grandmother invited everyone inside the house. Aidou was married, but she still came over to the Kou house to help out Hono'o's grandparents who were getting on in years. They were all invited to stay the night. Odayaka, Sei, and Mariko agreed by the home conditions in that house it was no wonder Tasuki turned out the way he did. Everyone was now comfortable. Kawa, Shitsu, and Taki decided that they were tired. They wanted to get some sleep before arriving at the capital.   
  
Mariko, Odayaka, and Sei stayed up later. Hono'o was talking with her grandfather. Odayaka was busy writing things down in a scroll. Sei and Mariko realized that he had been doing that during the entire trip.   
  
"What are you writing down exactly?" asked Mariko. She and Sei were dying of curiosity.  
  
"I'm writing down what I'm seeing. It's a journal. I'm keeping track of things that I want to change. I'm going to be proposing this at the council meeting when we get back to the palace," answered Odayaka.  
  
"Wow. And here I thought you weren't interested in your job," said Sei.  
  
"That's because they never let me do anything. They still think I'm a kid. The council is used to running things. They have since I was born. I think it's time I take over completely. I never really stood up at the meetings and made demands. But, now that I've seen some of the country I fully intend to do my job," said Odayaka in a firm voice.  
  
"That's great, Odayaka. You go. They shouldn't be pushing you around," said Mariko in a happy voice.  
  
"I agree. Besides, I doubt those council members have been out of Eiyou in the past twenty years at least," said Sei, "You've seen things for yourself."   
  
Odayaka smiled and continued writing. Sei and Mariko talked quietly so that he could concentrate.   
  
Hono'o was sitting across from her grandfather. Her grandmother was studying her carefully. Hono'o was worried that she would notice something was wrong. Her grandmother and all her aunts had grilled her about what was up with her father, mother, and brothers. They were very proud to have another seishi in the family. Hono'o thought that the other seishi were lucky to get away from them. Hono'o knew why her father ran away from home when he was her age. She recalled dreaded visits from them when she was younger. Hono'o had never had to see them by herself without her immediate family there.   
  
"What has your mother been feeding you, Lei? You are nothing, but a sack of bones," commented Grandma Kou. Hono'o felt her cheeks get red. They were always saying stuff like that to her and her mother. Grandma Kou thought that everything Ling did was wrong.   
  
"I'm fine this way, Grandma. Papa doesn't mind. Why don't you just ask about the boys again?" asked Hono'o weakly. She would rather talk about her brothers than herself.  
  
"Speaking of boys, did your father get any offers for you?" asked Grandma Kou. Hono'o was fifteen. It was a marriageable age.  
  
"No. Papa hasn't been doing anything like that with me. At least I don't think so," answered Hono'o with perplexed look on her face. 'Thank Suzaku for that!' she thought.  
  
"Leave it to my brother to ignore such responsibilities. Damn him!" exclaimed Aidou. Hono'o shifted uncomfortably. She hated this. Her family started talking amongst themselves coming up with possible matches for her. Hono'o turned her attention to her grandfather. He was a taciturn man. Hono'o couldn't believe he was the father of her father. The man was obviously whipped by her grandmother.   
  
"Hello Grandpa. How have you been?" asked Hono'o with a smile. She loved the fact that he was quiet. Her grandfather smiled at her. Hono'o was grateful for just a smile from him. She decided while the rest of them were distracted it was a good time to get away from them.   
  
Hono'o got out of the house. She kept walking until she couldn't hear them anymore. She just wanted to be alone to think about things. 'If my powers don't come back we may not be able to summon Suzaku. It'll be all my fault if the world ends. God! How could I have been so stupid? It's my fault for thinking I could face off with him. Mariko and the others are counting on me. They're my friends. I've spent so much time training with Miss Zhang that I never made friends until now. I wish I could tell Mariko what's wrong. I hate myself for making her worry so much. But, I can't tell her what's wrong,' thought Hono'o as she punched a nearby tree trunk. She was just so pissed off, and she didn't feel any pain when she punched that tree. Hono'o wasn't thinking straight through her anger and exhaustion that she didn't hear a group of men surrounded her. Otherwise, she would have grabbed the tessen right away.   
  
Hono'o was grabbed from behind. She panicked because it was the same way that Zhenyou had grabbed her. Hono'o struggled against the man who had grabbed her. There were six of them. The man had grabbed her over her breast. "LET ME GO!" screamed Hono'o. What was left of her chi rose, and the man who was holding her suddenly let her go. Hono'o fell on the ground. She couldn't stand up.  
  
"My arms! She burned my arms!" cried the man.  
  
"She couldn't do that! She ain't got a thing on her!" rebuked another man.  
  
"Such a pretty thing like her. Come on, Sugar. We won't hurt you," cajoled a man. Hono'o was about to grab the tessen when someone came to her aid.  
  
He was tall. He had dark hair and tanned skin. He had two swords in sheaths on his back and a bullwhip at his side. It was like he came out of nowhere. Hono'o thought there was something familiar about the young man.  
  
"I don't think she's interest. Maybe you should leave her alone before I have to hurt you," warned the young man.   
  
The men lunged at him. The young man flipped back, and it was like he was stopping mid air just to turn and kick two of them in a split. The young man was a fierce and fast fighter. He didn't even draw his swords or use his whip.   
  
"So, you guys insist on playing. Well, It's been a little while since I've had the exercise. But, you guys need some lessons," said the young man with a smile. One of the men smiled and snapped his fingers. More than two-dozen other men appeared out of the darkness. The young man's eyes widened.   
  
'There's too many of them. I can't do it. What if the girl gets hurt?' thought the young man. He didn't betray a look of surprise or fear on his face. He smiled and grabbed Hono'o 's hand.  
  
"Looks like it's a rough neighborhood, Doll Face. Let's go," said the young man as he took off running dragging Hono'o by the hand. The men took off after them. Hono'o was barely keeping up with the young man. He looked around frantically for a place to hid until they weren't being chased. He thought that the rooftops were a good choice.   
  
"Come on, Doll Face. Now isn't the time for sightseeing," said the young man. Hono'o gasped as he picked her up and jumped up to a rooftop. The men continued their pursuit of them. The young man was surprised that Hono'o could keep up with him. Hono'o wanted to stop and use the tessen. However, when she went to draw it out, the young man grabbed her wrist. The men were everywhere. He threw ninja stars at them.   
  
"The things I do for a pretty face," muttered the young man as he threw more ninja stars. Hono'o was getting more and more pissed at him for referring to her as just a face. He threw something else down. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, the young man and Hono'o were on a higher part of another rooftop. The pursuers wiped their eyes, and spotted them.  
  
"Do you swim?" asked the young man.  
  
"Of course, I can swim. Why?" asked Hono'o. She looked down. There was a river below them. The men who were chasing them were coming closer. "Oh, no. I don't do water. I'm a fire person! Wait!" exclaimed Hono'o.  
  
"Too bad, Doll Face. Brace yourself," instructed the young man as he took her hand again. They took a flying leap out off the rooftop. The men stopped their pursuit. Those two were obvious crazy if they were willing to take a three-story leap off a roof.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Hono'o as the plunged into the water below. They were in the water. Both of them swam for shore. Hono'o was now wet and mad. 'Who the Hell does this guy think he is?' she thought as she glared at him.   
  
The young man offered her his hand to help her up.  
  
"I can get up by myself," snapped Hono'o. The young man looked at her strangely.   
  
"Fine. Get up on your own, Doll Face," said the young man as he followed his arms over his chest. 'What an ingrate?! I just saved her! Who the Hell does she think she is?!' he thought. He gaze traveled down her body. Her blouse was wet. It was obvious that she was cold. He quickly turned around. WHACK!  
  
He swirled around. "OW! What the Hell was that for?!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head. Hono'o was holding the tessen in her hand.   
  
"You were looking at my breasts, you Hentai!" shouted Hono'o.  
  
"What's that thing made out of?" mumbled the young man.  
  
"Iron," answered Hono'o. She was now standing up.  
  
"IRON?! YOU HIT ME WITH IRON?!" yelled the young man.  
  
"I could have handle them myself. I don't need a hentai like you saving me," said Hono'o as she folded her arms over her chest, and turned away from him.  
  
"Oh yeah. Is that so? Well then, you're on your own, Doll Face," said the young man.  
  
"Fine. I wish I could say it was a ple-" Hono'o stopped because by the time she had turned back around the young man was gone.   
  
'Well, at least he's gone. I hope I never have to see him again,' thought Hono'o as she went back to the Kou house soaking wet.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Miaka: That was very interesting. That was Shiro who saved Hono'o.  
  
Nuriko: I think that was cute.  
  
::We would like to interrupt this omake to bring you a special message.::  
  
Soi and Ashitare are sitting at an anchor desk.   
  
Soi: We would have a special report. Isn't that right, Ashitare?  
  
Ashitare makes all sorts of animal noises: growling and grunts.  
  
Soi: Um. That's right. Anyway, let's go to field reporter, Suboshi.  
  
Suboshi (at the statistics page): As you can all see there are a lot of hits for this fic, but not very many reviews. ClareBear wants more feedback from you people. Let's go back to the studio with Soi and Ashitare.  
  
Soi: Stop eating the crew, Ashitare!   
  
She shocks him with some lightning. He's now black and burnt to a crisp. Tomo comes to the desk, and pushes Ashitare off camera.  
  
Tomo (cackling): I get to anchor!  
  
Soi: You're the make up person. You shouldn't be anchoring.  
  
Soi and Tomo start to fight. Ashitare is still in big burnt lump. Miboshi takes over.  
  
Miboshi: Things seem to be very um…back to you, Suboshi.  
  
Suboshi (muttering to himself): Look, it's bad enough Lady Yui married someone. It's even worse that she borne him two sons. Her son is a Suzaku seishi. Amiboshi gave away Lady Yui's earrings. I can't believe he just did that. My own aniki.   
  
Miboshi: Suboshi. You're on. People can hear you.  
  
Suboshi (blushing, then going back to normal): Yes. Right, Miboshi. ClareBear wants more reviews from you people. She would like to thank those of you who have reviewed. However, for all the hits that she has, she doesn't get a lot of reviews. So, please review. You don't want to see me angry. Do you? No one wants to see me angry. Some say I'm unstable…but…  
  
Signal cuts back to studio. Miboshi is doing the gesture to cut the signal to Suboshi. Tomo and Soi are fighting in the background. Nakago is at the producer's chair, and he's reading a book ignoring the chaos around him. He is drinking a cappuccino.   
  
Miboshi (stops gesturing, folds hands neatly, and grins at camera): We bring you back to the regularly schedule omake.  
  
::Returning to the Schedule Program already running.::  
  
Nuriko has slammed Tamahome into a wall. Tamahome has a flag of surrender.  
  
Chiriko: He shouldn't have said that.  
  
Everyone nods in agreement. 


	29. The Attack on Miss Zhang

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 28  
  
Disclaimer: Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi. I own all the original characters. Don't steal them.   
  
Author's Note: Still in Konan. I wanted to have some fun with Hono'o. Who do you think that mysterious stranger was? I've got more tricks up my sleeve before I'm done. Anyway, it should be apparent to anyone out there that I watch a lot of anime. I have a lot of different influences running through this story. It's a lot of fun. Some might be wondering why is it taking so long for them to get back to Eiyou. It's because they need to find all the seishi first. Fate is predestined to help locate the last seishi who was finally introduced. There are spoilers from the TV series and some analysis of the series. I have now seen most of the series. ^_^   
  
Mariko was having that recurring dream again. The one where she was being devoured. Mariko knew about the three wishes and the devouring. She was certain that the other mikos didn't know about that. Mariko knew that the trick to the wishes was that the miko was automatically sent home after the wishes are made. There was no need to wish to go home. That was the fatal mistake the last Genbu no Miko made. Also, her will wasn't strong enough. Yui almost had the same fate. Mariko's fear was getting worse with each passing day. Mariko had thought about it. Why was it that the mikos always had to be girls from another world? It was because the gods didn't want to devour native people of their world. They would rather devour others from another world. Something inside Mariko told her that. In any case, it was time to wake up.  
  
Hono'o had come home late the prior evening. She was soaking wet. She gave no coherent explanation as to why. All she said was that it was some jackass' fault. Hono'o looked mad, and so everyone steered clear of her. To top it off, Hono'o had a very bad night. She had the dream where Zhenyou was attacking her again. Hono'o woke up to see if her powers were back. She tried, but nothing happened. In fact, she felt even weaker. This was after almost a full night's worth of sleep. Hono'o had the bad feeling that things were just going to get worse.  
  
Sei and Odayaka had made preparations to continue onward to Eiyou. They were a day away from the capital. The Kou family was sad to see Hono'o go back to Eiyou so soon. Aidou gave Hono'o a log of wood with a silk ribbon tied around it with a note attached. Hono'o gave her aunt a weird look, but shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"What's that log for, Hono'o?" asked Kawa.  
  
"Don't ask. Believe you don't want to know," answered Hono'o. They all rode to back to the capital of Eiyou.   
  
***  
  
Shiro had planned to go back home to Mt. Leikaku last night, but the ungrateful redheaded girl sidetracked him. He was so close to home when he came to the girl's aid. He was traveling by horseback when he decided to stop for a little while on the road. A group of people rode past him. There were seven of them total including the redheaded girl. He smirked. 'How could some with a disposition like that have friends?' thought Shiro. He noticed that the group was going towards the capital.   
  
'Hmm. I've never been to the capital of Konan. All my traveling, and I've never been there,' thought Shiro. He looked back at where Mt. Leikaku was. He looked the other way at the road where the group had just went through. For some strange reason, he felt like he was being pulled towards the capital.   
  
"Oh well! I can go home after I visit the capital. There's bound to be some kind of fight competition over there," said Shiro out loud. He got back on his horse and took off for the capital city of Konan.  
  
***  
  
They finally reached the palace late evening. Actually it was early morning. Shitsu, Kawa, and Taki marveled at the very beautiful place. Kawa and Taki still had no idea that Odayaka was the Emperor of Konan. They assumed that since they were seishi, it wasn't a problem for the Emperor if they stayed for a little while. Odayaka garnered the silence of Mariko, Sei, and Shitsu. He didn't want to say he was Emperor just yet. Shitsu realized, like Mariko and Sei, that she forgot that he was Emperor.  
  
Hono'o had gone to sleep in one of the chambers in the palace. It seemed like a good idea. Mariko insisted because she was worried Hono'o. She wanted to keep an eye on her. It was too late to make her go to her family's house even though it was so close by. Hono'o wanted to avoid the scrutinizing gaze of her father a little while longer. She had decided to see Miss Zhang the first thing in the morning. Maybe, Miss Zhang knew what to do. Otherwise she was in trouble.  
  
Mariko woke up the next morning breathing deeply. There was a real burning sensation emitting from her chest. Mariko clutched her hand against her heart. 'Those dreams seem so real. Why is this burning coming from my chest? I wonder if this is how my mother felt when they got close to summoning Suzaku. Wait, how can I feel like I'm being devoured if I haven't even summon him yet?' mused Mariko. She wasn't getting much sleep these days. It was time for some Tai Chi. Sei, Shitsu, and Taki were still asleep. Odayaka and Kawa were early raisers like Mariko. The three of them meet for breakfast.  
  
"Morning Odayaka. Morning Kawa," greeted Mariko with a slight smile.  
  
"Good Morning, Mariko," said Kawa.  
  
"It's a nice day today," said Odayaka.  
  
They all sat down to eat breakfast. Kawa mentioned that she was worried about finding the last seishi. Odayaka said that with the shinzahou it shouldn't be a problem locating the last seishi. Mariko said that she would be using the shinzahou later that day.   
  
"I'll use it when everyone is up and about. Sei can sleep in half the day if you give him the chance to. Hono'o should be up soon," said Mariko.  
  
"Um. Mariko. Hono'o was up at the crack of dawn. She went off somewhere by herself. I saw her as I was getting up to go to the bath this morning. She got out so quickly that I didn't have time to ask where she was going," said Kawa.  
  
Mariko's eyes showed concern in them. 'There's something wrong with her. I can feel it. I just can't figure out what it is,' thought Mariko.  
  
"Speaking of Hono'o, don't you think she's been acting strange lately? It's like she's on edge about something. She gets even madder when someone sneaks up on her. Hono'o is usually more patient than that. It's like her fuse got shorter or something," observed Odayaka.  
  
"I'll talk to her later," said Mariko.   
  
They all heard someone open the door from behind them. Tasuki and Chichiri's jaws dropped.  
  
"Hi Tasuki. Hi Chichiri," said Mariko with a smile. It was good to see them.   
  
"What is it Chichiri-sensei? Lord Tasuki?" asked Odayaka.  
  
"You're here! When did you get back? And who is this?" asked Tasuki. The two of them weren't expecting them.   
  
"We got back late last night. We didn't make much of a fuss. Now, if you would excuse me I have to get ready for a meeting," said Odayaka as he got up from the table and left the room.  
  
When he left the room, Chichiri and Tasuki looked at Mariko expectantly.  
  
"What? Oh! You want to know who this is. This is Kawa. She is the fifth seishi. Her powers are protective shielding," said Mariko as she gestured at Kawa.  
  
"Hello," said Kawa as she waved at them.  
  
"Where are the other seishi? Where's Hono'o?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"We've only got six seishi so far. Hono'o went off somewhere. We don't know. She should be coming back here," said Mariko. She felt like Tasuki was interrogating her. Tasuki growled slightly. His own daughter wasn't there. Where could she have gone?   
  
"We needed to come back here. The shinzahou kept saying that the seventh seishi was nearby. At first it said that Shiro was near Mt. Leikaku, but that was a dead end. We decided to come here," Kawa informed them.  
  
"Who are the other seishi, no da?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"There's Shitsu. She's the fourth seishi. She's an earth witch. Shitsu was the weapons maker that Odayaka was looking for to make Sei's sword. The Mt. Leikaku Bandits were kind enough to direct us to her. Actually, it was Kouji who said where to find her. Then, we found Kawa. Next we found Taki. His powers are superhuman strength. Taki's home village is Hakko," said Mariko summing things up as quickly as possible.   
  
"What about the last seishi?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"The shinzahou told us that the last seishi was at the base of Mt. Leikaku, but that was a bust. We'll have to use it again," answered Mariko.  
  
"Mariko said that we should come back here. She plans on using the shinzahou to locate the last seishi using all of our powers," in tone Kawa.  
  
"We'll have to wait for everyone to wake up or come back," said Mariko.  
  
***  
  
Hono'o was now in front of Miss Zhang's house. The air was damp. There had been a mist of heavy fog all morning. Hono'o was still tired, but she had no choice. It didn't matter the amount of rest that she had. Her powers were gone. It was nothing like the time when Yui sealed off the last seishi's powers. It was different Hono'o was getting weaker as time passed.   
  
Hono'o knocked at Miss Zhang's door. "Miss Zhang? Miss Zhang? Are you there?" called Hono'o in a soft voice. There was no answer. Hono'o opened the door with a little push. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
There was blood everywhere. Hono'o started to shake as she walked around. The place wasn't ransacked. It looked like Miss Zhang was suddenly attacked. Hono'o had tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
"NO!" she cried as she clamped her hands over her ears.  
  
'Zhenyou. He must have attacked her. She was the first person to know that I was a seishi. He must have killed her,' thought Hono'o frantically.   
  
She looked for Miss Zhang's body, but she couldn't find her. There was so much blood. Hono'o realized that the blood was fresh. It was still wet. The attack had to be recent, but there was no way of knowing when the attack actually occurred.   
  
Hono'o took off running for the palace. She past people in the street. Hono'o knocked some people flat on their backs. She ran up the palace steps. Hono'o didn't know who she was looking for. She had her cloak hood on, but tore it off when she got inside the palace.   
  
"It's good to see that most of the seishi are assembled, no da," said Chichiri. Tasuki nodded in agreement. They both were surprised when someone ran past them. Tasuki realized it was Hono'o. Chichiri and Tasuki took off after her.  
  
Hono'o ran until she saw Mariko standing in the hall. Mariko turned around to see Hono'o. Mariko saw that she was upset about something, and held out her arms for Hono'o. Hono'o collapsed into Mariko's arms. Mariko was whispering soothing things to Hono'o.   
  
"What happened, Hono'o?" asked Mariko softly. Tasuki and Chichiri had caught up with her. Tasuki was about to step forward to do something, but Chichiri placed his staff in Tasuki's way.   
  
"What the Hell, Chichiri?" asked Tasuki in a tone of disbelief.  
  
"Leave them be for a little bit, no da," whispered Chichiri. Tasuki stepped back with a scowl. There was something wrong with his baby girl, and he wasn't allowed to fix the problem right away like he always did.  
  
"Miss Zhang, my sensei…she's gone," gasped Hono'o as she clung to Mariko.  
  
"You don't know where she went," said Mariko. She suddenly realized something, "You mean something happened to her."  
  
"There was blood everywhere. I couldn't find her body. The place was a wreck inside," whispered Hono'o.  
  
"I'll send Sei and Taki to check it out. Everything will be fine. We'll find out what happened," said Mariko in a firm voice.  
  
"It's not all right. Miss Zhang was attacked. It had to be Zhenyou," insisted Hono'o.   
  
"Zhenyou?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"He was our guide. He left us so suddenly before we got to Hono'o's grandparents house," called Sei from behind Mariko and Hono'o.  
  
"A guide?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"He's no guide. He was some sort of mage. Ask Odayaka. We didn't trust him, Mariko. We were keeping an eye on him. Do you remember that mirror that he gave to Odayaka?" asked Hono'o as she lifted herself up. She pulled away from Mariko's arms. She had her back turned from everyone. She was wiping the tears away from her face. Mariko thought of helping her, but Hono'o body language said that she didn't want anyone touching her.  
  
"What about the mirror that Odayaka got from him?" asked Taki.  
  
"It was enchanted. It was supposed to siphon power from him," answered Hono'o, "I went after Zhenyou. He disappeared before I could do anything to him." Hono'o knew that she was lying, but it was true. Zhenyou disappeared before Hono'o could do something to him. She didn't say anything about him attacking her and taking her powers.  
  
"You knew about it, but you didn't say anything? Hono'o!" exclaimed Sei.  
  
"I thought that he was gone for good once he couldn't take any power from Odayaka," answered Hono'o with a dangerous edge on her voice. If Sei was going to push her, then he was going to see her temper, which she was careful to keep in check.   
  
"How could he have know about your sensei?" asked Taki. Tasuki and Chichiri were looking at him because he wasn't formally introduced yet.  
  
"He must have been watching us for a while. It is possible Zhenyou knew about some of our personal lives. Since Hono'o was the one that confronted him, she's the one who gets hit. There's no way he could have attacked Hono'o's family. Not last night we were there. Tasuki is here," mused Mariko out loud. She wasn't an honors student in Jonan for nothing.  
  
"We should be careful. Let's not forget from the past. Nakago was dangerous. Something tells me this isn't the last we've seen of Zhenyou," said Sei.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki were out of the conversation. They thought that Sei and Mariko were analyzing the situation very well. Mariko had a lot of intelligence, and she knew how to use it. They were still waiting for introductions to Taki.  
  
"Oh. I almost forgot. This is Taki, the sixth seishi," said Mariko with a smile.  
  
"Hello. Chichiri. Tasuki. It's an honor to meet you both," said Taki with a formal bow.   
  
Hono'o stood there quietly. She wasn't saying anything. She was thinking about how guilty she was of lying to Mariko. Her father placed his hand on her shoulder. Hono'o looked into her father's eyes.   
  
"It's good to have you home, Hono'o. Lei," said Tasuki with soft smile. He had missed his spirited daughter during her absence. Her father embraced her because he missed her and her feelings were hurt. Hono'o hugged him back. She had to go pick up something for her father.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"I have something from my grandma and grandpa's," said Hono'o as she ran off to her room.  
  
"What's up?" asked a female voice from behind all of them. It was Shitsu and Kawa.  
  
"Hello again, Shitsu, no da!" greeted Chichiri.  
  
"Hello to you to Master Chichiri," said Shitsu with a smile.   
  
"You're the earth witch that Mariko was talking about?" asked Tasuki. Shitsu nodded. 'Damn there are more women on this group this time than the last time. Three total. Or maybe four depending on who Shiro is,' thought Tasuki.  
  
"Papa, here's something from Aunt Aidou," said Hono'o as she handed log with a ribbon around it. Tasuki gave it a pained look of exasperation.   
  
"Thank you for not throwing it at me, Hono'o," said Tasuki.  
  
"No problem, Papa," said Hono'o with a smile. It was good to be at home despite not having any of her powers. Her father's presence was comforting.   
  
"Uh, no da. The log, no da," said Chichiri with a grin on his face.  
  
"Not one word, Chichiri," warned Tasuki. Chichiri teleported to another place in the palace so that he could have a good laugh at Tasuki's expense.  
  
"We have to wait for Odayaka before we can get started. Hono'o get some rest," Mariko ordered her gently. Hono'o went back to her chamber without saying a word. Tasuki followed her with a concerned gaze.  
  
***  
  
"I have called this meeting because I wanted to tell you all what I have seen on my journey around Konan," said Odayaka in a clear voice.  
  
"What is it?" asked the Prime Minister.  
  
"I've kept a journal of account of all that I have seen. You are all out of touch with the people of Konan. I have chosen to remedy the problem myself. So, you are all going to sit here and listen to me. I don't want any disruptions while I read," ordered Odayaka. The council could see that he was serious. The council had been very worried about him since he had left Konan. They were sadden to hear the deaths of the two Imperial guards that had accompanied him.   
  
Odayaka took little over an hour reading the list out loud to all of them. Most of the council shifted uncomfortably because they could tell that he was going to relieve them of some of their power. Odayaka finished. Not only did he read what he didn't like, but he also read how he wanted to change things. The council wasn't liking this one bit when Odayaka was done they were in an uproar. Everyone was speaking at once. Odayaka calmly sat there. The Prime Minister and Vice Minister were standing up.  
  
"SILENCE!" ordered Odayaka in a loud voice. The council stopped what they were doing. The never heard Odayaka rise his voice before at them.  
  
"Your Highness, we apologize for our behavior," said the Prime Minister.  
  
"However, you should reconsider some of the changes you want, your Highness," in toned the Vice Minister.  
  
"No. You've had your way for twenty years. It's time I take responsibility. Now, all of you will sit down and listen to me again. I want to implement some of these as part of an experiment. If you don't feel you can accept it, then you will lose your positions. I have no problem replacing all of you," said Odayaka as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't backing down from them.  
  
The council realized that they had lost. It was now time to really listen to their Emperor. Odayaka had plan things out well. As much as they all hated to admit it, the Emperor of Konan had finally grown up.  
  
***  
  
Mariko had sent Sei and Taki to investigate the mysterious disappearance of Miss Zhang. Hono'o was sleeping again. Her body was shutting down. Actually, it was far more serious than that. Hono'o was dying slowly. She could feel it happening to her. It was taking a lot out of her to keep up. Zhenyou knew what he was doing when he took Hono'o's powers from her. She was avoiding everyone, especially her father and Mariko. Mariko had a sixth sense when it came to her seishi. Hono'o wasn't about to tell them about her powers being drained. She was too stubborn and too much pride to admit that. Hono'o didn't know that she was dying.   
  
Tasuki had slid the door open to check on her. 'She looks pale. Why is she sleeping again? Is it because of Miss Zhang? Maybe, the trip was too much for her,' thought Tasuki. He went over to his daughter's sleeping form to moved some of her hair behind her ear. He remembered when she was little. She was five when she got sick with a horrible fever. Tasuki and Ling didn't sleep for days during that time. Tasuki even more so than his wife. The only person who could cure her was Emperor Boushin. At the age of nine his powers were already quite strong. He was more than happy to do it. Chichiri said that it got him out of the palace. Tasuki had never been so afraid in his life. His boys were always so healthy. Tasuki leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Tasuki pulled away. Her skin was cold. He pulled a blanket over her, and left the room quietly.  
  
Odayaka had finally gotten out of the meeting. He had to change and go meet the other seishi. Sei and Taki had gotten back from Miss Zhang's, and they had promised to report to Mariko what they had seen. Sei and Taki came back to talk to Mariko. She didn't like what she was hearing. They found nothing.   
  
"It doesn't make any sense. Didn't anyone hear anything or see anything?" asked Mariko.  
  
"No. Then again, people tended to avoid Miss Zhang all together," answered Taki.   
  
"There was no evidence of weapon use. That much I can tell you. If it was Zhenyou, he must have used magic or his fists," said Sei.   
  
"I don't like this. There are too many things wrong around here," said Mariko firmly after much thought.   
  
Tasuki and Chichiri were listening to what the three of them were talking about. Tasuki was worried about Hono'o. Chichiri was concerned about this Zhenyou. Whoever he was, he was able to get past Odayaka.  
  
"She has a better presence than Miaka," remarked Tasuki after a while. He was watching the way Mariko took charge of the situation.   
  
"Remember, Tasuki, Mariko is two years older than when Miaka started, no da. Besides, Mariko had to grow up a little fast, no da. She's not her mother, no da," commented Chichiri.  
  
"It's sad that she can't remember her mother. We should tell her about Miaka more. I'm sure that she hasn't heard everything about Miaka's time here," said Tasuki.   
  
Chichiri always suspected that Tasuki loved Miaka very much. Not the way that Chichiri loved her, but more along the way that Tamahome, Hotohori, and Nuriko loved her. Chiriko looked up to Miaka as sort of like an older sister. Chichiri thought of her as an understanding friend. Mitsukake thought of her as the cure for all the sadness he had in his life. She was a ray of sunshine. Tasuki loved Miaka very much. Chichiri knew that he was more at a loss when they found out that Miaka had died. Mariko was a living reminder of Miaka. They had to make sure that she succeeded for Miaka's memory.  
  
"It's good to see that you're back from your meeting, Odayaka," said Kawa.  
  
"Are we ready? I'll wake Hono'o up," offered Shitsu.  
  
"No," ordered Mariko softly.  
  
"What? We need her to use the shinzahou to find the last seishi, Mariko," said Sei.  
  
"She's not up to it. We'll have to do it with the people we have available," insisted Mariko. Something inside her told her not to push Hono'o.   
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Odayaka in an almost challenging tone. He knew that Mariko was very smart, but he didn't think that she could come up with something. His eyebrow was raised.   
  
"Hmm. Let me think for a second," said Mariko softly. She closed her eyes to concentrate. 'Hmm. We need the power to find the last seishi. We only have five available. Let's see. We can't use too much power to do it. We have to summon Suzaku to do it. Maybe if we…' thought Mariko. She suddenly snapped her fingers. She turned her attention to Chichiri and Tasuki.  
  
"We have five new seishi here. We need to fill in the space. You're still seishi. Your powers are even stronger than they were before aren't they?" asked Mariko. Tasuki nodded. Chichiri thought about what Mariko was saying.   
  
"AH, NO DA! I get it, no da. You want us to add our power to use the shinzahou, no da. That way there's seven people total, no da," exclaimed Chichiri. Mariko smiled and nodded. Odayaka's jaw dropped. How could she come up with an idea so fast?   
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? We have one more seishi to find," said Tasuki with his arms folded over his chest. He never thought that he would have to substitute for his daughter, but it was nice to see some action.  
  
"I've got to hand it to you, Mariko. That sounds like a good idea that way we don't use up all our powers," agreed Sei. Odayaka couldn't help, but smile at all of this. Mariko was a really something.   
  
"Why don't we do this in the temple?" suggested Odayaka.  
  
They all went over there. Mariko stood in the center with the shinzahou on top of her head. The others surrounded her. They concentrated their chi. Mariko concentrated. 'Suzaku give me vision. Where is the last seishi?' thought Mariko.  
  
Mariko's vision traveled into the capital, Eiyou. The symbol for castle was floating around. It narrowed itself down to a specific location. It was an arena. Mariko opened her eyes.  
  
"What did you see, Mariko?" asked Taki.  
  
"Is there an arena in Eiyou?" asked Mariko.  
  
"Yes, no da," answered Chichiri.  
  
"The last seishi is going to be there," said Mariko, "Tomorrow for sure. We'll have to go there."  
  
***  
  
There was a three-day fight competition that was going on. Shiro had joined the fight competition a day late. He wanted to take home the title for the capital city. He had to go by his given name to enter the competition. Shiro had second thoughts, but the rules were specific. He had won the past couple of matches without any trouble. The next day was the last day of the fight. It would be time to go home afterwards.   
  
Shiro waited for the results to be tallied. He was waiting for the formal announcement to be made. Shiro found out that Kou Lingsu had won the competition for two years running. Shiro knew about the Kous. His father was a best friend of Genrou. He recalled the triplets who picked on him when he was younger. He barely remembered Genrou's redhead daughter.  
  
"Finally match for this year's martial arts hand to hand combat competition will be between last year's undefeated champion, Kou Lingsu, and new contender to Eiyou, Wei Kuairong," announced the official.  
  
"Well, what do you know," said Shiro out loud. No one in Eiyou knew him as the Castle. 'I'm going to kick Lingsu's ass,' he thought with a smirk on his face.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Chiriko: So close yet so far.   
  
Nuriko: I wonder if they'll figure out that he's the last seishi.  
  
Mitsukake: Hono'o is getting weaker and weaker.  
  
Miaka: Mariko knows there's something wrong with her.  
  
Tamahome: This should be an interesting match.  
  
Hotohori: I don't think it's very fair. Shiro's a seishi, and Tasuki's son is just a regular person.  
  
Tamahome: Anyone wanna bet on this fight?   
  
Miaka hits Tamahome over the head.  
  
Miaka: We know who's going to win already! Stop that! You're making bets. Mariko is definitely your daughter! You just proved it!  
  
Tamahome has swirls around his eyes. Miaka is standing over him. Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chiriko are sweatdropped. Nuriko is laughing hysterically. They are all superdeformed.   
  
  



	30. The Reluctant Seishi

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 29  
  
Disclaimer: Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi. I own all the new characters and this story. Don't steal. I'll find you! ^_-  
  
Author's Note: The Suzaku group is having some minor problems. They can't seem to find the last seishi, and their 3rd seishi has lost her powers. Zhenyou/Zai Rei hasn't been around for quite sometime. We are getting closer to the summoning, but some more things are going to happen. I'll be going to the other groups in a different order, but it should all make sense later. The reason why we've been with the Suzaku group for so long is because they have the most problems. Remember the TV series was fifty-two episodes long. This series is also long, but it's not going to be fifty-two. I've got other fics to work on.  
  
Hono'o woke up early in the morning in her bedroom at home. She had gone right to bed when she returned home. Hono'o's mother and brothers assumed that the trip had taken a lot out of her. Tasuki explained about Miss Zhang. They all agreed to go easy on Hono'o. Hono'o's weakened state was regressing quickly.  
  
Ling thought it was unusual for Hono'o to sleep for so many hours. Her brothers were being nicer because they could sense that there was something truly wrong with her. Lingsu had returned late from the previous night. He said nothing about the competition. He thought it was very interesting that the final match was against Kouji's son. Hono'o came down for breakfast before Lingsu.  
  
"Good Morning, Lei," greeted her mother.  
  
"Morning, Mother," replied Hono'o happily.  
  
Tasuki was present. He smiled at the both of them. Wangshi had taken the past few days off from his studies to watch Lingsu fight, and to spar with him before the matches. Tiaowo was making money off the crowds by making bets with them. Lingsu finally showed up for breakfast.  
  
"Are you ready for today's final competition?" asked Tasuki. He didn't have to know that Lingsu was in the final competition.  
  
"Yes. You'll never guess who my final match is against, Father," said Lingsu as he drink some water.  
  
"Who?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"Kouji's son, Wei Kuairong," announced Lingsu.  
  
Because there were several matches taking place at the same time as Lingsu's matches, none of them had seen Wei Kuairong. Hono'o and Tasuki were busy with seishi business at the palace.  
  
"You mean Uncle Kouji's brat!" exclaimed Tiaowo. This earned him a glare from his father. "I mean his son. That scrawny kid we used to pick on when we went to Mt. Leikaku for visits," said Tiaowo in a tone of disbelief.   
  
"Actually, we don't know if he's scrawny anymore, Tiaowo. He left two years ago to go training by himself," rebuked Wangshi in a logical tone.  
  
"That's true. Kouji was pissed off as all Hell when he found out that Kuairong had gone off like that. I should tell him to go home for a visit after the match," said Tasuki.  
  
Hono'o remembered Kouji mentioning his son. It made her want to shudder slightly. She was hoping that her father wouldn't think about marrying off to anyone, including his best friend's son. She remembered Kouji's son a little bit. They were only a year apart. Her older brothers would pick on him by dunking his head into a fountain near her grandparents house. Her brothers had been to Mt. Leikaku's stronghold often because she was a girl, her father didn't think it was a very safe place for her. She and Kuairong would play together because her brothers wouldn't let him play with them. Kuairong was the closest thing to a childhood friend that Hono'o had. She wondered what he grew into. It had been more than two years since she saw him. She was twelve and he was thirteen the last time they saw each other.  
  
Ling was holding the log that Tasuki had brought home last night. She looked at it and at him.  
  
"Your sister?" asked Ling with an eyebrow up. Tasuki just nodded, and Ling handed him the log. Wangshi looked at his father and the log.  
  
"Are you sure there's no mental illness in your side of the family, Father?" asked Wangshi.  
  
"Stop acting like a smart ass, Wangshi. How would you like it if I threw this log at you?" asked Tasuki.   
  
"No thank you, Father," said Wangshi respectfully as he held up his arms.   
  
***  
  
Mariko had come up with a plan to locate the last seishi. Hono'o wouldn't be searching for the last seishi with them. Tasuki and she would be watching the last match because her brother was in it. The other seishi would be around the arena searching for the last seishi. Mariko wasn't sure if he or she would be in the crowd or in the ring.   
  
"Okay, this is what we're going to do: we're going to split up and look around. Look for anything unusual. We'll be in two groups. Taki, Shitsu, and Kawa go into the stands. Odayaka and Sei, you're with me. We'll be looking closer at the ring and preparation areas. Met back here at this stand in an hour. Let's go," instructed Mariko.  
  
Sei, Odayaka, and Mariko had the tougher job of going through the crowds.   
  
"Why don't you just say you're Emperor and get these people out our way?" Sei teased Odayaka.  
  
"While we're at it, why don't you say the world is ending?" challenged Odayaka. They glared at each other. It was only a little game they like to play with each other. They were the best of friends.  
  
"Now, you two. Now is not the time for that game. Focus," chided Mariko.  
  
"Right!" said Odayaka and Sei in unison.  
  
Taki, Kawa, and Shitsu weren't having much luck either. Kawa spotted Hono'o and Tasuki. They were with the rest of their family and Chichiri.   
  
"Hello, Hono'o," greeted Kawa.   
  
"Hey!" greeted Taki.  
  
"You're here with your family, Hono'o, " said Shitsu simply.  
  
"Yes. These two are my older brothers, Wangshi and Tiaowo. This is my mother, Ling," said Hono'o with a smile.   
  
"You're Suzaku seishi," said Wangshi in a tone of awe. One would think he would be used to it by now. His sister and father were seishi.  
  
"Yes," answered Shitsu.  
  
"Any luck finding the other seishi?" asked Hono'o.  
  
"No. We've got to get back to Mariko, Sei, and Odayaka in about twenty minutes. I think. Isn't that right, Taki?" asked Kawa.  
  
Taki wasn't paying attention he was watching the fight. "Upper cut! Come on get up!" shouted Taki with Hono'o's brothers.  
  
"TAKI! PAY ATTENTION FOR SUZAKU'S SAKE!" exclaimed Shitsu as she hit him upside the head.   
  
"OW! I was just watching the fight," said Taki.  
  
"We have to look for the last seishi!" scolded Kawa.   
  
"I'll help you go look since Taki here is indisposed," said Hono'o. Taki was watching the fight again. Shitsu hit him again.   
  
"Will you stop that?" demanded Taki.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki were having a good laugh.  
  
"I thought you were suppose to be looking around," came an exasperated voice from behind them. They turned around to see Mariko with her hands on her hips and tapping her left foot expectantly at them.   
  
"We were just um…" trailed off Taki.  
  
"Taki wanted to look at the fight, Mariko," said Kawa.  
  
"Hey! I was just…" trailed off Taki again.  
  
"POW! Right in the kisser! "exclaimed Sei.   
  
"He'll have him knocked out in five seconds," predicted Odayaka.  
  
"Wait! Stop that all of you! Except you, Hono'o," said Mariko. She had her fist up, and there was a visible vein sticking out.  
  
"Come on, Mariko. Let's just watch one match. The last match with Hono'o's brother in it. Pretty please?" asked Sei as he batted his eyelashes at her. Mariko rolled her eyes at him. She let out a sigh. Sei knew that he had won.  
  
"You're hopeless. Fine. One match. That's it, but we get right back to work. We must find the last seishi while everyone is still here," said Mariko as she surrendered to the demands of her seishi.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri laughed at Mariko. She glared at them. This didn't shake them in the slightest. She looked so much like her mother.   
  
"The final match will take place. Last year's reigning champion, Kou Lingsu will face off against a first time competitor in this championship, Wei Kuairong," said the announcer.  
  
"There will be no time limit for this match. The winner must do a technical knockout on his opponent," said the mediator.  
  
Lingsu entered the ring. There came a cheer from the crowd. He waited for Wei Kuairong. 'It's been three years since I've seen him. I wonder if he's changed any,' thought Lingsu. He had to be something if he made to the final round.  
  
Wei Kuairong entered the ring. He was taller than he was two years ago. He filled out very nicely. Lingsu's eyes widened. The other brothers' eyes widened. It was unbelievable. He was taller than Lingsu by an inch or so. Kuairong had a cool, poised look on his face.   
  
"Look time no see, Kuairong," said Lingsu.   
  
"Likewise," responded Kuairong in a rich baritone voice and a smirk on face. Hono'o recognized the voice. It was the voice of the young man. She was pissed again. 'That sexist pig was Kuairong,' thought Hono'o.   
  
Lingsu and Kuairong bowed to each other. The mediator held his hand in between the two young men. They both got into battle stances. The mediator took down his hand and moved out of the way.   
  
Lingsu took the first shot at Kuairong. He dodged Lingsu. Lingsu tried again. He tried several hits. Kuairong dodged or blocked everything that was thrown at him. Lingsu never laid a hand on him. 'It's like he knows all my moves. God, he's fast,' thought Lingsu.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! DAMN YOU! FIGHT BACK ALREADY!" uttered Lingsu in a loud voice. He felt like Kuairong was just playing with him. Kuairong stood there in a defensive battle stance. Lingsu came at him again. Kuairong flipped over the top of his head and landed behind him. He kicked Lingsu in the back while he was at it. He stopped in midair to do it.   
  
"Oh my God, Mariko! It's like that movie, 'The Matrix'," said Sei in a tone of awe, "He can really kick air."  
  
"What's 'The Matrix'? What's a 'movie'?" asked Odayaka.  
  
"Never mind, Odayaka. You're right, Sei. He's really something," agreed Mariko.  
  
Lingsu was knocked down on his stomach. He quickly got back up by using his hands. He turned quickly. Kuairong had moved again. Lingsu had to turn again to face him.  
  
"I wanted to give you a chance before I fought back," remarked Kuairong with a smile.  
  
"DON'T DO ME ANY FAVORS!" yelled Lingsu. He was losing his composure. His anger was getting the better of him. 'How the Hell can he stay so calm?' thought Lingsu.  
  
"Very well. If that's what you want," replied Kuairong. He came at Lingsu. Lingsu was actually able to land a punch on him. 'That was a sympathy punch, Lingsu,' thought Kuairong as he wiped a trickle of blood off the side of his mouth. That was a good punch. Kuairong's shirt was partly opened now. Actually, it was untucked at the side. Hono'o worried about her brother. She didn't like the way this fight was going. Kuairong could kill him, and she knew it. She gritted her teeth. Hono'o glared at Kuairong. His shirt was opened, and Hono'o couldn't help, but notice something glowing on his side. It was a red kanji. Her eyes widened.  
  
'I don't believe it. He's the last seishi,' thought Hono'o. Lingsu wasn't doing very well in the ring. Kuairong was just too fast and too skilled for him. Lingsu jumped up, and took a flying leap at Kuairong. He used some pressure points deftly with his lightning quick hands. He moved out of Lingsu's way quickly. Lingsu landed in a heap unconscious.   
  
The crowd was shock beyond belief. Someone had defended Kou Lingsu. Kuairong walked over to Lingsu and checked for his pulse. He smiled when he found it. He looked up at the mediator. The mediator nodded: "The match goes to Wei Kuairong."  
  
The crowd stood up with a standing ovation for Kuairong. He smiled and left the arena before anyone could notice. Except for Hono'o. She took off running.   
  
"Hono'o! Where are you going?" shouted Mariko after her.  
  
"That fighter's the last seishi!" shouted Hono'o.   
  
"What?" shouted the other seishi in unison.   
  
Hono'o was way ahead of them. Tasuki's powers were speed he was able to catch up with his daughter. He ignored his first impulse, and let her do her work. 'Just let her do it. She knows what she's doing,' Tasuki told himself.  
  
"STOP!" ordered Hono'o in firm voice. Kuairong turned around. He looked a little surprised.   
  
"Well, hello again, Doll Face," said Kuairong with a smirk.  
  
"Will you stop calling me that?!" snapped Hono'o with a slight growl. She drew out the tessen. "LEKKA SHINEN!" shouted Hono'o. Tasuki wasn't expecting that.  
  
Kuairong moved fast. He flipped until he landed on a rooftop and avoided the flame. "Well, what do ya know? The tessen. Lei?" asked Kuairong. His childhood friend just tried to fry him, and earlier she had whacked him with that iron fan. Lei jumped up to the rooftop with almost the same speed as Kuairong. She was now in a battle stance. Kuairong thought that she had lost her mind. "I don't fight girls, Lei," said Kuairong calmly.   
  
"I'm a seishi like you, Shiro," said Hono'o. His eyes widened. Hono'o took a little effort, but she glowed the kanji on her neck. Shiro's aura was so strong that it was glowing in a red haze around him. His kanji showed through his light shirt. The kanji was glowing brightly on his right side just below his ribs.   
  
Mariko and the others had caught up by Odayaka teleporting them over to where they were. "Stop it! Both of you!" ordered Mariko, "Come down here this instant!"  
  
Hono'o knew that she couldn't disobey Mariko's orders. She jumped back down with a flip. Tiaowo was impress with her feat of gymnastics. Hono'o looked back up at the roof expectantly only to find that Shiro was gone. No one saw where he had gone.  
  
"DAMN HIM TO HELL!" swore Hono'o in loud voice. She was now pissed off. She stalked off to go look for him.   
  
"Where are you going, Hono'o?" asked Sei.  
  
"I'm going to look for him. He probably went back to the training and preparation grounds," answered Hono'o in an angry voice. People were parting out of her way because they were afraid of her wrath. Her body may have been weakening, but her determination was stronger. Everyone else followed her with sweatdrops. Tasuki, Chichiri, and Tiaowo had never seen her angry like that.  
  
They followed her until she found Shiro looking over his weapons. He turned and looked at all of them. Hono'o was going to seriously hurt him…if it wasn't for all the witnesses. Shiro knew what was going to happen. He figured out that the girl who got Hono'o to listen to her was the miko. His miko. He looked straight into Mariko's eyes and folded his arms over his chest.   
  
"Well?" asked Shiro.  
  
"You're the seventh seishi. The last one," said Mariko.   
  
"Sorry. I'm not interested," said Shiro as he turned his back. Hono'o snapped.  
  
"WHY YOU SELFISH…ARROGRANT…SMUG…SON OF A BI-" shouted Hono'o just before Taki clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled her back away from Shiro.  
  
"What Hono'o is trying to say is 'Welcome to the Team'," said Taki.  
  
Tasuki knew that his daughter had full command over the vocabulary he used often. It was a good thing that Taki had stopped her.  
  
"What do you mean you're not interest?" demanded Shitsu.  
  
"I'm not interest. I didn't ask to be a seishi. I answer to no one. Not even to you, Suzaku no Miko," replied Shiro.  
  
"What? You should serve your miko. That's what it means to be a seishi. That's why Suzaku gives you powers in the first place. It's your duty and responsibility. I ordered you to serve our miko," said Odayaka in a firm voice.  
  
"Who the Hell do you think you are? Emperor or something?" asked Shiro with a smirk on his face.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am the Emperor of Konan," stated Odayaka. This caused a mummers among the crowd that had gathered. Taki and Kawa looked surprised. Was he really Emperor? Judging by the looks on of satisfaction on Tasuki, Chichiri, Mariko, Sei, Hono'o and Shitsu's faces, it had to be true.   
  
"Like I said before I answer to no one. Besides, I don't believe you. The Emperor of Konan wouldn't be seen in public without his royal entourage," fired back Shiro. Odayaka clutched his jaw, and said nothing more. He was going to, but he was close to snapping at the fool.  
  
"Suzaku demands service from you. The world is ending!" shouted Sei in an attempt to appeal to the last, extremely stubborn, seishi. This cause an uproar in the crowd.   
  
"Way to go, Sei. Odayaka," said Mariko with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Let a professional take it from here." Mariko stepped forward she had some coins in her hand she was tossing them up and catching them again. Tasuki and Chichiri thought that the gesture looked familiar, but it wasn't Miaka's.  
  
"What are you going to do, Mariko?" asked Kawa.   
  
"Don't worry, Kawa. I'll handle this. You seem to like a challenge," commented Mariko to Shiro. He answered her with a shrug. Mariko stepped up to him still tossing the coins and catching them. "You don't really care about hearing about winning the fight. You only care about knowing that you won for yourself."   
  
Shiro's eyes widened in surprise. 'How did she figure that out? After so many competitions, it just becomes a game,' thought Shiro.   
  
"Tell me, Shiro, do you gamble?" asked Mariko as she toss the coins and caught them.  
  
"Not really," answered Shiro as he lifted a suspicious eyebrow at her.  
  
"Come on now. It's a challenge. I don't typically gamble. Not in the normal sense. I usually don't want to get my hands dirty in things like that, but you leave me no choice. How about a game?" asked Mariko.  
  
"What kind of game?" asked Shiro with increasing suspicion.   
  
"The rules are very simple. You pick the game. If you win, then you get to leave here with no questions asked. If I win, then you join us. Other than that there are no rules. If you agree to these terms, then the rest of these people are witnesses," answered Mariko with a slight smile. She tossed the coins and caught them again.  
  
"I don't know," said Shiro with doubt in his voice.  
  
"What are you afraid of? Are you afraid of losing to me?" dared Mariko. She really knew how to play mind games with people.  
  
"I AM NOT AFRAID OF LOSING TO YOU! I ACCEPT YOUR TERMS!" bellowed Shiro.  
  
"Fine. Pick the game," instructed Mariko.  
  
Everyone shifted uncomfortably. Sei had heard of rumors of Mariko and a gambling ring in Jonan. He didn't pay attention to them because he didn't think Mariko would do something like that. Sei realized that he was wrong. Now he knew why Kinomoto Miwa had it out for her. Shiro looked around. He didn't want to do a hand-to-hand fight with Mariko. 'She's still a girl,' thought Shiro. He had to pick something that she couldn't possible be able to do. He surveyed the preparation area. 'Bricks. That's it,' thought Shiro.  
  
"Well?" asked Mariko with an expectant look on her face. She still had the coins in her hand.  
  
"The brinks. I challenge to break as many bricks as I can," said Shiro.  
  
"That's insane! Mariko!" cried Taki.   
  
"Fine. I accept. You go first. Sei, hold my coins. I know exactly how much I have, so I expect to get that much back," said Mariko as she handed over the coins to Sei.  
  
"What does it matter, Mariko? You don't need the money. Besides, it sounds like you don't trust your own best friend," said Sei with a pout.  
  
"That's right. I don't trust my best friend," said playfully Mariko with a wink. Sei pulled down below his right eye and stuck out his tongue at her. Everyone else laughed at their exchange. Shiro looked at the both of them strangely. 'Weird people,' he thought.   
  
"We'll start off easy. Five brinks," said Shiro with a smug grin.  
  
"Go ahead," said Mariko as she folded her arms over her chest.   
  
"AYAH!" shouted Shiro as he hand went through the five bricks. When he was done he stacked another five bricks. Mariko stood there watching him. "Your turn."  
  
Mariko crossed her wrist in front of each other. She concentrated. The bracelets on her wrist activated and became gauntlets. Chichiri and Tasuki gasped. She brought her arms down to her sides, and walked over to the stack of bricks. Mariko held out her right hand over them, and slammed her hand down upon them smashing them to bits. Shiro's eyes widened in surprise. Sei, Odayaka, Hono'o, Shitsu, Kawa, and Taki gave her a round of a applause. Chichiri and Tasuki turned around to see them sitting in a mini stands. "Where do you think they were able to get those cheering flags from?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"I think Odayaka had materialized them," answered Chichiri.  
  
"Moving on. Ten bricks," said Shiro. 'She's more than what she seems.'  
  
Shiro broke through ten bricks without any problem. He stacked ten more. Mariko broke through them also. She had a very happy grin on her face. There came whistles and cheers from the stands. Shiro was pushing the limit at fifteen bricks. He may know pressure points, but he also knew his limits. 'More than fifteen, and I'm cooked,' thought Shiro. Mariko broke through the fifteen bricks without any problem. There came another cheer from the other seishi. Shiro stacked twenty bricks with a little more effort he was able to break them. Mariko broke them with the same ease the last time. Shiro was a quick study.  
  
"Those gauntlets. That's how you're able to break the bricks so easily!" exclaimed Shiro.  
  
"They belonged to one of the past seishi, Nuriko. You heard the rules. Remember, there was nothing forbidding the use of magical talismans," said Mariko with a smug look on her face as she shoot her finger at him. Hono'o burst out laughing hysterically. She just couldn't keep it in any longer. Her laugher was contagious as the seishi succumbed to laughter as well.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" exploded Shiro. Mariko remained calm. His chi was rising out of sheer anger. Chichiri and Tasuki took a step back. He stacked twenty-five brick and broke through them.   
  
"You didn't break the last one, no da," said Chichiri. Shiro's eyes widened. Mariko held up her hand as a signal to allow her to stack the bricks by herself. She broke through all twenty-five bricks cleanly.  
  
"I win. You're coming with us," announced Mariko with a smile. The gauntlets returned to bracelets.  
  
"Very well. I accept these terms like I said I would. I am your last seishi. I am known as Shiro. The castle," said Shiro with a formal bow to his miko.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Miaka: Finally! They got the last seishi! And they for sure that he's a seishi.  
  
Nuriko: I'm glad the bracelets help Mariko get him.   
  
Tamahome: He's a stubborn one. But, it's amazing what my little girl can do. She can win a sword duel and she can convince someone to join them. (Has large happy eyes)  
  
Hotohori: Yes. Who would have thought being a gambler was a good thing?  
  
Tamahome: She's not a gambler. She's a bookie!  
  
Miaka: I thought that you weren't happy with that.  
  
Nuriko: I still don't understand how she could use those bracelets.   
  
Chiriko: I wonder where the summoning is going to take place.   
  
Mitsukake: Do you think one of the other groups have figured it out. I think that Suzaku is the last group to assemble again.   
  
Tamahome: NOT AGAIN! WHY ARE WE ALWAYS BEHIND?! WHY DO WE ALWAYS HAVE PROBLEMS?! FIRST NAKAGO, AND NOW THEY HAVE THAT CRAZY WOMAN!   
  
He's superdeformed and waving his arms around. Nuriko stops him with a punch in the head (kinda like Hayama in Kodocha). Tamahome passes out.  
  
Nuriko: Calm down, Tama-chan.  
  
Miaka: I think you did that too hard, Nuriko.  
  
Mitsukake and Chiriko are checking him out. Tamahome has swirls in his eyes.  
  
Nuriko: I did?! Oops! I'm sorry, Tamahome.  
  
Hotohori: Don't bother he's out cold.   



	31. The Genbu Group Interlude

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 30  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. It was created by Yuu Watase. This story and all the new original characters belong to me. Me! You try coming up with Chinese names and then twenty-eight seishi name. There are also a few minor characters.   
  
Author's Note: We come back to the Genbu group in Hokkan. Anyway, I just check I think this is the longest for Fushigi Yuugi at least on this site. I finally decided to title the chapters because I was inspired by watching the series. I didn't think it was right not to have titles. We finally finished with the Suzaku group: they have all seven seishi, the scrolls, and the shinzahou. I've decided to go out of order. You'll see why soon enough. Oh, for those of you who don't remember exactly who the people in the Genbu group are go to the forum. There's thread in my latest post.  
  
Yoko was staring at the bottom of the last scroll again until there were swirls in her eyes.   
  
"You might break something in there, Yoko," said Kokoro as he tapped the top of her head.  
  
"OUCH! Stop that!" shouted Yoko.   
  
It had been two weeks since they had received their shinzahou. Yoko and everyone else had looked at the scrolls. The other scroll still had a seal on it that would be broken later in the summoning ceremony. The first scroll had an official listing of the seishi. The last part of the scroll was a riddle. The riddle talked about where the summoning was to take place.   
  
"'Come to the center. The place where all energy convergences. This is the place where the summoning must take place.' I don't get it," said Yogensha out loud. It was so short. He thought that he could figure out what it meant. Yogensha could see the place where the summoning was going to take place, but he didn't know where it was. None of the native seishi knew about the place that he described.   
  
"You said that there were three other mikos out there. Do you think they finished?" asked Kasumi the monk.   
  
"There's no word from any of them. We don't even know if they finished gathering up their seishi, shinzahou, and scrolls. God, what I wouldn't have given for some kind of way of communicating with them. Too bad there aren't any phones or computers!" exclaimed Yogensha in a frustrated voice.  
  
"What's a 'phone or computer'?" asked Kori.  
  
"It's um…well…it's used for…oh, never mind…" trailed off Yogensha. Kori just looked at him funny. Yogensha looked the other way.  
  
They had taken refuge in the temple where they first had found Kasumi. The monks didn't mind letting them stay there. They had all the seven seishi. Yogensha, Kokoro, Seizonsha, Kasumi, Atama, Tetsu, and Kori. Between Yogensha and Tetsu, they weren't able to figure out where the summoning was going to take place. It was starting to wear down the optimism of the group. They all sighed collectively.   
  
"This is so boring!" exclaimed Atama impatiently. He couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP THAT?! YOU LOOK CRAZY!" shouted Kokoro. All the quiet, docile monks looked at him. He turned beet red and sat back down.   
  
"Who looks crazy now?!" asked Atama as he pulled down the corner of his eye and stuck out his tongue at Kokoro. Kokoro was going to say something to him, but Yogensha spoke up.  
  
"Yoko, can't you use the shinzahou to communicate with the other mikos?" asked Yogensha.  
  
"That's right. The shinzahou are talismans that each miko has. If Yoko can feel the other girls, then that means that they have at least the shinzahou," remarked Tetsu.  
  
"Um. I don't know. I guess I could try," said Yoko in an indecisive tone.  
  
"GODS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN TRY?! YOU EITHER DO IT OR DON'T DO IT!" exclaimed Kokoro at the top of his lungs. Yoko was superdeformed with large, sad eyes.  
  
"Oh by Genbu! Look what you did, Kokoro," said Seizonsha with a sigh as he threw his hands into the air. Yoko burst into tears.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you need sensitivity training?" asked Yogensha with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, shut up, all of you. I'm sorry, Yoko," apologized Kokoro gruffly. Yoko brightened up again. 'God! I can't stand to see her unhappy. What's wrong with me?' thought Kokoro. He shook his head.  
  
"There must be a place where all the energy in the world comes to," said Kasumi out loud he was sitting in a mediating position.  
  
"But, where?" asked Kori.  
  
"We have to figure it out soon. Time is running out," said Seizonsha quietly. He was looking outside at the gates. There was a horrible blizzard again. They didn't think it was possible, but the storms were getting worse. The visibility was at zero. Even if they knew where they where they were going, it was going to be difficult to get there.   
  
"It's so cold out there. I can't see more than five feet in front of me. How are we suppose to go anywhere?" asked Yoko out loud.  
  
"Don't worry. If I preserve enough of my chi, then I'll be able to control the weather until we get to where ever the summoning is to take place," reassured Kori. Yoko let out a sigh and decided it was time to get some sleep. She went to her solitary room. Her seishi stayed behind to take about the summoning.   
  
***  
  
Yoko woke up at dawn. The silence outside was what woke her up. She stood up and took a shawl with her. It was light, but warm. She wrapped around her slim body and went outside. There was a light breeze in the air that played with her wavy, blonde hair. Her blue eyes surveyed the area. It was beautiful whenever the snow had stopped. It looked like a dream. There was some sunlight that was fighting against the clouds in the sky to come out.   
  
"Looks like there's going to be some sun today," remarked a voice from behind her.  
  
"Kokoro. You're awake. Good morning," said Yoko as she turned her head. She thought that Kokoro had a split personality. There were times when he was the meanest person that she had ever met. The other times he was the most remarkably sweet person that she had ever meet.  
  
"Good morning to you, Yoko," he said in a soft voice. Kokoro made it a point to get up when she did, so that he could keep an eye on her. Kokoro had been doing that since the day they found Kori. He didn't like the thought of her being by herself in case she was attacked. At first it was hard to know when Yoko was awake, but Kokoro was now able to know when she woke up. He smiled at her slightly. 'She looks so deep. It's like she's thinking about something important, but it's probably something stupid,' thought Kokoro. He had really no fate in her.  
  
"I was thinking about that riddle. There must be a place like that. But, it can't be here or in any one of the other three empires. It has to be a place that's totally different. It would be foolish to have a summoning for one of the other gods here. This is Genbu country. It has to take place at a neutral location," said Yoko in a clear, logical voice. Kokoro's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. She didn't sound like herself. It was like someone he didn't know was talking.  
  
"How did you come up with that? Were you talking to Tetsu or Yogensha later last night?" asked Kokoro frantically. She sounded so smart. Maybe, there was something wrong with her. Maybe she was sick or something.   
  
"I was thinking about it last night, and just now. Why are you looking at me so strangely?" asked Yoko. Her blue eyes studied the expression Kokoro's face. He had a surprised look on his face.  
  
"You came up with all that by yourself?" asked Kokoro in a tone of disbelief.  
  
Yoko glared at him and placed her right hand on her hip while holding the shawl in place with her left hand. She narrowed her eyes at him. Kokoro cleared his throat. "It's just that you seem so…" he trailed off.  
  
"Stupid?" Yoko supplied him. Kokoro gulped. He was afraid to admit it. That was exactly what he had thought of her. "People are STUPID. They think they know everything when they really don't know anything. People are presumptuous and blind," she finished in an angry tone.   
  
Kokoro was speechless for a moment. Yoko was saying things that he never thought that she would say. "I'm sorry. But, it's just sometimes you act…"  
  
"Actions and thoughts are two different things, Kokoro. Actions are things that people see. Thoughts are something else. Most people don't see those. Maybe, Yogensha," said Yoko as she turned away to walk away from him. Kokoro reached out and grabbed her arm.   
  
"Why are you so angry?" asked Kokoro softly. He was aware that he was holding her upper arm tightly, but he didn't want to let go. Instead, he just loosened his grip on her.  
  
"Because everyone expects me to act a certain way. I'm tired of acting the way people expect me, too," answered Yoko with a touch of sadness in her voice, "That one day everyone will realize that I'm a fake. I know that I don't have any friends right now, but it will be worse."  
  
"What do you mean you're a fake? You mean this is all an act?" asked Kokoro in a tone of disbelief. Was she truly smarter than she seemed?  
  
"I go to the same school as Yogensha," said Yoko. The thought had suddenly occurred to Kokoro. How was it possible for Yoko to go to the same school as Yogensha? He was really smart.   
  
"I was one of the top ten to get into Jonan that year, but no one seemed to noticed or care. It's always been like that, Kokoro. When I was younger people always cared about how I looked like. No one ever bothered to see if I could think of anything. I was only acting the way I was because that's what I thought people wanted me to do. Eventually, it stopped being just an act. It became who I was. Let me tell you something. You don't know me. None of you do. Now let me go," ordered Yoko in a firm voice. Kokoro let her go. She walked off away from him.  
  
"Then, you should stop acting like you're stupid. Because I know now your secret. I'm sorry. I should have more faith in you. You are my miko after all," called Kokoro after her. She stopped, and turned.  
  
"I'll do that," said Yoko quietly. Kokoro stood there for a moment. There was really nothing left to say.   
  
***  
  
The temple monks were watching the use of the Genbu shinzahou. Yoko stood in the center while her seishi surrounded her. They were trying to send messages to the groups. So far, Amai had answered.  
  
"We have all our seishi and everything else," said the Byakko no Miko. Yoko nodded. The next one to answer was Mariko.  
  
"We're just waiting," said the Suzaku no Miko.  
  
Finally, Miwa answered. "Have any of you figured out where the summoning is going to happened?" asked Seiryuu no Miko.   
  
"No," answered all the other mikos.  
  
"We're working on it right now," said Amai.   
  
"We should contact each other again when we know the location," said Miwa.  
  
The spell was broken. Yoko collapsed on her knees. It was tiring using the shinzahou. Yogensha was at her side.  
  
"Well, what the Hell did the others say?" asked Atama.  
  
"They don't know either. All we can do is keep working at it. The only thing we know for sure is that the summoning isn't going to be in one of the four empires," said Yoko.   
  
"Why don't you get some rest?" suggested Kori in a concerned voice.   
  
"Right," answered Yoko. Tetsu and Kasumi helped her to her room. She refused to be carried by anyone of them.  
  
The was a cold breeze in the air. There was nothing to do, but wait.   
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Hotohori: That was a short part. Nothing happened here.  
  
Miaka: No. Something happened. Yoko decided to grow up and act like herself. That proves that she's got a strong will.  
  
Nuriko: I'll miss her silly antics.  
  
Miaka: They'll still be there. I hope one of the other groups comes up with something soon.  
  
Chiriko: The answer is as obvious as the riddle itself. The place where the summoning is going to take place is…   
  
Tamahome clamps his hand over Chiriko's mouth.  
  
Tamahome: DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE READERS, CHIRIKO! Not everyone knows where the summoning is going to take place. They have to read it.  
  
Miaka: I don't know where the summoning is going to take place.  
  
Nuriko (with a sigh): Miaka! How could you not know? We've all been there…(he whispers something in Miaka's ear. Her eyes widened) That's where it's got to be.  
  
Miaka: OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO OBVIOUS! OF COURSE! IT HAS GOT TO BE AT…   
  
Tamahome clamps his hand over her mouth. He's still got his hand over Chiriko's mouth.  
  
Everyone else sighs.  
  
Mitsukake: At least, the readers weren't spoiled. That was close.  



	32. The Seiryuu Group Interlude and the Shad...

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 31  
  
Disclaimer: Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi. I own all the new characters and the story.   
=^._.^= ß Tama-neko is watching you, so don't steal!  
  
Author's Note: We now travel to the eastern country of Kutou. In case any of you were wondering, yes…I was born on the year of Suzaku (the mighty red chicken or rooster) and I have the same sign as Tamahome (a Cancer ^_^). I'm sure all of you wanted to that (not!). I don't care you probably skip over this thing anyway. Anyway, that should explain my lunacy. I also love money. The Seiryuu group cast is in the forum.   
  
The Seiryuu group was at the Imperial Palace in the capital city of Kutou. Emperor Feng was horrified to hear about the trial that Miwa and her seishi had to undergo. Ryu was fully recovered, but when they arrived Emperor Feng insisted that he rest. They were all gathered in one of the empty dens. Emperor Feng cleared off some of the rooms for the seishi even though Miwa insisted that he didn't have to do that.   
  
Hoseki didn't want to tell her brother about what had happened to them. Miwa did because she thought he had a right to know. They both pleaded with Emperor Feng not to do anything to the villagers. He accepted it, and said that Seiryuu will take care of them soon enough.  
  
"It looks so simple, but it's so vague," said Miwa out loud. She was looking at the first scroll again. She had just finished talking to the other girls using the shinzahou.  
  
"We'll have to figure it out soon," commented Hoseki in a worried voice. Kutou was now in worse shape. The tremors and flooding were getting worse. The palace was filled to capacity. Her brother was too kind hearted to send people away when they needed shelter.  
  
"I just want to see my little sister again. And soon," said Ryu out loud. He wasn't going to say that he was almost killed because he didn't want to alarm Mariko needlessly. He just missed his sister. Ryu wondered if Mariko had spoken with Tasuki and Chichiri. Ryu really wanted to meet them.  
  
"Don't worry. She's probably got some great seishi. The last group was really strong, but not as strong as the last Seiryuu group," commented Kaga.  
  
Ryu tried to give him a smile. They had found Kaga just before they had returned to the capital city of Kutou  
  
:::Flashback:::  
  
A week before Shiro of the Suzaku Group joined with his miko and fellow seishi.   
  
They were a village near the capital they had stopped because it was time for a rest. Iwa and Ryu were awry of anything that was happening. They were more careful about telling people who they were. They had a general distrust of people that they didn't have when their journey had began. Ryu had found out that his powers were maturing more. He could now teleport and do shielding using his chi. Ryu practiced with his new powers. He also continued training Hoseki, Omoi, and Kai in martial arts.   
  
"We should be back at the capital in a few days, Ryu. I can feel the summoning coming close," said Iwa in serious tone.  
  
"I hope it's soon. We haven't even found the last seishi yet," commented Ryu.  
  
Mori was looking around the air. There was something strange in the air. It was like time was stopping or slowing down. She shook her head. The end was coming near. Kutou would be seeing its last sunrise soon.   
  
"What is it, Mori?" asked Miwa.  
  
"Did you know that animals can sense danger before it comes?" asked Mori.  
  
Miwa nodded and answered: "Yes. In Tokyo, we have lots of earthquakes. It's natural. Not like here, I suppose. But, I use to have this dog that knew that an earthquake was coming before it hit."  
  
"The animals know that world is coming to an end. They have known it for quite some time. We're going to have to summon Seiryuu very soon," said Mori in a quiet voice.  
  
Hoseki, Omoi, and Kai stopped playing around. Mori looked very serious. Iwa was wondering if she was a seer, but he knew that she could see things the way animals knew how. Iwa always thought that animals were stupid, but Mori proved him wrong.  
  
There was a group of men that came up to Ryu. They were dressed in black and had menacing looks on their faces. Ryu looked at them. He didn't appear to be the slightest bit disturbed by the their looks. They surveyed the coach and the horse. They looked at the clothes that Iwa, Ryu, Hoseki , and Miwa wore. They had been dressed in the finest clothes out of the palace.   
  
"What is it you want?" demanded Ryu in a low tone.   
  
"We want all of your valuables. That includes the ladies," said the head of the bandits.   
  
"I don't think so," said Iwa as he drew his spear. Omoi and Kai herded Hoseki and Miwa closer to the coach. Mori drew out her crossbow and loaded it.   
  
The man turned around. There came a volley of fireballs. The fireballs were created using sake bottles that were lit to burn and explode when they hit some thing solid. Ryu shield Iwa and himself using his chi. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to shield the others.   
  
"Scramble!" shouted Miwa. Moving around would improve their chances. Hoseki and Omoi ran in one direction while Miwa and Kai went another. Mori fired some arrows, and was reloading quickly.   
  
A sudden tremor hit during the attack. The ground was now shaking and there was fire everywhere. The ground under Miwa was going to give way.  
  
"JUMP, MIWA!" shouted Ryu. He used his powers and hurled the men against the tree trunks without so much a gesture. The men turned tail and took off running.   
  
The ground gave way before Miwa could move. The earth was swallowing her up. Her legs were in the crevice in the ground. "HELP!" shouted Miwa in a panicked voice. Kai couldn't get to her fast enough. There was a figure that surrounded Miwa. The figure and Miwa was gone in a less than a second.  
  
"What the HELL?!" exclaimed Kai. His hand was still reached out to catch her. His eyes were wide.  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Omoi.  
  
"If I knew do you think I would be asking!" shouted back Kai to his twin.   
  
"Calm down," said Omoi with his arms crossed over his chest.   
  
"Well, she couldn't have gone far. If that person didn't show up, then she would have fallen in," commented Mori.  
  
"What are you saying? That I wouldn't have gotten there soon enough!" yelled Kai in a defensive voice.  
  
"We know that you tried your best, Kai. You're mad at yourself," said Iwa in a calm voice. Kai looked at him. He knew that Iwa was right. He was mad at himself for not doing a good job.   
  
"MIWA!" shouted Ryu out loud. It didn't hurt to call out.  
  
"MIWA!" shouted Hoseki.   
  
"WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouted Mori.  
  
Miwa was somewhere else. A pair of arms was wrapped around her. "Are you all right?" asked a soft male voice.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine," said Miwa, "Who are you?"   
  
"My name is Bi Jingang, but my friends call me Kaga," said the young man. He looked about Miwa's age. "Let's go back shall we. The others will be waiting for us."  
  
"How did you know?" asked Miwa. Before she could finish her question they were teleported back in front of the others. Omoi, Kai, and Hoseki were superdeformed.   
  
"Are you a Seiryuu Seishi?" asked Iwa as he waved his arm over Kaga.  
  
"Yes," answered Kaga in a trance. Iwa was satisfied and removed the trance. Kaga blinked twice. "That was weird."  
  
"Your powers are some form of teleportation. What else can you do?" asked Ryu.  
  
"I can go through solid object and other barriers," answered Kaga.  
  
"Where's your kanji?" asked Hoseki. All the other seishi glowed their kanji. Kaga nodded. He pulled up the left pant leg of his pants. He glowed his kanji on his left knee. It was the kanji for Shadow.  
  
"ALRIGHT! WE GOT THE LAST SEISHI! ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS SUMMON SEIRYUU!" shouted Kai out loud.   
  
"But, we still don't know if the other groups had any luck finding everyone and everything they need. We don't even know where the summoning is going to take place," his twin said.  
  
"You know you're a real kill joy, Omoi," said Kai as he narrowed his eyes at him. Omoi stuck out his tongue at Kai.  
  
"All right. You two can stop that now. You're suppose to get along better than that," said Miwa.  
  
"Can't you see that's how they show affection?" commented Ryu with a laugh. Omoi and Kai stopped glaring at each other.   
  
"Hi! How's everyone doing?" asked Kaga with a wave.   
  
Everyone else fell over. At least the tension was gone.  
  
:::End of Flashback:::  
  
"All the groups are already and assembled for the summoning of the gods," said Miwa, "but we still don't know where the summoning is going to take place. The riddle is so vague. The summoning could be anywhere."  
  
"Maybe, Mori can ask the animals," suggest Omoi.  
  
"I've already asked. They don't know where all the energy converges, " replied Mori.  
  
"Maybe, the riddle is talking about life energy, chi," in toned Kaga.  
  
They all were tired. Miwa had a large headache. This wasn't getting them anywhere. All she wanted to do at this point was bang her head against the table where the scroll was spread out.   
  
"But, chi comes from the individual," commented Ryu.   
  
"Ryu, chi can still be channeled to one area," corrected Hoseki.  
  
"But, Hoseki, too much chi directed away from the individual could killed him or her," said Omoi.  
  
"That's why our father stays close to the our village without living in it. But, he's more well trained in channeling his chi than anyone of us," said Kai.  
  
"Before we came here, we were told that our world was also in danger, Miwa," said Ryu.  
  
"You're thinking that the summoning might take place in our world," said Miwa with her eyes wide open.  
  
"I don't think so," observed Iwa, "I think it has to take place in our world. Are there seishi with powers like ours in your world?"  
  
"No. I suppose you're right. The summoning has got to be in this world," sighed Ryu.  
  
They were thinking in circles.   
  
Time was running out.  
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Chiriko: It's so obvious! How could they not know?!  
  
Miaka: Because none of them have been there before. Only members of the Suzaku group have been there. None of the other groups, past or present, have ever been there. There was no need for any of them to go there.  
  
Tamahome: Stop dropping hints, Miaka. ClareBear doesn't want you to spoil the story.   
  
Hotohori: Kutou is in worse shape than any of the other empires.  
  
Tamahome: Actually, things look bad in Sailo and Hokkan.   
  
Nuriko: That's true. Sailo's crops are dying. Hokkan is being bombarded with snowstorm after snowstorm.  
  
Tamahome has question marks all around him.  
  
Miaka: What are you thinking about, Tamahome?  
  
Tamahome: What about Konan? It seems to be in the best shape out of the four. Why is that?  
  
Mitsukake: Even we don't know that and we should know more than the readers.   
  
Nuriko: This is a serious lax in communication from ClareBear. It's like she doesn't trust us. We still haven't said where the summoning was going to be. In that case, I'll say it…it's going to be…  
  
:::Signal Cuts off:::  
  
Tomo: Stop playing with that, Suboshi. Oh great, you just cut the signal to the omake.  
  
Suboshi is holding some wires.  
  
Suboshi: It's not my fault. I got orders from Nakago to do this. Something about them knowing too much. I don't know.  
  
Tomo (cackling): Hee. Hee. Well, I guess if it was Nakago who sent you down here, then it's no problem.  
  
Suboshi just shrugs his shoulders.   



	33. The Byakko Group Interlude or First Kiss

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation - Part 32  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase does. Blah. Blah. Blah. I own all the new characters. Blah. Blah. Blah. Please don't take without permission. Sanrio owns hello Kitty. =^._.^= (Tama-neko, not Hello Kitty)  
  
Author's Note: I'm a big tease, aren't I? LOL. ^_^. Does anyone out there have at least a guess of where the summoning is going to take place? The hints in the omake should be very helpful to you. I had to cut Nuriko off. He was going to say something. Also, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. Someone e-mailed me and asked who my favorite couple was…I don't know. I really don't. There's going to be yet another pairing in this part. Anyway, on with the story. We're now in the western country of Sailo. The Byakko group cast list is in the forum.   
  
The Byakko group was back in Neko's father's house to decipher the riddle at the bottom of the scroll. They have been working on the riddle longer than any of the other groups. Neko's father, Shi Chang, was more than happy to allow them to stay at their home and help with the scroll's riddle.  
  
"I feel like the answer is right in front of us," said Amai with a sigh. She took off her glasses and leaned back on the chair. Inochi was watching her. He was worried that she was straining herself too hard. Lately, Inochi had been thinking about Amai a lot. It had nothing to do with her being his miko and him being a seishi.   
  
'How come I didn't notice her before in school? She's sweet and considerate. She's always thinking of others. I'm the one who needs glasses,' thought Inochi.  
  
"Hey! Snap out of it, Inochi," said Sakana interrupting Inochi's train of thought.  
  
"Um. Yes. It's been over two weeks. We haven't even come close to finding out where the summoning is going to be," said Inochi.  
  
"Let me look at it again," requested the child genius. Amai handed the scroll over to Neko.   
  
"This is getting us no where," said Kaze.   
  
"But, we can't do anything until we know where it's going to take place. At least we know that the other mikos and seishi are ready to go," commented Kitsune.   
  
Tsuchi was sculpting something out of some clay that he had made. It was moving on it's own.   
  
"Come to the center. Where all the energy converges," said Tsuchi softly.   
  
"It's so simple. Perhaps we're over thinking it," said Tsuki, "Did the seer in the Genbu group have any luck?"   
  
"No. Even if Yogensha could see where the summoning is going to be, he can't tell exactly where it is. He doesn't know the layout of the land. That's why we really need you, Tsuki," answered Amai.  
  
"Perhaps some tea will make everyone think more clearly," suggested Shi Chang.  
  
"I'm up for that, Papa. I'll help you," said Neko happily.   
  
They all sat down at a large table to have some tea. Inochi was sitting next to Amai. When his hand brushed against her to pick up a roll, he blushed slightly.  
  
"You can have it, Inochi. I don't mind," said Amai with a sweet smile.  
  
"Uh…thanks, Amai," stammered Inochi nervously.  
  
Sakana and Kaze were eyeing him strangely. Inochi quickly looked away from him. They lifted their eyebrows in a knowing gesture. They knew that the first seishi had a thing for their miko. He was just too shy and nervous to act upon it.  
  
"Let's take the rest of the day off. I think our brains are fried from all of this," suggest Amai.  
  
"Yeah! Lady Amai, do you want to see my dolls?" asked Neko eagerly. She really looked up to Amai as an older sister. Amai thought of Neko as a younger sister.   
  
"All right, Neko," agreed Amai.   
  
They went to Neko's room to look at Neko's dolls. Kitsune went outside to practice with her wooden sword. Tsuchi decided a nap was in order. Tsuki helped Shi Chang clean up after everyone. They didn't mind. Sakana and Kaze decided to approach Inochi.  
  
"You know you've been acting really strange, Inochi," said Kaze.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Inochi suspiciously. He was horrified. Did they know that he had a crush on their miko?  
  
"Oh, you know. You've been acting weird around Amai. If you keep that up, she just might notice," said Sakana. Kaze elbowed him in the ribs and glared at him. "What I did I do?"  
  
"Shut up, Sakana. I think what Sakana is trying to say is that it looks like you like Amai. And I don't mean as a friend," said Kaze with a wink.  
  
"I-I don't. L-leave me alone," stammered Inochi with a deep blush on his face.   
  
"Aww. You're so cute," squealed Kaze.   
  
"She's right you know. We'll help you," agreed Sakana with a huge grin on his face. Kaze nodded in agreement.  
  
"S-stop that the others might hear you," stammered Inochi. This was getting really embarrassing. He suddenly realized that he just confirmed what they already knew. Inochi was now bright red. He attempted to escape their clutches, but they stopped him.   
  
"You don't have to that embarrassed, Inochi," chided Kaze.  
  
"But, that means if you know, then Amai knows. Gods, even someone as dense as Sakana knows," said Inochi.  
  
"I'm hurt and offended by your comment," said Sakana with a pout as he folded his arms over his chest.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I don't need your help," said Inochi gruffly.   
  
"We can help you. You're a little shy around Amai because you like her so much. I don't mind. My broke heart will mend," said Sakana as he dramatically threw his head back with his right hand over his heart.  
  
"That's cute, Sakana," mumbled Kaze. Sakana had leaned his head back into Kaze's breasts. She pushed him off.  
  
"You think? I've been taking lessons from Kitsune," teased Sakana as he batted his eyelashes.  
  
"Stop that you, Baka!" exclaimed Kaze as she pounded him to the floor. He was now superdeformed with swirls in his eyes. Kaze was yelling at him to be more serious.  
  
Inochi let out a sigh, 'At least, they left me alone. What am I going to do?' he thought.  
  
***  
  
Neko and Amai were in Neko's room. Amai and Neko became friends fast because they were so much alike. Amai's parents had divorced when Amai was Neko's age. Amai's mother had give her father full custody of her. Amai's mother had walked out of her life. Amai's father was a loving man like Neko's, but he was also very busy. He did everything to make sure that Amai had everything that she wanted. Her father also gave up some of his business meetings and a promotion at one point to keep her happy.   
  
Neko's mother had died when she was only five. Amai missed her father very much, especially when she watched Neko with her father. Neko may have been a very intelligent child, but she still acted like a little girl. Amai could only smile at that.  
  
"Are you going back to your world when we're done?" asked Neko timidly.  
  
"Yes. I have school when I come back," answered Amai.  
  
"But, I won't see you again," said Neko as she looked down.  
  
"We'll always be friends, Neko," reassured Amai with a faint smile.   
  
"But, you won't be here, Amai. I'll miss you," said Neko. Her eyes were getting teary. Amai bit her lower lip. She felt like an older sister to Neko. Neko was the little sister that Amai thought she would never have. Amai pulled a necklace from underneath her shirt. It was a Hello Kitty necklace made out of sterling silver that her father gave her as a birthday present when she was eleven. The same age as Neko. She smiled and unclasped it.   
  
"This is my favorite thing in the world. It's my present to you, Neko," said Amai as she handed the necklace to Neko.   
  
"It's a cute cat. I've never seen anything like it. This must be from your world. I'll keep it safe and sound. Thank you, Amai," said Neko as she gave Amai a hug.  
  
"It's your name. I just realized it," said Amai with a smile.  
  
"Yeah! It is my name. Thanks, Amai. It's also our god, Byakko, except smaller and not ferocious," agreed Neko.  
  
They looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
***  
  
Inochi was pacing back and forth. He was wondering if he should tell Amai how he felt about her.   
  
"You know your going to wear down that rug if you keep doing that," said Kitsune. She was staring at Inochi.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Kitsune. I didn't see you come in," said Inochi.  
  
"You're thinking of her again," said Kitsune knowingly. She put down her sword at a corner. "You are in love with Lady Amai. And you don't know how to approach her. You should just take a chance. You are a Byakko seishi. We fear nothing, especially love, Inochi. Just be brave enough to tell her. I think you might be surprised."  
  
Kitsune gave him a reassuring smile and left the room to go have a bath. Inochi let out a sigh. Kitsune was right. He was a Byakko seishi. Why should he be afraid to at least tell Amai how he felt about her? Inochi decided to go look for her. He found her in the study looking at the scrolls.  
  
"Hi Inochi," greeted Amai with a sweet smile. Inochi gulped nervously. He thought he was going to pass out at any moment.   
  
"What are you doing, Amai?" asked Inochi shyly.  
  
"I'm looking at the scroll again. I feel like I'm missing something. Like it's right in front of my face," said Amai. She had her glasses off, but she could see just fine. Amai looked tired. She was working harder than all of them. Tsuki said that she was trying her best through a tough regiment of mediation to see where the summoning was going to take place. She was in the forest mediating.   
  
"Amai, I wanted to tell you something," said Inochi softly. So soft that he wondered if she could hear him.  
  
"What about? Is there something wrong, Inochi?" asked Amai.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to say something. I-I…," stammered Inochi. This was getting worse. He was blushing even more. Amai was looking at him with concern now.  
  
"You look like you have a fever," observed Amai. She stood up from her chair and walked up to him. Inochi thought that was now really going to pass out. Amai placed her hand on his forehead. Inochi gulped again. She was so close to him. "Why don't you tell me what wrong?" she asked.  
  
Inochi didn't know what came over him. Maybe it was because Amai was so close to him. Maybe it was because he had lost his ability to speak all together. Whatever the case maybe, he kissed her on the lips. It was a soft and tender kiss. Inochi pulled away. His eyes sadden when he saw that Amai's eyes were wide open.   
  
"I'm sorry. I just couldn't find another way to say that I love you," said Inochi in a very soft voice. He turned around to leave the room, but her hand was holding on to his.   
  
"Why are you leaving?" pleaded Amai softly.  
  
"Because you probably don't feel the same way," answered Inochi sadly.  
  
"You should have more faith in me. I've never had anyone say that to me before. When did you start feeling this way about me?" asked Amai.  
  
"I don't know. I guess when I first met you at Sei's house. I'm sorry I didn't notice you before," answered Inochi.   
  
"I don't know how I feel. But, I would like to see where this goes. We'll be going back to our world together. I would love to get to know you even better," said Amai with a smile on her face.   
  
"That would be great, Amai! I'll make you so happy," promised Inochi. Before he could say anymore Amai kissed him on his lips. She broke the kiss.  
  
They smiled at each other. It just so happened that Inochi was standing in front of a tapestry on the wall. Amai was looking at the tapestry past him. It was a beautiful tapestry that had the four gods in it.  
  
"Is that a map behind you, Inochi?" asked Amai. He turned around and looked at the tapestry.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't we ask Shi Chang?" suggested Inochi. Amai nodded. They went out to find Shi Chang.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Tsuchi.   
  
"We're looking for Shi Chang. I think I know where the summoning is going to be," said Amai excitedly.  
  
"You think you know?!" exclaimed Sakana excitedly. Everyone else came rushing to the living room.  
  
"Where do you think it's going to be?" asked Neko eagerly.  
  
"Come with me to the study," answered Amai. They all came with her to the study. She stopped in front of the tapestry.  
  
"I was in here with Inochi when I first had a real good look at. Is this a map of world?" asked Amai.  
  
"Yes. It's a map of the world. It's very accurate," answered Shi Chang affirmatively.  
  
"The summoning is going to take place there. It has to be there. It makes sense. Where is that place?" asked Amai as she point to the tapestry.  
  
"That is Mt. Taikyoku. That's Taiitsukun's mountain. Not a lot of people have seen it," answered Tsuki. Her eyes were wide. She knew that the summoning had to take place there.  
  
"Who's Taiitsukun?" asked Inochi.  
  
"She's the controller of the world. She was the one who gave the original scrolls to the four Empires many, many years ago," Neko informed him.  
  
"It makes sense. All the energy must gather there," said Tsuchi with a smile.   
  
"Then we should contact the other groups. The summoning will take place there," said Amai.   
  
~*ClareBear's Omake*~  
  
Chiriko: Finally! Someone has figured out where the summoning is going to take place. It took them so long.  
  
Miaka: Thank Suzaku! I thought that we were going to have to help them.  
  
Tamahome: Is it me or has the Byakko group been doing things first before everyone else?  
  
Nuriko: It's not you. The sad thing is that Suzaku group is still the last one to assemble and get everything they need. It's so disappointing. What's wrong with them? How incompetent can they be?  
  
Hotohori: My son is on that group. So is Miaka and Tamahome's daughter. Don't insult them.  
  
Nuriko: I think that we were better. We were the ones who got the shinzahou before the Seiryuu group.  
  
Miaka: If I remember correctly, we got the shinzahou, but they stole them from us. They just waited until we got the shinzahou. They made us do all the work.  
  
Chiriko: That's right. It's so sad.  
  
Tamahome: This is so awful. ClareBear's torturing them.  
  
He has large sad eyes.  
  
Hotohori: I think ClareBear does wonderful work. Just look at the beautiful person she cast as me. Of course, he's not as BEAUTIFUL as me, but I'm happy….(he goes on and on)  
  
Miaka, Tamahome, Chiriko, and Mitsukake are sweatdropped. Nuriko is superdeformed.  
  
Nuriko: Hi folks, it's time for some shameless advertising. How would you like to check out the people we matched up with live celebrities. There are also more animes. Check it out here: http://www.crosswinds.net/~animelunatic/Matches/fushigi.html.   



	34. Fire's Fading Light

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation – Part 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.You already knew that.Yuu Watase is the original creator.I did create a bunch of new characters and the story.Please don't steal them.You only have a vague idea of how much work I've put into this.But, this is my hobby ^_^.Anyway, use with permission.

Author's Note: I told you it would be an obvious place.Come on, who wasn't thinking it, would be Mt. Taikyoku?I thought up this story in December of last year, but didn't get around to writing it until now.In Sailo, I've introduced you to the new couple, Amai and Inochi.I've designed them to be like Fuu and Ferio from Magic Knight Rayearth.For anyone out there who is thinking about how the tapestry looked like, go to the first art book there is a picture that shows the world.It should give you an idea.We now return to Konan.The Suzaku Group's got some problems that the other groups haven't encountered.This is a serious chapter.At least I hope so.This is the start of the new format.Tell me what you think about this.By the way, I'm sorry for the lack of updates.I had finals.My brain is fried... @_@

* * *

Hono'o was feeling very weak.She was staggering about a little bit.It had been more than a fortnight since Zhenyou attacked her and stole her powers.Hono'o had an ugly feeling in the pit in her stomach.

'I'm dying.I don't know how I know, but I do,' thought Hono'o.The symptoms of her plight was getting worse.There were now bouts of pain that went through out her body, as if her body was trying to redirect power to other more vital systems.Her chi was so low she could barely glow her kanji.Her strength was waning with each passing day.She hid the pain as much as possible.The only thing keeping her going was the fact that she had to be there for the summoning of Suzaku.She wanted to keep torturing Shiro.Hono'o gave Shiro a hard time for many reasons.His reluctance to join the group and his rescue of her. The latter reason battered her pride even more so.This also prevented people from finding out about her physical state.That is everyone except for Tasuki.

Tasuki was always in tuned with his daughter's feelings.He could sense something was wrong with her.She was sleeping far too much and wasn't doing much other than resting.She was losing weight.Her skin looked paler than usual.In short, Tasuki was worried about his baby.

"Hono'o," called Tasuki softly from behind her door to her room.

"Yes, Papa.You can come in, Papa," said Hono'o.Tasuki opened the door and walked in.She was sitting on the bed, her back leaning against the headboard.Tasuki closed the door behind him.

"I wanted to talk to you, Hono'o," said Tasuki in serious tone.

"What about, Papa?" asked Hono'o innocently.She knew perfectly well what Tasuki was talking about, but she wasn't about to admit to anything.Her father would go ballistic for sure.Tasuki may know her well, but Hono'o knew her father better.

"Is there something wrong with you, Hono'o?It's just that you've been sleeping so much lately.You look very tired most of the time.Are you ill?" asked Tasuki.He was bracing himself for any bad news.

Hono'o stood up and walked away from him, so that she wouldn't have to face him."No, Papa.Everything is fine.I'm just tired because I'm nervous about the summoning," she lied.

Tasuki didn't believe her for a second.He walked over to where she was standing and placed his hand on her shoulder.'It looks like she could break at any second,' thought Tasuki as he studied her delicate frame.

"You can tell me anything, Hono'o," said Tasuki gently.Hono'o turned around to stare directly into her father's eyes.She let out a ragged sigh.

"I'm fine, Papa.Stop asking," said Hono'o as she walked past him and sat back down on the edge of her bed.Tasuki's arm was still up, so he let it drop down to his side.Tasuki decided to press her further.He walked up to where she was sitting, and tilted her chin to look him in the eye.

"Hono'o, if there's a problem, then tell me.Is there something wrong with you, Hono'o?" asked Tasuki in soft, gentle voice.His hands were now on her shoulders.Hono'o mustered all her courage to look him in the eye, and lie to him.

"There's nothing wrong, Father.Everything is fine," she said.Tasuki looked into a pair of eyes that were identical to his.He let out a sigh.Tasuki knew that she wasn't about to break, and let it go at that.

"Good night, Hono'o," said Tasuki with another sigh as he walked to the doorway.

"Good night, Papa," said Hono'o as she closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Tasuki stood in the hallway with a scowl in his face.He stalked off to his bedroom.He found Ling brushing her luxurious, dark brown hair.Ling saw the expression on her husband's face and frowned.Tasuki began passing back and forth in front of their bed.

"What's wrong, my love?" asked Ling.

"Your daughter just lied to me," said Tasuki with a growl.He was pissed off.

"Why are they my children when they do something wrong?What did Hono'o lie about, Tasuki?" asked Ling.

"I asked her if there was something wrong with her.She looked me straight in the eye and lied to my face.Can you believe that?!" exclaimed Tasuki loudly as he threw his arms into the air.

"Hush.Not so loud, my love.She might hear you," chided Ling gently. 

"I don't care if the all of Eiyou hears me, Ling.Or even all of Konan does.I don't care if the whole world can hear.Even the other one.I want to know what's wrong with her," demanded Tasuki in dangerous tone.Ling could tell that he was going to explode.She has been dealing with Tasuki's temper for the past eighteen years.Not to mention the fact that all of their the children had inherited his temper.Ling stood up from her vanity to walk up to her husband. She placed her hand on his cheek.Tasuki took it with his hand and kissed her palm.

"I know what you're talking about.The boys have noticed it as well.It's like part of her is missing," said Ling in a sad voice.What hurt the most was that Hono'o didn't trust her own family enough to say what was wrong with her.Hono'o never really told her family that much about herself, including her training with Miss Zhang.Hono'o was too good at keeping secrets about herself, in a family where everyone knew what everyone else was doing.It hurt Ling to know that their daughter wasn't a very honest person.

"God, I never thought that Hono'o would make me worry like this.It's always the boys who do this to me," muttered Tasuki as he raked his hands through his thick hair.Ling wrapped her arms around his waist.Tasuki settled his chin on the top of her head.Ling always had a way of calming Tasuki down, even if she was the source of his anger.Tasuki was still in the euphoria of initial love for his wife even after all these years.He knew he could be difficult, but his wife still put up with him.Tasuki knew Suzaku had blessed him with a wonderful family.One that consisted of his soul mate, three sons, and a daughter.'A stubborn daughter,' thought Tasuki with a frown.

"What are we going to do, Tasuki?" asked Ling looking up at him.Tasuki kissed her softly on the lips.He wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know, Ling," answered Tasuki, "I can't believe our daughter's a liar.How did she learn how to do that?I hate this, Ling.She's been lying to us for years.WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HELL IS THIS?!I THOUGHT THAT WE RAISED HER BETTER THAN THAT!WHEN I FIND OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" 

"Tasuki, my love, calm down.Take a deep bre—"

"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A DEEP BREATH, LING!"

"Well, I think Lei is going to tell us when she's ready, Tasuki.So, all we have to do is wait and trust her," said Ling in a calm voice.

"TRUST HER?!ARE YOU INSANE?!" shouted Tasuki as he waved his arms around."WE'VE TRUSTED HER SO FAR, AND SHE'S DONE NOTHING BUT LIE TO US!" he ranted.

"I must be insane.For dealing with you for the past eighteen years," said Ling with indignation as she placed her hands on her hips.

"AT LEAST, I CAN SEE WHERE SHE GOT SOME OF HER ATTITUDE FROM!" fired back Tasuki.Ling rolled her eyes at him.Tasuki was being unreasonable **again**, and he was pacing furiously back and forth all around the room.Ling was getting dizzy just watching him.'It's best to let him go and yell for a while,' she thought.

"I tried to be calm, Ling!I asked her and she just lied to me!We should punish her for her dishonesty!" said Tasuki loudly.

Ling wasn't listening to him anymore. Over the years, she had learned to ignore Tasuki's ranting.She had to otherwise she would have gone truly insane.Ling blew out the candle next to their bed and got underneath the sheets.She closed her eyes and sighed.

"DAMMIT, LING!DON'T YOU DARE GO TO SLEEP ON ME!!" bellowed Tasuki in a frantic superdeformed mode.

***

"You really are the Emperor of Konan," said Shiro.He, Kawa, and Taki looked at Odayaka in disbelief.Odayaka was actually sitting in his throne wearing his Emperor's clothes.He was smiling at them.Shiro looked pale.Kawa and Taki's mouths were open.

"Yes, I'm the Emperor of Konan.My apologies for saying nothing earlier.It made our travels easier," said Odayaka in an apologetic tone.He was actually wearing one of those funny hats on his head.He looked so different from Odayaka the Second Seishi of Suzaku.He was in Emperor Boushin of Konan mode.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for anything your Highness," said Kawa as she bowed respectfully.Taki and Shiro followed suit.Odayaka held up his hands to stop them from doing that.

"This is also one of the reasons why I decided to travel in a normal fashion.I'm a Suzaku seishi like the rest of you.Why should anything change?Treat me like you did before you knew I was the Emperor," requested Odayaka.The three of them looked at each other and shrugged.If Odayaka wanted to be treated the way he was before, then there was no way they could say no to his request.In fact, Shiro thought this was very interesting.He couldn't help, but admire Odayaka more for it.Shiro had heard the story of how the last Emperor had died from his father, Kouji.

"Very well, Odayaka," agreed Shiro.Taki and Kawa nodded in agreement.

Odayaka smiled.

***

Mariko was staring at the scroll.Suddenly, she had a shiver.It was the same sensation that she felt when she was using the shinzahou.'Someone must be trying to communicate with me,' she thought.Mariko stood up and picked up her shinzahou and placed it on her head.She concentrated and heard Amai's voice.

"I know where the summoning is going to be.One of my seishi verified the location because she can see it.It's going to be in some place called Mount Taikyoku.It's the exact center of the world," said Amai.

Mariko thought about it.She remembered her brother mentioning Taiitsukun's mountain when he was reading the book out loud.'Of course!That's got to be it.I'm sure of it.God!How could I have been so stupid?I knew about Mt. Taikyoku before they did!' thought Mariko as she smacked her forehead.

"I hope you aren't going to make a habit of doing that, Mariko," said Odayaka when he saw her.Mariko jumped up and ran up to him.She gripped his arms and had a huge grin on her face."What?" he asked.

"I know where the summoning is going to be.It was so obvious that I didn't think about it!" exclaimed Mariko happily.All the other seishi came running in.Hono'o was the last one in the room.

"What took you so long, Doll Face?" teased Shiro with a smirk.Hono'o smacked him upside the head with the tessen."OW!That hurts!God, how can anyone look that cute but act that mean?!" he exclaimed.

"It depends on who I see.How can someone who was so sweet when he was younger grow up to be a jackass?" asked Hono'o with a weak smile.She was trying her best to keep her spirits up.Shiro's jaw dropped.

"Yeah.Well, you grew up to be a stuck up bitch.I almost regret saving your cute little ass," answered back Shiro.Hono'o fumed.All the other seishi were sweatdropped and superdeformed.

"Why don't you just tell us where the summoning is going to be, Mariko?Just ignore the 'Married Couple,'" said Sei as he gestured at Hono'o and Shiro.Sei and Kawa were making fun of Hono'o and Shiro.They dubbed them the "Married Couple."Sei remembered Kouji mentioning his son who was only a year older than Hono'o.Sei took advantage of that, and teased them mercilessly.They acted like a married couple.Over the past few days, the other seishi had to put up with really foul language from both Hono'o and Shiro.Taki and Sei also teased Shiro for earlier resistance.

"I say we just let them kill each other.That way it's over with," suggested Taki with a large grin.Kawa and Shitsu suppressed the urge to laugh out loud.Odayaka and Sei were laughing at Taki's suggestion.Mariko shook her head and smiled.

"No, Taki.We need them for the summoning.Let's just separate them.They can kill each other later.But, not on Suzaku's time," ordered Mariko.Taki grabbed a hold of Shiro.Shitsu took Hono'o.

"You two are acting like children," said Shitsu.Hono'o had calmed down.Actually, she was getting too tired to put up a fight with anyone.She just glared at Shiro.Shiro stuck out his tongue at Hono'o.She turned her head away from him.

"Now, if everyone would like to listen to me, then I'll tell you where the summoning is going to be," said Mariko waiting for them to agree.All of the seishi nodded."The summoning is going to take place in Mt. Taikyoku.We'll leave in two days.It will take one day for us to get there.The reason why we need three days is because we need to make sure that all of us get there at the same time."

"That makes sense, no da.It had to be Mt. Taikyouku, no da.Why didn't I think of that, no da?" spoke up a voice from behind the seishi.They all turned.Mariko gave Chichiri and Tasuki a smile.Tasuki watch Hono'o carefully.Hono'o and Shiro were degenerated to a staring contest since they were still being restrained by Shitsu and Taki.Tasuki smiled a little. 

"So, you will leave in three days.It shouldn't be that hard for you to go to Mt. Taikyouku.You all will have to conserve your strength before that time comes.For now, Mariko, you should practice the incantation for the summoning.Odayaka and Chichiri should help you," said Tasuki.

"I'll leave that to you, Odayaka, no da.I have to go to another temple out of Eiyou, no da.I know that you can handle it, no da," said Chichiri to Odayaka.Odayaka nodded.He looked at Mariko who was grinning.Sei, Kawa, and Taki were back to teasing Hono'o and Shiro.Shitsu was shaking her head and rubbing her temples.

"Come on now.That's not how a 'married couple' should act," teased Sei.

"I wouldn't be married to a flat-chested freak!" exclaimed Shiro in a voice of disgust.WHACK!

"You shouldn't be looking over there in the first place, you HENTAI!" shouted Hono'o as her hand firmly gripped the handle of the tessen.Shiro's eyes were all swirls.Tasuki winced slightly.He could sympathize with Shiro.Tasuki smiled at the irony of the situation.When he had first arrive at the stronghold of the Mt. Leikaku Bandits, Kouji was constantly picking on him and whacking him around.This time things were turned around Hono'o was the one who started most of the fights.Shiro was too much of a gentleman to hit Hono'o back.Mariko made another request, "I want all of the seishi in the palace.If that's not too much trouble for you, Hono'o."

"No.It's no trouble.None at all," replied Hono'o.In fact, Hono'o was secretly glad.She was willing to do anything to avoid her father's constant questioning.Hono'o could see her father frowning out of the corner of her eye.'I don't like lying to him, but he should stop asking.Why can't he just leave me alone?,' she thought.She was conscious of the fact that Tasuki was observing her again.

"That's good," said Mariko, "All right, everyone.Take it easy for the next few days.Don't tire yourselves.Come on, Odayaka."

***

Odayaka and Mariko were practicing for the summoning well into the night.Odayaka was happy that Mariko was a fast learner.She insisted on practicing until she got it right and could do the incantation all the way through without any mistakes.Odayaka watched her with fascination.

Mariko said out loud flawlessly:

"The Four Directions of the Sky

The Four Directions of the Earth

By using the way, mind, and goodness

With deep rules

With truth and justice

Please tell the protector of the South, Suzaku

Now I will complete the words: Seven Constellations

From the sky to the Earth

Through the Four Ultimates

Fulfill for all living things

Please make extinct every kind of evil

By your godly powers

Protect us.

Only I wish

Please listen to this

From the sky

Please come down to us."

"That's it.You've got it," said Odayaka.He smiled at her.She was looked so happy.Actually, Odayaka couldn't help, but smile at Mariko whenever he saw her.It started the day in the woods when they talked about his father and how Odayaka felt about him.Odayaka felt something strange was going on inside him.He never had such strange feelings before, and those feelings were always around.Mariko bit her lip.She looked worried about something.

"What's wrong?You got it right," said Odayaka with concern.

"I'm worried about Hono'o.She's been acting strange lately.Have you noticed how pale she looks?" asked Mariko.

"Now that you mention it, yes, she does look rather pale.She's paler than usual.Do you want me to ask her what's wrong?" offered Odayaka.Odayaka grew up with Hono'o.Since he considered Tasuki as one of his parents, he thought of Hono'o as his younger sister.

"No, I'll talk to her," answered Mariko, "Thanks for your offer, Odayaka."

Odayaka stood there.'What's wrong with me?Am I ill?This is insane.Why can't I stop thinking about her?I've got to stop.She's my miko.I can't get involved with her.Not that way.What am I thinking?I have to stop this,' he thought.Odayaka let out a groan.He was in a state of utter denial.

"I can't be in love with her.It will end in disaster.I'm not my father.I'm not in love with her.My father was in love with his miko.This is impossible.When did this really happened?," said Odayaka out loud in a frustrated voice.Odayaka could feel something in his chest.The look on his face could tell anyone that he was doomed.

***

Mariko found Hono'o in the garden by herself.Mariko was going to walk right up to her and talk to her, but then Mariko noticed that Hono'o was doing something strange.Hono'o held her palm out in front of her.She was concentrating, trying to at least create a small fireball.Sweat beaded on her forehead, and her eyes were shut tightly.Hono'o opened her eyes.There was nothing.

"DAMMIT!Come on," whispered Hono'o.She felt so weak that she had to lean against a tree trunk."How could I be so useless?"

"Hono'o," said Mariko in a soft voice.Her eyes were wide.Hono'o looked at her with surprise."I knew there was something wrong with you."Mariko had her arms folded over her chest.There was an expression of anger that darkened her features.Anyone could see the resemblance between Mariko and Tamahome at that point.

"I—I didn't hear you coming," stammered Hono'o nervously.

"That's because you were thinking too hard to hear me coming.Your powers are gone," said Mariko in an angry tone.

"Yes," answered Hono'o dejectedly.There was no point in lying to Mariko.Mariko was the first one to notice anything wrong with her.Mariko stomped her foot and glared at Hono'o.

"Why didn't you say anything?How did it happen?When did it start?" asked Mariko.Her eyes had changed to ones of concern."Zhenyou.He did this.Oh my God."

"He attacked me when I confronted him.Mariko, I was so stupid.I wasn't thinking straight.This is my fault.I'm the one who lost my powers," said Hono'o in a sad voice.Mariko looked at her.She realized that this was nothing like the time Suzaku was sealed.This was worse.The seishi didn't have their powers, but they didn't suffer any physical aliments from the block.

"You're dying," gasped Mariko.She could feel a tightening in chest.'I'm not going to lose someone else in my life.I can't lose again.I'm going to do something about this.I had no control over what happened to my father and mother.I can control this,' Mariko thought.Her eyes began to fill with tears.Hono'o saw what was happening.She placed her hand on Mariko's cheek, caught a tear with her thumb, and wiped it away.

"I know that I'm dying.I'm not afraid of dying, Mariko.I'm the third and youngest seishi.The third and youngest seishi of the last group died first.Nuriko.Chiriko.They weren't afraid.Neither am I," whispered Hono'o as she gestured at the constellation of the Hydra in the night sky.Mariko looked at her and gave Hono'o an embrace.

"We'll summon Suzaku.I promise you.If not for anyone else, I'll summon Suzaku for you, Hono'o," promised Mariko.The tears were streaming down her cheeks.Hono'o blinked back her tears.She wasn't about to cry.She had been dealing with it for the past two weeks.The pain was becoming unbearable, but Hono'o never complained."_Keep in control, Lei.Never show your pain.Be strong_."These were the words of Miss Zhang to Hono'o when she first began her training.

"The only thing I fear, Mariko, is that I won't be there when Suzaku is summoned.I won't finish what I was born to do.Most people go through their whole lives without knowing what they're in this life for.As a seishi, I am blessed with a purpose in my life.I'm afraid of letting you and everyone else down.My family.Uncle Chichiri.The other seishi.The rest of this world.If the world dies, then it would be my fault.I couldn't bear it," whispered Hono'o.

"You're not at fault.If the world ends, then it's Zhenyou's fault.Not yours.I won't lose you.I won't," cried Mariko.She summoned all her strength to stop crying.'Hono'o is so brave not to cry.She holds her head up high.I should be able to do the same,' she thought.

"I'm going to get some rest.I'll see you in the morning, Mariko," sighed Hono'o.She needed to be alone.

"Hono'o," called Mariko after her.

"Yes?" said Hono'o softly.

"You're the bravest person I know," said Mariko softly.

"Thank you.We youngest seishi always are," said Hono'o as she made reference to Chiriko."Promise me something, Mariko?" she asked without turning around.

"Anything.Just ask," said Mariko.

"Let's just keep this between the two of us, please?" said Hono'o

"I promise," said Mariko.Mariko would promise anything to Hono'o.Who was she to refuse the request of someone who was dying?Hono'o left Mariko to think in the garden for a while.Mariko cleaned up her face.She stayed to think about everything.

***

Hono'o was in the processes walking back to her room.She stopped in the hallway in front of her door.She decided to go somewhere first.Hono'o walked down the corridors to the shrine that was in the palace.There was the gold statue of Suzaku in all its majesty before her.There were red tapestries that decorated it on either side.Hono'o stopped to admire the statue. Suddenly, there came an attack of pain.

"Uh," Hono'o gasped.She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out in agony.She doubled over in pain.Her limbs were numb.There was a jolt of electricity that seemed to travel down her upper torso to her gut.Hono'o eyes filled with tears.The pain was too intense for her to bear.Hono'o stumbled for something to grab on to.She grabbed on to the base where the statue was situated.She finally collapsed in front of the statue of Suzaku.The pain faded away once again.

Hono'o looked at the golden bird in front of her.Hono'o cried out: "God!Where are you?Why aren't you here?!Please help me!Give me strength!I need to finish what I've started!"

~*ClareBear's Omake*~

Nuriko: This is bad.

Chiriko: I know.Dying wasn't the easiest thing for the both of us, Nuriko.

Hotohori: Dying wasn't easy for any of us, Chiriko.I admire her courage.She gets that from her father.She's got a lot of Tasuki's courage.

Tamahome: She's also got his stupidity, too.She should just admit it to the other seishi that she's lost her powers.She's also dying.

Miaka: You heard her, Tamahome.She blames herself for her mistake in dealing with Zai Rei.None of them know that Zhenyou and Zai Rei are the same person.

Mistukake: Maybe, Hotohori's son can help her.Or Chichiri.

Nuriko: I think the only thing that's going to help her is summoning Suzaku.Even then, we don't know if she's going to make it.

Tamahome: Say…speaking of the summoning, where's Taiitsukun?We haven't seen her lately.

Chiriko: That's right.Isn't she suppose to give the seishi a power up?She did the last time.

Nuriko: Are you sure you want to unleash that woman on Hono'o? With her disposition Hono'o could die from just the shock of seeing her face.

Miaka: Shh.Don't say that, Nuriko.She might be hearing this.

Nuriko: Oh, yeah. 

Everyone looks around to make sure that Taiitsukun can't hear them.


	35. Preparations

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation – Part 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.Yuu Watase does.Please don't sue me.I have no money.I own the new characters.To see whom I own go to the forum or check out the cast list.The only seishi that doesn't belong to me is Boushin/Odayaka.I say he still belongs to Yuu Watase.

Author's Note: Hono'o's faith is being tested.Can she survive?Hono'o is one of the strongest seishi.Where has Zai Rei been all this time?What about Taiitsukun?I've been dropping clues for awhile now.Odayaka is battling with his own emotions.The groups are getting ready to assemble.Here's an important thing to remember: Mariko never actually agree to be the Suzaku no Miko.Why is does she have so much power for someone who had the most initial resistance?

* * *

Hono'o collapsed in front of the statue of Suzaku.Her eyes were shut tightly and there were tears streaming down her cheeks.She could feel something else coming down her face.Hono'o opened her eyes.There were drops of blood on the base of the statue.Hono'o's nose was bleeding.Her eyes widened.

"Oh, no.This is getting worse," whispered Hono'o as she caught more blood in her left palm. She was breathing deeply.The pain was gone, but there was blood.She was on her knees.Hono'o looked up at the statue."Is this a test of my faith?Because I'm not going to quit.I won't give up.I'll finish what I've started.Do you hear me, Suzaku?" said Hono'o out loud.

There was someone who could hear her.Odayaka was looking for Mariko.He heard the sounds of Hono'o's struggling.He decided to see what was wrong.He stopped outside the shrine.Odayaka could see that she was in pain, but she wasn't saying anything out loud.Odayaka realized that Hono'o didn't want anyone to hear her, and pressed himself up against the wall.He quietly chanted a spell and made himself invisible.'Did Mariko talk to her yet?' he thought.Odayaka had his suspicions.He held out his hand in front of his chest.His right index and middle finger pointed upward, and he closed his eyes.Odayaka concentrated his chi.He opened his eyes and frowned.'Her chi is low.Her life force is almost gone.What happened?It's like her powers were takn out of her body.If she were an ordinary person, she would have been dead by now,' Odayaka thought.This wasn't good.They wouldn't be able to summon Suzaku if Hono'o dies.Hono'o suddenly passed out at the base of the statue.Odayaka eyes widened, and he dropped his invisibility spell.He knew that she wouldn't be able to feel anything if he did something for her right now, but he still needed to be gentle.

'I have to do something,' Odayaka thought.He closed his eyes again.A red aura surrounded him, and he opened his eyes wide.'I'll give her some of my chi.It will keep her alive for a while longer.At least I hope so. I don't mind giving up some of my power.Hono'o needs it more than I do,' he thought.He didn't notice any significant drop in his life force.He was more worried about Hono'o.Odayaka watched over Hono'o until she regained consciousness.He redid his invisibility spell, and waited for her to go back to her room.Hono'o was staggering as she made her way back to her room.He knew that Hono'o didn't want anyone helping her.Odayaka teleported back to his room.There was so much going on.He groaned from exhaustion.

"Mariko," Odayaka whispered softly.He could see her in the garden sitting against a tree trunk.She looked like she was in deep thought.Odayaka sighed and went to bed.

***

Tasuki was still mad.He hated not having Hono'o in the house where he could keep an eye over her.The boys were making sure to steer clear of him, and Ling was losing patience.Wangshi, Lingsu, and Tiaowo knew for certain there was something wrong with their little sister.The three of them were as overprotective as Tasuki when it came to Hono'o.

"I've never seen Father so angry at Lei before, Wangshi," remarked Lingsu.

"I heard him yelling a few nights ago.He said that Lei was a liar," added Tiaowo.

"I think we all heard him yelling, Tiaowo.I don't think Lei really cares at this point. She's got to worry about summoning Suzaku.I'm sure she'll tell us everything later," said Wangshi.

"How the Hell can you take things so calmly, Wangshi?!God!You're like Mother!" exclaimed Tiaowo.

"The other seishi and Lady Mariko will take care of her.Besides, I've thought about it, and I say we've been babying her too much," said Wangshi calmly.This only aggravated Tiaowo more.

"I'm more worried about poor Shiro.He's a good fighter.Actually, he's one of the best in all of Konan.Did you know that Kouji's son has titles all over Konan?He fought under his seishi name, so that no one would know who he was for sure.Lei keeps smacking him around.I didn't someone could take that many hits to the head," commented Lingsu thoughtfully.

"I think it's 'cause his head is hard.Hono'o said that he gave Lady Mariko a hard time about joining the others.That was until Lady Mariko gambled with him and won," laughed Tiaowo.

"I think Sei is right to make fun of both of them.He calls them the "Married Couple."I think I'll use that," said Wangshi thoughtfully.

"I think it's sad that he can't fight back.I don't think he can do it in front of Father.I think he doesn't believe in physically fighting females," commented Lingsu.

"DID I SAY THAT I DON'T LIKE HIM?!" exclaimed Tiaowo all of a sudden.Wangshi and Lingsu were superdeformed.

"You never liked him. Actually, I don't think we should have picked on him so much when we were younger.Now, he can kick our asses," said Wangshi.

"NO!I LIKED HIM BEFORE!I JUST DON'T LIKE HIM NEAR LEI!THAT'S ALL!YOU TWO ARE DUMBASSES!" yelled Tiaowo.

"WHO'S THE DUMBASS?!" fired back Lingsu.

"Now, I think you two are overreacting.Tiaowo, Lingsu and I are not dumbasses.Lingsu sit down," ordered Wangshi calmly.

"YOU ARE THE MOST…ARGH!" shouted Tiaowo to Wangshi.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO ACT SO SUPERIOR TO EVERYONE, WANGSHI?!GOD!I HATE THAT ABOUT YOU!" shouted Lingsu in a frustrated voice.Wangshi's calm exterior always made Lingsu and Tiaowo look like hot heads.

"Why don't you like Shiro near Lei?They're seishi.They're suppose to work together, Tiaowo" said Wangshi ignoring Lingsu.

"I don't know!I just think he's going to take my baby sister away from me," said Tiaowo defensively.

"Hey!We're triplets!She's our baby sister, too.When did she become just yours?" asked Lingsu.

Lingsu and Tiaowo were now exchanging foul language and were superdeformed.Wangshi let out a sigh.It was so difficult to be the oldest one."Now, stop that you two.We're brothers we should be able to get along better than that.We should be above such infantile behavior," scolded Wangshi with a large sweatdrop.

"WANGSHI!" they exclaimed in unison as they turned on him.A three-way scuffle ensued with foul language and punches.Which ended with a bloody nose for Lingsu, a black eye for Tiaowo, and a bump on the head for Wangshi.

Another typical day in the Kou house.

***

Hono'o lay awake in her bed in the palace.She just couldn't get up.'What if my powers never come back?Without my powers, I'm not a seishi.I'm just a regular person.Worse than that…I'm a failure,' she thought.Hono'o curled up into a fetal position.Her dreams were nightmares where she was reliving Zhenyou's attack.Hono'o was waking up gasping for air and in a cold sweat.There came a soft knock on the door.Hono'o sat up."You can come in," said Hono'o softly.She had no idea that Odayaka had given her part of his powers to keep her alive.Hono'o would have been angry at him for it because she didn't want anyone's help.Odayaka didn't say anything to anyone about Hono'o's condition.

"Good morning, Hono'o," greeted Mariko with a slight smile.

"Good morning, Mariko.I'm sorry to make you worry so much," whispered Hono'o as she climbed out of bed.

"It's no trouble at all, Hono'o.I worry about you and others because I care," said Mariko softly.Hono'o was the youngest seishi, and Mariko thought of her as younger sister.Mariko admired her courage and her determination.

"It's exciting the summoning is going to be in just two days," commented Hono'o.

"Yes.It is exciting.I really didn't think I would make this far, Hono'o," said Mariko quietly.She still had doubts.The strange dreams that she had every time she went to sleep were still there.The fire she felt was too real. The feeling of fear she had in the dreams had diminished.There was now a feeling of comfort that she got in the end of her dreams.Mariko felt like she was forced into this whole thing, but now it didn't matter so much how she became the Suzaku no Miko.What mattered was that Mariko had to save not just Hono'o's life, but the lives of everyone else.

"Come on, Mariko.I'm feeling so much better.Let's go and get some breakfast," said Hono'o with a smile.She didn't know how she felt better.She just did, and that was something that Hono'o was grateful for.Mariko ran after her to catch up with her.They were the last two to the dining hall.

"Hi!It's good to see everyone this morning," said Sei happily.He was so happy that the summoning was close by, but he noticed that Mariko was too quiet.Sei knew that she was worried about something."Don't worry about it, Mariko. Everything will be just fine," added Sei with a smile.Mariko looked at him with a dazed look on her face.Odayaka frowned, and looked at Hono'o.Hono'o was humming while she was stirring her tea.All the other seishi had sweatdrops.There was so much tension in the room.

"Um.Yes.Did you practice, Lady Mariko?" asked Kawa timidly.Shitsu, Taki, and Shiro were trying their best not to look nervous.Shiro was sitting next to Hono'o who was sitting next to Mariko.Sei was sitting on the other side of Mariko. She was at one of the heads of the table, while Odayaka was sitting at the other end.

"What's everyone going to do today?I'll be looking at the royal armory," said Shitsu with a smile.Odayaka had asked her earlier to look at the weapons.He wasn't planning anything, but one could never be too prepared.

"I'm going to the marketplace to pick up things for my family," answered Taki.

"I'll be practicing with Sei," said Shiro.Sei smiled, and nodded.He wanted to see more of what Shiro could do.Shiro wasn't really up for it.He didn't like practicing in front of an audience, but he couldn't say no to Sei.

"I have some meetings and other business to see to," said Odayaka.He wanted to ask Mariko about Hono'o, but that would have to wait.He had to go over more of his plans for Konan with the council.

"I'll spend the day with Hono'o," said Mariko quietly.Hono'o said nothing.She didn't even look up from her breakfast.Everyone, but Odayaka, had question marks around them.

***

Mariko and Hono'o had a very easy going day.Mariko found that she enjoyed Hono'o's company very much.'If she dies, then I'll really miss her.I can't stand this.It hurts just to watch her.She's just fading away from me,' she thought.Hono'o told Mariko that pretty soon, Hono'o wouldn't even be able to use the tessen.Her chi wasn't strong enough.

"Has your father told you all about the other seishi and the last miko?" asked Mariko timidly.She thought about asked Tasuki and Chichiri, but it made her feel uncomfortable to ask them.Mariko deep down inside envied anyone who knew her parents.They had first hand memories, while Mariko had nothing.Mariko thought that asking Hono'o would be better.She had no doubt in her mind that Tasuki would have told Hono'o.

"They were all very brave.Nuriko was funny, caring, and kind.Chiriko was bright and cheerful.My father always said that Chiriko had the most promise.Mitsukake is still the only doctor my father thinks is worthy of healing any of his aliments.Emperor Hotohori was a very gentle and noble man.An incurable romantic whose love for their miko was never ending.Then, there's Tamahome...my father misses him the most.Papa always said that the lack of healthy competition made him sad," said Hono'o thoughtfully and quietly. She wanted make sure that she was giving Mariko accurate information.

Mariko's eyes had perk up when she heard her father's seishi name."Do you know anymore about the first Suzaku seishi, Tamahome?"

"I've heard lots of stories about him from my father and Uncle Chichiri.Tamahome was the one who faced off with Nakago in the end.He was kind, loving, caring, and he loved his family very much.They said that he loved their miko the most.They wondered how Lady Miaka survived after the lost of Tamahome.When Suzaku was last summoned, Lady Miaka made her wish to restore her world, and to not be with Tamahome.Her selfless act cost her the one she loved the most.They never saw Tamahome again after that, and then they realized that Tamahome's body was like the other seishi's.Dead.I wonder what became of Lady Miaka.Father and Uncle Chichiri loved her very much, Mariko.I hope for their sakes that she found happiness," said Hono'o softly.

"I'm sure she has," said Mariko quietly.

"You know if you want to learn more, you shouldn't ask me.You should ask Papa and Uncle Chichiri.I don't think they would mind so much," reassured Hono'o.She was getting tired again, but the bouts of pain were gone for the time being.Her eyes were heavy with sleep.Mariko looked at her with concerned, but Hono'o held up her right hand, and shook her head.She stretched out, but was fine.Mariko cared a lot about her seishi.She was best friends with Sei.Shiro was like a younger brother.Shitsu was wise, and gave good advice.Taki came from the same village as her father, and Mariko liked hearing stories about his home village.Taki was a great storyteller.Kawa was very sweet and friendly.Mariko wanted Kawa to really live it up before Kawa had to settle down, and get married.Odayaka was a kindred spirit.For some reason, Mariko felt closer to Odayaka than she did with Sei.Mariko wanted to spend time with the other seishi, but Hono'o was more of a priority.She wanted to spend time with Hono'o in case she died.Mariko thought of Hono'o as a younger sister.'No.She's too wise and mature to be a younger sister.I don't want to lose her,' thought Mariko. 

"I think I will when this is all finished," said Mariko thoughtfully.

***

Shiro and Sei were in one of the courtyards.Shiro was afraid of making a mistake in front of Sei.Sei was the first seishi, and a year older than him.Shiro had no idea what his powers were, but he could feel them.He figured that Sei had some very strong powers almost as strong as Odayaka.Shiro wanted to impress Sei with his abilities.

"How do you do it?When you're in the air, it just looks impressive and impossible," complimented Sei.

"Practice," answered Shiro lamely.It took years of practice, and not including the two years he was away from home.

Tasuki was in the castle with a special guest with him.They found Chichiri mediating in one of the rooms.Chichiri opened his eyes, and greeted them with "Hi, no da!"

"Where's Shiro?" asked Tasuki.

"He's in the East courtyard with Sei, no da," answered Chichiri.Before Chichiri could say anything more, Tasuki and his guest had left.

"DA!How rude, no da?I swear Tasuki is as rude as ever, no da," sighed Chichiri to himself as he went back to his mediation.

"Not that I don't enjoy visiting with you, Genrou, but why am I here?" asked his guest.

"You'll see.You just have to meet the last seishi," answered Tasuki with a grin that he had suppressed since his guest had arrived in Eiyou.

"What's so great 'bout this last seishi, Genrou?" asked Tasuki's guest.They both had stopped talking when they reached the East courtyard.Shiro had his back turned to them, while Sei could see them coming."Now, I see.Thank you, Genrou," he said through his teeth.He was going to yell at Tasuki, but why waste it on him when the person he wanted to yell at was Shiro?

"No problem, Kouji," said Tasuki as he braced himself for a friendly whack from Kouji.He was surprised not to get one from him.

"Heads up, Shiro," warned Sei with a large grin on his face.Shiro looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" asked Shiro.

"Hello, Kuairong.This is your father, Kouji.I've been waiting for you to come home for the past two years.What do you have to say for yourself?," said Kouji. Tasuki started laughing hysterically.Kouji glared at him, but it was no use.Tasuki had to sit down.

"Why don't you turn around?" asked Sei.

"As long as I don't turn around, he's a figment of my imagination," said Shiro.His shoulders were tense.He got whacked upside his head."OW!PAPA, WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT?!" he shouted as he grabbed the back of his skull and turned around.

"Don't worry about your freakin' head!I'm sure it's hard enough!Besides, I'm a figment of your imagination!It isn't supposed to hurt. Damn you, Kuairong.Do you know how much you've made your mother and I worry? You haven't written to us in weeks!Your mother is frantic!AND DON'T YOU SWEAR AT ME!I'M YOUR FATHER!YOUR MOTHER AND I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT!" bellowed Kouji.Shiro stopped rubbing his head.'As if I wasn't getting hit enough by Doll Face,' he thought with a scowl.He straight up, and Kouji was surprised to see that Shiro was the same height as him.When Shiro was fourteen he only came up to Kouji's chest, he had quite a growth spurt at fifteen.Shiro was very well built and had filled out quite a bit.His father had to admit that Shiro looked very grown up.He wasn't a child anymore.

"What is it, Father?" asked Shiro more politely.Kouji noticed that his voice had deepened as well.Kouji studied his son.He looked very healthy and fine.Kouji locked Shiro into a tight embrace.Shiro hugged his father back.Kouji let him go."Um..." Shiro said.He was at a lost for words.Shiro was also embarrassed at the display of affection in front of Sei and Tasuki.

"So, Genrou, he's the last seishi?" asked Kouji as he turned his attention back to Tasuki.Tasuki was still laughing.Kouji sighed and looked at Sei.Sei nodded. 

"Yes. I'm the seventh seishi, Father," confirmed Shiro.He glowed his kanji through his shirt.Kouji's eyes widened.Kouji looked at the kanji.

"Shiro," Kouji read out loud, "But, that still doesn't explain why you haven't been home in the past two years."Kouji folded his arms over his chest.Shiro let out a sigh. He was going to have to explain himself to his father.

"Kept thinking about it for about six months, but things kept coming up.There was so much to see in Konan and Sailo that I didn't want to go home.I was at the base of Mt. Leikaku, but for some reason was drawn to the capital," said Shiro as he turned his head away from his father's gaze.He didn't want to be judged by him. Kouji was always expecting something from his oldest son.

"That's it!You've been thinking of coming home.Well, that must have been low on your list of priorities!" shouted Kouji.Shiro winced.Sei decided to step in.

"Look, I usually don't get involved in other people's family affairs, but I think I should say something," said Sei.Kouji glared at Sei.Shiro swirled around to look at Sei.Tasuki recovered from his fit of laughter.

"Shiro is a very well-trained warrior and fighter.It's fairly obvious that he's trained in **_several_** forms of martial arts.I think he was fated to be a wanderer, so he can train for the second summoning of our god, Suzaku," said Sei in a very calm, wise voice as he folded his arms over his chest.Tasuki had to admit it; Sei knew exactly what he was talking about.

"WELL, WHO ASKED YOU?!THE ONLY THING YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT IS THAT YOU SHOULDN'T BE GETTING INVOLVED IN OTHER PEOPLE'S FAMILY AFFAIRS!!!I'LL YELL AT MY SON IF I WANT TO!!!" bellowed Kouji.

"Um...uh..." stammered Sei.He was superdeformed and sweatdropped.

Kouji went on to yell at both the boys for over an hour.Tasuki was sweatdropped the entire time.He decided that it was best that he remained quiet when Kouji glared at him.

***

Hono'o was sleeping again in her chambers.Mariko had checked on her, and went out to one of the gardens to look at the sky above her.Odayaka saw her, and decided to approach her.Mariko looked very worried about something.He hated to see her unhappy about anything.'I love her,' he thought.The wind whipped around her.Her dark brown hair fluttered around her face.Her eyes were semi closed in deep thought.Odayaka cleared his throat to bring her back down to earth gently.

"Oh. Odayaka.I didn't hear you coming.I'm sorry," said Mariko softly.

"That's all right.You look like you have something on your mind," said Odayaka with a smile.

"I'm just thinking about everything," said Mariko, "Just trying to sort it all out."She looked at Nuriko's bracelets.The bracelets were still locked in place.She still couldn't remove the damn things.For some reason, the bracelets brought some comfort to her. 

"Did you talk to Hono'o?" asked Odayaka.

"Yes," answered Mariko not looking up from the bracelets.

"What did she say?" asked Odayaka.He knew what was going on, but he wanted to hear it from Mariko.

"I can't say," answered Mariko as she looked into his eyes.

"Why not?" asked Odayaka as he pulled his hands behind his back.

"Because I promised that I wouldn't say anything.What kind of friend would I be if I broke my promise? Let's just say it's a personal problem and leave it at that," said Mariko softly.

Mariko was looking into Odayaka's eyes.It made him uncomfortable.It was like she could read his thoughts.He had to get out of there. Odayaka got up abruptly to leave. He wanted to get out before Mariko figured anything was wrong with him.Odayaka felt something grab his hand. He looked down, and saw that Mariko was holding his hand.

"Please stay with me awhile.Just for a little while.I don't want to be alone," Mariko pleaded softly.Odayaka could have made up an excuse. He could have said that he had arrangements for the summoning or he had a meeting to attend to.But, he didn't.He couldn't deny her anything, even if he wasn't her seishi.He sat down next to her.They sat there until sundown not saying a word to each other.Odayaka and Mariko kept each other in company with silence.

***

Odayaka and Sei took care of the last arrangements for the summoning.Mariko continued practicing with the help of Hono'o, Kawa, and Shitsu.The female seishi were holding spots that the other mikos would occupy during the summoning.Shiro and Taki took care of the legwork for the arrangements of the summoning for Sei and Odayaka.Odayaka had to make sure that Mariko was properly dressed for the occasion.Sei put in some input about what she should wear. Odayaka knew that Sei knew her better than anyone else, so he was the best one to ask.Unlike his father, Odayaka didn't really care much for fashion.

"Mariko prefers more simple designs, Odayaka. Hmm.Something made out of silk, of course," said Sei.Odayaka watched as Sei looked at a bolt of red silk.It had to be red.Sei took out some of the cloth.He folded it a certain way.The seamstress was looking at him strangely with an eyebrow raised.Sei was humming to himself.When he was done, Odayaka and the seamstress nearly fell back in surprise.

Sei was a little embarrassed and he was in superdeformed mode.Odayaka and the seamstress admired Sei's work.

"Is there anything else, Lord Seijitsu?" asked the seamstress as she gave him an awry look.She didn't like the thought of a man being able to do her better job than her.

"Yes.Could you put the waistline here?" asked Sei, as he pointed just below the bust of cloth he had just arranged, "In my world, they call it an imperial waistline.I think."

"Yes, Lord Seijitsu.I'll work on this dress right away for the Suzaku no Miko, your Highness," said the seamstress as she bowed down to Odayaka.Satisfied, Odayaka and Sei left the seamstress to do her work in peace.Sei was observing Odayaka carefully.He knew there was something up with him.

"I'm sure that Mariko will like the dress you designed for her.I'm sure she likes anything you do for her.You've known her for a very long time," said Odayaka quietly as he looked down.

"All of my life.I've known her all of my life.Our mothers were best friends.Anyone who really knows Mariko should feel special because sometimes it's difficult to get to know her. She's awfully private, but she really doesn't keep things from me.But, then again, we grew up together.I'm only three months older than her. You should feel special because Mariko confides in you.There are so few people that can actually get that close to her in such a short time," said Sei with a small smile.

"Um...I...guess..." trailed off Odayaka.This only made Sei's smile grow wider because it confirmed his suspicions.He was also amused at Odayaka's discomfort. Sei was used to seeing him calm and compose.

"Why don't we all get some rest?Tomorrow we have to summon Suzaku," suggested Sei.

Odayaka nodded numbly.He just wanted to get away from Sei, and be alone for awhile.Sei also served as a reminder that Mariko would be going back to the other world after the summoning. It was best to forget about Mariko before he lost his heart completely, but it was too late for that.

***

The plan was very simple.Odayaka, with some help from Chichiri, was going to teleport everyone to Mt. Taikyoku.The Seiryuu group was going to teleport as well using Ryu and Kaga's powers combined.The reason why the summoning took three days to get together was because the Byakko and Genbu groups had to get there by other means.Chichiri offered to help because he wanted to Odayaka to save his power for the summoning..Mariko was still dressed in regular clothes, but she had the shinzahou in her hands.Odayaka kept the dress in some sort of hidden compartment for the time being.

Tasuki hugged Hono'o tightly.She shifted uncomfortably under her father's grasp.Hono'o was more worried than anyone about the summoning of Suzaku."Don't worry.I know that you can do it, Hono'o.I know that all of you can do it," said Tasuki confidently as he smiled at Mariko.Mariko looked a little surprised at his smile.It was the smile a father would give to a child.Just the way her Uncle Keisuke would smile at her.Mariko gave Hono'o another worried look, but tried her best not to make it show.

"Come back in one piece or so help me..." trailed off Kouji as he gently rubbed his son's cheek.

"It's all right, Father.I'll be fine," Shiro reassured Kouji.Shiro tried his best to hide his embarrassment when Kouji gave him a kiss on his cheek."Aww.Papa, don't do that," he whined.Kouji glared at him.Hono'o started laughing. She gave her father a kiss on his kiss.Tasuki smiled at her.

"Let's do this, no da!" said Chichiri enthusiastically.He tapped his staff on the marble floor.Odayaka nodded at his sensei.Everyone got into position.Mariko was in the center.Odayaka's kanji glowed along with Chichiri's.There was a bright beam of light. 

The room was now empty except for Chichiri, Tasuki, and Kouji.

"May Suzaku go with them, no da," said Chichiri.Tasuki and Kouji nodded in agreement.

~*ClareBear's Omake*~

Tamahome: I thought that we'd never see the day.This is taking a long time.

Miaka: Well, it is an epic.I'm so happy.

Tamahome: Why? Is it because the summoning is coming?

Miaka: That and...Odayaka loves her very much.I can tell.

Nuriko (sighing): Me, too. (sigh) It's so cute.He's so much more bashful than you, Hotohori.It's so obvious.Maybe, Sei will help him out.

Miaka and Nuriko are superdeformed with large dreamy eyes and a bubble background.

Chiriko: I thought that Odayaka didn't believe in that sort of love.

Mitsakake: I think Mariko proved him wrong.

Hotohori: I'm happy for them.Mariko is sweet, kind, loving, caring....

Nuriko: The head of a gambling ring, sneaky, conniving....

Tamahome: Hey, Nuriko!That's my daughter you're talking about!

Miaka: But, he's right.However, consider Mariko's gambling ring a good thing, Tamahome.

Tamahome: Care to explain to me how Mariko having a gambling ring is a good thing, Miaka?

Miaka: She's got leadership qualities.She's got a quick wit. She gets that from you, Tamahome.So, all in all, it can't be that bad.

Nuriko: I know that ClareBear doesn't have a favorite couple.But, I have one.It's Mariko and Odayaka.I think they're perfect for each other.

Miaka: Just think about it. Thanks for agreeing with me, Nuriko.Hotohori.

Chiriko: I agree with you too, Miaka.

Mitsukake: They are so much alike, but it works.

Tamahome: ARE ANY OF YOU GOING TO LISTEN TO ME?!I DON'T LIKE THIS!SHE'S JUST A BABY!SHE'S MY BABY!I MAYBE DEAD, BUT SHE'S **STILL** MY BABY!

Tamahome is superdeformed and frantically waving his arms around.


	36. The Summoning of the Four Gods of Earth ...

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation – Part 35

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Fushigi Yuugi.I own this story and all the new characters.Yuu Watase is the original creator...

Author's Note: The summoning is drawing near.Finally, we'll be able to see all the four gods in one place at the same time.Hono'o is close to death, but summoning Suzaku should remedy that problem.Or will it?There's more to this than you think...

By the way, for those of you who have questions at the end of this fic, I'll be having a Q & A in the forum so that everyone can see the answers.Also, fire up your memory juices or go to the forum.**_Everyone_** is going to be together from here on out.The summoning incantation has been altered a little bit.After all it's special.J

* * *

Odayaka continued to concentrate.Everyone opened their eyes when the light faded away.Mariko opened her eyes to find Amai smiling at her.Yoko was standing near Amai with a smile as well.There were fourteen people in tow with them.The rules for the summoning in the scroll allowed for no trespassers, only seishi and mikos.

"Well, I guess introductions are in order," said Mariko."I am the Suzaku no Miko, Sukunami Mariko.These are my seishi.Seijitsu, Odayaka, Hono'o, Shitsu, Kawa, Taki, and Shiro." Mariko waved her arm in front of her seishi.The seishi waved at everyone.

"Call me Sei," said Sei.

"Why am I the last one to be introduced?" asked Shiro with indignation.

"Because you were the last one to join us, you dumbass," answered Hono'o with the tessen in her hand.

"I AM NOT A DUMBASS!" Shiro shouted back to Hono'o.

Hono'o stuck her tongue out at him.Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Why don't I introduce myself?I'm the Byakko no Miko.My name is Okano Amai.These are my seishi: Inochi, Sakana, Kaze, Kitsune, Tsuki, Neko, and Tsuchi," said Amai with a sweet smile.

"You were the group that figured out where the summoning was going to take place. I'm impressed," complimented Odayaka.

"I'm next.My name is Soohoo Yoko, the Genbu no Miko.These are my seishi: Yogensha, Kokoro, Seizonsha, Kasumi, Atama, Tetsu, and Kori.Glow your kanji, guys," ordered Yoko gently.The Genbu seishi glowed their green kanji.The Suzaku and Byakko seishi followed suit.Hono'o was pleasantly surprised to find that she could glow her kanji.Odayaka smiled inwardly.

"Hey, where's the Seiryuu group?" asked Mariko. 

"Your arch rival hasn't arrived yet," answered Amai.

"I don't care about Miwa.For someone to be an arch rival, they need to have some intelligence.I just want to see my brother," said Mariko with a smile.

"Someone wanted to see me?" asked a voice from behind all of them. There was a bright blue light that surrounded the group that had just teleported there. The Seiryuu group had finally arrived.

"Are we last?" asked Miwa.

"It would appear to be so, Lady Miwa," agreed Mori.

"Hoshi!" cried out Mariko as she ran up to give her brother a hug.Ryu hugged his sister back.Odayaka watched this with some interest. 'He looks tough.So, that's her older brother,' thought Odayaka.

"YOU!" declared Hoseki when she saw Odayaka.She was pointing at Odayaka with a shaky arm.Odayaka gave her a strange, clueless look.

"YOU!" declared Miwa when she saw Mariko.Mariko smiled at her sweetly.Miwa had her hand in a fist complete with a throbbing vein in it.

"What?" asked Mariko and Odayaka in unison.

"You're a seishi!" exclaimed Hoseki to Odayaka.

"Who are you again?You look familiar, but I can't place your face," said Odayaka. This was only adding insult to injury for Hoseki.

"I am the Imperial Princess of Kutou, Princess Shunrong! My seishi name is Hoseki, said Hoseki through her teeth.

"Oh, that's right," said Odayaka as he patted her on the top of her head.Hoseki fumed at him."What did I do to you again?" he asked.

"WHAT?!" Hoseki shouted.

"I honestly don't remember what I did to you, Princess.I can't possible be held responsible for remembering everyone I've tricked," said Odayaka.

'This is the same guy who doesn't read what he signs,' Sei thought.

"ARGH!Emperor Boushin!" shouted Hoseki in sheer frustration.

"So, you two know each other," said Yoko to break the tension.Her seishi fell over superdeformed.

"You're an emperor?" asked Inochi.

"Yes, I am the Emperor of Konan," said Odayaka with a gentle smile.The seishi from the other three groups looked at him with surprise.Most of them had their jaws wide open.'That Odayaka reminds of someone. Who does he remind me of?' thought Miwa as she looked at Mariko.'Oh, yes.That's who he reminds me of,' she thought with a frown.

"So, you're Emperor Hotohori's son," said Ryu with a soft smile on his face.He gave Odayaka a slight bow.Odayaka held up his hands.

"There's no need for you to do that, um…Hoshi-san.I mean Ryu," corrected Odayaka with a stammer.For some strange reason, Ryu was making him nervous.

"It's good to see you, Ryu.You, too.Inochi and Yogensha," said Sei with a smile of relief.

"I'm sure that everything is fine," said Ryu as he looked at his younger sister.Mariko nodded, and gave Hono'o a look.Hono'o didn't see it because she was busy yawning.The exhaustion was coming back.'We'll have to summon Suzaku soon,' thought Odayaka with concern."Why don't we introduce ourselves?Or have we missed the introductions already.Sorry about that.By the way, I'm Ryu.This is Kinomoto Miwa, the Seiryuu no Miko.You all have heard from Hoseki already.The remaining Seiryuu seishi are: Iwa, Mori, Omoi, Kai, and Kaga."

"The first thing we have to is purify ourselves.I saw a large bath over there," said Amai as she pointed behind the Seiryuu group.

"The female seishi will help us get ready," said Miwa.

"Um…my group doesn't have any female seishi," said Yoko.

"We'll help you!" offered Atama eagerly.

"Yeah!We don't mind!" agreed Kori.

"I don't think so," said Kokoro in a dangerous and protective tone.

"Never mind," said Atama and Kori.They didn't want to mess with Kokoro.The other seishi and mikos sweatdropped.

"That's all right we have enough female seishi for this.The Byakko group seems to have an excess," observed Mariko.

"All the male seishi are to wait here.Behave yourselves or Taiitsukun will be mad at you," warned Mariko.The remaining, male seishi decided to do more introductions and to get to know each other better.

***

Mariko, Amai, Yoko, and Miwa were enjoying themselves in the spring.Part of it was hot spring and other part was just clean, calm, and cool water.The female seishi were keeping watch to protect the mikos and to keep the male seishi out of the spring.

"This is so nice and relaxing," sighed Yoko, "You wouldn't believe how bad the blizzards are in Hokkan.It snowed and snowed."

"Sailo's always dry.We worried about getting water," said Amai. She was sitting in the water near the edge.

"I wish I could say that our problems were just the weather or the earthquakes. We were held prisoner near a volcano, and tried for the crimes of the last Seiryuu group.It was a big mess," said Miwa as she floated on her back.What she didn't know was that Mariko had gotten under water and was coming up to her.Mariko deftly flipped Miwa over.Miwa screamed in surprised and was frantically trying to keep herself from sinking.

"HAHAHAHAHA!I got you!" laughed Mariko.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" shouted Miwa.Mariko splashed her with some water.

"Come on now, Kinomoto.Can't you take a joke?" teased Mariko.

"How is it possible for your brother to be so nice, but for you to be so mean?" asked Miwa with annoyance.

"Could it be that you can't take a joke?" asked Mariko with a smirk as she splashed Miwa with some more water.

"STOP THAT!" shouted Miwa.

"Stop that, both of you," pleaded Amai with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, we're suppose to get along," added Yoko.

"At least my god isn't an overgrown red chicken," said Miwa as she splashed Mariko.

"HEY! MY GOD ISN'T A CHICKEN!SUZAKU IS A PHONEIX!" yelled back Mariko.

Mariko and Miwa glared at each other."Grr.." they growled at each other.

Amai and Yoko were trying their best to say nothing.They were afraid to say anything.Mariko turned her back away from Miwa."I'm not going to play any childish game with you," said Mariko, "I'm above that sort of thing."

Miwa glared at Mariko's back. If she had lasers in her eyes, she could have burned holes into Mariko's back.Instead, with an evil grin on her face, Miwa splashed Mariko with a big wave of water.This also succeeded in getting Yoko and Amai wet and mad.

A huge water fight started.The female seishi stood idly by watching all of this.They let out a sigh and were sweatdropped.

***

"I wish we could have helped them," sighed Atama.

"Me, too," agreed Kori.

"You two are a pair of hentai," said Kokoro gruffly.

"There was one time when I thought none of this was going to happen," said Iwa.

"Was it at that volcano?" asked Omoi.Kai looked at his twin then at Iwa.

"Yes," answered Iwa.

"What happened exactly, Ryu?" asked Sei.He noticed that Ryu seemed quieter whenever they mentioned something about a volcano.Ryu stiffed slightly, and his features darkened.

"Nothing important.Excuse me, Sei," said Ryu as he got up.He walked over to where Yogensha, Seizonsha, Kasumi, Tetsu, and Odayaka were sitting.Kaga and Shiro were showing off to each other.Taki and Tsuchi were having a conversation about farming.Inochi and Sakana were watching Kaga and Shiro.

"At the volcano, there was a temple where all the summoning scrolls were being held at.It was also a trap.The villagers put us through an unfair trial for the crimes of the last Seiryuu group," summed up Omoi.

"We were supposed to be all tortured, but Ryu offered to take the torture for everyone else," added Kai softly, "I think that Ryu still doesn't want to talk about it.

"He was in pretty bad shape when he was thrown back into our cell.He kept calling for his mother, father, and sister.Your miko," said Iwa softly.Kai, Omoi, and Iwa didn't want Ryu to hear them.Sei's eyes widened in horror as he turned to look at Ryu.Ryu was talking animatedly to Odayaka. He had a smile on his face.Sei couldn't imagine the pain Ryu must have endured.Sei realized that Ryu was happier now that he had a chance to see that his younger sister was fine.Sei smiled to himself because he had kept the promise he had made to Ryu.

"I wonder where Taiitsukun and the Nyan Nyans are.They should be here.There's something wrong here," observed Odayaka.

"I can't see anything, but I know what you're talking about.Something is just hanging in the air," agreed Yogensha with a frown.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryu.The smile on his face faded away.He noticed that Odayaka and Yogensha were looking around them.

"It's too quiet.Like there's something that's going to happen," said Odayaka, "I just can't shake that feeling. It's the same feeling I had a while ago."

"When did you have that feeling?" asked Sei from the other side.The sound of someone clearing her throat came from behind them.It was Mori.

"We're ready.Sorry it took so long.We had some problems in the spring," said Shitsu.All the female seishi stood by.The four mikos entered.Amai was dressed in a white gown with simple embroidery that Neko's father had purchased for her.Neko helped pick out the dress.Neko beamed when she saw Amai walk in.Inochi smiled at her.Amai blushed at all the attention that her seishi gave her.She was holding the shinzahou in her right hand.

Yoko was dressed in a dark green dress.It was more elaborate in design than Amai.She had the shinzahou around her neck.Her blonde hair was up with some tendrils hanging down that were framing her oval shaped face.Kokoro's ears went a little red.

"You look great, Yoko," complimented Yogensha.All the Genbu seishi nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," said Yoko with a large smile.

Miwa came in next.She had a blue dress on.It was just as elaborate as Yui's summoning dress. It was probably the most elaborate dress out of the four.Emperor Feng was the one who ordered it with the help of Hoseki.Miwa had the shinzahou in her ear lobes.They were the brightest pieces of jewelry on her.She had a golden band that wrapped around her left bicep.

Mariko came in last with the shinzahou on the top of her head.Mariko had the most elaborate shinzahou.The red, silk gown was very simple in design.The dress came down from one shoulder and had an imperial waistline.It looked more modern than other dresses.

"Thank you, Sei.Odayaka.I love it," said Mariko.She knew who came up with the design.She gave a hug to Sei, and kissed him on the cheek.Mariko gave a quick peck on the cheek to Odayaka.Odayaka tried his best not to look surprised or embarrassed.Sei gave him a look, and he looked at Ryu.Sei was relieved to see that Ryu didn't notice anything.He knew that Odayaka had feelings for Mariko, and decided not to let Ryu know about them until later.Sei knew that Odayaka was in love with Mariko.Sei was wondering when Odayaka would say something to Mariko.If he wasn't carefully, Mariko would figure it out soon by herself.

"There's an altar over on the other side.Kaga and I saw it," said Shiro.

Everyone walked over there.All the groups were with their respective mikos.They all were silent.The day of reckoning was here.The altar was a large circle with the statues of the four gods in the four directions.The statues were made out of white marble.In the center of the circle was a large torch that had to be lit for the second scrolls to burn.The center circle was actually a step up away from the statues.The circle was so large that the mikos were going to be a good twenty yards away from their seishi.There were seven smaller circles in front of the large statues of the four gods.There was a silence that Odayaka, Yogensha, and Tsuki felt uncomfortable. Hono'o could feel something strange as well.It was something that she could almost recognize, but the feeling faded away.Shiro gave her a worried look.

"It's time to start," said Yoko, "Everyone take your positions."

Yoko, Miwa, Mariko, and Amai went up the tall step. They walked over to the center.There were four circles around the large torch. When the mikos stepped onto the circle the torch activated, and was a blaze.Yoko took her place in the North position.Amai took her position in the West.Miwa stood in the direction of the East.Mariko stood in the direction of the South.

"I'll say my direction first. Followed by Amai.Then Miwa, and finally Mariko," said Yoko.The seishi took their places at the circles in front of the statues.

"Everyone must lower their chi to allow the gods to access our powers so that they will emerge.From there, the mikos will take over," instructed Odayaka in a clear voice.It was clear to everyone that he knew more about how this was going to happen than anyone.The other seishi had learned that he was a student of one of the original Suzuku seishi.Everyone nodded.All the mikos had the second scrolls ready with the shinzahou.

In unison the four mikos began the incantation:

"The Four Directions of the Sky

The Four Directions of the Earth

By using the way, mind, and goodness

With deep rules

With truth and justice"

"Please protector of the North, Genbu," declared Yoko.

"Please protector of the West, Sailo," declared Amai.

"Please protector of the East, Seiryuu," declared Miwa.

"Please protector of the South, Suzaku," declared Mariko.

They continued:

"Now We will complete the words: Seven Constellations from the North, West, East, and South

From the sky to the Earth

Through the Four Ultimates

Fulfill for all living things

Please make extinct every kind of evil

By your godly powers

Protect us.

Only We wish

Please listen to this

From the sky

Please come down to us!"

At the end of the incantation, all four of the second scrolls were thrown into the fire.The fire went up into the air.The four mikos stepped back away from the fire.The fire roared and went back to normal. There was an utter silence.All was still. The seishi looked around them.Up at the sky.At the water that surrounded the altar on one side.Nothing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" exclaimed Kokoro breaking the silence.All the seishi looked around.Mariko heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"And there shall be no trespassers…" quoted a familiar voice from the text from the first summoning scroll.The footsteps were coming closer.

"Zhenyou," gasped Mariko in a whisper as her eyes widened.

~*ClareBear's Omake*~

Miaka: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!This is a disaster!

Tamahome: This is bad!I almost forgot about Zhenyou!Where the Hell did he come from?

Nuriko: BAKA!You forgot that Zhenyou is Zai Rei.

Hotohori: Boushin was right. There was something wrong.

Chiriko: He and the other two seishi, Yogensha and Tsuki, must have noticed.He, or rather she, kept her chi down long enough for them to lower their powers.

Mistukake: I wonder if all of them have enough power.

Tamahome: Why are we so worried?There's twenty-eight seishi there.They could beat her.Right, Chiriko?

Chiriko: I don't know about that.You saw what she did to those imperial guards.We've seen everything that she's done.Remember, she has enough power to take and keep chi from someone.Look what she did to Hono'o.She didn't use a lot of power to do it.

Miaka: You mean all the work we've done and all the work they've done is going to be over?I don't believe this.

Tamahome: Our children at her mercy.


	37. The Ecplise of the Apocalypse

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation – Part 36

Disclaimer: Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi.I own this story and all the new characters in it. Do not steal either.Use with permission.

Author's Note: What the happened? Where are the gods?Where are Taiitsukun and the Nyan Nyans?What's going on?Zhenyou is there.How did he get there before all of them?May I remind all of you that Yuu Watase killed off her favorite character.According to an interview, her favorite character was Nakago.Fair warning: this is a very sad part.Then again, this is Fushigi Yuugi.There is no such thing as no casualties.Remember, in the darkest night, there is always hope.

* * *

"Zhenyou," repeated Mariko.The Suzaku seishi went on immediate alert. The other groups noticed, and tensed up."What are you doing here?Why are you doing this?" asked Mariko.

"Hmm.Haven't you figured it out yet, Suzaku no Miko?I hate this world," said Zhenyou with an evil smile forming on his lips.

"You're not a real man, are you?You're a woman," stated Tsuki.Zhenyou smiled and raised his arms.There was a rumble that came from the ground.Yogensha's eyes widened.He saw what was going to happen next.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE CIRCLE!GET OUT! NOW!!!" shouted Yogensha as his kanji glowed on his forehead.All the seishi scrambled to help their mikos, but it was too late.A barrier was formed around the center circle.The only seishi who were quick enough to get inside the barrier before it fully formed were Sei and Ryu.Ryu grabbed on to Miwa and pulled her behind him.He stood in front of Miwa and Yoko.Sei used his super speed to get to Mariko and Amai.

The figure that was Zhenyou had melted away to reveal a very beautiful woman.Her hair was jet black, and her skin was white as cream.She wore a black cloak around her body.She looked timeless.

"I am Zai Rei.I have no country.I am my own person," said Zai Rei, "You will never summon the gods.I'll make sure of that."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Amai with fear in her eyes.The seishi were standing still.Most of them hoped the mikos could reason with her.

"I already answered that question don't make me repeat myself," said Zai Rei in a cold tone.She waved her arm, and Amai was knocked down to the ground.Mariko rushed to her side.Amai slowly got up.The Byakko seishi were now pounding on the invisible barrier.

"That's not a good enough explanation!The world is ending!This is selfish!" shouted Yoko.She didn't care if she was going to get hit by Zai Rei.Instead, Zai Rei smiled again.

"There is another world.You and all the mikos come from it.That will be the new world.This world is dying.I'm leading us to salvation.But, I will have to first purge that world to make room for us," said Zai Rei coldly.

"I don't understand," whispered Miwa.Mariko and Amai didn't understand either.

"'Purge'.That means you plan on killing everyone.Us.Our families.Our friends.You're talking about billions of people!Billions of souls!" fired back Yoko in anger.

"Let the will of the divine be done," responded Zai Rei in a whisper as she waved her arm.Yoko, Miwa, and Ryu were knocked down flat on their backs.

"AHHH!" they cried out.Ryu got back up immediately to protect the mikos.

The seishi on the outside were trying to cut through the barrier or break it down.All their efforts were futile.The seishi couldn't even weaken the barrier.The seishi with magical powers couldn't break down the barrier.Taki and Omoi tried using their superhuman strength, but the barrier didn't weaken.Every hit the magical seishi used only increased the strength of the barrier.All of the magical seishi had to stop hitting it with their chi.

"WHAT THE HELL?!DIVINE?!HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE PEOPLE WANT?!YOU'RE NOT A GOD!WHAT IS THE WHOLE POINT ANY WAY?!NONE OF THIS IS REAL!IT JUST A GODDAMN STORY INSIDE A GODDAMN BOOK!YOU WON'T EVEN EXIST IN OUR WORLD!" shouted Mariko louder than anyone.

All the seishi froze in place.What did Mariko mean that none of this was real?Ryu gave his sister a sharp look.Zai Rei turned around to face Mariko. She lifted her arms as she shed her cloak.The sun eclipsed in the sky.There was a tremor that came from the ground that knocked half of the seishi to their knees and backs.A dark violet aura surrounded Zai Rei.Her appearance changed again.Her hair was now a flowing out of her head in the form of water. In her palms, there were fireballs.Her legs were now sculpted earth.There was a swirl of wind under her.Odayaka's eyes widened.

"She's got command over the four elements," said Odayaka.This was bad.

"He's right.Anything we throw at her as long as that barrier she has up, is just going to make it stronger," said Yogensha.

"What are we going to do?" cried out Neko.

"She could kill them," said Hoseki.They all pounded on the barrier using their fists.

"We've got to do something," said Kokoro through his teeth.

"Brute force isn't helping," said Taki.His fists were bloody. So were Omoi's. It was harder than they thought.

"Stop it all of you.The one thing that the Suzaku no Miko is right about is that there is no point to this.I am doing this for all of us.The people of this world. Yes, I know the truth, Suzaku no Miko.I know that our world was created from the imagination of someone.That is Taiitsukun.Well, she's not here.There is no one here save us," said Zai Rei in a calm, cold voice.She sounded annoyed.

"What have you done to Taiitsukun?The Nyans Nyans?What have you done to them?!" demanded Sei in an angry voice.

"Let's just say they are indisposed for the time being.Taiitsukun was so surprisingly easy to dispose of.She was very vulnerable.As for those annoying pests, the Nyan Nyans, they were hardly a challenge for me.I took their power," said the four elements witch.

"YOU BITCH!" shouted Hono'o in sheer rage.Zai Rei looked at Hono'o, and gave her a sweet smile.

"Ah.The third Suzaku seishi.My, my, my.You have a lot of power.But, that's mine now, isn't it?" taunted Zai Rei.Hono'o looked at her with horror."You don't know the full extent of what I have done to you.I drained your chi.You're life force is diminishing.Tell me, Hono'o, have you been experiencing any pain?"Hono'o paled over, and her breaths became gasps."Yes.By the looks of things.Did you know that whenever you felt any pain that was when I was using your powers? They have been a great asset."

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME?!YOU WERE USING MY POWERS TO HURT PEOPLE!" cried out Hono'o as she crumpled to the ground.Shiro came to her side.Hono'o shook his hand off of her.

"None of you know the full control of the chi, do you?The chi of a person can be taken from them.However, if it is to be used the original power source must be kept alive, otherwise the chi will be disbursed back to the rest of the life force.And you call yourselves seishi.You are truly pathetic," said Zai Rei with a smirk.

"Shiro, please give me your sword.I'll at least stop her from using my powers," pleaded Hono'o as she looked at Shiro.Shiro froze in his place. He realized what Hono'o was thinking about.

"I can't do that, Lei-chan.I can't let you kill yourself with my sword.You may be strong enough, but I'm not," whispered Shiro.A tear slipped down his cheek as he sank down to his knees.It had been two years since Shiro had cried.He had never felt so weak in his life.

"I thought that you were my friend, Kuairong-kun.She's going to use my power to kill Mariko.Our Mariko.With the rest of the mikos.Damn you, Kuairong-kun. Just give me your sword.Please," gasped Hono'o as a tear slipped down her cheek.Zai Rei had a flame in her left palm. This was causing some of Hono'o pain.

"I am your friend, Lei-chan," whispered Shiro.All the seishi were silent.

"DON'T DO IT, HONO'O!ODAYAKA, STOP HER!" ordered Mariko from inside the circle.Odayaka pulled Hono'o into his arms.Hono'o's body was limp in his arms.Her eyes were semi-closed with tearing brimming from them.There was blood coming from her right ear.Odayaka used his chi to stop her from hemorrhaging. 

"It's all right. We're almost done here.She's only got a couple of minutes left anyway.But, there are always sacrifices made in the name of salvation.Now, I where was I?Ah, yes.Suzaku no Miko, you say that none of this is real.Then, how is it possible for you to even exist?Your father was the first original Suzaku seishi, Tamahome.Your mother was the first Suzaku no Miko.Also, if none of this exists, why should you care what happens to Hono'o?Why should you care at all?You never agreed to be the Suzaku no Miko.Never.There would have been a time where I would have given anything to be a miko for one of the gods.To bring salvation to this wretched world and existence.Do any of you know why you are mikos? You, of all the mikos, Suzaku no Miko should want to save this world.You have a tie to this world.But, you don't care do you?" said Zai Rei in a cold and dangerous voice.The Suzaku seishi let out a gasp of surprise.Mariko didn't say anything.She was too weak to say anything.

A blue spirit ball hit Zai Rei from behind.She absorbed the energy and turned around.Ryu had his palms up in front of him.His eyes were cold.He was pissed off.Mariko saw her brother.There was a bright blue aura that surrounded him, and his kanji was glowing brightly on his forehead.Zai Rei threw a dark violet spirit ball at him.Mariko gasped, but Ryu had a blue shield around him, Yoko, and Miwa.Zai Rei smiled.

"I am truly impressed, Seiryuu seishi.Unlike your father, you haven't gotten yourself killed yet.However, it's not good enough," said Zai Rei as she used her chi to throw Ryu against the barrier.

"Uh…" gasped Ryu.

"ONIICHAN!" Mariko screamed. Sei's red aura and kanji glowed.Sei's wings burst through is shirt.There were red feathers that rained all over the altar.He took off into the air with his sword drawn.Zai Rei merely turned her head, and Sei was thrown against the barrier, too.He was across from Ryu.There was a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.He attempted to get up, only to be slammed by Zai Rei again.

"AAAAAGGHHH!" both of them screamed out in agony.Mariko struggled to get on her feet.Zai Rei hurled spirit balls at both of them.The pain was getting worse.Their clothes were being shredded to pieces.

"STOP IT! DON'T HURT THEM!" pleaded Mariko.

"It's your choice, Suzaku no Miko.Your brother.Or your best friend.You decide," said Zai Rei with a cruel smile playing on her lips.

Mariko gasped and looked at her brother, then at Sei. Sei lifted his head slightly. His hazel eyes implored her.

"Pick your brother.He's your brother.I understand, Mariko-chan," whispered Sei.He mustered all his strength to smile for her.

"No.Pick Sei.He's your best friend.I have spent nearly all my life protecting the both of you to lose both of you now.It would be a waste.Don't make me think that I've wasted my life, Mariko.Sei is like my little brother," pleaded Ryu.Miwa was crawling towards Ryu to protect him.Mariko had tears streaming down her cheeks. Zai Rei sighed.Mariko looked at both of them. She was lost.

"I CAN'T DECIDE!I CAN'T CHOOSE BETWEEN THEM!I LOVE THEM BOTH!THEY'RE PART OF MY FAMILY!THEY'RE PART OF WHO I AM!!" cried Mariko.Zai Rei teleported over and grabbed Mariko's hair with her left hand, and her right hand had the back of Mariko's neck."Go ahead and hurt me instead.I know that's what you want.I can see it in your eyes.I can see the hatred you have for me in your eyes.You don't hate the other mikos as much as me.It's because I'm the daughter of the last miko," said Mariko through her teeth.The shinzahou on her head had fallen off completely leaving her hair loose. 

"Very well.Since you requested it," said Zai Rei was she fired up a fireball.It was right in front of Mariko's chest.Hono'o stirred, and the fireball suddenly extinguished.Zai Rei turned around to look at Hono'o."I see that you have some fight in you left, Suzaku seishi."

"I won't let you kill my miko," said Hono'o in cold, threatening tone.Odayaka was still holding her in his arms.He figured out that Hono'o had managed to access her chi, and stop Zai Rei from using her powers.Hono'o had a fierce, determined look on her face.Odayaka let Hono'o go, and Hono'o was on her knees.

"Do you really think I'm out of options?Please, I've waited a long time for this," laughed Zai Rei as she released Mariko from her grasp.Actually, she threw Mariko to the hard marble.Mariko groaned and tired to get up.Zai Rei struck Mariko with her telepathy and hurled her against the barrier.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Mariko.Zai Rei struck her again and again.

"MARIKO!" shouted Odayaka.He touched the barrier.Mariko was in a heap on the marble floor.

"STOP IT!" screamed Kawa.

"NO!" yelled Taki.

"YOU'RE HURTING HER!" shouted Shitsu.

"STOP IT!" shouted Shiro.Hono'o couldn't say anything.

"No one hurts my sister," said Ryu in a cold as he stood up.He formed a blue spirit ball, but Zai Rei just struck him down.A wave hit everyone in the circle knocking them to the ground.The three other mikos were on the ground.

"Amai.Yoko.Miwa.Stay on the ground.She won't hurt you too badly if you just stay on the ground!" urged Inochi.Amai looked at him, and laid her head down.

"No.Get up.Both of you.We can't let her do this to Mariko.She's one of us.Get up.I would rather die standing up than on the ground like a coward," said Yoko in a determined voice.

"NO!YOKO STAY DOWN!" shouted the Genbu seishi in unison.Yoko ignored them and got up.Amai and Miwa got up.

"She's right.I would rather die fighting than at that woman's mercy," said Miwa.

"We are the mikos of the Four Gods.Our wills have to be strong," agreed Amai.

Zai Rei ignored them, and focused her attention to Mariko. She hurled a evil violet spirit ball at Mariko.It was going to finish her off.Instead the spirit ball, dissolved as it hit Mariko.There was a red aura that surrounded her.It was an aura that was stronger than anyone's, even Zai Rei's.Zai Rei's eyes widened.It was impossible.How could there be such a strong aura surrounding and protecting the girl?Zai Rei looked at the Suzaku seishi outside the barrier.They were just pounding on the barrier, but none of them had the power to project that much energy.Not even all their powers combined could do that.

Mariko groaned.She could feel that burning sensation coming from her chest just like in her dreams. She flipped herself over, so that she was on her back.She was breathing deeply.Nuriko's bracelets remained dormant on her wrists.Zai Rei hit her with another spirit ball, but the red aura appeared protecting Mariko.

"MARIKO!STOP IT!" shouted Miwa.

"YOU'RE KILLING HER!" shouted Amai.

"MARIKO!JUST HANG ON!" shouted Yoko.

Zai Rei simply threw her arm back and a gust of wind hurled the mikos against the barrier.Neko noticed something when the mikos hit the barrier. She noticed that the barrier vibrated slightly, and when all the seishi were hitting it from the outside the barrier wasn't moving one bit.Her eyes widened.She had an idea.

"BREAK DOWN THE SHIELD FROM THE INSIDE!THAT'S THE ONLY WAY TO DO IT!IT'S WEAK FROM THE INSIDE!DO IT WHEN SHE'S USING HER SPIRIT BALLS!" shouted Neko with her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice.

"Kid, there's no way they can do it.They're too busy trying to stay alive," said Kokoro. 

"SILENCE!ALL OF YOU!" roared Zai Rei. She hurled another volley of spirit balls at Mariko.All the spirit balls hit her, but the red aura still protected her."Why don't you die already?!DIE!"She threw a huge spirit ball at Mariko, but Mariko was protect by the aura.She was thrown closer to the barrier, but there were no injuries on her body.Sei launched himself into the air, and landed in front of Mariko.His chi was bright, and his kanji was glowing.His wings were spread out.

"I won't let you hurt my best friend anymore.You're going to have to go through me first," growled Sei.He looked pissed off as all Hell.He concentrated his chi and created a red spirit ball that he hurled at Zai Rei. Zai Rei stopped it with a shield.Zai Rei hurled over a dozen spirit balls at Sei who was right in front of Mariko.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" shrieked Sei in agony.Mariko struggled to get up.Sei was standing in front of her. Her eyes were wide open.Mariko staggered to the barrier.'I have to break down that barrier,' thought Mariko.She looked down at her wrists. The bracelets were inactive on her wrists.She concentrated, but nothing happened.'Come on, I know that you can work.WORK,' thought Mariko.The bracelets activated into gauntlets.Mariko pounded on the barrier.The barrier shook.Mariko could feel the barrier weaken slightly.She hit it again, and now there were fissures on the barrier.Mariko hit it a third time, and the barrier broke down. As she hit the barrier a third time, the spirit ball hit her on the back because Sei had crumpled to the ground.Mariko turned around.There was a red aura protecting her. She looked at Sei.He wasn't moving.The gauntlets returned to bracelets.

"NO!SEI!" she cried out as she collapsed to the marble floor. There was a river of dark red blood coming from Sei.'_Mariko-chan will be best friends forever_,' he once said when they were just four years old.All the seishi from the outside of the barrier ran into the altar.Mariko saw Odayaka standing above her."Take her down," ordered Mariko in a soft voice as she finally passed out.Odayaka checked her pulse.She was still alive.He had no idea where that red aura came from.Hono'o got ready to fight, but Shiro stopped her.

"No.You can't fight her in your condition.We should protect Mariko," said Shiro.Hono'o walked over to Mariko.She pulled Mariko into her lap.Kawa got in front of them to put up a protective shield in front of them.The seishi did the same.Other seishi remained outside of the protective shield.The seishi with fight skills prepared to defend their mikos.Shiro was to act as the last line of defense for Mariko and Hono'o.Odayaka was still checking on Sei.He was using his powers.Taki and Shitsu were getting ready to fight.

The Byakko group had a vine shield created by Inochi to protect Amai.Neko and Tsuki were inside with her.The other seishi were standing outside ready to fight Zai Rei.

Kasumi formed a green shield to protect his miko.Yogensha stayed inside the shield with Yoko.The other seishi stood by to figh.

Kaga formed a shield to protect Ryu, Hoseki, and Miwa."I'll help your injuries, Miwa-sama," said Hoseki as she prepared to help Miwa.

"No, help Ryu.He needs it," ordered Miwa.Miwa winced because her right arm was broken.

The remaining Seiryuu seishi prepared themselves to fight the person who had injured their miko and their fellow seishi.

The seishi launched their attack on Zai Rei.Zai Rei created a violet wave that took out most of the fighting seishi.Kitsune was on the ground.She was dead.Taki was thrown back and knocked out.Kokoro came at Zai Rei with super speed, but Zai Rei used her telekinesis on his blade.His own blade killed him.Omoi and Kai were knocked out.Seizonsha was killed by one of Zai Rei's spirit balls.When the first wave of the attack was over, Zai Rei was the only one left standing.The death count included: Kokoro, Kitsune, Seizonsha, Sakana, Tsuchi, Mori, Tetsu, Atama, and Kori.Kori's ice daggers stabbed him and Atama.Seizonsha was trying to protect Kokoro, and a violet spirit ball hit his chest.Sakana had created doubles around the alter to confuse Zai Rei.She threw a round of spirit balls at all of the doubles, and the last one hit Sakana.Tuschi and Mori attempted to charge Zai Rei at once.Zai Rei used her powers that caused Mori's blade to stab Tuschi.Tuschi's clay demon crumbled as soon as he was killed.Mori looked at the tip of her blade with horror.She tried to charge at Zai Rei again.Zai Rei used her telekinesis hurling Mori back to the ground with extreme force.She died as soon as she hit the white marble floor.The death count was spread out to all the four groups.The once pure white marble was now red with the blood of the seishi.The other seishi who were just knocked down were getting ready to attack Zai Rei.There were earthquakes that shook the ground.The sky was still black because of the solar eclipse.However, there was a storm of thunder and lightning in the air.

The Apocalypse had arrived.There was an utter silence that hung in the air.Zai Rei was smiling with satisfaction.

Odayaka stood up.It was useless.Sei was dead.A rage began to brew within Odayaka.He took the Deity Sword from his side.He took off the sheath and threw it aside.There was a red aura that surrounded his body.He began to walk forward.

"Everyone stop.I'll take it from here," declared Odayaka.All the other seishi looked at him.They could feel the battle aura that he was emitting.Zai Rei turned around to face Odayaka.The smile faded from her face.She noticed the Deity Sword and started laughing hysterically at Odayaka.

"You really think that using your father's sword will defeat me?Come on, now.He couldn't even stand up to Nakago.Are you really going to be as foolish as your father?Dying for a lost cause?You are the Emperor of Konan. You have no heirs of your own.When my will is done, then you and the other emperors don't have to worry about your empires dying.You will rule part of the other world like you do here," stated Zai Rei.

"I worship only one god, and that is Suzaku.I refuse to worship a false and self-righteous one like you," said Odayaka.He got into a battle stance.There was hush among the other seishi.It was a standoff.

"You truly are your father's son.A foolish man.You're powers aren't strong enough to defeat me.Not even combining your powers with the remaining seishi will not help you.Too bad about the other seishi.They would have been more useful if I had kept them alive to drain their chi, and kill them slowly that way.I just hate waste. This ends now.I've wasted enough time with you children," said Zai Rei as she concentrated her chi to finish everyone off.Odayaka knew that he couldn't use his chi to fire at her.She would simple absorb his power, and increase her strength.

Odayaka raised the Deity Sword in his hands.He concentrated and prayed that his plan would work.Zai Rei launched a volley of spirit balls that were directed towards Odayaka.He moved his blade to catch the energy using his sword.Zai Rei's eyes widened.Odayaka had sweat coming down from his forehead.The red aura was still around him, and his kanji was glowing on his right pulse point.

"I can see what you're trying to do.You're hoping to increase your power by absorbing some of mine.I'll tell you right now.It won't work.It will most likely kill you," warned Zai Rei as she threw a massive dark violet spirit ball at Odayaka.Odayaka caught it with the Deity Sword.

"I had no intention of increasing my power by using yours," whispered Odayaka in a cold whisper.Odayaka drew the sword down to the ground with a great amount of force.This caused the energy absorbed to release.The energy came in the form of a dark violet wave that swept through the entire altar.The violet wave swept throughout the entire altar making a gigantic circle.The seishi who were shielding other increased their powers to protect themselves and others."You said that the chi will go back to its original power source.Can you handle that strong a power surge?" asked Odayaka in a calm voice. 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" shrieked Zai Rei as her power came back to her in full force.Odayaka raced forward and ran his sword through her stomach.The blade went all the way through her.

"I am not my father.I am my own man," whispered Odayaka into her ear as he pulled let her go.Her body was still through his sword.When Zai Rei was stabbed by Odayaka, a red aura left her body.The red aura went through the shield that Kawa had up.The red aura entered Hono'o's body.

"My powers are back," announced Hono'o as she glowed her kanji.Kawa lowered her force field.Hono'o walked to where Odayaka was. She stopped only a few feet away from Odayaka.

"I did this for all of you.What did the gods ever do?They take away everything we value and destroy it.I was doing this to save our world.What kind of gods would just let us all die?" gasped Zai Rei.

"You lost your faith a long time ago," said Odayaka.There was a light breeze in the air.The tremors had ceased.The sun was now back.But, all this only allowed the seishi and mikos to survey the damage more.Zai Rei's façade faded away to reveal her true age.She looked about forty years old, before she was half of that.

"This world has brought me nothing, but misery.I just wanted to save it.The gods couldn't even let me do that," murmured Zai Rei.Hono'o knew that she was in pain, and chose to put her out of her misery.Hono'o could have just left Zai Rei to suffer as she had, but Hono'o had some compassion left in her.That would make her no better than Zai Rei.Hono'o began to spin at an incredible speed the fire built up around her that she was lifted off the marble floor.The other seishi watched with deep fascination.Hono'o released a fire swirl that vaporized Zai Rei.Her body became ash.Odayaka's sword was clean.

Odayaka looked at the destruction around him.Shiro took off his cloak and covered Sei's body with it.There were tears in everyone's eyes, except for Odayaka.He was too sad to cry.He looked at his reflection on the blade.'Thank you, Father,' he thought as he walked over to where the sheath was, and picked it up.He slid his sword inside.Odayaka walked over to where Kawa was.

"She's alive, but she's got a fever.I don't know what's wrong with her," whispered Kawa.There was a tear that slipped down her cheek.

"Mariko…" whispered Odayaka.He pulled her into his arms.

Everything was still.

Tetsuya was reading the book out loud, but he had stopped suddenly.Keisuke looked at him.He was sitting in a chair near Tetsuya.Tetsuya took off his glasses.Yui was upstairs with Soki.Soki started crying while he was hearing about the fight.Yui and Soki just couldn't take it. 

"The Seventh Suzaku seishi draped his cloak over the First Suzaku seishi, who had given his life to protect the Suzaku no Miko.Sei…" choked Tetsuya as he tried to read out loud. His son was killed.Keisuke watched Tetsuya with concerned eyes.The book fell from Tetsuya's hands.He broke down crying.Keisuke came to his side to embrace him.

"My son…" cried Tetsuya.Yui was against the wall just next to the archway of the den. She let out a quiet sob as she sank to the floor.

~*ClareBear's Omake*~

All the spirits are silent.There is nothing really to say.The silence is broken.

Miaka: This is a disaster.Sei.He's our godson.

Tamahome: Hoshi's barely alive.

Hotohori: They may have defeated Zai Rei, but did they really win?

Chiriko: It's going to take a miracle to summon the gods now.The scrolls have been burned and some of the seishi have been killed.

Mitsukake: I think there's something we've been missing around here.Something that's been here all along.Something that's going to save them.

Nuriko: I hope so for all their sakes. 


	38. Suzaku's Truth

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation – Part 37

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation – Part 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.Yuu Watase does.I own this story and the new characters in it. Don't steal.Tama-neko is watching you.ç **=^._.^=**

Author's Note: That last part was very hard to write.Sorry to all of you who felt sad.But, I've been saying that I've got something up my sleeve.Come on, now.We're not done yet.All shall be revealed.This part is short, but informative for those of you who were wondering about things.

Mariko was somewhere else.She wasn't at the altar.She was in some sort of limbo.Mariko was nude.She didn't even have Nuriko's bracelets on her wrist.Her hair was loose.She was floating in midair. The place she was at was warm like a mother's womb.Everything around her was dark red.

"Am I dead?" asked Mariko softly.She could hear the sound of a heartbeat.She could feel a burning feeling from her sensation.

"You are not dead, Mariko-sama.You are with me," said a gentle, booming voice.The voice echoed throughout Mariko's location.Mariko looked around her.She couldn't tell where the comforting voice was coming from. 

"Suzaku?" whispered Mariko.

"Yes.I have been you all along.Always," answered the voice.

"If you've always been with me, then why did you let my seishi die?!Why did you let my best friend die?!Where were you when all those people were murdered?" cried out Mariko.She lifted her arms, so that her hands could wipe the hot tears from her face.

"Come with me," said the voice gently, "I have something to show you."

"What choice do I have?" asked Mariko with annoyance.

Mariko was somewhere else now.She was still naked, but it didn't matter.No one could see her away.She was brought back to the past.

"Today is the fourth of July, seventeen years ago," said the voice.

"That's my birthday.I don't understand.Why are we at the hospital in Tokyo?" asked Mariko.

"Just watch," instructed the voice. 

It was a delivery room at Tokyo General.Mariko could see her mother in labor.Her father is holding her hand.Miaka is sweating and trying to control her breathing.

"It's all right, Miaka.The baby's almost here.Everything is going to be fine," said Mariko's father as he wiped her mother's brow.

"OH, SHUT THE HELL UP, TAKA!" shouted Miaka in pain.The doctor was desperately trying to deliver the baby safely, but there was something wrong.

"I'm just trying to be supportive, Miaka.There's no need to yell at me.You didn't yell at me when you had Hoshi," Taka reminded her.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THE BABY IS A MONTH EARLY!THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" shouted Miaka.Taka winced, and decided that it was best that he just be seen and not heard.Otherwise, Miaka was going to kill him for sure.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck.I'm going to make some incisions and try to unwind the cord from the baby's neck.All right.I got it.Now push this time, and the baby should come out," said the doctor.

Miaka pushed, and the baby finally came out."She's a girl," said Taka happily as he kissed his wife.There was still something wrong with the baby.The doctor called in a neonatal unit to work on the baby. 

"What's wrong with my baby?Why isn't she crying?" asked Miaka frantically.Taka looked at the baby with concern.The baby wasn't moving at all.Mariko realized that she was the baby.Mariko saw something else.There was a small fireball that came out of no where.The ball of fire entered the baby's chest.Suddenly, the baby gave out a mighty cry.Taka and Miaka had a look of sheer relief on their faces.The baby was still crying, but it was the most beautiful sound that Taka and Miaka had ever heard."She's so beautiful.What should we name her?" asked Taka.

"Mariko.I've always liked that name," answered Miaka sleepy.

"Then, Mariko, it is.Hi.My name is Sukunami Taka.Your name is Sukunami Mariko.I'm your father, but some call me Tamahome," he said with a grin to his face to the bundle he was holding in his arms.

Mariko was transported back to limbo.Mariko realized that the fireball that entered her chest was Suzaku."You've been with me since I was born?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes.I have been with you that long.I have remained dormant all this time waiting for the day you would summon me.I protected you," said the voice.

Mariko's eyes widened.The burning sensation in her chest.The reoccurring dreams where she was being devoured.The fact that she was able to activate and unable to remove Nuriko's bracelets.The red aura that protected her from Zai Rei.All this was the work of Suzaku."Why did you interfere with my life?You're the reason I'm in this mess.You were the one who controlled me the day I went to that temple where Amai, Miwa, and Yoko were," she said.

"You were wondering why you were here even if you hadn't agreed.Your compliance was not needed because I was already with you.You have also wondered if you were good enough to do what your mother has done, and you have proved to be more than worthy.If I had not stepped in seventeen years ago, then you would have died.You would have never made it this far," answered the voice.Mariko realized the sound of the heartbeat was hers, and that the voice was coming from her chest.

"Are you going to fix everything, now?" asked Mariko.

"The four gods cannot fix all the damage that has been done to the world.Only the people can be saved. The people are the world.The world is the people.The crumbling will be ceased, but the damage that has been done cannot be fully repaired," said the voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?!WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THIS WHOLE THING?!WAS THIS ALL FOR NOTHING?! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END ANYWAY!" exploded Mariko.All that work for nothing.She just couldn't believe it.

"Taiitsukun said that the crumbling would stop, but she didn't say anything about fixing all the damage.That is up to the people of this world. The time stream will remain as it is.It is now in sync with your world.The borders between our worlds are almost gone. However, there are still barriers present.The two worlds are more connected than ever.You exist in both worlds, so does everyone else.The time will come near when everyone can move between the worlds.Everything is now aligned this way," said the voice.

"But…Sei…the others…my brother…" stammered Mariko "You were the one who put Sei with me." 

"Things are not as bad as they seem, my child," said the voice, "I have had to joy of watching you grow up.I have seen you lose your best friend.I have given him back to you.You will always have your brother, but you lost someone else precious to you.Your brother wouldn't have let you grow and expand as well as he has.You have a hidden love in your heart that has yet to be explored.Open your eyes and your heart.Fear nothing.You will know it when you open your eyes."

"I just got back my best friend only to lose him now.You gave him back so that he could just be lost again," said Mariko.The heat from her chest surrounded her in a mock embrace that brought some comfort to her.The heat dried her tears.Mariko could feel the heat increasing around her.She remembered during the lonely moments in her life, there was a heat that would always come and comfort her."I trust you.You've been with me all along," whispered Mariko.

"You must summon me now.I must leave you for the time being," commanded the voice.Mariko looked surprised.

"What? You have to leave now?What am I suppose to do without you?" asked Mariko.Her eyes were sad.

"You do not need me as much as you think you do.It isn't until now that you have been aware of my presence," said the voice.

"But…I understand.There are others who need you.You've been planning all this for the past seventeen years," said Mariko.She knew this was part of her destiny.

"Summon me now," commanded the voice again.Mariko nodded.

"Kai-jin," whispered Mariko.

~*ClareBear's Omake*~

Everyone has swirls in their eyes.They are running around superdeformed.

Tamahome (waving his arms in the air frantically): I don't believe this!Suzaku's been with them the whole freakin' time!

Nuriko (holding up a fist with a vein throbbing in his fist): If he wasn't my god I would…

Chiriko (rubbing his head): I need a good wall to bang my head against.

Mitsukake (looking around): I know I'm dead, but I need a place to lay down.

Hotohori: Suzaku could have come out at anytime.He didn't need to get all the seishi, scrolls, and the shinzahou together.Why does he always have to make things so hard on us seishi and mikos?

Tamahome: It's 'cause he's god!He's never wrong.

Miaka (thinking out loud): Well, what do you know?Suzaku's always been with Mariko.I guess with all the excitement we didn't know about that fireball coming in when Mariko was born.I thought that it was strange that I could actually hold her when Zai Rei attacked her in dreams.Hmm.That was also Suzaku's doing.


	39. 

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation – Part 

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation – Part 38

Disclaimer: Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi.I'm borrowing.This story and the new characters are mine. 

Author's Note: Wow.This is long.I hope I haven't lost any of you.Well, this is an epic.LOL.I told you I had something up my sleeve.Anyone out there figured out that Suzaku may have been with them the entire time?Anyway, I would like to say I'm sorry for any of the errors you guys find.It's been awhile because the beta reader hasn't had a chance to correct the errors, and I had tests in school.I was inspired by Ayashi no Ceres.That's Yuu Watase's other work.Of course, Suzaku hasn't done a lot of interference.That's a reference to Ayashi no Ceres for those of you who haven't seen the anime or read the manga yet.Didn't anyone think it was strange that some of the Suzaku seishi's powers didn't surface until Mariko came?Or that some of their kanji didn't show up until Mariko came.The seishi from the other groups already had their powers for the most part. 

Odayaka was holding Mariko in his arms.She had a fever.This was strange.

"I don't know if I can heal her.I don't know what's wrong with her," said Odayaka as he felt her forehead again.

"I think it's strange that she's got no injuries on her body.Not a single scratch.Those spirit balls should have killed her," said Shiro.He looked at Sei's body.'Those spirit balls killed Sei, and he was a seishi.Mariko's just the miko.She's got no powers,' he thought.

Hono'o was crying because Sei was dead.The rest of the seishi didn't know what to do.

"How are we suppose to summon the gods now?Look how many seishi are dead?!Half of them!" cried Yoko.She was with her dead seishi.

"Zai Rei didn't show up until we burned the scrolls," said Amai in an emotionless voice.She was numb because of all the pain she was feeling.Her eyes were glazed over.Inochi was holding her left hand, while Neko was holding her right.She looked like she was going to fall over at any moment.

"What are we going to do?Even if we could summon our gods, Mariko's out.Without Suzaku, this is all for nothing," said Miwa.Ryu was semi-conscious, but Hoseki kept his sedate with her powers.She went out to the other seishi who were just injured.She went out to the other groups to help.There was blood and death all around them.This was a lost battle.

"I think Mariko's fever is getting worse," stated Odayaka with concern.She was perfectly still.

"What's going to happen now?WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS ALL FOR?!IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" cried Hono'o.She thought that she was the one who was going to die not Sei, Taki, and Shitsu.She was sobbing so hard that she could barely breath, and she was shaking.The torch was destroyed during the battle.The altar was cold and quiet.

Odayaka could feel nothing.He was numb.He had never killed anyone before in his life.He couldn't cry he was too sad to cry.He had Mariko in his lap.His sword lay down next to her.He placed his hand on her forehead again.

"She's getting hotter.I didn't think it was possible for a fever to raise this quickly," murmured Odayaka.

There was definitely strange happening.Odayaka suddenly gasped.There were red kanji glowing all over her body.Actually, in her upper torso.There was a kanji on her forehead.Seijitsu.A kanji on her right wrist point.Odayaka.Another one on her neck just behind her right ear.Hono'o.A kanji on her upper back left shoulder.Shitsu.A kanji on her left palm.Kawa.Another kanji her right bicep.Taki.And finally, a kanji on her right lateral side that glowed through the fabric of her dress.Shiro.

The kanji was glowing on all the seishi, including Sei, Shitsu, and Taki.It was impossible.

"This is impossible.How is this possible?This only happens when the god is summoned," whispered Odayaka.

Mariko's body seized up.The heat from her body intensified.Suddenly, there was a small ball of fire that came out of her chest.The ball of fire flew away from Mariko.It began to spin around and around.The fireball became bigger and bigger with each rotation it took.There were a pair of red wings that formed as the fireball grew larger.Finally, the spinning had stopped.

Suzaku the God of Fire and Love stood before them in all his divine glory.All the seishi were speechless.Shiro, Hono'o, and Kawa, who were standing, were now kneeling and bowing to him.Odayaka looked at the god with wide eyes.Suzaku looked at the dead seishi.He turned his attention to the other mikos.

"Summon your gods," commanded Suzaku.

Miwa, Amai, and Yoko stood up and walked to the center of the altar.They held each other's hands.They didn't know exactly what to say to summon the gods.The word came to their lips.They said it in unison:

**_"KAI-JIN!"_**

**_ _**

The kanji from their seishi glowed on their bodies, finally there were only kanji on their four heads.Three bright beams of light descended from the sky. The bright blue light went down to Miwa.A bright green light went down to Yoko.A bright white light came down upon Amai.There came the sound of a roaring tiger from the west. The ground shook from the north because of a gigantic turtle with a snake attached to it was approaching.There was a gust of wind and thunder and lighting that came from the eastern sky.There was a blue, huge dragon above the Seiryuu group.

The tiger began to change into a man.He was right in front of Amai.Amai curtsied for him, and the Byakko group bowed after her.

The turtle with the snake changed into a man.Yoko attempted to give a graceful curtsey like Amai, but she lost her footing and tripped.Genbu caught her.The Genbu seishi either smacked their foreheads or shook their heads.Genbu smiled at Yoko as he gently set her back on her feet.

The dragon continued flying above his miko and seishi.Suzaku shook his head at this aerial display.Finally, the dragon stopped and changed into a human form.He stood before Miwa.The Seiyuu group bowed and kneel before Seiryuu in unison.

"Shall we begin?" asked Suzaku.

"It's been seventeen years since we saw you last, Suzaku," said Seiryuu.

"We've been wondering where you've been hiding yourself," said Byakko with a slight purr in his voice.

"Now we know where you've been," said Genbu as he looked passed Suzaku to look at Mariko.

The four gods walked to the center of the altar.They stood in their respective directions.They touched palms.They began in unison:

"BY OUR DIVINE POWERS.BY THE POWER OF THE FOUR QUADRANTS.LET THERE BE LIFE."

"BY THE POWER OF THE NORTH I, GENBU, COMMAND IT!"

"BY THE POWER OF THE WEST I, BYAKKO, COMMAND IT!"

"BY THE POWER OF THE EAST I, SEIRYUU, COMMAND IT!"

"BY THE POWER OF THE SOUTH I, SUZAKU, COMMAND IT!"

"**_LET THERE BE RESTORATION!_**"

There came four waves of bright light that swept out into four directions.A bright green light went through the Genbu group as it went north.The light touched everyone in Hokkan.A bright white light swept through the Byakko group, and went west touching everyone in Sailo.The bright blue light went through the Seiryuu group, and went east to Kutou.The bright red light from Suzaku went through his group, and went south to go through the people of Konan.The waves of energy warmed everything it touched.Everything was now stabilized.

"What's going on?" mumbled a sleepy voice.

"Sei…you're alive!" exclaimed Odayaka. Taki and Shitsu were also alive.

The gods resurrected all the dead seishi when the waves of energy were released.They were now getting up.The seishi who were injured during the battle against Zai Rei had no more injuries on their bodies.The only person who was still out cold was Mariko.Odayaka noticed that her skin was cold to the touch.

"You mikos get three wishes.It is part of your reward," said Seiryuu to the three conscious mikos.Yoko, Amai, and Miwa looked at each other.

"Is there any way we can say no to the wishes?" asked Amai.

"We didn't know that about them when we started.We haven't thought of anything to wish for," intoned Miwa.

"Are we still going to go home without having to wish it?" asked Yoko.

The three gods nodded.

"I got everything I wanted.There's no need for me to wish for it.I got everything that counts," said Miwa as she looked at her seishi who were now alive and well.

"Why ruin a good thing when you've already got it?" asked Yoko with a smile.

"All the wishes in the both worlds couldn't make me as happy as I am right now," said Amai with a sweet smile.

The three gods smiled.The mikos were very wise not to make wishes.The mikos wouldn't have been devoured, the gods had no intentions of doing that, but they proved that they loved the world just as much as any one of the natives.

"I thought that none of you would ever come.You do have a flair for the dramatic.I'll give you that," said a little old woman with a bulldog face.This surprised a good number of seishi.Odayaka smiled just like Chichiri would.

"It's Taiitsukun!" exclaimed Ryu.He thought that he was going to have a heart attack.She always scared him.

"You're the controller of the world.Where were you?" asked Amai.

"I was attacked when I was in a human form.I was very vulnerable," said Taiitsukun.

"Why in would you be in a human form?" asked Hono'o.This was really strange.She knew that Chichiri knew learned how to do his illusion magic from Taiitsukun.Chichiri passed that on to Odayaka.

There was a puff of smoke.In Taiitsukun place was another elderly lady except taller and more statuesque in form.Nobody but Hono'o knew who the woman was.

"MISS ZHANG?!" exclaimed Hono'o.Hono'o's shock quickly passed to anger."I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!I'VE BEEN TRICKED FOR THE PAST FREAKIN' FIVE YEARS!!!FIVE YEARS!!!!" Hono'o started ranting.She was stopped when Miss Zhang/Taiitsukun rapped Hono'o's head with her walking stick.She fell over superdeformed with swirls in her eyes.

"I suppose that makes two people who have been trained extensively by Taiitsukun," commented Odayaka with a smile.

There were numerous floating balls hovering around them.The bubbles popped to reveal small, cute girls.

"We're back.The Nyan Nyans are back," exclaimed all of them in unison.Taiitsukun had changed back to her normal form, and was as annoyed as ever with the Nyan Nyans.They flew from group to group to see if there were any injuries when they found none they were sort of disappointed.

"We can't fix anything here!" exclaimed a Nyan Nyan.

"I know let's fix their clothes!" suggested another Nyan Nyan.

"All right!" agreed the Nyan Nyans in unison.The mikos and seishi didn't know what hit them.There was a round of swearing from the Genbu group.

"Hey!Don't touch that!" shouted Kokoro to one of the Nyan Nyans.Yoko just laughed.She was glad that he was alive.

"There's something wrong with this one," commented one of the Nyan Nyans when she looked at Mariko.

"She's just sleeping," said Odayaka.

"OH!" declared the Nyan Nyan.

Ryu looked at Mariko with concern.He didn't know if he should leave his fellow seishi and miko to make sure that Mariko was all right.

"I order you to go with the Suzaku group.Make sure that the Suzaku no Miko is all right.I know that you wouldn't mind," said Miwa as if she had read his thoughts.She gave him a smile of encouragement.Ryu smiled and started to walk over there.He stopped right behind Suzaku.

"I want everyone to go back to Konan.You all will be guests at my palace," said Odayaka.The other groups looked at each other.They had respect for the very powerful Suzaku seishi.Odayaka most of all.They considered him to be the most powerful of all the seishi.

"Sure—sure.No problem," said Kokoro nervously.

"Yeah!We don't mind," said Yogensha with a slight sweatdrop.

The Nyan Nyans laughed at their nervousness.Odayaka had no idea why the other seishi were so nervous. 

The sky opened up again and there were flashes of light.When everything cleared again, Byakko, Seiryuu, and Genbu were gone.The only god left was Suzaku.Ryu noticed that his sister was still unconscious.He looked worried, so he walked up to Suzaku.He didn't know exactly how to approach the god that his father, mother, and sister served.

"What is that you want, Seiryuu seishi?" asked the god.

"Um…is my sister going to be alright?" asked Ryu timidly.

Suzaku smiled at Ryu.He began to spin again until he was a small fireball."I have been with her all her life.I shall stay with her until she recovers," said the voice of Suzaku.The fireball went back into Mariko's chest.Her skin warmed up again.She stirred slightly, but didn't open her eyes.

"I'll carry her," said Ryu.Odayaka nodded.Ryu picked up Mariko.Sei was standing up without any trouble.

"Thank you," said Sei to the Nyan Nyan that fixed his clothes.

"Are you sure that you're all right?" Ryu asked Sei.Sei nodded."Good," said Ryu with some relief.Sei gave him a smile.

"I will send you back to Konan first," said Taiitsukun to the Suzaku group, including Ryu.They nodded.

Taiitsukun closed her eyes and teleported the Suzaku group and Ryu back to Konan.

~*ClareBear's Omake*~

Tamahome: What a relief!I'm glad everything is alright now!

Miaka: I'm sure that Yui and Tetsuya are so happy.So is Soki and Keisuke.I know I'm happy that Sei is alright.Mariko would be so sad if something happened to him.

Nuriko: I can't believe all the dirty tricks that have been played on us.Let's see that Miss Zhang was Taiitsukun and Suzaku was inside Mariko's body the whole time!

Chiriko: It was strange that ClareBear had a title with Miss Zhang's name on it.Now that I think about it.

Hotohori: I just had a thought.I wonder how Tasuki and Chichiri will react when they meet Ryu?He looks a lot like you, Tamahome.

Tamahome: I'm getting a front row seat for this.I wouldn't miss it for all the money in the world.Tasuki is going to freak out.

Tamahome is superdeformed rubbing his hands together with an evil grin on his face.The others are sweatdropped.


	40. Epilogue: Pulling off the Armor

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation – Part 39

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation – Part 39

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi.But, you probably already knew that.Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi.I own this story and the new, original characters.

Author's Note: Everyone happy now?I'm almost done.This is the last part.Sniffle.It's been a lot of fun for me.This is the longest thing I've ever written.I'm very proud of how this turned out.I hope you had as much fun as I did.I'll tell you my favorite quotes: (Mariko talking about her gambling ring) "Nothing is wrong unless you get caught," and (Kokoro during the test for the Genbu shinzahou) "We're screwed!"For those of you who have any questions, I'll have a Q & A thing in the forum along with my end notes.Feel free to ask me any questions about this story.Thank you to all of you who have reviewed.I'm thinking of doing my own version of Gaidens or shorter stories that stem off this piece.There are so many stories that can stem off this piece that they all couldn't be told here.One more focus on the Suzaku group, then other stories for the other groups.I've made some plans for the first Gaiden I'm going to do.Here's the title I've got: Shiro Den – Gaiden 1.It involves more character development for the Suzaku seishi, namely Shiro.Either way I'm going to take a little hiatus from Fushigi Yuugi.I'm sure no one will really mind.I've worked really hard on this piece.But, I've really enjoyed writing it.Do you guys want to read the Gaidens?Depending on your responses I might actually get started on it, but as it stands I'm behind on two of my fics.

The Suzaku group and Ryu were teleported to the entrance of the palace in Eiyou.Ryu was carrying Mariko who wasn't awake yet.Odayaka looked at her with concern.Sei placed his hand on his shoulder to give him some reassurance.There was the sound of running footsteps towards them.

"You're back!We were starting to wonder what went wrong…" started Tasuki.He and Chichiri saw Ryu.Their eyes widened, and they paled over.Their jaws dropped."G—GHOST…LI—TTLE GHOST…TAMAHOME…" stammered Tasuki.

"That's impossible, no da.He would have aged, no da.Besides, there's something different about his chi, no da," said Chichiri.

"This is Mariko's older brother, Sukunami Hoshi.He's the first Seiryuu seishi known as Ryu," said Sei with large innocent eyes and a sweet tone.He started laughing hysterically.Sei had been waiting for a couple of weeks to get back at Tasuki and Chichiri for making him break his promises to Mariko.Besides, the looks on their faces were priceless.Ryu sighed and glowed the kanji on his forehead.Chichiri and Tasuki gasped at this.After Ryu glowed his kanji he gave them both a strange look.

"Oniichan…" whispered Mariko as she opened her eyes.Ryu looked at her tenderly.

"It's all right.Everything is fine.You did great, Mariko-chan," praised Ryu gently.Mariko closed her eyes again."Where's her room?I know that she must have one," he said to Odayaka. 

"This way," said Odayaka.Ryu followed Odayaka to Mariko's room.

Tasuki and Chichiri followed Ryu with their eyes as he left the room with Mariko and Odayaka.They turned their attention back to Sei who hadn't recovered from his fit of laughter.Chichiri was sweatdropped.Tasuki was now superdeformed with his head extra large and a vein throbbing out of his forehead.

"SEI!WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US ANYTHING ABOUT THEIR FATHER?!WHO THE HELL IS THEIR FATHER?!WHAT THE F**K IS THIS?!" shouted Tasuki at the top of the lungs.Sei was superdeformed in a kitty cat mode.

"Tasuki, it's obvious that their father was Tamahome, no da.He looks and sounds just like him, no da.I think what Tasuki would like to know is, why didn't you say exactly who their father was, no da?" asked Chichiri.

"You asked for his name.I gave it to you.Sukunami Taka was Tamahome's name in my world.You weren't specific.If you wanted a better answer, then you should have asked if Tamahome was their father.You didn't ask that," argued Sei with a large grin.

"WHY YOU SMART ASS?! WHY ARE ALL THE NEW SEISHI SUCH SMART ASSES?!" exclaimed Tasuki.Hono'o shook her head at her father's display.She took out the tessen and calmly fanned him with it.She didn't burn him with it; she just fanned him with it.

"Calm down, Papa.You'll take years off your life if you kept yelling and carrying on like that," said Hono'o gently.

"WHAT?!HONO'O, STOP THAT!!" snapped Tasuki as he grabbed the tessen out of her hand.Hono'o shrugged her shoulders."BETWEEN YOU AND SEI, YOU HAVE TAKEN TEN YEARS OFF MY LIFE!!!" he shouted.

"Me?How did I do that?" asked Hono'o cluelessly.

"BECAUSE YOU MADE ME WORRY!" fired back Tasuki.

"About what?" asked Hono'o innocently.

"ABOUT YOU!YOU WERE SICK!YOU WEREN'T SAYIN' NOTHING!!" bellowed Tasuki.

"Oh, I'm all better now," said Hono'o cheerfully.

"That's 'cause you got your powers back," remarked Shiro.

"WHAT?!" shouted Tasuki.

Hono'o held out her palm.Shiro tried to dodge the fireball, but it became a swirl encased him anyway."OUCH!!!" cried out Shiro as he ran for cover.He now knew better than to piss off Hono'o.

"What did he mean by that, no da?" asked Chichiri.

"It's confession time, Hono'o.Tell him or we do," warned Sei with a smile.Hono'o looked at Kawa, Shitsu, and Taki.They all had large grins on their faces and nodding in unison.

"Oh, great.Fine.It's a long story.But, I'll summarizes for you.I'll start with that Zhenyou.It turned out that he was actually an illusionist named Zai Rei who attacked us during the summoning ceremony.As Zhenyou she took my powers earlier, and used them.Actually, she drained my chi.It really weakened me, and wasn't able to use my powers.I've been relaying on the tessen, but since my life force was drained I wasn't going to be able to use the tessen for very long.The reason why Miss Zhang was attacked was because she's really Taiitsukun," said Hono'o.

"Correction, Hono'o, Zai Rei was a four elements witch and a mistress of illusion," corrected Sei.

"Don't worry.She's been taken care of," said Shiro. 

"I'm going to take a nap," said Shitsu.

"Me, too.I'm dead tired," laughed Taki.Shitsu and Sei laughed at his pun.

"That's not funny!" exclaimed Kawa.

"Not funny.At all," agreed Shiro as he glared at Sei, Shitsu, and Taki.They stopped smiling right away.

"Don't worry.We're fine," reassured Shitsu.

"What are they talking about, no da?" asked Chichiri.Hono'o was desperate to get the attention off of her that she was willing to say anything.

"Sei, Shitsu, and Taki were killed by Zai Rei during the attack.About half the seishi were killed by her, but the gods resurrected them when everything was stabilized," answered Hono'o.

"But, we're fine now," Taki immediately reassured Chichiri and Tasuki. 

"IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE?!" demanded Tasuki.

"Can I say it?Can I?Can I?!" exclaimed Sei excitedly.The other seishi shrugged their shoulders.

"What, no da?" asked Chichiri.He was starting to lose his patience with them.

"Suzaku was with us the entire time.He's been inside Mariko's body her entire life.In fact, he went back into her body for the time being.He said that he would stay until she recovered," said Sei with a large cat-like smile.

"WHAT?!!!" Chichiri and Tasuki shouted in unison.This was really getting to be too much for them.They were now superdeformed.The younger seishi were looking at them strangely and were also superdeformed.The younger seishi had sweatdrops.

"It's a miracle.If it wasn't for Suzaku, Mariko would have been still born," said a voice from behind all of them.

"MOM!" shouted Sei in a happy tone.He ran up to Yui, Keisuke, Tetsuya, and Soki.Tasuki and Chichiri's jaws dropped when they saw the former Seiryuu no Miko.Yui had aged very well, and was very elegant in her form.Yui embraced her son tightly."Mom, I can't breathe," he said.

"You scared us," said Yui softly.

"I'm sorry," said Sei.Yui let him go."How is it possible for you to come here?" he asked.

"The borders between our worlds were weaken, so we were able to pass through," said Keisuke.

"Let me introduce all of you.Tasuki, Chichiri, you already know my mother, Kajiwara Yui.This is my father Kajiwara Tetsuya.This is my godfather, Yuuki Keisuke.And the little gaki is my brother, Soki," said Sei as he ruffled Soki's hair affectionately.

"Don't call me that, Sei," whined Soki.Sei picked up Soki and flipped him upside down."MOM!STOP HIM!" 

"Yuuki Keisuke, no da?You're Miaka's older brother," said Chichiri.He remembered Keisuke from the first summoning of Suzaku. 

"Yes," said Keisuke with a nod.He shook hands firmly with Chichiri and Tasuki.

"Where are you going, Mom?" asked Sei.

"I'm going to check on Mariko myself.Sei keep an eye on your brother.Make sure that he doesn't break any of Emperor Boushin's things," said Yui, "Show me the way," she said to Hono'o.Hono'o nodded and showed Yui to Mariko's room.

Sei walked up to his father in an anxious gesture.Tetsuya had his hand out to shake hands with his son.Sei smiled, and he was happy that his father was treating him like an adult.Tetsuya gave his son a firm hand shake, but Tetsuya pulled Sei into a firm embrace.Sei hugged his father.Kouji was there with Shiro.

"See?He's not embarrassed to give his father a hug," said Kouji.Shiro gave his father a pained look.Everyone laughed at this.

***

"Here it is, Lady Yui," said Hono'o respectfully.Hono'o didn't know why, but she admired Yui.Yui smiled and went inside to find Ryu sitting in a chair next to Mariko's bed.Mariko was sleeping peacefully.Ryu looked up at Yui.

"Aunt Yui?I'm so glad to see you," said Ryu as he stood up to give his godmother a hug.

"How is she?" asked Yui.

"Odayaka says that she's just asleep," said Ryu.Yui smiled at the mention of Odayaka's name.She knew how the young emperor felt about his miko, but Yui had a feeling that Ryu wasn't going to take it very well.

"Go and see your Uncle Keisuke and Uncle Tetsuya," said Yui.

"All right, Aunt Yui," said Ryu as he gave his sister another worried look and left the room.He quietly shut the door behind him.

Yui walked towards Mariko, and gently smoothed Mariko's dark hair.She sat down in the chair next to Mariko.Mariko opened her green eyes to look at Yui.

"Aunt Yui, it's good to see you," said Mariko softly.She tried to get up from bed, but Yui gently pushed her back down.

"You did wonderfully.I think your mother and father would be very proud of you.I know for sure because I'm proud of you," said Yui softly and sincerely.

"Thank you, Aunt Yui.You have no idea how much that means to means to me," said Mariko with a smile.

"You rest now.You've earned it," said Yui, "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Mariko went back to sleep with a sweet smile on her face.Yui hummed a soft lullaby that she used with the children when they were younger. 

Tasuki caught Hono'o walking back from Mariko's room.There was still something that was that was still bothering him.He had to ask her something.He walked back with Hono'o silently.Finally, Tasuki decided to speak up.

"What's wrong, Papa?" asked Hono'o beating him to the punch.

"I want to know why you just didn't tell me about what happened," said Tasuki through his teeth.He was trying his best not to lose his temper.Tasuki only did that for his daughter, and no one else.Chichiri, Kouji, and Ling always told him that his weak spot was Lei.

"Because I didn't want you to do anything, Papa.You've always taken care of things.Always.I just wanted to do something on my own for once without you rushing in trying to fix things.You always do that, Papa.I'll never grow up if I just let you take care of everything for me," finished Hono'o with a sigh.

"You sound like your mother.She said something like that a long time ago.She says it all the time.The first she said it was when you were learning how to walk," said Tasuki thoughtfully.

"Yes, mother said that you would run and catch me before I even fell on the floor, and that you had the furniture padded.She said that you didn't want me to get hurt, but also if I never fall, then I'll never learn to get back up on my own.I love you very much, Papa, but someday I'll have to grow up," said Hono'o.She handed him back the tessen.Tasuki took it from her, and smiled lovingly at his daughter.

"Someday, when I'm gone this will be yours.You're the only one who can use it anyway.I also think you should have told me about Miss Zhang a long time ago.I wouldn't have stopped you," said Tasuki.He thought about it, and he knew that she thought that he was going to forbid her from going to Miss Zhang's.Tasuki thought it was a good idea that she be able to defend herself.

"Don't worry about Miss Zhang, Papa.Um…Miss Zhang was Taiitsukun," said Hono'o with a little squeak as she braced herself for another overreaction from her father.

"WHAT?!OH GREAT!THIS IS WONDERFUL!!I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!WHAT THE F**K IS ALL THIS?!" shouted Tasuki.He was superdeformed again.This was really getting to be too much for him.Hono'o stood there wincing.She chose not to say anything.

***

The others were still outside when the other mikos and seishi finally arrived from Mt. Taikyoku.Yoko, Miwa, and Amai were running up the stairs in front of the palace.

"Who are you, no da?" asked Chichiri.

"I'm the Seiryuu no Miko.These two are the Byakko no Miko and the Genbu no Miko.We're looking for the Suzaku no Miko," said Miwa taking a deep breathe when she was finished.

"She's sleeping now, Miwa-sama" said Sei from behind Chichiri."Let me introduce you, Chichiri.This is Kinomoto Miwa, the Seiryuu no Miko.This is Soohoo Yoko, the Genbu no Miko.And this is Okano Amai, the Byakko no Miko.This large crowd are the other seishi," he finished.

"I guess there's a lot of introductions in order, no da," said Chichiri.He didn't realize how big the number twenty-eight was.

"We were invited to stay here by Emperor Odayaka.None of us wanted to say no to him after what we saw him do," said Inochi with a slight sweatdropped.

"Yes," agreed Yogensha quickly.Chichiri was looking at them strangely.Tasuki and Hono'o were back.Tasuki was so shock at the number of seishi that he was superdeformed.

"Hi, everyone," said Ryu as he went through a wall.Tasuki and Chichiri were both superdeformed.Ryu thought that this was funny, and he was laughing hysterically."I'm sorry.I know I shouldn't be laughing, but the looks on your faces are priceless."

"Father, we came back to check if Hono'o and the others were back.We figured since the ground had stopped shaking and the eclipse was gone that everything was fine," said Lingsu running up the stairs.He stopped when he saw the freaked out look on his father's face when he was looking at Ryu.

"Hi," said Wangshi to Omoi and Kai.They looked at him and Lingsu.

"Are you guys twins?" asked Omoi.

"No, we're triplets.God, you guys couldn't even wait for me to catch up with you," said Tiaowo in an annoyed tone.

Omoi and Kai were superdeformed with large eyes. 

"You two look familiar, no da," said Chichiri all of a sudden.

"These are the sons of Seiryuu seishi, Amiboshi," said Ryu.

"I don't believe this!I've had enough.I'm going to go and lay down somewhere," declared Tasuki.He was now really tired of all the surprises that was coming all at once.Chichiri let out a ragged sigh.

"DA!" agreed Chichiri.

***

It took a few days for everything to settle down.Everyone was comfortable in the palace.Mariko was finally up and about.Her uncle decided that it was time for some discipline from him.Yui and Tetsuya would be there back Keisuke up.Ryu decided to practice with some of the other seishi from the other groups.Tasuki and Chichiri were present along with some of the other seishi and mikos nearby.

"Mariko, we must discuss your little gambling ring at school," said Keisuke with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You know about that?" asked Mariko innocently.

"She has a gambling ring?" Tasuki asked out loud.

"Her father is Tamahome, no da," said Chichiri knowingly.

"Never mind.It explains it.Forget I asked," said Tasuki.

"HAHAHAHA!Finally, the great and power Sukanami Mariko gets caught," said Miwa happily.She was rubbing her hands together in eager anticipation.

"You should be ashamed of yourself.You don't even need the money from it," said Yui with disapproval.

"You shouldn't be doing things because you're bored and need a challenge," in toned Tetsuya.

"I've had some time to think about it, and I've decided to shut down the gambling ring.It was getting boring anyway avoiding the principal and Miwa.It was fun at first, but it's not as much fun anymore," said Mariko.

"NO!YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME!I HATE YOU, SUKUNAMI!I CAN'T TURN HER IN TO THE PRINCIPAL IF SHE SHUTS IT DOWN NOW!I WON'T HAVE ANY PROOF!EVEN WITH A CONFESSION! " shouted Miwa.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted another voice from down the hall.Inochi came running down the hall."What am I suppose to do without my bookie?!" he cried.

"Didn't you lose a lot of money anyway?" asked Yoko.

"You shouldn't be gambling anyway," said Amai taking Inochi's hand, "We have to get you some help when we get back to Tokyo."

"Darn it.I can't get in on it now," said Sei.His parents glared at him, and he looked away from them.

"Don't worry.I've got a new venture.With the profits from the gambling ring, I'm going to scalp tickets.You want in on it, Sei?" asked Mariko quietly so that none of their parental units could hear them.

"Sure.I'll help you for a cut," whispered back Sei.Mariko gave him a wink.Sei held out his hand for a handshake.Mariko shook hands with him to close the deal. 

"This has been the best summer vacation I've ever had," said Yoko.

"I agree," said Amai.Amai and Yoko continued talking.Miwa was whining about how awful Mariko was.Mariko was teasing Miwa.

"I heard everything you said about me, Tasuki," said Yui quietly.

"Um…you did," gulped Tasuki.Chichiri and Keisuke started laughing.Tetsuya glared at the man who called his wife a "bitch."

"No hard feelings, Tasuki.I chose not to take it personally.I remember what I was like.I remember it everyday, so that I don't repeat my mistakes," said Yui.

"Um…I'm sorry about that," said Tasuki.

Yui gave him a smile."She looks so much like her mother," she said softly as she gazed at Mariko who was getting into a verbal fight with Miwa.Tasuki and Chichiri nodded in agreement.Sei realized that there was something left for him to do.He went to go look for Odayaka.Tasuki and Chichiri were surprised to find out that the people who defeated Zai Rei were Odayaka and Hono'o.Odayaka and Hono'o acted like they did nothing special.The other seishi from the other groups treated them with a certain amount of awe.Sei knew how Odayaka felt about Mariko.Odayaka had to take care of some business over the past few days, but Sei knew that he was avoiding Mariko.Odayaka knew that Mariko was going back, but Sei knew that Mariko could come back to Konan at anytime.He knew his best friend better than any mortal being, the only being that knew Mariko better than Sei was Suzaku.Sei found Odayaka in the same garden where Mariko had that first emotional outburst about her parents.Odayaka had stopped there after having tea with his mother.His mother was very excited to hear everything that happened.Houki was very proud of her son.She remembered that Odayaka wasn't just Hotohori's son, but her son as well.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" asked Sei as he went up to Odayaka silently.

"What?" asked Odayaka.Sei had actually managed to surprise him.Odayaka smiled at him.

"Mariko.You're thinking about her.I can see it on your face," said Sei as he picked a lotus flower.

"I thought this would have never happen to me.I'm usually in control of my feelings.There's definitely something wrong with all this.She's the daughter of the last Suzaku no Miko, and I'm the son of the second seishi.My father loved her mother very much.It's like history is repeating itself," said Odayaka.

"Just because it didn't work out for them doesn't mean it can't work for you two.Mariko doesn't like to show her feelings because that's the way she grew up.She's just as afraid as you are.I think if you ask her, then she might actually feel the same.I've kept it quiet.I'm sure I'm probably the only person who knows how you two feel about each other.I've also done you a favor by not saying anything to her brother.That's why you're still in one piece," said Sei with a smile of encouragement."Besides, as her best friend, I want nothing but the best for her.I want nothing, but happiness for her.That's what you are," he added with an even larger smile. 

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," said Odayaka.

Sei left him alone for a little while.Mariko was walking back to her room, and ran into Sei on the way back.Sei didn't say a single word to her.Looked at her, and turned his head in the direction of the garden.Mariko looked at Sei strangely.She decided to see what he was gesturing about.

"Odayaka," said Mariko.She suddenly felt uncomfortable.No.She felt shy.He was standing near the wall.He was looking at the sunny sky above him.He stopped suddenly like he was surprised.Mariko smiled."You don't like being surprised, do you?Now, you know how us mere mortals feel," she said with a soft smile.She was trying to lighten the mood, but Odayaka had a serious look on his face.

"Are you going back home soon?" asked Odayaka cautiously.He had a feeling that Sei had directed Mariko to him.Odayaka didn't want to look sad.He wanted her to be happy.He had no right to keep her in Konan.Odayaka knew from experience that power was limited, even for the Emperor of Konan.

"Yes, I have to go back to school.I have a life back in Tokyo.But…I wouldn't mind coming back here.Not at all," said Mariko softly.She didn't know the odd feeling that she was having.It was something that ate at her from the moment she had seen Odayaka talking to his council about the problems that Konan was having.This was before they were even formally introduced.Mariko was so comfortable with Odayaka."I'm sorry I didn't say anything about my parents sooner.I thought that if I didn't say anything then I wouldn't have been judged, but it was before I knew how much pressure you were under to be the best.I'm the same way," she added.

"I told you before I don't believe in a lot of things.I don't believe in romantic love," Odayaka said. 

"Neither do I," agreed Mariko.They both knew the history that their parents had.

"At least we still agree on that, Mariko," said Odayaka.He refused to face her.His face was emotionless.

"I told you I believe in things that make people happy, Odayaka.The reason why I don't believe in romantic love is because it's something that can fade over time.With romantic love one is never sure if it will last.I believe in true love.That is something that transcends everything.I mean everything.Class.Even death.It can transcend two worlds," whispered Mariko.

"We have to find something to live for.I chose you," said Odayaka softly.

"I chose you, too," said Mariko softly.Mariko held out her hand, and Odayaka took it.He pulled her closely."We're both blind and stubborn people.But, we're the winners in all this.I can come back anything I want.I don't even have to wish it," she said.

"I love you," whispered Odayaka.It was almost inaudible.It didn't matter.Mariko could hear him loud and clear.Odayaka gazed at the reflection of himself in her eyes.He no longer saw himself as a poor substitute for his father, rather he saw himself as the man who loved Mariko.He loved that.Mariko placed her hands on his cheeks.With her fingers she traced the contours of his face as if she was trying to memorize everything about him.The last part of his face that Mariko's fingers went over was his lips.Mariko placed a soft promising kiss on Odayaka's lips.Odayaka didn't wait for her to say that she loved him.It wasn't required.He wasn't required to say it either, but he had to because it was something that had been with him for a long time.Since the day Mariko had burst into the council meeting and took that arrow for him.They were just strangers, but he felt he knew her when she stared into his eyes.

"I love you.At least, I'm awake for this kiss," whispered back Mariko as they kissed again.They smiled at each other as they parted and laughed.This was something new for them.This was something that neither of them had ever experience.It was something that they never expected to happened.This made things only sweeter.

***

"WAIT A MINUTE!YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THEY'RE IN LOVE!I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT MY SISTER!" shouted Ryu at the top of his lungs.Sei was superdeformed and in cat mode.Everyone had heard what Sei had said in regards to Mariko and Odayaka.The Suzaku seishi were especially happy.Everyone was, except for Ryu.

"You said to keep her safe.I did that.You said nothing about her falling in love. You should have been more specific.Besides, it's not like I could have stopped it, and Odayaka's better at protecting her than me anyway.So, there," said Sei as he finished off with sticking out his tongue at Ryu.Ryu was now fuming.Chichiri and Tasuki took a step back away from him because they were afraid that Ryu's temper matched his father's.

"You have five seconds, Kajiwara, before I hunt you down and hurt you," warned Ryu as he calmed back down.Tasuki and Chichiri were surprised at the sudden change of mood Ryu had.

"I'll take the five seconds.Catch me if you can, Dragon Boy," said Sei as he took off using his super speed.Ryu calmly made a spirit ball.

"Not in the palace, Ryu," said Yui.She really didn't want to see any blue spirit ball flying around; it brought back bad memories.Ryu let out a growl, and decided to pursue Sei using his teleportation.Everyone else let out a sigh of relief after Ryu left to go after Sei.

"By the way, Lady Yui, I believe these are yours," said Miwa as she handed the earrings to Yui.Yui smiled, but before she could say anything another voice spoke up.

"No.They're yours now.I know that she's no longer qualified for the position of miko.Moreover, you've earned them," said Amiboshi.

"Amiboshi," said Yui.Her eyes filled with tears.She remembered Suboshi, and his devotion to her.She went up to Amiboshi to hug him.

"Lady Yui," said Amiboshi.

"Father," said Omoi.Kai couldn't say anything because Omoi had him in a headlock.

"Hello Amiboshi.It's been a while," said Tasuki.

"It's good to see you, no da," agreed Chichiri.

"Who would have thought that you guys were enemies at one point," commented Hono'o. 

"Then all is right in the world," said Yui.She handed the earrings to Miwa.Miwa smiled at Yui.

"No!Not everything is right in the world!HONO'O FLAME HIM FOR ME!" shouted Sei at the top of his lungs.Yui and Amiboshi started laughing.For some reason, it seemed only natural that a Seiryuu seishi go after a Suzaku seishi.

"Hmm…" Hono'o said as she held out her palm, but she put it down. "You told me to be more responsible with my powers," she said with a big smile.

"AW!NOW YOU DECIDE NOT TO FLAME ANYONE!WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" shouted Sei as he came running back.

"Fine," said Hono'o as she held out her hand.Her father handed her the tessen."LEKKA SHINEN!" 

Ryu and Sei were superdeformed and burnt to a crisp.

"You didn't have to flame me!" cried Sei.

Hono'o looked at Ryu instead of Sei."You know for some strange reason that felt right.I have no idea why," she said.

Chichiri gave Tasuki a look.Tasuki was superdeformed with large eyes."That's my girl!" he said happily.He was proud of her carrying on the tradition of flaming someone who at least looked like Tamahome."Da!" sighed Chichiri as he shook his head.

"Hey, there's something going on with Mariko.She said to come to a window, but to stand back," said Odayaka with a concerned voice.

Everyone went to a window.Mariko was standing in one of the gardens near the windows.Her eyes were close.

"It's time for me to leave you, my child," said a voice from within her.She was the only one who could hear Suzaku.

"Yes," whispered Mariko.She felt a warm feeling in her chest.There was a ball of fire that came out of her chest.The energy picked her off the ground.The fire surrounded her, but it didn't burn her clothes or her body.The fire spun her around three times, and stopped midair.Mariko closed her eyes.When she opened them again, there was Suzaku holding her by her arms.There was a sigh of awe from the spectators at the windows.Suzaku brought Mariko back down to the ground.He kissed her softly on the cheek.He stepped away from her.Mariko took two steps back from Suzaku as he turned into his beast form, the celestial red phoenix in all its glory. 

The red phoenix launched into the air as he flew into the sky with ground shook slightly and the trees' leaves were rustle by the gently breeze that his beautiful wings made.Everyone looked with awe as Suzaku, the God of Fire and Love, took off to the sky.

"GOODBYE SUZAKU!I'LL MISS YOU!" shouted Mariko as she waved her arms.

Suzaku passed over all of Konan that day.Every man, woman, and child saw their god.It is a day that is still remembered.

~*ClareBear's Omake*~

Because this is the last omake for this series.*sniffle*I gave you some very special guest.Coming from God space, I bring you the four gods of Earth and Sky.

Suzaku: I'm tired.

Byakko: What are you talking about?You didn't show up until the end.Just like the rest of us.

Suzaku: You weren't trying to keep your miko alive personally until then.

Genbu: I'm just glad it's done.Of course, being gods we knew what was going to happen. 

Seiryuu: I like my first seishi better this time than the last time.At least, Ryu doesn't want my job.Nakago had a god complex, while Ryu just has a sister complex.As long as he doesn't want to be a god, I don't care.

Suzaku: ClareBear has so many people to thank.First off, she would like to thank [][1]On-line Chinese Tools.That's the site she used to come up with all the Chinese names of almost all the seishi.Come on now, folks.Where do you think those names were coming from?ClareBear typed in random names and got the names out that way.

Byakko: Next ClareBear would like to thank the sites that provided excellent information for her: [][2]Fushigi Yuugi - The Fire of Suzaku's Wings and [Tomo No Miko's Fushigi Yuugi Page][3].

Suzaku: Hey!One of those has my name on it!

Seiryuu: Why are you so vain and tricky?!Then again, it reflects your seishi.Also, ClareBear would like to give honorable mention to [][4]Beyond FY Chronicles, Legends, and Tales.The character development of Shiro wouldn't have been possible without the inspiration from this site.

Suzaku: I'm vain and tricky?I'm so insulted.By the way, I've got a photo album of all the years I've spent with my little Mariko.Here's a picture of her running away from the former Seiryuu no Miko when she tired to put those buns in her hair.Here's a picture of her and the my first new seishi fighting with your first new seishi, Seiryuu.They beat him good that time.Here's a picture of Mariko with her gambling ring operations, and teasing your miko, Seiryuu.I really like this picture…

Genbu: How many pictures do you think he has?

Byakko: This could go one for seventeen more years.Why were we wondering where he was?It was better when he was gone.

Seiryuu: Yes.ClareBear would like to thank her roommate for putting up with her temper tantrums, her beta reader, and all of you who have reviewed this piece.We have to go, and avoid Suzaku now.He's such a braggart.

Suzaku: Here's a picture of her beating Chichiri to get the shinzahou…hey…where are all three of you going?

All three in unison: A PLACE FAR, FAR AWAY FROM YOU!

   [1]: http://www.mandraintools.com/
   [2]: http://www.onewingedangel.com/suzaku
   [3]: http://www.sempai.org/~felicia/fushigi.html
   [4]: http://houshin.net/bfy/



End file.
